You Light Up My Life
by Haylzy92
Summary: Things aren't what they seem. He was the one for me. Or was he? My first ever fic. Feel free to criticise it. Hope you enjoy it!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey first fic. Sorry if it's a bit naff.**

**I DON'T OWN THE CHARACTERS! :( If I did, Paul would be mine :P**

**Bella's POV**

Edward fucking Cullen left after my birthday incident, taking my family with him. Carlisle and Esme my second parents, Emmett my big bear brother, Alice my bubbly sister. I missed them, hell I even missed Rosalie and Jasper. I don't blame Jasper for what happened on my 18th birthday, how could I? We were in a room full of vampires; his gift became a disadvantage when he felt everyone's blood lust when I got that little paper cut. Rosalie, she wasn't very friendly to me but I still missed her somehow.

When they left, it was like a hole was punched through my chest. He had left me in the woods; I was stupid to think he loved me. I was just a little human toy and he dazzled me. I wandered into the woods trying to find him, to beg him not to leave. No such luck. It was getting dark and it was damp, I tripped over the branches on the floor and curled up into a ball. I heard noises, like a low growling. Was I in danger? I looked around and I thought through the bushes I had seen two large golden eyes staring back at me. I did a double take and when I looked back, the eyes were gone. Was it just my imagination? Damn it Bella, he's made you go a bit insane. Maybe he was right, you aren't good for him.

I looked around the woods and started to get this eerie feeling, like a bad shiver. I wasn't safe, especially in the woods. I started walking; I didn't know where I was going. I was lost. Just great, clever Bella… trust you to get lost in the woods. I don't know how long I walked for, but I saw light in the distance. I just ran for it, stumbling on the way. When I got to the light, I saw sirens. What was going on? I was confused, were they searching for me? It was then that I realised I was out of the woods and back to the house. I looked at the front of the house again and seen Charlie with his fishing buddy Harry leaning over the car looking at what looked like a map. I didn't hesitate, I ran and whispered dad. His head snapped up just as I said it, it was like he could hear me from a long distance. He turned round and glanced up to see me running at him. He ran towards me and dragged me into a hug.

"Bells! Where have you been? Do you have any idea how worried I've been? You're all muddy… hold of a sec, Bella…" he said sternly. Uh oh he only says Bella when I'm in trouble.

"Yeah dad, you know me I'm clumsy. I tripped" I laughed nervously.

"You've been in the woods haven't you Bella? What have I told you about going into the woods on your own? Do you not even realise how dangerous it could be?" He sighed while pinching the bridge of his nose.

"But dad, I was with Edward, I wasn't alone" I argued.

"Right, you were with Edward Cullen? Where is he then? Isn't he your boyfriend? He would have walked you back home if he cared about you." He said while shoving me a note:

**Dad,**

**I've just gone for a walk, I'll be back soon.**  
**Love you**  
**B**  
**x**

I was confused. This wasn't my writing, who wrote this note? I don't even sign my notes likes that.

"Dad, he erm broke up with me. He said he didn't want me anymore and that I wasn't good for him." I sighed and looked at the floor. Dad remained silent for a while. I glanced up at him; he looked like he was going to murder someone. He was shaking slightly.

"Dad?" no reply. I tried again. "Dad? Daddy? Are you ok? You're shaking slightly…" I said confusingly. That seemed to have done the trick, his eyes snapped back to me and his shaking stopped.

"Sorry Bells, I just can't believe that kid said that my little girl. He doesn't deserve you kiddo. You'll find someone better than him." He smiled reassuringly. I had a feeling he was hiding something at that point, but I let it drop for now.

"Well dad, I'm tired so I'm going to head off to bed" I yawned.

"Sure Bells, since it's the weekend why don't we go down to see Billy and his son Jacob? You remember Jacob right?"

"Erm… wasn't he the little kid I used to make mud pies with?" "Yeah, that's the one. He's a good kid" I had a feeling he was hinting at something.

"O…K then. We can head down tomorrow. You going fishing with Billy and Harry? We're really running low on fish. "I knew how much he loved his fish.

"Yeah, sounds like a good idea. You can hang around with Jacob for the day" He said with a little twinkle in his eye.

"Right, I'll see you tomorrow dad." I said running up the stairs and tripping into my room.

**A month later**

I started hanging around with Jacob more these days, much to my dad's delight. He was a great guy, he was funny, caring. I would go to school and after school I would drive to the Rez and visit him in his garage. I would sit in his garage doing my homework, while he would fix whatever vehicle was in his garage that he was working on. We didn't have to talk much, or play music since I have turned down music when he left. We would just enjoy each other's company. I guess with Jacob, my heart had slowly started to heal. I don't know how Jacob done it, but he is picking up the pieces. But I think he liked my company more than I liked him, I only see him as a good friend who has been there for me when I need someone the most. But with Jake, I think he wants something more. Something I can't give him. I must have zoned out, I heard Jacob's voice shouting my name.

"Bella? Yo Bella? Bells!"

"Huh?" I blinked looking confusing.

"Bells, where did you go? I've been calling your name for like 5 minutes." He looked at me raising an eyebrow.

"Oh right, sorry Jake. You must have been too boring for me" I teased.

"Ha! Yeah right Bells, you know you enjoy my company too much. You get to look at this more than any other girl" He laughed gesturing to his body. I have to say, his body is hot! But I just don't see him that way.

"Sure sure Jake, keep telling yourself that" I smirked using his favourite phrase.

That was the last I had seen Jacob Black.

I went to his house a few days later; Billy told me that Jake couldn't come out to see me. That he had mono or some kind, I felt like Billy was making up silly stories to keep me away from Jake. Why? I thought he liked me hanging around with Jacob, I thought to myself confusingly. When I went home that night I asked dad what was wrong with Jake, he replied that Jake probably caught some bad bug and didn't want to pass it on to me. I went to my room and fell back on the bed. Slowly, I drifted off to sleep. I dreamt I was in the woods, it was dark and cold. I was wandering deeper into the woods, I heard rustling behind me. I looked around and seen nothing, maybe I was imagining things. I continued walking and then I had heard twigs snap, and what I thought was growling? I turned round and seen those brown eyes I had seen when Edward left me. The golden eyes got closer, I starting to slowly take steps back. A wolf had emerged from the trees. A russet brown wolf with eyes that looked so familiar. Where had I seen those eyes before? I heard another rustling behind me, another wolf appeared. This time it was a dark silver wolf. Oh shit, I was trapped. Come on Bella, find a way out. I walked into another direction and kept looking back at both wolves, but it looked like they didn't really notice that I was there. All of a sudden, the russet wolf lunged for the dark silver wolf. I squeaked and backed into a tree; they tumbled and clawed at each other. I thought they were going to kill each other.

"Stop! Don't fight" I yelled.

Oh perfect, now I'm talking to wolves that might not even understand me. Yup Bella, slightly going insane. But they seemed to understand me and stopped with a paw in the air ready to claw each other.

The russet wolf whined, while the dark silver wolf turned and looked at me. Suddenly, it was like there was a pull between me and this silver wolf. It was hard to explain; I hesitated but walked towards the wolves. I stroked the fur of the silver wolf, the russet wolf suddenly growled and swung a paw at the other wolf but hit me in the process. I felt the pain after I seen the blood.

**A/N: It's a bit short. I'm working on it. Bear with me people! Review :')**


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up screaming from the pain in my dream. Damn that felt so real, what a weird dream. I looked at the time and it was 7:00am. I sighed, oh well might as well get up and get ready for school. Oh yey, school… such fun. I thought rolling my eyes. Finished getting ready and walk down the stairs to the kitchen. Only tripping twice, not bad huh.

Grabbing my pop tarts I headed out the door to start my dreaded journey to school. Bitch 1 and bitch 2 were… I mean Jessica and Lauren were flirting with Mike and Tyler as usual. You just want to roll your eyes at them. Easy much?

Since Fuckward left, Jessica ditched me and Angela to be Lauren's little sidekick. Pfft, I'll give her sidekick alright. Ha! I walked over to the gang and Lauren opened her big mouth.

"Oh look, it seems our little Bella has come crawling back to us. How exciting." She said sarcastically. I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah Lauren, of course. Where have you been for the past month or so? I've been here all the time. Or were you trying to doll yourself up to get with all the guys in the school to notice me? Oh how offended I am" I replied dramatically.

The gang looked like they were holding in their laughter; Lauren shrieked with anger and stormed off with her sidekick trailing her like a little puppy. Pfft, pathetic.

Mike turned round still laughing "So Bella, erm… I mean Bella's back" he said joyfully. "Erm, yeah. I guess I am" I shrugged.

I saw Angela wave at me, I waved back with a small smile. But I had other things on my mind. Jake had become my best friend, now that he disappeared I didn't know what to do with my time.

How was I going to get through my day? I was tempted to skip school, but what would I have to do? I just couldn't stand to see bitch 1 and bitch 2. I hate how Mike thought that he had dibs on me since Fuckward left me. Ergh, gross. He just doesn't get the message that I don't and never will like him at all. A friend yeah, but that was slowly starting to fade. I'm sick of him now. Fuck this, I spun round and walked back to my truck without a second glance.

I started driving; I didn't know where I was going. How would I explain to Charlie when school called to say I didn't turn up? I was so deep in thought, I hadn't realised that I had drove to the Quileute Reservation. Confused how I got this far. But then again, I didn't know how long I had been driving.

I walked along the beach, I saw some dark skinned muscly guys messing around in just cut-offs. I mean in this weather? Say whaa? It was like they were on steroids or something, what were they feeding the boys here in La Push? Should I be worried? Hmm... they each had the same tattoo on their right shoulder. Was it something going on? Or was it just a rez thing? I shook my head clear of those thoughts and kept walking.

I came across a cliff; I sat down on the edge. It felt refreshing. The wind whipping through my hair, the waves thrashing against the rocks below.

"Should you really be sitting so close to the edge miss?" said a husky voice behind me. I glanced behind me. I was stunned. He was tall with black shaggy hair. Quite nicely built, wearing a tight black short sleeved top, with dark faded jeans. Accompanied with dark brown worn out high ankle boots and a black leather jacket. Can I just say, yum! He was beautiful. I must have been in a daze.

"Miss? Are you ok?" he said concerned. I glanced up at his face. He has high cheekbones, kissable lips and chocolate eyes. I blinked.

"Erm... yeah. Just admiring the view. It feels refreshing. Takes my mind off things" I sighed.

"May I join you miss?" He said softly.

"Erm sure, why not" I replied nervously. Come on Bella, be more confident. Don't be shy. But he is so hot! How can I not? I'm just plain compared to him.

"I'm Paul, Paul Lahote. Nice to meet you" he said huskily.

"Swan, Bella Swan" I blushed.

"So what's a lovely lady like you sitting here on your own?" he smiled. Oh that smile, makes me melt.

"I… I decided to skip school. I wasn't really in the mood for it. One minute I was driving around, the next minute I know I'm in La Push" I blushed.

"So Swan, what's on your mind?" he said curiously. Ooft, the way my surname rolled off his tongue. Focus Bella, Focus!

"Erm, well my ex-boyfriend left me and my best friend has disappeared off the face of the earth" I sighed.

"Really? That must suck. Why would your ex leave someone pretty like you?" he smiled.

"I… I don't know. Paul you don't have to say nice things to just cheer me up you know" I raised an eyebrow.

"I don't say nice things like that unless I mean it Swan." He convinced.

"Well that's very kind of you Paul" I smiled.

"So Paul, what brings you to this spot in the rez?" I questioned.

"Well believe it or not Swan, but this is where I come to think. It's relaxing and it's peaceful." He smiled.

"So Paul, what's on your mind if you don't mind me asking?" I smiled.

"Just like you, I've lost my best friend. He's been hanging around with Sam Uley's cult" he spat the name with hatred. Who was this Sam Uley person? Why was it as if Sam was a bad person?

"Who's Sam Uley?" I asked curiously.

"Well, everyone think he's the man. But some of us think he's one of bad guys. Drug dealer or something like that, we just have a feeling that he's bad news. But the council worship him, like he's a god or something. Jared stopped hanging around with me about a month ago. We are like brothers, but not related by blood. We tell each other everything; we keep no secrets from each other. That was until he went to join Sam's cult, he now worship him" he replied sadly.

I saw the defeat look on his face. I felt a pang of pain. Poor Paul. I knew from now on I would make sure to steer clear of this Uley guy. I knew how he felt; I was like that with Jacob. Yeah he was like my best friend, my sun. Now he was gone, without a trace. I was worried about him.

"It'll be ok Paul, you have me now" I smiled at him.

He raised his eyes to glance at me, he smiled but it didn't reach his eyes.

"I know how you feel, my best friend left remember. I know Jared must have been your best friend too. We'll get through it" I encouraged. This time he smiled brightly.

"Thanks Swan" I didn't realise that it was starting to get dark. I felt a bit disappointed that I had to leave Paul.

"Oh man, it's starting to get dark. I have to get back home to make dinner for Charlie. I'll see you around?" I asked.

"Yeah sure Swan, I'll see you around" he winked.

I blushed and turned to walk away but me being a klutz I tripped over loose twigs. I squeaked. Suddenly, I felt a large hand grip my wrist and gentle tugged me upright. I turned and looked up. I was staring into a pair of chocolate brown eyes; I just wanted to drown in them. I had one hand in his grasp and my other hand rested on his chest. I could feel his breath across my face; he had this woodsy smell about him. Our faces nearly touching, I could just lean in. But it was too fast, I'd just met him today! I sighed inwardly.

"Are you alright Swan?" he whispered.

"Erm, yeah I'm ok. Thanks Paul" I said while wriggling out of his grasp. I felt the loss already. I ran back to my truck and dreaded my journey back home.

When I got home, Charlie's cruiser was parked in the drive. I dreaded this. I parked behind the cruiser. I slowly walked into the house and found him in the living room watching a game with his feet up.

"Hey dad" I said while walking to the kitchen. I started pulling out some steak from the freezer and the vegetables from the fridge, ready to make dinner. I started making the vegetables when Charlie talked.

"So Bells, how come you weren't at school today?" he questioned leaning against the doorframe.

"Dad, I couldn't stand it. Bitch 1 and bitch 2 got on my nerves, you know that. Plus I miss Jake dad. I was driving and ended up at the rez" I replied sadly.

"Bells, I know you miss Jake, but you don't have to worry. You will see him again soon. I'm sure of it. Bells, I know you hate Lauren and Jessica and they get on your nerves. But you can't skip school kiddo. It's your education" he said. I would see Jake soon? Did he know something I didn't?

It was the weekend finally. School was too dramatic these days. I drove to the rez and searched for our spot. Mine and Paul's spot. It's where we met. He brought me entertainment. He was a nice guy, he was funny and he was hot! I got to our spot and found him sitting there on the edge swinging his legs back and forth with his hands planted on the ground. He seemed to be in deep thought. I leaned against a tree folding my arms and just watched him. I think I may have zoned out, because he was standing in front of me waving his hand up and down to catch my attention. I shook my head out of the daze and looked at him. He smiled.

"Wow Swan, am I really that attractive that you were that distracted?" he smirked. I blushed.

"Haha in your dream Paul" I said rolling my eyes. But deep down I knew I was distracted by his looks.

"So Swan, what do you fancy doing today then?" he questioned.

"Since we don't really know each other very well, how about 20 questions?" I suggested.

"Hmm… 20 questions huh. Alright Swan, you start then" he said crossing his arms.

We sat down by a tree and started our little game. We had a good laugh and were teasing each other a lot. I found out that he liked to wear boots and he loved his leather jackets. His favourite colour was blue, which funny enough was mine too. He was a sporty guy but one subject he was interested in was trigonometry. Maybe he could help me with that when I needed help. Hmm… that would mean spending more time with Paul.

**A/N: Hope you guys liked my chapters so far! :')**


	3. Chapter 3

I started spending more time with Paul. I would meet up with him to do trigonometry revision and others times I would meet him to chat about what was on our mind or something like that. He was really good company. He was funny but was being serious at time when he wanted to be. The more time I spent with him, the more I felt this weird feeling toward Paul. I felt like I couldn't live without him. He was like my new best friend. What would I do without him? It was like we had a unique connection and nothing could break us apart. I was slowly starting to heal, because of Paul. I would be lost without him.

Over time, we started to get closer and closer. It was great. I think I was starting to fall for him, my best friend. We would occasionally hold hands or I would lean my head on his shoulder. He made me feel so alive. Teasing each other, it was fun. Then it hit me. Oh shit, I was falling for my best friend. I was falling for him hard. What do I do? How would he react? Should I tell him? Did he feel the same way? Ok, back up a sec Bella. Chillax. Calm down and just push it aside for now, unless he makes a move first.

"Yo Swan! You're in deep thought again. Stop thinking so much" he smirked.

"Haha real funny Paul. I was just thinking about something that's all"

"Swan, you think too much" he laughed.

Did he like me that way? My feelings for him grow more and more every time I see him. We were close. Sometimes I would glance at him and would find him glancing at me too. I would look away blushing. I really needed someone to talk about it, but who would I talk to? Mike is too sulky. I would never go to bitch 1 and bitch 2. Where's Alice when you need her? I sighed. Angela is too busy with her boyfriend Ben, so that's a no too.

Should I just go for it? Ah fuck it. I'm going to tell him how I feel. If he feels the same, I'm going to be jumping for joy inside. But if he doesn't I'll be disappointed but I'll deal with it. I blew out a breath I didn't realise I was holding.

I walked up to him and sat down on the edge of the cliff. I was nervous. My palms started to sweat. He seemed to be deep in thought. I nudged him.

"Now look who is thinking too much" I said teasingly. He didn't seem to hear me. I nudged him again.

"What's wrong Paul? Paul?" he looked at me with such a defeated look, it broke my heart.

I hated to see him like this. I grabbed his hands and started drawing circles with my thumb. It was the only comfort I could give him at the moment. He turned and glanced at me with a grateful look. I hesitated and let go of his hands, I missed the warmth already. I swung my legs back and forth with my hands pressed into the ground.

I looked out into the horizon. The sun was setting above the water. The waves were calm. It looked so beautiful.

"What's wrong Swan? You seem a bit too quiet" he said with a concerned tone.

I shook my head. I didn't want to tell him, but I wanted to know if he felt the same way.

"Seriously Swan, I know something is up. Tell me, we're like best friends. No secrets" he pressed.

My hands were shaking slightly. I was stubborn. Was I read to tell him?

"Honestly Swan, if you're not going to tell me then I'll go" he said standing up to walk away.

I panicked and yelled "NOOO!" grabbing his hand, like I was holding onto him with my life. He stopped and turned to look at me with a confused look. I started to whimper. He can't leave. What would I do without him? I felt the tears slowly trailing down my cheeks.

"Please, Paul don't go. I need you. I need you because I…I love you" I whispered. He looked confused.

"I know Swan, I love you too but what is really on your mind?" I grabbed his arm and pulled myself up.

I was crying, I couldn't see through the tears. I started pounding my fists on his chest.

"I just told you! I…FUCKING…LOVE…YOU! I love you so fucking much, so much it hurts. I can't lose you" I grabbed a fistful of his shirt and buried my head into his chest and sobbed.

Suddenly I felt my lift my chin with the tip of his finger. His warm brown eyes staring at me. He leaned in, foreheads touching. His breath fanning across my face, my lips parted slightly with my eyes closed. He leaned down and kissed away my tears. He was so tender.

His warm lips brushed against my lips. It felt tingly. I opened my eyes and the love I saw in his eyes made my heart melt. He cradled my face with his hands, this kiss was more intense. Our tongues battled slowly. Nipping his bottom lip, I sighed. I felt so happy. We came up for breath; he was still cradling my face.

"I love you too Swan. I couldn't leave you unless I had no choice" he whispered.

I wrapped my arms around his waist and nuzzled my face into his chest. I felt like I was home. I sighed happily.

"Swan?" he asked. I hummed in response.

"Would you make me the happiest guy in the world and be my girl?" I didn't respond.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him with all I had. Showing him my love for him. He grinned and wrapped his arms around my waist and spun me round. I squealed. I felt on top of the world.

Things between me and Paul were going great. We became closer over time, even closer than before. If that's even possible. We were joined to the hip. It was great.

But I had this feeling that something bad was going to happen. I started to feel scared. I can't lose my Paul. I can't live without him.

And then it happened. He disappeared.

I started to worry. Where was he? Did he not love me anymore? He called me a week later after disappearing. I was cleaning the house while singing to the radio. I was cleaning up the living room. That's when I heard it.

_**Every time we lie awake  
After every hit we take  
Every feeling that I get**_

I knew it was him.

"Hey baby, where you been?" I asked.

"Hi Swan, I've been busy" he replied cooly.

"Oh right, when can I see you?" I questioned.

"Erm, Swan" he sighed. Uh oh, that can't be good. "I got something to tell you. I love you but I need my space. I want to break up" he said coldly.

"What? Paul? Was it something I said? Or something I did? I'm sorry if I did something wrong. Babe, I love you. Don't leave me. Please don't" I whimpered.

"Don't make this harder that it is Swan. Just give me some space. Yeah I love you but I need time out. It's for your own good" he pressed.

"But Paul, you are good for me. Please don't break up with me" I cried.

"Sorry Swan. Look, I gotta go. I guess I'll see you around" he said hanging up.

I stared blankly at my phone. Please tell me this was a dream. I leaned against the back of the sofa, slowly slid down to the floor. Elbows resting on my knees and I buried my head in my hands, heart breaking sobs choked from my chest. "Breathe me" was playing on the radio in the background.

_**Help, I have done it again  
I have been here many times before  
Hurt myself again today  
And, the worst part is there's no-one else to blame**_

Hearing those lyrics made me sob even harder. Paul had left me. Fuckward left me too. I thought I couldn't live without Fuckward. I had Jacob, until he disappeared. I was hurting and then I met Paul. Now Paul has left me too. He was the one that broke me the most. Who was going to pick up the pieces?

I'd never felt so lost. What would I do without him? He was my best friend. I needed him just as much as he needed me. He slowly started to heal me; he held the key to my heart.

I didn't know how long I sat there sobbing my heart out. I didn't even hear Charlie come back home from work. I didn't realise until he tapped me on the shoulder and I slowly raised my head to look at him. My eyes were red and puffy. He looked at me with a confused look.

"Bells? What happened?" he questioned. I hesitated.

"He left me… he broke up with me, saying that he needed his space. But he loves me. He said he loved me dad. I can't live without him" I cried. He looked pained.

"Ok Bells, why don't you go shower and then head off to bed? I need to go and see Billy for a little chat" he said.

I looked puzzled but I slowly rose to my feet and dragged myself up the stairs. Charlie sighed and grabbed his keys before heading out the door.

**Charlie's POV**

I stomped onto the gas to get the La Push as quick as I could. I wanted answers and I wanted them now. How dare someone break my little girl's heart? Her heart has been crushed three times, it wasn't fair. Why my Bella? I gripped the steering wheel till my knuckles started to go white.

Once the little house came into view, I killed the engine and slammed the door so hard the glass windows shook from the force. I wasn't in the mood to car. I stormed toward the house.  
"BILLY! I KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE! GET OUT HERE NOW!" I snarled. "BILLY!" I shouted banging on the door.

I heard the floorboards creak and then the door unlocking. The door opened slightly to reveal a tired looking Billy with a stressed look on his face.  
"Charlie, what brings you here?" he looked confused.  
"Cut me the crap Billy. Tell me what is really going on. I know you know, since you are part of the elders" I snapped. Billy's eyes widened.  
"Erm… come on in Charlie" he sighed. He opened the door and wheeled himself into the living room. I followed him closely, closing the door behind me.

I wasn't expecting to see what I saw in the living room. I saw Paul Lahote on the sofa leaning over with his head in his hands. To say I was angry was an understatement. I was pissed. I stood there shaking slightly, glaring at Paul. Billy just sat there watching us.

"Paul Lahote! What the fuck did you do to my little girl!" I screamed. Paul's head snapped up.  
"Charlie" he gasped. "I can explain"  
"Ha! You can explain? Ok then. Give me your best shot kid!" I glared.  
"Calm down Charlie. I'll explain" Billy soothed. I glared at Billy but I sat down still fuming.  
"Paul is Quileute, so you should know what that means" Billy explained. I looked at him raising my eyebrow.  
"I'm sorry Charlie, but it's for her own good" Paul whispered. That set me off.

"For her own good? You grabbed her heart and ripped it in two! You tell me that was for her own good?" I barked. Billy and Paul flinched at my tone. I was past caring; I wanted to know all the answers. I started shaking.  
"Lahote! Outside. NOW!" I growled storming out of the house into the back yard. He followed with his head down. I heard the back door close. I turned around glaring at him; he still had his head down. I was furious. Just seeing him my anger increased to me shaking so bad that I phased. He still had his head down, I was pissed. I barked at him to get his attention, his head slowly rose to look at me. I gave him the 'phase now or else' look and he phased on the spot. Charlie's brown wolf snarled showing his canines. A silver wolf was in place of where Paul was standing.

**A/N: Ooooh! Getting a bit more action now. Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4

(_Italic – Charlie __Italic underline – Paul_)

"_Why Paul? Why did you do it?"  
__"Charlie, I didn't want to. I love her. But it's for her own good"  
__"How is it for her own good? You tore her heart to pieces!"_

At that I rammed my head into his side. He yelped from surprise and then he howled in pain. I snarled and clawed at him. Digging my paws deep into him, satisfied when I saw a wound forming. I howled in victory. He didn't fight back once. He didn't deserve to fight me back. He whimpered beneath me in pain as I bit down hard into his shoulder. I wanted him to feel the pain that Bella was feeling right now. He caused that. It was his entire fault. I growled and bit down harder and clawed at him. That was until Billy came out in his wheelchair. I glanced up and I was shocked.

Billy heaved himself out of the wheelchair and phased into a wolf! How was that possible? His fur was mainly black but had tints of reddish brown. His wolf form was huge, then again he was Alpha. But how could he phase after all this time being in a wheelchair? I looked confused. He growled at me.

(_Italic – Charlie __Italic underline – Paul __**Bold italic – Billy)**_

"_**Charlie let him go now"  
**__"But Billy, he broke my little girl's heart. You should have seen her face! You weren't there!"  
__"Charlie, I didn't want to. I had no choice"_

I snarled at him at that thought. I went to jump at him again. That was when Billy Alpha ordered me.

"_**Charlie. You WILL NOT attack Paul again" **_He ordered. I tried to fight against the order but my body refused to co-operate with me. My body fell to the ground. I growled in frustration.  
"_Billy, I want him to feel the pain" _I whined. He snarled at me in response.  
_**"Charlie, he doesn't deserve to feel any more pain than the pain that he feels right now. You have been in this situation before remember?"**_

Oh I remember alright. I remember when I had to leave Louise when I became a wolf. I thought she was the love of my life. I had to break her heart; I had no choice but to do so. I was so depressed, I wanted to go and see her. She could have been my imprint. That was until I met Renee, I didn't imprint on Renee but she knew about me being a wolf. I phased into a wolf and she seen. She confronted me and we were together until everything went downhill after Bella was born. She was upset and didn't want to be with me anymore. I found out that she had a toy boy somewhere. I was devastated. She wasn't my imprint but I still loved her. Even though I will never love anyone as much as I loved Louise. I had no choice but to break Louise's heart, I couldn't risk hurting her. I guess I understand what Paul was going through. I went through the same thing. I shouldn't have taken it out on Paul. I was being unfair on him. I overreacted. Bella is my one and only daughter, my princess. The thought of my little princess getting hurt time and time again tore my heart to pieces. I couldn't help but feel guilty, and I hated the fact that he had hurt my little girl's heart.

(_Italic – Charlie __Italic underline – Paul __**Bold italic – Billy)**_

"_Paul, I guess all I have to say I'm sorry and I know what you're going through. I've been through that and I'll help you the best I can. It's the least I can do. I just hope Bells can get through this too again. It's gonna take some time for her to heal this time. You need to get your fire under control and then you can see Bella. You might imprint on her. You never know."  
__"Charlie, I understand that you're furious with me and that I broke your daughter's heart, but you know I didn't mean to. I wish I could turn back time. I never wanted to hurt Bella, but sometimes things can't be helped."  
__**"Now that we have that sorted out. Phase back. Charlie go home and see how Bella is doing. Paul go home and get some rest. You have patrol in the morning."**_

We phased back and Paul was lying on his side propped up with his right elbow. He seemed to be struggling. He had a deep gash in his side and it was dripping with blood. I instantly felt guilty. But you could see the skin merging together and starting to heal but it was still quite bloody. Billy was sitting back in his wheelchair glaring at me. I ducked my head down. Anyone could figure out that he wasn't happy with me.

"Charlie, what the hell was that? That was quite uncalled for" Billy growled.

"But…" I started.

"No but's Charlie. Now apologize to Paul. He didn't deserve to be torn to shreds by someone" he reasoned. I grumbled an apology under my breath.

"Charlie speak up, all I can hear is you mumbling" he hissed, staring me down.

It made my skin crawl out of fear. My heart pounded in my ears. Looks like there's no way I'm getting out of this, I thought bitterly to myself.

"Alright, alright. Lahote. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have jumped on you like that" I sighed.

Paul looked up at me with a grimace on his face, still holding his wound together for it to heal quicker. I really didn't mean to hurt him. Just something inside me snapped like an elastic band when he mentioned my little girl.

One look at him and I could tell that he was battling with himself about whether or not he should accept my apology. Or maybe he was wondering if he was going to take a bite out of me or not. I really didn't want to take any risks at all. I guess better safe than sorry is the way to go. I suppose it wouldn't hurt to just apologize. What would my Bells think of me if I couldn't work up the courage to just simply apologize? I shuddered at the thought. I took a deep breath and thought oh well here goes.

"I'm sorry Lahote" I said shoving my hand out with a determined look. He glanced up at me and then looked down at my hand. Like he was debating with himself. After what seemed like hours, he hesitated and stuck his hand out and shook my hand with a curious look in his eyes.

"Apology accepted" he grunted with a weary look on his face. Staring back at me like he was trying to tell me something. But I couldn't quite put a finger on it.

It was starting to make me feel uncomfortable, but I just couldn't build up the courage to stand down. We stood there just staring each other down, hands still clasped in the handshake. Just standing there seemed like hours. It may have felt like hours but it was only a few minutes. That was until Billy snapped us out of our trance.

"Alright you two. Now that it's dealt with. Off with you two. I need some peace and quiet. Too much drama. Paul you have patrol tomorrow, so go home. I'll see you tomorrow. Charlie, go get some sleep. You look like hell my friend" he chuckled wheeling himself back into the house and letting the door screen close behind him, leaving us standing there staring after him with our mouths hanging open. We turned to look at each other and then back at the house. Then I decided to go home and turned away from the house and walked back to the car without a glance back, leaving Paul standing there awkwardly on his own.

**Billy's POV**

I sat there in my wheelchair burying my face in my hands. I used to love phasing. But now it didn't have the same effect on me. It brought back memories of when Sarah died.

_**Flashback**_

_It was a beautiful day in La Push, with the sun shining and the birds singing from the trees. I was going to take Sarah out shopping. Rachel and Rebecca were old enough to look after their brother Jacob, who was 4. _

_We walked hand in hand to the car, it was a warm day. Sarah loved her flip flops; she would say she feels uncomfortable if she had to wear any other type of shoes. She was weird, but I loved her for it. _

_We were going to Port Angeles for some shopping. Retail therapy as Sarah likes to call it and she loved it. Most ladies do, I think. I put the radio and we were off. Sarah was singing along to the songs, her voice was beautiful. Whenever the kids were throwing tantrums, she would sing them a song and they would stop and stare at her with a curious expression. _

_I glanced at her in the passenger seat and saw her singing and smiling in my direction. Her smile always makes my heart skip a beat. We stopped at the traffic lights and she moved to the centre of the car and snuggled up to me. I wrapped an arm round her shoulders and kissed her temple. _

_We waited for what seemed like hours for the traffic light to turn green. When it finally turned green, she moved back and we were off again. But then it happened. A car from another direction rushed through a red light and smacked into the side of our car. _

_Sarah screamed as the car went straight into her side of the car crushing the door and her head smacked into the side window. Blood gushing from her head. I panicked. Another car from another direction slammed into my side of the car and my legs were trapped between the seat and the door. I felt the blood trickling down the side of my face as my head hit the steering wheel. _

"_Sarah! Baby, come on wake up" I nudged. She didn't move. I nudged her again. "Baby, wake up. It's not funny." Still nothing. "HELP! SOMEBODY HELP!" I screamed looking around for help. There were cars crashing into each other. I grabbed my cell phone and called for help. I was worried about Sarah. Please don't die, please don't die I chanted in my head. I turned as much as I could and grabbed hold of her hands, gently rubbing them. Thinking that it would wake her up. Her hands were started to turn cold. I tried to warm her hands up. She started to stir._

"_Billy" she said weakly. I glanced up at her. She was weak; I refused to think that she wasn't going to make it.  
"Baby, you're going to be ok. Help is on the way, just hold on" I soothed. She shook her head.  
"Hunny, I know I'm not going to make it. I love you baby. Look after the kids for me. I'll be looking over you guys. I will always love you" she wheezed.  
"Sarah! Stay with me baby. Don't leave me. I need you. I love you. I need you so much baby. Please don't go" I pleaded. She took a shaky deep breath and brought a hand up to my face. I leaned into her hand and covered her hand with mine as I looked into her eyes.  
"Babe, I'm going to miss you. I love you. Forever" she said with her last breath and I saw her life fade from her eyes. Her hand cradling my face went limp. I grabbed her and hugged her body close to me. I rested the side of my head on top of hers and gently rocked us back and forth. I sobbed. My heart was ripped to pieces. _

_I heard the sirens of the ambulance. I didn't want to let her go. I wanted her back. She was my world. My love. She wasn't my imprint but I loved her just as much as an imprint. I just cried even more. I won't be able to hear her cute laugh anymore. Or her beautiful singing voice, her sweet smile that makes my heart melt. I heard them trying to pry the doors open and free us. I didn't want to be freed. I wanted to stay right here, with my Sarah. But it didn't happen. I was carried to a stretcher and into the ambulance away from my love. _

_I lay there in my own little world. The paramedic was talking to me, but I couldn't hear them. I saw them but my mind wasn't functioning for me to reply. I just wanted to be with Sarah. _

_At the hospital, I was transferred to my own hospital room. I sat there leaning against the pillows and staring off into space. I thought I saw Sarah's face staring back at me and blew me a kiss. I blinked for a second, and she was gone. I shook my head as there was a knock on the door. The doctor came in with a clip chart. _

"_Mr Black, how are you feeling?" he asked concerned.  
"Call me Billy. I'm not sure at the moment" I replied in a puzzled tone.  
"Billy, I'm sorry for your loss. Your wife died at the scene. I have some other bad news for you though" he spoke in a serious tone. I sighed.  
"So, what's the bad news? It's not like I've had a good day so far anyways" I grumbled.  
"I'm very sorry to say this. But Billy, due to the accident when your legs were trapped between the seat and the door. Your legs were damaged by the impact and you are paralysed from the waist downwards. I'm really sorry" he sighed. I looked at him and gaped. _

_I was paralysed. I could never walk again, run around chasing Jacob and the girls around the front yard. I went into shock. My mind shut down and I felt like someone had hit me in the back of the head with a bat. The next minute I know, I was unconscious. But I was dreaming._

_I looked around. I was in the forest. What was I doing here? I glanced around again; I thought I saw a white wolf. I looked in that direction again and the wolf was gone. Was I imagining things? Why was I here? I was so confused. It was then when I heard a voice. _

"_You are here for a reason, alpha Black" a sudden voice spoke. I turned in that direction and saw the white wolf. It was the spirit wolf.  
"Why am I here, oh wise one?" I bowed.  
"You are still of use alpha Black, you may not have the use of your legs in human form. But we the spirits grant you a gift. You may have the ability to use your legs, but of course only in wolf form. You are to help guild the next pack generation. You will become part of the Quileute Tribal Council as well as Charlie Swan, Harry Clearwater and Quil Ateara Snr and help guild the next generation. Teach them about the legends and help them gain control of their wolf when they first phase. This is your duty." He informed.  
"Why was Sarah taken away from me? Why didn't I imprint on her? I loved her like an imprint" I questioned.  
"Son, you are alpha of the pack. For every generation, the alpha of the pack does not imprint. He doesn't have the ability to imprint. The alpha's duty is with his pack. If he imprints, then he will be troubled. He will not make the correct decisions as he will be torn between the pack and his imprint. That would cause problems in the pack. That is why the alpha does not imprint. Your female being taken away from you was not our decision. It was fate. Now go back and fulfil your duty to the pack." He responded while turning back towards the forest. _

_He disappeared into thin air just as he hit the trees of the forest. The forest started to blur and everything went pitched black. Before I knew what was going on, I was knocked out again. _

_Where was I now? I heard the beeping monitor next to me. Then I heard people talking in a hushed voice in the background. I took a breath and nearly gagged. I had just noticed that I had an endotracheal tube attached to me, to help me breath. Maybe they attached it when I was unconscious. How long had I been out? I was struggling to open my eyes. What was wrong with me?_

"_Billy? I'm sure you can hear me. But being in your situation now, I think your mind is still recovering from the shock. It's quite normal. It takes some time to recover, just relax and give your mind some time to wrap around the fact of what happened and you will start to feel better" the doctor said. _

_How long would I need to wait till my mind wrapped around the fact that I'm paralysed? I felt like my body was unattached to my head. It felt weird. I heard shuffling around the room and then the door closing lightly. Who else was in the room? _

"_Billy, we're really sorry about Sarah. We all loved her, she was a star. We will cherish all the memories forever. I remember Sarah singing in the kitchen when me and Harry came over for dinner, she would scowl at us if we were a minute late and get hit over the back of the head. She never could keep a straight face" Charlie chuckled. It sounded forced, I don't blame him. None of us would be in the mood to laugh. My beautiful star was taken away from me.  
"Billy, the doctor said that you can go home when you wake up. The kids are with Sue at the moment, you know what the kids are like. They love Sue. We haven't told them yet; we thought we would leave that job to you since you are their dad" Harry added. God I missed the kids already. They must be worried I thought, as I drifted back into unconsciousness. _

_It was the next day when I woke up, my eyes started to flutter and I squeezed my eyes shut tight. I was momentarily blinded by the sun shining into the room through the blinds. Who opened the blinds a little? I took a deep breath and slightly opened my eyes. I felt better; I didn't feel a shock from the bright light that I had to shut my eyes again. I looked around the room and saw Charlie sitting on a chair in the corner leaning his head back on the wall asleep. Harry was sleeping on the pull out couch snoring gently. I chuckled at their faces. Charlie was sleeping with his mouth half open, it was a funny sight. _

_Then the doctor knocked gently and came into the room. He was looking at his clipboard again. What was so important on those clipboards anyways? He looked up and saw that I was awake, he smiled at me and looked around the room and laughed. Full on laughing. It was hilarious. It woke them both up. Charlie looked gormless when he woke up; he looked around with that expression that you just had to laugh at. Harry was startled and he rolled off the pull out couch and landed on his butt. Me and the doctor were laughing so hard we had tears. It wasn't that funny, but it was more of their expressions that made us burst out laughing. You just had to be there to understand what I was on about. We finally sobered up after a while. _

"_So Billy, how are you feeling today?" he asked sincerely while doing some tests.  
"Well, I'm feeling a bit better. I still feel a bit out of it to be honest. But that's normal right doc?" I questioned.  
"That's quite right. Well your vitals look good. No signs of any concussion or anything. I advise you stay for a week just as a precaution" he smiled. _

_I sat in the hospital bed for a week before I was released from the hospital. Thank god! The hospital food wasn't exactly tasty and I wasn't allowed Harry's famous fish fries either. I was disappointed. Now that I was out of the hospital, I could eat whatever I wanted. Wow what a relief. _

_I was starting to dread going home. A nurse came in with a wheelchair. My heart dropped. That meant I couldn't drive anymore. I would become a burden to the guys. They must have noticed my hesitation. They came to both sides of the bed and patted me on the back, before helping me into the wheelchair. _

_They helped me into Harry's truck and we were off back to La Push. I missed the kids. I needed to clear my head. The journey back to La Push was quiet. I had this feeling that something else was going to happen and that I would be the one to deal with it. _

_I complained to the guys that I wanted Harry's famous fish fries and they just chuckled at me. I defended myself that I hated the hospital food and wanted to eat my favourite types of food again. They laughed when I see hospital food tasted a bit like cardboard. _

_Once I got to the back yard of the house, I phased. I needed to take some time and figure out how to tell the kids. They were so young; Jacob will suffer the same fate as me. He will have the wolf gene and will become alpha one day. I was pacing back and forth in the forest. Then I decided to go for a run, the wind threading through my fur. It was relaxing. I ran and ran until I couldn't run anymore. I collapsed to the ground exhausted. _

_I heard a howl. I remember howling like that when I first phased. I knew then that someone knew had phased. I felt this pop and someone's panicked thoughts were running through the pack link._

"_**Oh my god! What's going on? I have paws! And a tail! Holy shit! I'm a wolf! WTF!"**__ a young male voice panicked.  
__"Son, don't be afraid. My name is Billy. Tell me what is your name?"__ I soothed.  
__**"The name is Sam. Why am I a wolf?"**__ he said pacing back and forth.  
__"You're a wolf because you have the wolf gene to state the obvious. You phased because you were angry. That's what triggers you phasing. Plus the fact that there are cold ones around the area"_ _I sighed.  
__**"The cold ones? What are they?"**__ he asked cocking his head to the side. I howled for the pack to phase.  
__"We will explain to you about the Quileute legends"__I told him while waiting for the pack to phase._

_The pack phased and was confused until I told them that we had our first pack member of the next generation. We spend hours telling him about the legends and about our mortal enemy. He sat there on his hind legs absorbing everything. We guided him into controlling his wolf so that he wouldn't phase in front of humans. We told him that he had to cut off all ties with everyone. Girlfriend, friends, family. He had to use the excuse that he had mono so he wouldn't be in with the public without being in control of his wolf. We were going to teach him everything that we knew, and then he would pass this information down to each new pack member that would phase. _

_Since Sam phased first, he would become alpha of the next generation pack until Jacob took his rightful place as alpha. _

_**End of flashback**_

I hadn't noticed how long I had been sitting there in my own thoughts, until Jacob placed his hand on my shoulder. It knocked me out of my trance.

I blinked and Jacob was looking down at me with a concerned expression. I gave him a reassuring smile. He looked a bit unconvinced but shrugged and headed for the kitchen.

I looked out the window and it was getting dark. I must have been thinking of the past for a while. I looked at the kitchen and seen Jacob rummaging through the cupboards. I chuckled, shaking my head at him. I understood how he felt. Constantly hungry. Stupid werewolf high metabolism. Bottomless stomachs ha! Poor Emily, she had to feed the pack.

Our cupboards have to constantly be filled with snacks, we would always stock up every two days. The food would be gone within two days. It was ridiculous. I'm sure the people at the supermarkets would be confused with the amount of shopping we do each time. It was enough to feed a whole army. That's how bad we werewolves are when it comes to food.

**A/N: Sorry if it's a bit too much**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bella's POV**

Things weren't going any better for me. Every time I thought of him, I felt like my heart was ripped open. I wanted him back. What did I do wrong?

The sun shining, blue sky with dark clouds and white clouds. Warmth from the sun, but a slight breeze across my face. It was peaceful. The tides wash all the troubles away. The tides slowly washing into the beach. The tides coming in and slowly touching my feet. I wriggled my toes, it felt nice. Jeans rolled up to my knees, walking bare foot around the beach was the best feeling ever.

I missed Paul. Where did he go? I felt sad. I picked up different stones, twisting them around my fingers. I started throwing them into the incoming tides. Like I was taking my anger and sadness out on the waves.

The sun went in. It started to feel cooler, but it still felt nice. Some people were walking their dogs. I knew I had to leave.

But I didn't want to leave. It was so quiet. I had felt at peace. I picked up my sneakers and decided to head home. I looked back at the waves once more before I headed back to the car.

I thought I heard a howl as I walked back to my car. I looked around and I thought I seen a wolf. Was I seeing things? I did a double take and it wasn't there anymore. Great Bella, you're imagining things again. That's what happens when three guys leave you and disappear off the face of the earth.

I walked back to my car. I leaned against the railings and looked back at the beach. It looked even more beautiful. The sun setting just above the water and the waves washing up to the beach slowly. It was nice.

I sighed. I had to get back home before Charlie started to worry about me. I felt lost. I missed Paul. Where was he? I just wanted him back. He healed me but now even he disappeared. I felt my heart break into small pieces.

When I got home, Charlie wasn't home yet. Hmm. I started cleaning the house again. I don't know how long it took me, but the house was shining by the time I was done. I started on dinner; Charlie still wasn't back from work. I shrugged. I cooked dinner; put the leftovers in the fridge. I wrote a note for Charlie to say the food was in the fridge, tapped it to the door and headed upstairs.

I was dead on my feet; I dragged myself upstairs to my room. I went for a shower, I felt myself relax a little. But I was so tired and I couldn't help but drift off to sleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

Suddenly, I felt a blazing hot body against my back. I heard someone murmuring an apology while nuzzling into my neck. The voice whispered that it will be alright. The voice felt so familiar, so husky. But I didn't have the energy to turn my head to see who it was. I was overpowered by my dreams. Dreaming of my Paul.

**Paul's POV**

I paced back and forth on my front porch. I was battling with myself whether or not to see Bella. I knew I shouldn't. Sam didn't alpha order me, so I could go and see Bella. I still didn't have my wolf fully under control, but I was just desperate to see Bella. I wanted to see if she was alright. I didn't want to leave her. I had no choice. I love her too much to leave her if I had a choice.

I decided to go ahead and see my Bella. I phased and jogged to Forks. Bella's truck wasn't in the driveway, but I heard it all the way down the street. So I stayed by the trees and waited. It felt like hours till I saw her red truck slowly pulling up to her house. I was shocked with what I saw.

The girl that got out the truck and closed the door of her truck feebly was not my Bella. Who was this girl? This girl was so thin and pale. Her hair was lopsided. Her clothes looked so baggy on her. She lost so much weight. What happened? This wasn't my Bella. I felt so bad, I missed my Bella.

My heart dropped when I watched her walk slowly towards the house. It was almost as if a part of her soul died when I broke her heart. I did this. It was my fault she was affected like this. My heart fell to pieces.

I looked up at her face, she was so pale. She had dark circles under her eyes. I looked up into her eyes and saw no life in them. I felt my heart ache. I wanted nothing more than to take away the dark circles from under her eyes and push some life back into her.

I gasped. I felt this pull towards her. Like she was the centre of my world. What was this feeling? My eyes followed her into the house. But I stayed watch of her house. I wanted to make sure she was ok. Charlie was going fishing with Billy for the weekend, so he wouldn't be at the house.

I had to protect her. There could be leeches after her. It was my job to keep her safe.

I lay in my wolf form in the forest by her house, watching her working in her house. Doing her chores. I wanted to talk to her. I wanted to comfort her to say everything was ok.

I watched as she made her way up the stairs to her bedroom. Rummaging in her drawers and into the bathroom. After a while, she was lying in her bed. But I wanted to be close to her. Her window was open.

I took a leap into the trees, swinging myself into her window and landed with a quiet thud. I held my breath and glanced her way, she was asleep. I slowly made my way over to her; I crawled under the covers and nuzzled into her neck.

I whispered that everything was going to be alright and that I was sorry. She stirred. I froze. She tried to look behind her to see what was going on. But she didn't have the energy to. Her head flopped back onto the pillows and less than a minute later, she was snoring lightly.

I sighed in relief. How was I to tell her that she was my imprint? What was I going to do?

I felt like the ache dulled when she was with me. Was it because of the imprint? I set myself a target. I had to get her back. She was my life now. I drifted off to sleep, holding the love of my life.

I woke up to the sun shining on my face. I rubbed the sleepiness out of my eyes and reluctantly left my Bella's side and jumped out the window. I phased and lay down on the ground nearby, resting my head on my paws waiting for her to wake up.

**Bella's POV**

I woke up from my much needed sleep, to the birds singing in the trees. The birds were so carefree, no stress, no nothing.

I sighed and went to the bathroom to freshen up. I had this weird dream last night. I had a dream that someone was cuddled up with me last night. They mumbled a sorry and something else that I didn't catch. The voice was so husky, so familiar. I thought it was my Paul.

I shook my head. It was just a dream. Not like it was true, he didn't want me. I walked back into my room and sat by the window. I looked out the window thinking of him. Silent tears racing down my cheeks.

"It's too painful. He left me. He doesn't love me anymore. It hurts. I love him so much it hurts. The only want to end this pain is the leave this world. He won't find out anyways, he doesn't care anymore" I said out loud, whimpering at the thought of him.

My heart ached so much. It was unbearable. I wanted this pain to end. I knew just the place. I got dressed and drove down to La Push.

I stumbled my way to our cliff. The spot where I first met Paul. I finally made it to the cliff. The waves were thrashing strongly against the rocks below. It looked dangerous.

A part of me wanted to jump off right there and then. Another part of me wanted to leave the cliff and go back home. I stood on the edge of the cliff. Rocking back and forth on the heels of my feet, deciding which option to take.

I thought about Charlie. What would he do without me? Could I leave him? I didn't want to leave him. But this pain was so agonising, I couldn't handle it anymore. I thought of my Paul. Would I get to see him again? I wanted him back.

But he broke my heart so severely; I don't think my heart could ever mend itself. He didn't want me. He didn't love me anymore. I wasn't good enough. If I'm not good enough for Paul, then I don't deserve anyone. With that thought, I jumped.

The adrenaline I felt when I jumped sent shivers down my spine. It was terrifying. I let out a loud scream just as I hit the water. The currents were lashing against me as I pushed up to the surface for air. A massive wave came smashing in; I took a deep breath and ducked back down into the water.

The water was too strong for me, I couldn't breathe. The waves were rushing towards me too quickly, forcing me to swallow heaps of water. I didn't have the energy to fight against the waves anymore. I felt myself sink further into darkness. Away from the light. The world. The pain.

All of a sudden, I felt like I was jerked to the surface by something. As I hit the surface, I felt a hot arm wrap itself around my waist and swam me to shore. I felt the sand on my back. Warms hands touching my neck and face.

A voice spoke to me. It was the same voice from my dream. Who was he? I felt myself drop into unconsciousness.

**Paul's POV**

I dozed in and out of sleep on the grassy ground. I heard movement from her room. I looked up and stretched my limbs. Stretching my paws on the grass felt nice.

I watched her leave the bed and walk into the bathroom to freshen up. That's when it hit. The pain. I was shaking and I struggled to stand on my paws. I collapsed with a thud. I felt the pain she was feeling. I had caused this. I wanted to claw at myself.

The heart break. I felt like my heart was torn out and someone crushed it with their bare hands. I did this, I chanted in my head over and over again. I did this to my imprint. My love.

I heard her whimper that I didn't love her anymore. It wasn't true. She wanted to leave this world, to end the pain. She said that I didn't care anymore. I wanted to go and tell her it was alright that I loved her. I went to step forward towards the house. I hesitated. My right paw still hovering over the grass. I let my paw down. I couldn't live without her. If she ended her life, then I don't want to exist.

_Even if I say  
It'll be alright  
Still I hear you say  
You want to end your life_

I couldn't have her end her life. She was my world. If she left this world, I wouldn't have a purpose to live anymore. I would die. Especially without her.

I watched as she left the house and drove away. I had a bad feeling about this. So I followed my imprint. I noticed she was heading to La Push. Why was she going there? I thought confused.

I saw her stumble out of her truck and through to the forest. Where was she going? I tailed silently. I realised. She was heading towards our cliff. The spot where we first met.

She looked like she was at war with herself. Rolling back and forth on the heels of her feet at the edge of the cliff. She wasn't going to jump was she? The look on her face said it all. The pain on her face made me shudder. Right on that thought, she launched herself off the cliff.

I felt fear. I wasn't sure if I was feeling my own fear or if I was feeling her fear. She let out a piercing scream as she hit the water. The waves were so strong. She was in danger. I had to help her. I watched as she struggled to breathe.

I phased back and sprung myself off the edge of the cliff shouting her name. Diving deep into the water. Using my senses to find her. I saw her giving up her fight. I couldn't let her give up her life like that.

I grabbed onto her and yanked her towards me. I swam us to the surface and took a gasping breath. I tugged her towards the shore while swimming backwards.

I gently laid her on the sand. Her hair was sticking to her eyes. I brushed her hair lightly out of her eyes. I called her name, but she was unconscious. I felt her face and neck for any injures. The rest of her body seemed to be fine. I breathed out a sigh of relief.

I had to get her back to safety. I lifted her and cradled her to my chest as I walked back to her truck. I drove her back to Charlie's. I jumped in through the window and laid her on the bed.

I went to get a change of clothing for her from the drawers. I looked away when I helped her change into clean and dry clothes. I didn't want her to fall ill.

I tucked her into bed and covered her with the cover. I added an extra blanket on top, in case she still felt cold from the jump.

I walked towards the window, taking a glance back toward her sleeping form. My shoulders dropped in defeat, shaking my head slowly. I leaped from the window and into the forest without a look back at the house.

**A/N: Wow that's 5 chapters already. Don't forget to review! :')**


	6. Chapter 6

**Bella's POV**

I woke up confused about where I was. My eyes fluttered open and I looked around the room. I was back in my own room. The last thing I remember was giving up the fight against the currents.

I slowly sat up. My head was pounding. I looked down and I was in a new set of clothes. Who changed my clothes? How did I get home?

I was startled when I heard Charlie yelling on the phone downstairs. He sounded so pissed. I tiptoed to the door and pressed my ear against it.

"For fuck sake Billy! How the fuck could this happen? I thought he was watching her. How did he let this happen? She jumped off a cliff for Christ sake!" he growled down the phone. I froze. How did he know that I jumped off a cliff?

"I can't lose her over this Billy. It's not doing us any good. I hate leaving her out of the loop. You better do something about this or I will" he snapped slamming down the phone.

Leaving me out of what loop? That was it! I needed my space. I needed to clear my head. I slipped into my jeans and changed into a tank top. The weather was nice, just what I needed. I slipped into my sneakers and walked out the house towards my truck without a glance at Charlie.

I started driving towards La Push with a frustrated attitude. I was pissed off with being left out the loop. I pushed my truck faster to La Push and the truck groaned in protest. I needed a mechanic to look at this piece of scrap metal. Jake used to look at my truck when he had the chance. But he's disappeared now. So I'll just have to make do.

I parked up to the First Beach on the rez and started to make my way to the trees. The beach started coming into view. I saw Paul with those other guys I seen last time. Bulky with the same tattoo on their right shoulder. It was weird.

They were quite muscly and the weather wasn't exactly warm. But they still didn't wear a shirt. Just in cut-offs. They were sitting on the logs near a fire having a laugh. I wanted to go to Paul. I just want to hear his husky voice again.

I rested my hand on a nearby tree and just watched him pushing and shoving his friends, having a laugh with each other. I pushed myself away from the tree and started to walk towards him. I stopped myself from running up to him. I didn't want to embarrass myself. I walked two steps and froze.

What I saw was enough to make my blood boil. I saw Lauren in her "sexy" outfit running funnily down the beach towards the guys. She ran straight for Paul and jumped onto his lap and started making out with him! How dare she? He was mine! But I thought again.

He wasn't mine anymore. My heart sank. She could do whatever she wanted with him. I didn't think he would stoop so low for a slag like her. I sighed and looked again. She was still making out with him, showing off her "features". I was pissed off. I ran away from the beach without another glance.

How could he? He told me he loved me. He said he only needed his space but still loved me. I noticed I was shaking slightly. I was shocked and confused. I've never felt this angry before.

I got into the truck and slammed it shut. The metal groaned from the force I used. What the hell? I've not got the strength to do that. I'm a weakling. I shook my head. Something was happening to me. Something weird.

I drove home and parked against the curb. I walked towards the house. Just as I was about to put the key into the lock. I heard Charlie yelling down the phone.

"How could you let this happen you bastard? You deserve to go to jail! She's dead because of you. I thought you were good for her. She was happy with him. Didn't you love her at all? Why would you beat her up? She stayed with you because she loved you so much. You broke her. You killed her! I hope your mother fucking ass gets arrested. If you don't get arrested, I'm coming to get you Phil. I'll throw your fucking ass in jail myself!" he paused for a few seconds before he exploded again.

"Phil it's your fault and you fucking know it! Renee is fucking gone! She's not coming back! You don't deserve to mourn for her! You killed her! Not only was she my ex-wife, I still loved her very much. You killed Bella's mother. Her fucking mother for heaven's sake! She will never forgive you. Hell I'll never forever you. You better hope I don't see your ugly face again" he snarled slamming the phone down.

I froze at the door. Phil? Killed my mother? What? Did I hear him right? She couldn't be dead. She was with Phil. My stepdad. They loved each other. She was so happy the last time I saw her. I heard Charlie on the phone again, I think it was Billy.

"She's gone. She actually went. Phil killed her. He hit her. He abused her! She loved him! He went home drunk every night and hit her. He hit Renee! How could he? He was beating her up and she ran from him. She fucking ran out the house! He chased her and started hitting her again. People saw that happen. I hope his ass gets thrown into jail Billy. She didn't deserve this. She deserved someone that cared for her and loved her for who she was. She ran across the road to get away from him. She got hit by a car. She got hit by a car Billy" he sobbed.

I slowly started walking backwards. I was absorbing the information I just heard. My loving, erratic mother was gone. She was hit by a car. I wasn't going to see her again. I would miss her rants about the weather and everything.

I started shaking. It was worse than before. My whole body was blurring. I don't know what happened. I just felt anger, sadness and hurt. The next thing I knew, my clothes burst. I was on four legs. I had paws! I let out an agonizing howl. A howl that would send chills down your spine.

**Paul's POV**

I was at the First Beach with the pack. Sitting on the logs and sitting near a fire. To keep the imprints warm. We didn't need a fire to keep us warm anymore. We were having a laugh and teasing each other. The pack was like one big happy family. But I still felt like something was missing. One of the imprints were missing. I still didn't have the chance to tell her the truth.

My thoughts were interrupted when I saw someone with blonde hair running towards us in an outfit that she thought was sexy. Ugh it was Lauren. She has a thing for me. But I don't like her. I never have and I never will. She thinks that I like her. I shook my head. The pack chuckled. I growled in response.

She ran up to me and jumped into my lap and pressed her horrendous lips to mine. I wanted to be sick. They were so rough and just gross. They were nothing compared to my Bella. At the thought of her, I smelt her scent.

Her scent was to the left, in the trees. Shit she was in the forest. She saw this bitch forcing herself on me. I looked at the pack and they were glaring at the slut. I pulled away and pushed her off me. She fell on her ass sulking.

The pack found it hilarious, they were howling with laughter clutching their sides. I stood up chuckled at her with a cold expression. I didn't care what she thought. Fuck! Bella must have thought I had moved on from her. I still love her. So much. I had to tell her the truth, and soon.

I walked away from the pack and went for a wander on my own. I was deep in my thoughts, leaning against a tree in the forest. At that moment, I heard an agonizing howl. Who could it be? No! It couldn't be.

I walked deep into the forest and waited for the rest of the pack. I looked over my shoulder and I saw the pack making their way towards me. I snorted at the fact that they were walking at such a slow pace.

I wanted to find out who had phased. Could it be Bella? That's impossible. She's female. Females don't phase. She couldn't have the wolf gene. Could she?

We tied our shorts to our leg before we phased. We were hit by a panicked female voice. Holy shit a female phase! That's awesome! I listened carefully. No! It couldn't be!

_Italic – Paul. __**Bold Italic - Bella**_

"_Bella"  
__**"Oh great. First I've turned into a wolf. Now I'm hallucinating. I can hear Paul's voice in my head"  
**__"Bella, you're not hallucinating. It's really me. We can communicate through the pack mind"  
__**"No. It can't be. Why did you leave me Paul? Why? I thought you loved me"  
**__"I do love you Bella. But one day I phased into a wolf and I was alpha ordered to not see you again. It's too dangerous being a new wolf. I didn't have control over my wolf then. What would I do if I hurt you?"  
__**"Paul? How am I wolf? I'm confused right now."  
**__"It's ok Bella. Sam is going to tell you about the legends and everything. There's one part that is my duty to tell you. But I will tell you after Sam has explained the legends to you. Plus we need to talk to Charlie."_

The rest of the pack just stayed silent and listened. I lay down on the ground and rest my head on my paws as Sam explained the legends to Bella. She seemed to take it better than we expected after Sam told her everything.

When Sam was finished. I knew it was time to tell Charlie that Bella had phased. I was dreading this. I howled for him and I heard a pop and he joined the pack mind.

**Bold – Sam. **_**Bold italic – Bella. **__Italic – Paul. __Italic underline – Charlie._

"_What's going on? Has something happened? I sense a new presence. Who is it?"  
_**"Charlie, calm down. We have some news to tell you"  
**_"Then tell me Sam. Paul?"  
__"Um… hey Charlie. Well a new wolf phased today and we're all shocked about it."  
"__O…k then. So who phased?"  
__**"I did daddy. I don't know why"  
**__"Holy Shit! My Bella phased? But how? She's female. Even if she had the wolf gene, they are unable to phase. There's not been a female wolf before"  
__"Yeah we haven't heard of a female wolf before. It's strange. We need to look into it. Sam? Will you go and talk to the elders and see what you can find out?"  
_**"Sure. I'll get right on it. You coming Charlie? The rest of you phase out and wait at Emily's"**

I heard the familiar feeling of when the pack phase out. It was just me and Bella. Oh shit.

"_Babe? I'm really sorry. I didn't want to hurt you. But I had to, so you could let me go. I love you so much it hurts. But it wasn't safe for you to be around me."  
__**"Is that why you disappeared for a while? I was so worried. I thought you didn't love me anymore. I thought you had left me like Edward left me."  
**__"Baby I couldn't leave you unless I had no chance. Do you remember me saying that when we were at our cliff? I miss you so much. You have no idea."  
__**"When you left. I felt like my heart was ripped out. I felt like my life was over. That I had no reason for living. I tried to end my life once. But it didn't work. I thought that if I ended my life it would end my pain"  
**__"Bella, please don't think like that. It kills me. I know you tried to end your life. You jumped off a cliff. On one of the worst days to do it. I jumped in after you. I can't live without you. I have something to tell you. You remember that thing that I had to tell you because it was my duty? Well it's called imprinting."  
__**"What's imprinting?"  
**__"Imprinting is where a wolf chooses their mate. It's like the gravity that is holding up to the earth, it's your imprint. You would do anything for them. Don't have to be lovers. Can be friends or a sibling figure."  
__**"Oh. So basically the imprint has no choice but to love them?"  
**__"Well technically no. The imprint connection is letting the imprintee into the wolf's life. They can be lovers if they feel the same way. But the wolf can be a sibling like I said. The wolf will accept what the imprintee wants their relationship to be. It's more of a perfect match but may not always be love at first sight."  
__**"So… have you imprinted?"  
**__"Erm… I'd rather talk to you face to face. Where are you? I'll come and find you"  
__**"Erm… ok then. I'm near La Push"  
**__"Ok, I'll see you soon"_

With that I phased out. I wonder how she will take it. I reached into the power of the imprint and sensed the right direction I should be heading. I started walking and the feeling of her presence was getting stronger.

I looked around and saw her in a cute summer dress. It was white and strapless with black flowers around it with a black belt in the middle. She was standing there barefoot looking down at the floor.

I cleared my throat and her head snapped up in response. She crouched down ready to pounce. I sighed. She looked up and froze. She felt that feeling I did. You stare into someone's eyes and you get this feeling that is hard to explain. But the world revolves around them. You would do anything for them. When you look into their eyes, you just melt. They hold you to the earth; they are your sun, your light.

Holy shit. She imprinted on me. I imprinted on her. Wow a double imprint.

I walked up to her and caressed her cheek with my hand. She leaned into the warmth and looked up at me with those beautiful brown eyes. They were sparkling again. I missed that sparkle. The sparkle lit up her face. She looked at me curiously. She looked confused too.

"Bella" I breathed.

"Paul" she gasped.

"Baby, you're my imprint. I love you. I loved you before the imprint. You are my world"

"Paul? What was that feeling that I felt when I saw you just now?" she asked curiously.

"That was the imprint babe. You imprinted on me. We imprinted on each other. Double imprint. Please tell me you accept me back. I can't be without you. I felt horrible when I had to break up with you. I didn't have a choice" I whispered.

"You are my world too. My world was ripped apart when you left. I wanted to end my life. The pain was so bad. I hope I don't go through that again. The pain disappears when you are here. Please stay with me. Don't leave me again. I don't think I can take it again" she begged.

"Babe, I promise. I won't leave you again" I soothed, hugging her to my chest. She wrapped her arms around my waist and snuggled deeper into my chest. She sighed happily.

I wrapped my arms around her and rest my head on top of hers. We just stood there in each other's embrace. It felt like we were the only two people left in the world. Right now, it was just Paul Lahote and Bella Swan.

**A/N: N'aww aint that end bit sweet! :')**


	7. Chapter 7

We stood there for what seemed like hours, just in each other's embrace. I knew we had to get to the rez. Sam needed to tell Bella everything about phasing and patrol. It would be better if Bella moved to the rez with Charlie.

Moving to the rez would mean that she can enrol into La Push High and then I would get to see her more. It would be easier for us both. I didn't want her to feel any more pain. Being away from her would cause us both pain. But being a double imprint, the pain could be a lot worse. I couldn't risk it.

"Come on Swan. We gotta go. We have to go to Emily's. Sam needs to explain our duties and rules to you. Plus I want to talk to Charlie about something" I said pulling her towards La Push. She gave me a funny look but started jogging towards La Push with me.

The feeling was great. The wind sweeping through our hair. Holding hands and jogging to La Push was a nice feeling. We didn't feel the need to talk; we just enjoyed each other's company.

I glanced at her and she was radiating with happiness. The dark circles under her eyes were fading. She still looked really thin. We needed to get food into this girl. Did she stop eating when I broke up with her? I shook my head. I hope I don't have to leave her again. I don't think I could cope with it.

We saw the road sign showing that we were at La Push. We slowed down to a walk. Swinging our joined hands gently back and forth. It felt so right. I missed this feeling.

We kept walking at a slow pace; eventually a little white cottage with a big garage next to it came to view. It looked quite cosy on the outside. It wasn't that big but it was enough to fit the whole pack in.

As we approached the front door, we heard the laughing coming from inside the cottage. The pack were howling with laughter. I wonder what they were laughing at. I pushed open the door. The laughter died as quick as it started.

Everyone was there. The imprints, the pack and the elders. They all turned to look at us standing in the doorway, staring back at them. Sam glared at me. Why was he glaring at me? The pack noticed our clasped hands and a few of them sat there with a cheeky smirk on their faces. I guess they caught on.

No one said anything. It was awkward. I looked down at Bella. She was scanning the room. Her eyes fell on a certain spot in the room. I followed her gaze to see what she was looking at. Oh shit. She was looking at Jake. Her former best friend.

I watched her expressions change from happiness to sadness. Hurt and then anger. She glared at him. He locked eyes with her and looked dejected. He wishes he imprinted on her. He loves her. But she's mine. My imprint.

She loosened her grip on my hand. I forced myself to not grab her hand and grip it close to me. She walked towards him at a weak human speed. He looked at her, cautious about what she was going to do.

I watched her like a hawk, eyes burning into the back of her. Jake stood up and started to walk closer to her with his arms open with an apologizing look. He hesitated and stopped. Waiting for my Bella to go to him.

She stopped in front of him. He sighed a breath of relief. What she did next was unexpected. She slapped him across the face. His head flung to the left. Jaw clenched. She let out a whimper.

He slowly turned his head back to stare at her. She had watery eyes. He looked gloomy. She jumped up and wrapped her legs around his waist. Arms around him and buried her face into his neck sobbing.

He wrapped his arms around her. Burying his head into her hair and breathed in her freesia scent. You could see the relief on his face and the tenseness slightly leaving his body.

I heard her sigh happily. My wolf growled in jealousy. But I knew that she needed this. She missed him so much. They were best friends before he phased. He was so devastated when he had to "disappear".

He looked up at me while still hugging my girl. He gave me an appreciated look. He needed this. As much as I hate to say this, but she is going to be spending more time with him. To mend their friendship. To create new memories.

As much as I disliked it, I would do anything. As long as Swan was happy. That's all that matters to me. Hell I would even die for her.

I stood there in the doorway with my arms crossed. My wolf growled in annoyance. I wanted my imprint by my side not in another's embrace. I huffed out loud.

Jacob looked up at me again and threw me a smug grin. Grr I wanted to punch his lights out. He had his hands on my imprint. He was testing my patience. Swan was oblivious to this. She was just standing there in his embrace burying her face into his chest.

She should be burying her face into my chest not his. He's not her imprint. She's mine. My hands started shaking slightly. I tried to calm myself down. Sam noticed first.

"Paul, get your ass outside now. You don't want to phase in the house. You could hurt the imprints" he barked. I huffed in annoyance. I walked past my imprint and dick face as I headed out the back door.

I started shaking the further I walked outside. Did little Alpha not know that Bella was my imprint? So what if he has the hots for her? She's mine. The wolf huffed in agreement.

I heard the back door close. I glanced over my shoulder and it was Sam. My alpha. Jacob is meant to be alpha though. He didn't want it. Sam will be a better alpha than he will ever be. More experience. He was one hell of a fighter. He came up to me and placed a sympathetic hand on my shoulder. He felt my pain.

I sighed deeply and pinched the bridge of my nose. I growled at the thought of little alpha wrapping his arms around my imprint. It was my duty to do that, not him.

I heard the back door shut again. I snarled. I smelt him before I turned round and saw him. He smelt like pine. I wrinkled my nose. I could smell Swan's scent on him. He was rubbing it in my face.

I spun round to glare at him. He stood there with a cheeky grin on his face. I wanted to punch his lights out. I phased and lunged. He phased right after and dodged out the way.

He laughed. I glared at him. I dug my paws into the ground and faked a lunge to the left. I rammed into his right side. I snorted a sound of victory that I landed a blow at him. He yelped in surprise when he tried to dodge my fake left attack.

He was back on his feet and we started circling each other. Baring our teeth at each other. Snarling. This was a jealousy battle. He was jealous that I imprinted on his best friend. Someone he had feeling for since they were six. Then there was me. Jealous that she looked so comfortable in his embrace.

Would she ever feel that comfortable in my embrace? He sensed my guard was down and lunged. He dug his paws into my side and scrapped down till he saw a deep wound. I whimpered in pain. He sounded pleased with himself with the satisfied huff he let out.

I collapsed to the ground in a heap. He leaned down to stare into my eyes. I took the opportunity and flung my right paw up and across his face. I scratched him in the cheek and the eye. He howled in pain. He stumbled back and shook his head.

I grunted and laid my head on top of my paws. I lay there waiting for my skin to reattach itself. I felt it starting to heal. It began to sting. I growled in pain. Then I smelt it. Freesia. I whipped my head back to the house. There she stood. God, she was beautiful.

She was in her wolf form. The moon shining on her white fur. Her fur had tints of silver. It was breath taking. She locked eyes with me and trotted over to me. She leaned down to sniff my wound. She whimpered. She started to lick my wound.

My eyes were locked on her whole wolf form. I saw a golf sized tear. I whined. The tear fell onto my wound. It was extraordinary. The wound stopped bleeding. The skin was mended. It was as good as new. Wow. What just happened there?

I looked at her confused. She lay down next to me. Snuggling close to me and nuzzled into my fur. I started purring. Her head snapped up and tilted her head to the side to figure something out. The purring stopped as quick as it started. She stayed like that for a few minutes before she shrugged her shoulders and nuzzled back into my fur. The purring continued. She let out what sounded like a wolfy laugh. It was cute.

Wait did I just purr? Wolves purr? WTF? We just lay there on the moist ground. Enjoying each other's presence. I felt at peace. Why was I angry again? Oh yeah I remember now.

**Bold – Bella **_Italic – Paul_

"**Paul honey? Why were you angry? I was worried when you walked out the back door. I was confused too. Then I heard a fight or something. What the hell happened Paul? Why did you start a fight with Jake?"**

_"Erm… I was jealous. I couldn't help it. He had his arms around you and sent me a smug grin. It was uncalled for" _my wolf whined at the thought.

**"That still doesn't explain why you picked a fight with Jake of all people. Jake is my best friend. Of course I'm going to hug him. You know I miss him. I haven't seen him since he disappeared. Of people to pick a fight with. Why didn't you pick Sam? He ordered you to stay away from me. You broke my heart because of his stupid Alpha order. You would never hurt me even if you weren't in control of your wolf. Why didn't you think of that?" **Oh shit she was pissed. I sighed.

_"Swan, come on. Your best friend who has feelings for him has his arms wrapped around you tight and he sends me a cheeky grin over your shoulder. Is not that a good enough point to start a fight with him? I tried to fight Sam once and failed. He's Alpha. He Alpha orders you and it's like something so strong pulls you to the ground. You can't disobey. It's complicated. Ok here's an example. Say Lauren had her arms around me real tight and was throwing you a grin at you. Plus think we aren't imprinted for this example. What would you do? Would you walk away? Would you start a fight to set your claim on me? What! What would you do? I sure as hell will fight for you no matter what."_

**"Don't even mention her name. Just hearing her name makes my blood boil. I hate her! I'd start a fight with her already. She's touching what's mine! She has no right. You are mine. Not anyone else's. I don't like to share what's mine either."**

_"Exactly Swan. Now do you understand what I was feeling? You are mine. I don't want to share you with anyone. Even if little Alpha is your best friend"  
_**"Hmm… I suppose I understand. Bit your example is slightly different. I mean Jake is my best friend. Lauren is nothing. She's just a two faced bitch who think she can get with what's mine." **

With that she phased back and sat there butt naked with her back facing me. I knew that she had her arms folded across her chest. I looked around and saw that the pack were inside the house and watching from the windows at this scene she was making. I growled at the thought of the pack members seeing my mate's body. I snarled at them and they scurried away from the windows. I huffed in relief.

I turned my attention back to my imprint. I felt through the bond that she was unhappy. I knew she hated the idea of Lauren grinning cheekily at her with her arms around me. But I needed Swan to see it from my point of view.

Little Alpha has feelings for my Swan. He's jealous that I imprinted on her instead of him. He's had feelings for her since he was six. I mean yeah I understand that he wishes he imprinted on her. But Taka Aki chose Swan to be my mate and not his. Life is a bitch. You just have to deal with it.

**A/N: Uh oh! Bad move much Paul? :P**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: WARNING! SLIGHT LEMON! IF YOU DON'T LIKE, SKIP THE CHAPTER.**

I thought of happy thoughts me and Swan had and that calmed me down and I phased back. I checked my wound to see if it was still there but I was fine. I pulled on my shorts and threw my shirt at her. It looked short but it was long enough to hit her knees. That was enough for now since she had shredded her clothes when she phased. Sam must have left a set of clothes out for me by the trees when I didn't notice.

She stayed facing away from me but threw on the shirt without a word. She was hugging her knees to her chest and she was slightly rocking herself back and forth. Oh great, now I've done it. Nice going Lahote. You made your imprint cry.

I sighed heavily. Hearing her weak whimper made my heart shatter to pieces. I didn't mean to hurt her. I just wanted her to understand why I was so angry at Little Alpha. I plopped down next to her and just waited.

"Why Paul? Why would you use her as an example? You know I hate her. Why? I don't understand" she whispered.

"Swan. I had to use someone to name for that example. Or else you wouldn't understand why I picked a fight with Little Alpha. Sorry Swan" I said looking in the direction of the forest.

"But Paul I do understand. I understood how you felt. But why were you injured and not him?" she questioned curiously.

"I was distracted. I was feeling insecure. I saw how comfortable you looked when you were in his embrace. I couldn't help but think would you ever feel that comfortable in my embrace. That's when he lunged at me. Dug his nails into me and dragged down. It hurt like a bitch" I said shaking my head. I absent-mindedly brought my hand up and felt the skin of where the wound was before.

"I want us to be official again Paul. Of course I feel comfortable in your embrace. You make me feel so warm. You make my heart melt. I get this feeling when I'm with you that I'll never feel with anyone other than you. I want to see you every day. I want to see you after school. So that I can show the whole school what's mine" she sounded serious.

I hummed at the thought of my imprint setting her claim on me. I was her property. Wow my imprint was one in million. She was beautiful. She was so caring. Stubborn at times but she was cute when she was. My wolf felt proud to have such a strong imprint.

"Swan, we're having a bonfire tonight. I want the pack to know that my girl has let me in again. I'm not going to let you go again. I love you too much to loosen my grip on you now" I answered as serious as she did.

I glanced at her and I saw the side of her mouth twitch. She was dying to smile but it was her pride stopping her. She wasn't afraid of anything. I liked that about her.

I was in my own little world until I felt something warm snuggle into me. I looked down and noticed it was Swan cuddling up to me. She looked so innocent. I chuckled and kissed her gently on the temple. She sighed happily and snuggled closer to me. It was like she wasn't close enough. I wrapped my arm around her shoulder and hugged her closer to me.

I nudged her gently so that she wouldn't fall asleep. I got up and tugged her up. She groaned and reluctantly got up. We walked back to the house hand in hand. We heard laughter when we got the back door and when I pushed the door open. Everyone stopped and stared at us.

It was awkward. We were standing there shifting from one foot to the other. Bella and I glanced at each other and glanced back at the pack. I couldn't take the silence any longer.

"What?" I snapped. Everyone seemed to jump at my sudden reply. They all looked away and pretended to be doing something else. I snorted at them. Like they weren't eavesdropping when it was just me and Bella outside.

There were three pack members that didn't look away. They were glaring daggers at me. You would have guessed that little Alpha was one of them. Figured he wants to give me the talk about hurting me if I hurt her.

Quil and Embry were sat there glaring at me too. I rolled my eyes. Charlie glared at me too. Uh oh. Four against one. Yeah like that's fair. Fair enough Charlie glaring at me, he's my angel's dad. He has the right. What about the other three? They are just pups.

Little Alpha only thinks that he has the right to talk to me about hurting Swan, cause he's head over heels for her. But he had no chance with her. She was mine. I guess Swan had enough of them glaring at me.

"For fuck sake, will you four stop glaring holes into my imprint? He's not gonna hurt me and you know it" she growled. God she was a feisty one.

They huffed in response and turned to glare at the TV instead. I glanced at her proudly and she let out a sigh of relief. I chuckled. She was silly at times. I turned to glance at the others.

"We're having a bonfire tonight. Haven't had one for a while, plus its warmer today" I chuckled.

The pack cheered and started gossiping to one another. They were chatting about what food they will bring and what games to play to keep us entertained. I felt bad for Emily. She was like the mother hen. Always cooking for us. Kim and Leah couldn't cook to save their life. Swan wasn't too bad, but I guess I'm just used to Emily's cooking.

The food Emily cooked every day for the pack was enough to feed an army or two. That's how much us werewolves eat. Bottomless stomachs as Emily always mutters when she sets the food onto the table.

We all lounged on the sofas and on the floor watching TV. Laughing every now and again at what was on TV or throwing digs at each other. Sam told Swan everything about patrol and the rules. She just sat that listening to it all, letting it absorb and then ask questions that she might have had.

We then decided to throw on a movie. I didn't know what it was until the beginning scene started playing. Kim picked it.

It was Blade III: trinity. It used to be one of my favourite movies before I became a wolf. Whenever one of the characters came onto the screen, Swan oohed and aahed. What was his name? Oh it was Hannibal King. I hated it. I looked at her and she looked like she drooled when he had his top off.

Why didn't I get a reaction like that? I was constantly topless. How did he have the effect on her like that and I didn't? I huffed and looked away. She must have noticed the reaction from me. She shuffled closer to me and snuggled up to me. She rested her head on my chest and wrapped an arm around my waist.

I guess he's good looking, that's all I'll give credit for. The movie was a great movie. Hannibal King was constantly getting his ass whooped by his vampire ex-girlfriend. It made me laugh. The pack liked the movie and laughed each time Hannibal got into trouble. Every now and again one of the pack growled when a bloodsucker came on. Especially that demonic one. What's his name? Ah that's the one. Drake.

Weird to say this but I was rooting for the bloodsucker. Not the demonic one. The good guy. Blade. I don't like bloodsuckers but he was great with his fighting and stuff. Man I kind of wished I could do that.

I was jealous of a bloodsucker in a movie. How can that be? It wasn't because of his looks. I may be a bit cocky but I was better looking than him. But his skills of fighting were awesome. But then again he needed weapons. I had weapons. I had claws to rip off a bloodsucker's head or make a wound. I had sharp and strong canines to bite a bloodsucker. Did that make me better than a bloodsucker? Hell yeah.

I don't know how long I was ranting to myself in my head. I looked up and the movie had finished. Kim was passed out asleep, with her head resting on Jared's lap. He was stroking her hair while chatting to the guys. Leah just sat there looking bored. Emily was in the kitchen making food. It smelt good. I looked down at Swan; she was snuggled up to me with her legs curled up. She was asleep too. I watched as she stirred a little and settled back into my chest. Her body rising up and down slowly as she slept peacefully.

I gently pulled her closer to me. I rested my head in the nap of her neck. I breathed in her freesia scent and closed my eyes. I must have drifted off to sleep. When I opened my eyes, Kim was walking out the house with the guys towards the beach. I blinked furiously to clear the sleep from my eyes. I looked around still half asleep, my angel was still sleeping peacefully.

I nudged her and it didn't affect her. I nudged her again. She groaned in response and adjusted her position again. I leaned over and nipped at her ear. That got her. Her eyes snapped open and instantly focused on my face. She looked up at me with innocent eyes.

I hung my left arm loosely on her hip and caressed her right cheek with the other. I tipped her head up slightly and looked straight into her eyes while leaning down for a kiss. My lips barely grazed her lips. It was then when I decided to jump off the couch and walked towards the door.

I looked back at her and she sat there stunned. She looked disappointed. She looked like a puppy that had its ball taken away from it. I felt instantly felt bad. I walked slowly back to the sofa. She was looking down, drawing little circle designs with her finger.

I kneeled down next to the sofa and grabbed her hands. She looked at me with tears swarming eyes. I tilted my head to the side. I brushed a strand of her hair and tucked it behind her ear.

"Swan, what's wrong? It was only a joke. Everyone else has gone down to start the bonfire and they'll complain that we're late. That's all. You know I'd do anything just to kiss you. I didn't mean it like that Swan. Come on" I soothed. She sniffed.

My heart broke when she sniffed. I felt so bad. I sat down on the floor and curled into a ball and rocked myself back and forth. I felt the tears rolling down my cheeks. I wanted to crawl away somewhere and hide. I didn't think the little joke would hurt her.

I tucked my head into my knees and just sat there with tears. I whimpered at the fact that I hurt my imprint's feelings.

Was the feeling twice as worse if it's a double imprint? It could be.

I felt a small hand massage the back of my neck softly. I groaned and buried my head into my arms. A hand nudged my shoulder. I ignored it. The hand nudged me harder this time. I looked up and saw Swan looking down at me.

"What's wrong Paul?" she whispered. I sniffed and looked away.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean it. Please don't leave me" I whined rocking back and forth. She slid down to the floor and looked at me confused. I ignored her stare.

"What's going on Paul? Why would I leave you?" she pressed.

"Please, please don't leave me. I can't live without you. Not again. Please no"

"Paul Lahote, stop it this instant and tell me what the fucking is going on. Or I'm walking out the door and out of your life. I'll run away with Jacob if that's what you want" she snarled.

I snapped my head up. The next thing I know, she's pinched against the wall trapped between my arms. With me growling. She flinched.

"Is that what you want Swan? To run off and be with little Alpha? A love sick puppy. Is that what you want? Answer me that!" I snarled balling my hands into fists. She didn't answer; she just looked at me with these beautiful eyes.

"Damn it Swan! Why do you have to make me feel so weak? I'm a man. Little Alpha is just a little boy. Why do you fucking affect me so badly? I hurt you. I felt it as I walked away. It fucking hurt. You did what I did when my mother died. I was drawing little circles on the sofa. That's what I did. Fuck it brought back bad memories. She's dead because of me. I couldn't protect her. How do I know I can protect you too? You are my life Swan. You're my reason for living. Without you, I don't have an excuse to live. I don't want to be in this world without you" I whimpered. "So tell me, is little Alpha what you want? A little boy or do you want a proper man?" I asked pressing my body against her and dipping my head into the nap of her neck and inhaling her scent.

She gasped. She felt it. She didn't answer. She just looked at me. My head snapped up challenging her with my eyes.

"I don't want Jacob. You know that. He's my best friend" she wasn't going to back down.

"So what am I? Wasn't I your best friend? What am I to you? Am I just someone you snuggle up to and look to for comfort? Is that what I am to you? Damn it Swan. Just tell me. If it is, I'll stay well out of your way" I growled.

She was pissed. She snarled and then I was pinned to the wall. She glared at me with fire in her eyes.

"Is that what you think? That I want Jacob? Fuck I couldn't think of him that way. He's younger than me. He's little a brother I never had. I don't care if he thinks he has feelings for me. I fucking want you. You are my imprint. Do you not smell me? The way you affect me, like no other man could compare to. Use your senses" she growled pressing against me. Shit, her growling sent that sensation down my body.

I saw the lust twinkling in her eyes. She was playing with fire. I grasped her hips and pulled her towards me. I used my wolfy senses. I smelt her arousal. She was turned on with all this fighting. Damn girl.

I flipped and pressed her against the wall. I grabbed her hand and placed it to the top of my shorts and guided her hand further down. Fuck all this fighting and her growling. I was a goner. Her growling and the twinkle in her eyes made my dick so hard it hurt.

She gasped when her hand connected with my dick through my shorts. I buried my face in her hair and breathed in. God she affected me so badly. She let her hand wander to the zipper of my shorts. Fuck.

She took a deep breath and fiddled with the zipper and the button of my shorts. She slid her hand into my boxers and grabbed my dick. I hissed at the contact. God it felt good. I glanced at her and she was biting her lip. Man that pouty lip affected me too. I leaned down and took her bottom lip and nibbled on it.

She moaned and the sound went straight to my dick. I was so hard. She looked like she was gathering up the confidence. She slowly moved her hand up and down my length, dragging her nails along every now and again. I moaned in want.

"Fuck Swan. Stop with the nails. I won't last very long like that. I want to savour this. Your hand feels so good wrapped around my cock" I whispered. She whimpered. She was rubbing her thighs together for friction. Naughty minx. I sniffed the air. Her arousal was strong.

"Does feeling my cock make you feel good too? Hmm I wonder…" I said feeling up her thighs.

She was wearing a skirt. I trailed my fingers up and down her legs. She shivered in response. I smirked. She wanted attention. She was gonna get it.

My hands inched higher and stopped at the waistband of her panties. I caressed the skin under her panties. She whimpered while concentrating on stroking my cock.

I pulled her panties down slowly and helped her step out of them. I threw them behind me. She blushed. I gripped her bum cheeks and squeezed. She squeaked in surprise.

I unzipped her skirt and threw it over my head. I heard it hit the ground with a soft thud. I shuddered when she increased her pace. She had a cheeky grin on her face. Oh she was gonna enjoy this.

I gave her a cheeky grin of my mine as I caressed her stomach and my hand dipped lower and lower towards her centre. My fingers touched her folds and gently moved up and down her folds. She trembled with desire. I inserted a finger into her pussy. Fuck, she was wet. So wet.

She gasped and wrapped her arms around me. My thumb flicked her clit and she moaned. Fuck she felt good. I inserted another finger and she threw her head back. The way her walls clasped around my fingers made my cock jump in response. I rubbed my boxer covered cock against her clit.

"Fuck Swan, does that feel good? Huh? Does it?" I challenged.

"Paul" she whimpered.

"You like that huh? You like me playing with your pussy?" I smirked. I felt her grow wetter. Ah so she likes dirty talk. "Tell me how it feels Swan. Come on"

"Mmmm… it feels so good" she gasped.

I smiled and removed my fingers. Bringing to my mouth and licking them as she gaped at me. She tasted like heaven. I removed her shirt and rested my hands on the clasp of her bra. Silently questioning her. She nodded her head.

In return she wrapped her legs around me and pushed my shorts down with her feet. She was eager alright. I wrapped my arms around her waist and she did something I didn't expect her to. She bucked against my cock.

I walked backwards towards the stairs. I turned round and ran up the stairs with her in my arms. She squealed in delight. I walked across the landing and into the spare room. I spun round and turned the light on and shut the door. I gently lay her on the bed.

I took that moment to take in her body. She was beautiful. She blushed under my gaze.

"Swan, you're beautiful" I praised. She blushed harder and went to cover herself with her hands. I grasped her hands and shook my head.

"Never cover yourself when you're with me. You're breath taking" I convinced. She smiled shyly in response.

"Come on Swan. Where's that feisty little imprint of mine? Hmm?" I challenged.

She growled and pushed me onto my back on the bed. She ripped my boxers off with a predatory smirk on her face. Man that was hot.

She sat on my lap and rubbed her body against mine. Her core brushing against my cock. Oh fuck.

She lowered her body down mine. I closed my eyes and waited. I felt nothing. I opened my eyes just as she grabbed my cock and started stroking it again. Fuck she had potential. She made me feel so good.

She licked the pre-cum off the tip of my cock before lowering her mouth onto my cock. Fuck. I had died and went to heaven. Her hot mouth felt so good on my cock. I groaned and closed my eyes, fisting the sheets.

She hummed and wrapped one of her hands around my cock stroking where her mouth couldn't reach. I resisted. I wanted to grab the back of her head and set the pace that I wanted. But I knew I had to go slow with her.

I looked down at her and she was staring up at me with her beautiful brown eyes. It was hot. I couldn't explain it. It was just so good. No words could really explain it. Not right now.

She started sucking harder. She dropped her hand and lowered her mouth. I felt my cock hit the back of her throat. She was breathing through her nose. Holy shit. If she kept doing that I wasn't gonna last very long.

She came back up and flicked her tongue around my tip. I shuddered in pleasure. She began just sucking the head of my cock and wanked my cock with her hand in a fast pace. Shit I felt it coming.

"Fuck Swan. I'm gonna cum. If you want to just jerk it off its fine" I gasped.

She moaned in response and sucked lower. Fuck that pushed me over the edge. I shot my load into her awaiting mouth. Her eyes widened as she swallowed it. I dropped my head back onto the bed with a thump.

"Swan, where the hell did you learn that?" I questioned smiling. She crawled up the bed and rested her head on my arm and drew circles on my chest.

"I did ok?" she asked shyly.

"Swan, you did more than ok. That was the best blowjob I've ever had. I wonder if it's like that every time" I smirked cheekily.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: WARNING! LEMON IN THIS CHAPTER!**

**Bella's POV**

I snuggled into Paul. I wondered if I did ok. It was my first time. I don't know how I knew what I was doing. I'd never done it before. Paul sat up and moved me to the centre of the bed. I was nervous.

"Now it's your turn beautiful. Enjoy this" he smiled sweetly. He was a sweet guy.

He leaned down to kiss me. It wasn't our normal kisses. He was pouring his love and everything he had into that kiss. The kiss set me on fire.

I whined in protest when he pulled away. He moved his kisses to my jaw and worked his way down to my neck. It tickled but it still felt good.

He slowly made his way down to my collarbone and nipped at them. I giggled. He looked up at me as he moved to the valley between my breasts.

He cupped my left breast with one hand and his mouth was on the other. I gasped as he flicked his tongue around the nipple. I felt it harden under my tongue. He was massaging the other and his fingers pinched till it was hard.

He then switched and paid attention to my other breast. I threw my hands to his head and played with his hair. I felt myself growing wet with all this attention.

He moved further down my body. He lay open kisses on my stomach and started to go lower. My breath hitched as he stopped just above my core. His warm breath tickling my clit. I whimpered.

I gasped in pleasure as he laid soft kisses on my clit. I jerked at the sudden feeling. He held my body in place with his hands.

His tongue licked from the bottom of my folds to the top and circled my clit. He did the same action twice. I arched my back and moaned loudly. I grasped his head and pulled at his hair. He moaned in response. He liked it.

I pulled harder. He moaned again. The vibration went straight to my core. He abruptly inserted two fingers into my pussy. It felt so good. He leaned back up and kissed me.

Our tongues connecting and slowly caressing each other. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him closer to me. We pulled away to catch our breath. He smirked down at me.

"You like that Swan? You like my fingers thrusting into your pussy? Does it make you feel good? Have you ever felt this good before? How does it feel? Tell me Swan" he said picking up a little pace.

"Uh… Paul. That feels so good. Faster" I breathed.

He picked up pace and curled his fingers up slightly. It hit a certain spot that had me moaning and arching my back. He seemed to notice it. He repeated over and over again, I threw my head back and moaned his name. I felt this feeling inside my stomach. I felt like it was going to burst. When he stopped.

I looked at him breathing heavily. He looked at me with hunger in his eyes.

"Swan, I want to be inside you when you cum. I want to feel that pussy clasp around my cock. My cock is so hard for you. I just want to fuck that pussy of yours. But I know we have to take this slow. It'll hurt but we can stop if you want" he whispered softly.

I shook my head. I didn't want it to stop. I wanted more. I wanted all of him. Fuck he created a monster. He stared down at me. I looked at him with innocent eyes and then I grabbed his cock.

God it felt so hot in my hand. It felt so big. I'd never felt something so hot and big. I wrapped my hand around his cock tighter and picked up my speed. He was groaning in pleasure and then he stopped my hand. He was breathing heavily. He looked at me for confirmation. I nodded. He leaned down to kiss me softly and I felt the tip nudging my entrance. I took a deep breath.

He slowly pushed through until he was touching my barrier.

"I'm sorry beautiful" he whispered as he broke through the barrier. He stopped for me to adjust. Brushing his fingers across my cheek.

I squeezed my eyes shut from the pain and felt hot tears leaking from my eyes. He brushed the hair out of my eyes and kissed my tears away. The pain was starting to disappear. He looked down at me patiently with a look of concern on his face. I smiled at him weakly.

I bucked my hips and he started slowly thrusting. I moaned in response. He balanced his weight on his hands on either side of my head. I loved the way his cock felt inside me. His cock was a perfect fit. I was worried that he wouldn't fit inside me. But I was wrong. God was I wrong. He was perfect.

I wanted more. My hands wandered down his body and I found my target. My hands grasped his bum cheeks and squeezed. He gasped in surprise and he figured out what I wanted.

He picked up his pace but was still gentle. Too gentle.

"Paul, faster. Please" I gasped.

"What was that Swan? You want it slow and gentle? Or do you want it hard and fast? Hard that you won't be able to walk?" he breathed.

"Fuck Paul. Fuck me! Hard and fast. I want it. Come on baby" I begged bucking my hips.

He growled in response and started thrusting harder. It wasn't so hard that it hurt. But it was enough to have me arching my back and moaning in pleasure. I was panting for more.

He reached down and circled my clit. I was struggling to find my breath, it felt amazing. I wanted a lot more. I wrapped my legs around his waist and pushed his hips further into my core. I felt like I was flying.

I looked up at him and he had beads of sweat on his forehead dripped onto the bed. His chest was perfect. I ran my hands over his chest and he shivered in desire. It turned him on as I started playing with my breasts.

"Does that turn you on Lahote? Me playing with myself. With my breasts. How about when I play with my clit?" I purred rubbing my clit in time with his thrusts. He snarled and it turned me on. He was an animal in bed.

He picked up pace again. Fuck he was hot. I felt the feeling again in my stomach.

"Paul. Mmm I'm gonna cum baby. You gonna cum with me? Hmm? Oh yeah. I can just think of your hot cum shooting deep into my pussy" I hummed dreamily.

"You wanna cum Swan? You want this big dick making you cum until you see stars? You want my hot cum inside your pussy? Fuck yeah" he said pounding deeper.

That sent me over the edge; I arched my back and screaming his name. My orgasm sent him over the edge as he roared out his orgasm, shooting his hot cum into my pussy. He collapsed against my body.

My fingers caressed his back as we lay there catching our breath, covered in sweat. He nuzzled into my neck and placed a soft kiss before sliding out of me. I whimpered in protest. I felt empty without him.

He moved so that we were spooning. His dick now soft rested against my butt cheeks. I shivered as he wrapped his arms around me and rested his head in the nap of my neck. We fell asleep in each other's embrace.

I jolted awake to a howl. It wasn't the howl that sends shivers down your spine but it was a teasing howl. A howl to send a message to tell us to hurry up. I chuckled lightly. Then I remembered what happened before. I blushed at the thought.

Paul was still asleep; he was mumbling and nuzzling into my neck. I purred at the feeling. Hah! A wolf purring. Weird right? Or was it just me that thinks a wolf purring is strange. I nudged him with my shoulder. He groaned and buried his face deeper into my neck. I sighed. I nudged him again and this time I got no response. How was I meant to wake him up? Everyone else was waiting for us at the beach for the bonfire. Then it came to me.

I smiled mischievously as my hand wandered down his body. Slowly inching towards his manhood. It twitched into the direction of my hand, like it sensed my planned action. I caressed his cock with the tip of my fingers ever so gently. He moaned. His cock instantly became hard. Ah I affect him so easily.

I wrapped my hand around his cock and started a pace. He was burrowing his face in my neck and placing open mouth kisses on my neck. There we go, he's awake. I tilted my neck to give him better access. He licked a spot in my neck before he nipped at it. I gasped at the sensation. It made me feel tingly.

I sped up my hand and he threw his head back panting. Oh I was enjoying it as much as he did. His groans and panting made me feel wet. He sniffed and opened his eyes. Staring at me with hunger. Uh oh.

He rested a hand on my hip and his hands were so soft. His fingers drawing circles on my hip and thigh. His fingers with a gentle touch moving up and down my thigh. I shivered in want. My pussy tingled at the feeling.

I gasped as he plunged two fingers into my pussy. He moved them faster and I pumped my hand around his cock faster and I gripped it harder. It felt so good. I wanted him, all of him. I let go of his cock and moved us so that he was lying down on his back. I smiled innocently down at him. His hands resting my hips.

I lined his cock up to my entrance and I sunk down on his cock. It was hot and ready for me. I threw my head back and moaned at the new position. His hands gripped my butt cheeks and squeezed. I started to move up and down his cock. God it hit spots that made me see stars. He was growling and he set the speed he wanted.

"Fuck yeah Swan. Ride that cock. This cock is yours. Ride it like you owe it. Yeah, just like that" he ordered.

I lifted my hips up till only his tip remained inside of me, and then I slammed down on his cock. He threw his head back and groaned. I repeated it several times and fuck it felt so good. I started riding his cock at a faster pace. I threw my head back with my hands in my hair.

He sat up and he started thrusting his hips up as my hips came down. I saw stars. I wrapped my arms around his neck and leaned down and nibbled on his ear. My breasts rubbing against his well-built chest.

He roared and flipped us so I was on all fours. He started pounding into me. I was growing wetter as he was letting out animalistic sounds as he was thrusting harder into my pussy. He wrapped an arm across my breasts and pulled me to him. My body was arched and that hit more new spots. I groaned as he grabbed my hair and jerked my head back.

"Is that deep little girl? You want more? Harder? Slower? Faster? Tell me what you want little girl. I'll stop if you want. But your pussy feels so good wrapped around my cock. So fucking tight" he snarled. I whined in protest when he slowed his thrusts. "Come on Swan. Tell me. I don't know what you want. So why don't you tell me?"

"Paul… I want you to fuck me. I want that big cock thrusting deep into my pussy. Your cock feels so good deep in my pussy. You wanna fuck me? You wanna pound that big cock in me and make me cum? God the thought of your cock shooting that hot cum into my pussy makes me tingle" I growled pushing my butt back and meeting his thrusts.

"Fuck baby girl. Who knew little Miss Bella Swan had such a dirty mouth. You might want to hold onto the headboard. I'm gonna fuck you till you see stars" he smirked against the side of my neck.

I gripped the headboard tightly as Paul started thrusting harder. God he felt so deep. He rested his big hands on my shoulders and pushed my body back to meet his thrusts. Oh my god, I couldn't explain it. I was snarling and he was growling.

"Baby girl. I have the urge to mark you. I mark you with my bite. You will be mine and no one else's. You'll be stuck with me for life. You ready for that?" he breathed.

"Paul Lahote. Fuck just mark me. It'll look so hot. I'm stuck with you for life because of Taka Aki. But I loved you before that happened. I want everyone to know that I'm yours and only yours" I panted.

He brushed his nose against my neck and inhaled my scent. Fuck I was close, I knew he was too. His thrusts were getting sloppy.

"Oh god. Paul I'm gonna…" my orgasm hit me hard. I threw my head back screaming his name.

He keep thrusting faster and growled as he sunk his teeth into my neck. I gasped at the feeling. The feeling of his teeth sinking into my neck made me cum again.

We collapsed on the bed exhausted, catching our breath. He pulled out of me and started licking at my wound.

"Sorry Swan. Was that ok? I didn't hurt you did I?" he worried.

"Not at all. You created a monster now Lahote. Your growls are my weakness. I'm proud to be wearing your mark" I grinned.

We lay there in each other's embrace until I remembered that the others were at the beach for the bonfire.

"Paul we gotta go. Bonfire… tonight… pack… beach… now" I told him between kisses. His arms tightened around me and shook his head.

"No. We're staying right here Swan. Fuck them" he whined.

"Hmm… I'd rather fuck you to be honest" I said with a twinkle in my eye. His eyes glazed over. "Plus, I wanna show them who I belong to" I smirked, getting out of bed.

I glanced back at the bed and he still hadn't moved. I rolled my eyes and walked out the bedroom and downstairs. Thank god everyone was at the beach. I think I would have given Emily a heart attack if she caught me walking around her house butt naked.

I looked around for my clothes. My skirt was a lost cause. He was gonna pay for that. I loved that skirt, and I'm not much of a skirts kind of girl. Pfft. At least my top and panties were still useable. I sniffed out Emily's bedroom and looked in her drawers and found a pair of three quarter combat shorts. I love my combats. They were army combat shorts. Ooh my favourite.

They fitted me too. That was a bonus. I threw on my tank top. I walked back to the spare room to find my bra. I forgot that he took it off when we were having sex. When I got back he was wearing a different pair of shorts. He was wearing khaki combat shorts that hung low on his hips. Fuck he was hot.

I picked up my bra off the floor and put it back on without taking my tank top off. He looked a bit disappointed. I just laughed. I walked over to him and wrapped my arms loosely around his neck. I leaned up for a kiss before pulling him towards the beach.

"Swan. Don't make me look so weak again" he huffed. I just smiled.

We walked hand in hand towards the beach. It was still warm and light. I heard the pack before I saw they. They were sharing jokes and having a laugh with each other.

We emerged from the trees and the pack looked over and started wolf whistling and cat calling. I assumed they heard everything. I buried my face into Paul's arm embarrassed as he chuckled. I didn't want them to know I was affected by it. So I sucked in a breath and walked over with my head held high. They looked shocked as Paul just stood there with a proud grin. I glanced back at him.

"Well don't just stand there Paul. I'm starving" I breathed flicking my hair back. "So what we got planned? What games?" I was eager to do something while I ate. I was starving.

"Took your damn time didn't you? You wanted us to starve to death?" Quil teased. I scoffed.

"Like it really affects you anyways. You started without us. So it doesn't really matter" I smirked.

"So what were you doing Bella? You two took ages" Embry teased. The rest of the pack were eager to find out too.

"None of your business Embry" I snarled. "It's mine and Paul's business" I said proudly.

The girls knew right away and whisked me away from the guys. We sat down on some logs near the forest.

"So Bella… I guessed what you and Lahote were doing. So… dish out the gossip" Kim squealed. Emily just shook her head at Kim.

"Ouch Kim. Enough with the squealing. Don't want you to burst my ear drums. Man I've got sensitive hearing now" I shook my head rubbing my ears.

"So Bella… did you have to do it in my house?" Emily asked.

"Hmm… sorry Emily. I didn't plan for it to happen. It just happened" I blushed.

"Alright then. So… how was it?" Emily giggled.

"It was amazing. God he makes me feel things I've never felt before. Man he affects me so much. He's created a monster though. I just feel like I can't get enough of him" I whispered. The girls looked at each other with wide eyes.

"OH MY GOD! Bella! Is that what I think it is on your neck?" Kim screeched with widened eyes. I flinched at the high pitch.

"KIM! Again with the screeching. Erm… What do you think it is exactly?" I questioned.

"Bella? Is that a bite mark? Like seriously? You actually let him do that? I mean Sam can't even stand the thought of hurting me… well again" Emily said absentmindedly felt the scars on her face.

"Um… yeah. We were just having sex and then he said he had the urge to mark me. Fuck it was hot. I mean yeah. Just the thought of him marking me as his made me tingle" I explained proudly brushing my hair to the side, showing my bite mark.

**A/N: Don't forget to review :')**


	10. Chapter 10

We walked back to the pack with a smile our faces. I immediately looked for Paul and sat down next to him. I snuggled up to him and made sure that my hair was out of the way and my mark was on display.

Jared was sat next to me. He sniffed and whipped his head round to look at me. He cocked his head to the side and his eyes widened and pointed to my mark. I just grinned and nodded. Embry saw this little communication and raised an eyebrow. I just smirked and pointed to my neck. He looked confused.

He looked closely and his eyes widened at the sight of my neck. He sat there with his mouth open. I giggled.

"Embry shut that big trap of yours. You don't want to catch flies in your mouth now do you? It's nothing that bad. I don't see what the big deal is" I teased folding my arms.

"But Bella. Come on. None of the other guys have done it. Doesn't it feel weird? It sounds a bit weird that you're the only one" he looked worried.

"Guys, what's going on here? Embry what's going on? We're like all lost here. Ok apart from Emily, Kim, Embry and Jared… we're all lost. I'll ask again what the hell is going on" Sam snapped.

"God Sam take a chill pill. No need to get all snappy. It's just a bite. Lahote here marked me during sex. What's the big deal?" I shrugged.

"Whoaw! Bella! Who knew you liked to get bitten? Feisty one you are then ey?" Quil winked at me. I rolled my eyes. The others looked like they were still taking it in. Well apart from Leah, she was shooting daggers at me. If glares would cause you pain, I would be on the floor. The next thing I knew, I was on the floor.

"YOU BITCH! How dare you! He's mine! Why did you have to take him away from me? He loves me. He doesn't love you. Why did you have to break us up you bitch?" Leah screamed punching me.

"He's not your property bitch. He's mine. He's my imprint. I'm his imprint. I loved him before the imprint. We were a fucking couple. You are nothing to him. Nothing more a friend. A fucking pack member if that brightens your fucking day. Get your fucking hands off me you cow" I growled kicking her in the stomach.

She went flying and stood there glaring at me. I rolled my eyes. I looked at the pack to see if Emily and Kim were alright. They were fine. I breathed out a sigh of relief. Their eyes widened just at that sudden. I looked back at Leah just as she lunged for me. I slammed into a tree. The force caused the tree to groan and snap.

I landed on the floor in a crouch. I snarled at her. She was one crazy ass bitch. I ran and lunged for her. I punched her in the nose and grinned in satisfaction when I heard her nose crack. She howled in pain. I just stood there with my arms crossed. I tapped my foot on the floor impatiently.

"Are you done? I'm bored of this already bitch. He's mine. He doesn't want you. If he wanted you he would have told you that he loved you and fucking started a relationship with you. You don't have either. So how is it that he loves you? You're stupid you know that? He's stuck with me. He even marked me for Christ sake" I growled walking away. I heard the pack shouting for me to look out.

I didn't even turn. I kept walking. She wasn't exactly one for taking down their opponent quickly. I had her by the neck and lifted in the air before you could say wolf. She was struggling for breath. She was kicking the air like a helpless pup. Oh wait she was a helpless pup. I glared at her and she flinched.

"You know what pup. You're not even worth it" I scoffed throwing her to the ground.

I walked back to Paul's side with my head held high. He stood there puffing his chest out with pride. I sighed in relief inwardly. I was worried he would think I went too far.

He pulled me into his arms and buried his face into my neck. Nuzzling my mark. Shit, it made me weak at the knees. He nipped at the mark and I gasped at the feeling.

"Mmm Swan that was hot. You being a bad ass. Holy shit I've got a bad ass imprint. Hmm so you do have a weakness. This mark makes you feel like jelly huh" he whispered huskily. His huskiness made me grow wet.

I growled at him and kissed his neck. I licked his hot skin; it was sweet and salty at the same time. I loved his scent. He was still nuzzling into my neck. I bite the nap of his neck. My teeth sinking deep into his neck. He moaned. Fuck I could feel what he was feeling. But it was deeper than before.

I mean I kind of felt what he was feeling when we imprinted but fuck it was like my own feelings now. He was so turned on by that fight with Leah and the fact of me marking him felt amazing.

We made eye contact and we just stood there staring into each other's eyes. Like we were seeing each other for the first time. He was my sun now. I reached up and cupped his cheek. Caressing it. He leaned into my hand and kissed it gently.

I stood on my tiptoes and locked my lips with his. It was a sweet and simple kiss. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him closer. I wasn't close enough. I licked his bottom lip. His lips parted. The passion was starting to come into the kiss. I bit his bottom lip and he moaned threading his hands through my hair.

We felt like it was just the two of us on the beach. My hands found their way to his hair as we shared open mouth kisses. Our tongues danced together and I moaned softly in his mouth.

We reluctantly pulled away when we heard the pack cat calling. We stared into each other's eyes while we stood there catching our breath. Before turning to look at the pack. I laughed and leaned against Paul.

"Get a room!" Sam called.

"You sure Sam? Cause your house is the closest" I teased. I giggled as I saw the colour of his face drain slightly. He chuckled nervously and suddenly his feet were the most interesting things in the world.

We walked back to the bonfire and I snuggled up to him. I loved snuggling up to him. It just felt so right. I felt safe. I mean I can defend myself because I'm a wolf now and I'm stronger than when I was human obviously, but I loved the feeling that he could still protect me.

"Ok so… what games we playing?" I said rubbing my hands together eagerly. They laughed at me. I just grinned.

"Hmm let's play never have I" Kim squealed jumping up and down. We all groaned at her squeals. It really hurts the ear drums. No one else seemed to have any other suggestions so we agreed. We have all the drinks out. Shots, beer, wine, whisky.

"Ok then. Since no one else has any other suggestions. Who wants to start first then?" I asked. What a surprise. Embry wanted to go first.

"Never have I ever… had sex in someone else's house" he grinned. I rolled my eyes and drank a shot. I looked round to see who else drank apart from me and Paul obviously. Kim and Jared drank. Sam and Emily drank too.

"Emily? Kim? Whoaw! In who's house? Or should I really not ask?" I shuddered with a laugh.

"Kim's house" Emily muttered. Kim looked at Emily with wide eyes.

"Shit Emily! Oh but then again we used your house too. Guess it's a good job you've got more than one spare room huh" Kim giggled nervously.

"Eww. Ok I don't wanna know any more details about that" I said shaking my head.

"Never have I ever… fantasied about having sex on the beach" Kim grinned. I gulped and threw back a shot. Paul looked at me shocked but with lust in his eyes. I just gave him a smile and one shoulder shrug. He threw back a shot and I just knew it was on the list of places he wanted to take me.

Almost all of them drank too. Little Seth and the two twins Colin and Brady didn't. They were too young to think of these things. I think. I was next.

"Never have I ever…kissed someone of the same sex" I smirked while throwing back a shot. The guys looked at me with their mouths open. "What?" I raised an eyebrow. They stayed the same. I rolled my eyes.

"What?" They just shook their head still shocked. "Oh fine, you don't believe me. Kim get over here" I wriggled my finger for her to come over. She walked over to me swaying her hips with a smirk on her hips. She leaned down and gave me a full on French kiss, earning wolf whistles from the guys. I heard a hell yeah from Quil and Embry.

Kim just grinned and walked back to Jared. Jared looked stunned about what just happened. I looked up at Paul and he leaned down and nibbled on my ear. I sighed in response.

"You know Swan, that little show there was quite sexy" he growled in my ear. I shivered; he always had a big effect on me when he did that. He just beamed at my reaction. Jared was next.

"Never have I ever… been bitten by a bloodsucker" he said wrinkling his nose. I froze. Oh shit this wasn't gonna end well. I looked around and took a deep breath and threw back a shot.

Kim and Emily looked at me with tears streaming down their cheeks. Seth, Colin and Brady looked sad. Jake and Embry looked at me with disbelief. Jared and Sam wore an emotionless expression. Leah wasn't there, she ran off after that little fight. I was worried to see Paul's expression. I bit my lip and slowly raised my eyes to glance at him. He sat there with a clenched jaw and murderous eyes. His eyes snapped towards me and I flinched.

"How" he growled deeply. I sighed.

"Well before I was a wolf my human scent was attracting vampire attention. They said my blood was sweet and they wanted to taste it. This vampire was a tracker. I was with the Cullens playing baseball and these three nomad vampires came across the field. The wind blew through my hair and James was the tracker vampire. He smelt it and he wanted to suck me dry. Alice and Jasper tried to help me and grabbed a flight for me to go back to Phoenix, to safety. Or at least that's what they thought. James managed to get into my mother's house when she was out. He tricked me using my old video tapes for my mother's voice. I panicked. He told me to meet him at the local ballet studio I used to go to when I was kid. I got rid of Jasper and Alice and headed to the ballet studio thinking he had my mother in his hands" I paused. I absentmindedly rubbed my fingers over the scar on my wrist as they absorbed the information.

"When I got there he played a tape and it had my mother saying my name. I didn't know. I actually thought he had my mother hostage. I ran towards the sound and found he just had the tape playing. I was played. I thought he was going to kill me. He broke my leg and cracked my skull a little. Fuckward came and fought with him. Fuckward was no match for him; he was thrown into a wall in no time. James came over and bit me. The other Cullens came and dealt with James. Fuckward sucked the venom out. He didn't want me to change. He didn't want me to become a monster. Like him. The pain was so bad, I felt like I was burning. And basically that's what happened" I sighed.

I sat on the sand with my legs folded up and wrapped my arms around my knee caps. I knew something was gonna happen. I was gonna end up in tears. I just sat and waited. Then it happened.

Paul abruptly stood up snarling. I flinched and waited for him to snap at me. I buried my head in my arms and sighed sadly. He started cussing so much. He was pissed. I knew it was gonna happen. I looked up just as he whipped his head round to look at me. I felt my heart break when I saw so much anger and hatred in his eyes. I'd never seen such hatred in someone's eyes.

He let out an animalistic growl and stomped towards the forest. He phased before he hit the trees. I sat there watching my silver wolf disappear into the forest. I heard an agonising howl and my heart broke into pieces.

I started to feel a slight pain in my chest as I sobbed. He was going to leave me. Just like him. I sobbed harder and clutched my chest. The pain was getting worse. I fell onto the sand on my side. I curled up into a ball clutching my chest. Hot tears ran down my cheeks. I whimpered at the thought of Paul leaving me. I couldn't live without him. He was my world.

I screamed out in agony as I felt a hot hand touch me to offer me comfort. I scrambled away from the hot hand. I was burning from the slight touch. The heat. It was too much. The heat was just like my Paul. He ran away. He didn't want me. He was rejecting me. I heard a voice mutter "shit" but I didn't know who it was.

I felt cold hands wrap them around me for hug. I flinched and hissed at the coldness. It reminded me of the Cullens. Of Fuckward. I took a deep breath and got up slowly. Ignoring the pack offering to help me up. I slowly walked away from the beach. Back to Forks. I didn't know how I managed to get home.

The next thing I knew I was opening my bedroom door and slamming my door before I threw myself on my bed. I hugged the pillow for comfort and cried myself to sleep.

**A/N: Uh oh! Paul! No! Review! :P **


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Warning! Lemon in this chapter!**

I woke up to a sudden soft thud in my room. I looked to the right to see what the time was. It was 2am. I turned onto my stomach and buried my head under the pillow. Then I realised that someone was in my room. I jolted up off my bed and collided with something hard.

I looked around and saw him on the floor rubbing his forehead. I glared at him taping my foot impatiently.

"What do you want Lahote? Come to break my heart? Oh wait you already done that" I snarled. He looked down with a sad look in his eyes. I rolled my eyes.

"I'm sorry Swan. Fuck. I'm weak. You make me weak" he sighed.

"So that's why you ran away? Because I make you weak? What kind of excuse is that?" I growled.

"Swan. I'm sorry. I ran off because I was angry with myself. I couldn't protect you. It's my job to protect you" he whispered. A lone tear trailed down his cheek.

"Paul you didn't know me back then. You couldn't have helped me anyways. You weren't a wolf then either. Fuckward left after it happened. He thought he would hurt me. But I'm glad he left me. If he hadn't left I wouldn't have met you first. But now that I've met you, I don't want to let you go. You are mine. You marked me. I've marked you. No one else can have you. Apart from the pack for patrol and stuff. I don't like sharing what's mine" I breathed kneeling in front of him stroking his cheek. He looked up at me in awe and disbelief.

"Swan just promise me you will be careful. I know you are a wolf now. But bloodsucker venom is deadly to us. If you get bitten you will die. I can't live my life without you. You hear me?" he spoke seriously. I nodded and pulled him into a hug. I sighed as I felt his body heat collide with mine. I was home. He lifted my chin up with the tip of the finger and leaned down to place a simple kiss on my lips.

I pulled him to the bathroom and turned on the shower. I shut the door and began to undo his belt. I heard make up sex was amazing. Thank god Charlie was working night shift, or he would get an earful.

He lifted the hem of my tank top and waited for me to lift my arms so he could lift it off me completely. He licked his lips. I wriggled out of my shorts and just stood there in my bra and panties. I grabbed his zip and yanked it and tugged his shorts down. We just stood there taking in each other's body.

I removed my bra and panties before walking into the shower. I gestured for him to join me with my finger. He eagerly kicked his boxers off and stood under the shower. The water droplets hit his chest and rolled down his body. I licked my lips and grasped his thick cock. He threw his head back and closed his eyes moaning.

I took the opportunity to sink down on my knees and taking his length into my moan. He gasped in surprise. I hummed and his hands found their way to my head and he gently started to thrust his hips.

"Fuck Swan. Suck that cock. You like that?" he panted thrusting his hips faster. I reached up and started tugged lightly at his balls. He breathed my name in response.

I grabbed his cock and licked up and down his length before I took one of his balls in my mouth and sucked. I looked up and he had his hands on his hair. I licked the tip of his cock before sinking it back into my mouth. My tongue flicked the length of his cock every now and again earning a deep growl from him. I felt my pussy react. My pussy was tingly.

I worked my mouth faster and wrapped my hand tightly against his length at a fast pace. He had his hands back in my hair. He started thrusting quicker. He was gonna cum. He moaned and as he was just about to let go I stood up and looked at him. He opened his eyes with a disappointed look before he pulled me closer for a hot kiss.

His fingers rubbed the length of my pussy before he sunk two of his long fingers into my core. I threw my head back and groaned. Fuck it felt good.

"You're gonna pay for that Swan. You're playing with fire. You want to get burned huh?" he growled thrusting his fingers faster. I panted in response. His thumb rubbed against my clit and my legs started shaking. His nose brushing against my neck before he started nibbling at my mark. I gasped and panted his name.

I was so turned on and his fingers thrusting deep into my pussy had me on the verge of coming. Just as my orgasm was going to hit me, he pulled his fingers out. I looked at him and he had his eyes closed sucking his fingers.

The next thing I know I'm turned around facing the wall. The wall was cold against my breasts. My nipples went hard at the contact. He brushed his fingers across my butt cheeks before he moved away. I waited. He moved my hands up to the wall and leaned over.

"You're going to pay for that little tease of yours. You're gonna to get burned little girl" he breathed before thrusting deep into my pussy.

"Oh fuck. Paul. Fuck me baby. Pound that dick into my pussy. Please. I need it" I screamed. He responded by thrusting his cock harder into my pussy.

He gripped onto my hips and drove his cock into my pussy. I moaned and threw my head back. He was panting heavily as he concentrated on fucking me.

I reached behind me and wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled his body closer. My body arched and his cock was hitting places that made me gush. He was growling and moved a hand towards my breast and cupped it.

Tweaking my nipple as the other hand moved towards my clit. He wanted to cum. He started rubbing my clit furiously and started biting at my neck.

"Paul. Fuck. Baby. I'm gonna to cum. Cum with me. Fill me up with that hot cum of yours" I panted. He growled as he started rubbing my clit faster.

"PAULLLLL!" I screamed as my orgasm hit me. He bit down on my neck as my pussy clenched around his cock knocking him over the edge too.

We collapsed against the wall spent. The water hitting our bodies. The water started to turn cold. I reached over to turn it off. He pulled out of me. Wrapping his arms around me and lifting me up towards the bed.

We lay there in the spooning position still wet from the "shower". But our body heat would dry it up in no time. I was snuggled up to him and he dropped soft and gentle kisses on my neck. I could feel his cock starting to harden.

"Mmm I love make up sex. We should fight more often. You're so feisty. Fuck you don't realise how much you affect me. Just a simple touch and my cock is hard for you. Long and hard for you" he chuckled lifting my right leg and bending it round his waist.

He positioned his cock at my entrance and plunged into my pussy. I was so wet for him. His big cock slid in and out of my pussy easily. I grabbed my breasts and played with my hard nipples. He groaned at the sight of me playing with myself.

"You like me playing with my nipples huh? You think it's hot Lahote? You know what? These nipples are yours. Just like this pussy you're fucking. You like how your cock fits my pussy? How about what it hits spots that make me gush? My pussy is yours. Just like your cock is mine. Mmm my pussy clenching around your cock. It makes me so wet thinking of you fucking my tight pussy" I moaned.

He growled and starting thrusting faster and harder. His growls were getting deeper. His fingers started rubbing my clit.

"Does that feel good little girl? Rubbing your clit while my big hard cock fucks your tight little pussy? Yeah. Just like that" he snarled. "Fuck Swan. I'm gonna cum. I'm gonna shoot my hot cum into that tight little pussy. MINE" he growled thrusting one last hard thrust into my pussy.

I screamed his name as his sharp thrust sent me over the edge. He dropped his head onto the pillow and draped his arm around my waist catching his breath.

"Mmm that felt so good. Make up sex is the best. I love you" I breathed drifting off to sleep. He stayed connected and muttered _I love you_ before falling asleep completely spent.

I woke up to my phone ringing. I looked around groggily rubbing the sleep out of my eyes. My eyebrows knitted together in confusion. Paul groaned in my neck at the sudden noise and buried his face into my neck to block out the sound.

I reached over to the bedside table and grabbed my phone. I squinted my eyes to see who it was. It wasn't in my contacts. Who could it be? I raised an eyebrow as I answered.

"Hello?" I asked warily.

"Hello there Ma'am. The name's Jasper Whitlock. I'm with Emmett and Rosalie at the moment, we're back in Forks. Just the three of us. Can we meet somewhere?" his southern accent shone through as he spoke.

"What? Jasper? What's going on? Why are you back? Are the rest of the _Cullens_ back?" I asked confused, spitting the last name with hatred.

"Miss Bella. We didn't want to leave you. Well Emmett, Rosalie and I didn't want to leave. We were forced to leave. I'm sorry for what happened at your birthday party. Please forgive me Miss Bella" he spoke with such sadness that it made me heart clench.

"Erm Jasper. Are you staying at the old house in Forks? I'll meet you at the border line tomorrow around noon. But I need to remind you about feeding in Forks. You can't feed on humans or the pack will have to take you down" I spoke with pride.

"Of course Miss Bella. We will respect your wishes. We will go for a hunt tonight and we shall see you tomorrow ma'am. Good day ma'am" he replied huskily before hanging up the phone.

I looked at the phone with disbelief before shrugging and snuggling back into the pillow. Falling back to sleep with Paul's soft snores in the background.

I woke up to the sun shining on my eyes. I moaned and buried my face into the pillow to block out the sun. Who opened the blinds?

I rolled over and felt around the bed to find it was empty. I sat up quickly and looked around the room while wrapping the sheet around my body. The door was open. I grabbed some combat shorts and an oversized t-shirt that happened to be Paul's. When did that get there?

I quickly dressed and headed downstairs. I heard someone cussing in the kitchen. I tiptoed to the kitchen and peered in. Paul was standing there cooking. I was disappointed to see Paul with his shorts back on. But then again I was fully clothed.

The table was filled with a lot of food. I didn't know he cooked. God I was starving. I took a whiff of the air and my stomach growled loudly. I cursed under my breath as he turned his head to look at me. He grinned at me with a little twinkle in his eye.

I walked up to him and wrapped my arms around his neck pulling him down for a kiss. He hummed happily before pulling away too soon. I pouted in disappointment. He just smiled.

"You don't want me to burn breakfast now do you" shooting me a knowing look. I just shook my head no.

"Aww did you cook breakfast for me?" looking up at him with puppy eyes. He just nodded his head before turning back to his cooking.

I was in awe. I skipped to the table and sat down looking at all the food. It was enough to feed 20 people. I was so hungry. All that exercise last night had me worn out. The sight of food made me drool.

I sat there bouncing up and down on the chair eager to eat. He chuckled as he out the last of the food onto the table. I started piling food onto my plate and tucked in. He was on his second plate while I was still on my first. I scoffed. He ate like a pig when he was so starving. Then again I wasn't far behind him.

Since I began a wolf, I was starting to eat more and quicker. I guess I burn it all off because I'm a wolf now. High metabolism I suppose? After we demolished all the food and cleared away the dishes. I started to fidget nervously.

"What's wrong Swan? I know you're nervous about something" he said knowingly.

"Paul, don't get mad. Promise me you won't get mad" I begged.

"Alright Swan. What's going on?"

"Well… erm… the thing is. This morning when you were still asleep. Erm… Jasper Whitlock called me. He said he wanted to meet me. He's with Emmett and Rosalie. I kind of told him I was going to meet him today around noon at the border line…" I trailed off while looking at him. I saw a vein on his forehead bulging a little. Uh oh. I just sat there waiting for him to say something.

"Swan. Fuck you could be in danger. Didn't you hear what I told you? Bloodsuckers aren't good. Their venom will kill us. How do you know that we can trust the Whitlock guy? He's still a bloodsucker. Wasn't he the one that tried to bite you on your birthday party? How do you know he won't do it again?" he snapped rubbing his face with his hands.

"Paul he couldn't help it. The room was full of vampires. Some vampires have powers when they are turned. Jasper has the power of feeling people's emotions. How can I blame him? One little paper cut and then the whole room full of vampires felt it and started to feel bloodlust. He couldn't control it. There's nothing to forgive. I'll never forgive Fuckward though. He took my family away from me. My second parents. My brothers and sisters" I fumed at the thought.

He sighed and wrapped his arms around my shoulders and pulled me towards him. My anger instantly vanished as I melted into his body.

"Swan you know you can't go on your own. I need to protect you. I know you trust them. But we don't. They are still our enemy. I need to keep you safe and at my side at all times" he ordered.

"I know Paul. It's why I want you to come with me. Might as well call the pack too. They will need to know that vampires are in town for a visit. I've already told them about hunting in Forks and stuff. One step ahead of you" I smirked while running off to call Sam and fill him in about the details. He said he would gather the pack and meet us at the border line in 10 minutes. I just dragged Paul out the house and jogged to the border line holding his hand.

**A/N: Hmm interesting. Please review guys! Thanks**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Lemon in this chapter. Be warned.**

When we got to the border line we crossed and were back in La Push. The pack already there waiting for us with their arms crossed. Half of them were in crouches, just in case.

I hadn't noticed that Jasper and the others were standing there waiting for us. Jasper was the same, with that dazzling sideward smirk and his arms folded. He was wearing a cowboy hat on a slant. I rolled my eyes at the cliché. Rosalie was the same, still beautiful. Emmett was just big as usual. He was rocking back and forth on his heels, eager to reach me. I made eye contact with him and he just sent me a wide grin.

"What's up Baby Bells?" he boomed. I just laughed and let go of Paul's hand as I ran across the border line and wrapped my arms around him. He laughed his booming laugh before he wrapped his arms around me and spun me round. I threw my head back and squealed in delight.

"Emmy! Emmy bear! Too fast. Dizzy. Too dizzy. Let me down. Let me down" I gasped. He dropped me down too quickly and I had to grip onto his biceps before I could regain myself.

I felt a cold hand press against my lower back. I turned round to see Jasper sending me a dazzling sideward smirk and I felt myself being dazzled. I forgot to breathe for a second.

"Whitlock. You better stop dazzling my mate" he growled. His voice snapped me out of my trance and I looked over at Paul and shot him a sheepish smile. He looked a bit put out that I had left his side and a bit tense.

"Easy there wolf" Jasper shot back with his hands up in surrender. I looked back and forth between them. Paul was giving him death glares while Jasper just looked neutral with his arms crossed.

I shook my head before I was whipped into a bone-crushing hug. If I was still human he would have broken my spine. I wrapped my arms around his neck and buried my face into his neck. Whoops bad mistake.

I pulled my head back as if I was burned. His scent burned my nose. I wrinkled my nose and pushed at his body to indicate I wanted to be let down. I took a step back and breathed in fresh air before I looked back at him. He pouted like a little kid. It was cute.

"No offense big bro. But hell do you smell" I laughed wrinkling my nose.

"Hell no Baby Bells. You're the one that stinks. Fuck your stench smells like wet dog" he shot back at me.

"Well that's cause I'm not human anymore Emmy bear. I'm a wolf. Hence why you think I smell like wet dog. Your scent makes my nose hurt really bad. You stink of something sweet but not in a good way. It's like sickly sweet. Gross man" I giggled as I walked back to the pack.

"So why did you come back bloodsuckers?" Sam snarled. Always down to business first.

"We wanted to see if Miss Bella was alright. The three of us miss her. Quite a bit" Jasper explained.

"But Jasper why didn't you call earlier? Everyone else cut off their contacts with me when Fuckward left me. He left me in the woods. He said I wasn't good enough for him and that the family felt the same. Hell he took my big brother away from me. My second family. I was heartbroken. But Paul healed me. We imprinted on each other. The pack is my family now" I stated. Emmett looked down at his feet and looked like a sad puppy. My heart went out to him.

"Baby Bells. Believe me I didn't want to leave. He made me leave. He told me you didn't want us as a family anymore. That you didn't love me as a brother. That it was all an act. I was so heartbroken that I just left with him. I thought you didn't want me" he cried looking at me with tearful eyes.

Tears that wouldn't fall again. My heart broke into little pieces. I turned and wrapped myself into Paul's embrace and sobbed. I sobbed for the pain I felt when he left. I sobbed for the pain that he felt when he had to leave me. He had no choice. Fuckward had caused this.

I started shaking uncontrollably as I sobbed. Paul was rubbing his hands up and down my back. Whispering comfort words in my ear, as I clung to him.

"Bella, I know you probably won't believe me when I say this. But we love you. I mean Emmett loves you like a little sister. I love you even though I was a bitch to you. I envied you so much. You were making the wrong choice being with Edward. You could have died staying with him. I envied you because you were human. I had no choice. I had my choice taken away from me. I hated being a vampire so much. Edward didn't like me that way. I'd never had someone reject me before. I hated it so much. That was before I met Emmett. He is my life now. I will love him for all eternity. He was so broken without you. He just wanted to come back. That's why we're here. I hope you can forgive us. Me especially" Rosalie explained softly.

I sniffled and hated the fact that Rosalie didn't have a choice and was put into a life that she had to live with for the rest of her existence. I looked over and saw Emmett with his head buried into Rosalie's neck as she shhed him and stroked his hair like a baby. I sighed as I realised just how good she was for him.

I wrapped my arms around Paul's waist and buried my face into his neck. Breathing in his woodsy scent. It instantly calmed me. But I wanted more closure from my imprint. I jumped up and wrapped my legs tightly around his waist. His hands instantly rested on my lower back and hip. I wrapped my arms around his neck and licked his mark whispering that I loved him. He hummed happily in response and wrapped his arms around my waist and just held me.

We were in our own little world. In each other's embrace for comfort. I hadn't realised that meeting Jasper and them again would affect me so much. I knew that Emmett leaving broke my heart. But now knowing that he was forced to leave me, annoyed me to no end. It really upset me at the same time. If I ever saw Fuckward again, I would tear him a new one.

I started ranting to myself in my head until someone cleared their throat to get my attention. I blinked furiously and shook my head before I turned round in Paul's arms to look at the others. He dropped a light kiss on my shoulder before resting his head on top of mine. I smiled and squeezed his hand lightly in thanks.

"So how long are you going to be staying Whitlock and erm… whatever your last name is" Sam gestured to Emmett with a confused expression.

"I've adapted my surname from when I was human. The name is McCarty. Whitlock sounds too weird for me. Emmett Whitlock. Nah McCarty is better" Emmett chuckled lightly. I just smiled at his comments.

"Anyways, back to business Emmett. It's up to Miss Bella about how long we stay. We will stay in contact with her and in Forks until she orders us away. It's Miss Bella's choice whether we stay or whether we go" Jasper replied in a business type tone.

Everyone's head whipped to look at me, waiting for my decision. I felt embarrassed. I looked down and shifted my feet. I didn't know. I wanted them back in my life, but I didn't know what the pack thought of them staying in Forks.

I sighed and looked around to see the pack's expressions. Some of them were disgusting with vampires staying in Forks. Jacob was just expressionless. Jared just looked calm with his arms crossed. Sam looked like he was arguing with himself. I looked up at Paul and he just smiled and pressed a kiss on my temple. He knew how much Emmett meant to me. Even though Paul didn't like me being with vampires, I think he would step aside this once because he just wants me to be happy.

"Just do whatever you feel like doing Swan. I'll be by your side supporting you. I think I already know your decision Swan. Just go for it" he encouraged.

I was stunned. Paul knew me better than I thought. It made me feel warm inside knowing that my imprint knew me so well. He was my best friend after all. I guess not even Jacob knows me that well and I've known him since we were little kids.

I've known Jacob longer. So I figured that he would understand me more. Right? I always thought me and Jacob were like two peas in a pod. But I guess I got it wrong. Paul and I were two peas in a pod.

It wasn't the imprint's doing. It was just the way we get on and stuff. It's different. It was before he became a wolf that we were like that. Only now it was stronger.

"Ok guys. I want Jasper and the guys to stay. I miss them so much. I missed these three in particular. My brothers and sister. I mean Rosalie wasn't exactly nice to me but now that I know her reason I understand where she's going from. I respect that. I'm hoping Sam that you guys will let them stay in contact with me and let them stay in Forks. I've already told them about hunting in Forks, not that they would actually hunt humans" I sighed.

"As long as they stick to their hunting habits and not go for humans then I'll fine with it. Since you guys aren't part of the _Cullens_ anymore, the treaty does not concern you. Just don't hunt humans and everyone is happy. Especially Bella. I don't want her to go through the pain of losing her siblings again. We are her siblings too because she is pack. But she is also Paul's mate and that makes her family" Sam spoke in a serious tone and looked at me before shaking his head sighing in defeat.

A big grin spread across my face as I jumped up and down in glee. I ran to Sam and gave him a tight hug while chanting thank you over and over again. Everyone just chuckled and l stopped jumping and looked down at my feet blushing.

I walked back to Paul and snuggled into his chest. I could feel the rumbling of his laughter. I looked at him and pouted. I tuned out the pack as they explained details with Jasper and the others. I just wanted to go home and be alone with Paul. He noticed this and kissed me on the forehead before he turned to talk to Sam.

"Hey Sam, we're gonna head off. We'll come back to your house for supper. I cooked this morning so I can't really be bothered. Yo Whitlock. If you want to meet with Swan just call her or send her a text message. Just not today. Swan is mine today" Paul informed as he took me by the hand and walked towards the trees.

We walked further for a while before we saw a little house coming into view. It was a small white cottage with pretty bushes around the outside. It was cute and comfy. I felt at home. Paul just looked at me, worried I didn't like it. Or that I wanted to go somewhere else.

I just grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the house. It was so pretty inside the house, nice light colours. The house had little paintings hung up on the walls so it didn't look too plain.

We didn't have to speak. He knew what I wanted. I just walked up the stairs pulling him towards the bedroom. I let go of his hand as I closed the curtains and turned on the bedside lamp for a little light.

I turned round and I bumped into his hot chest. My hands went straight to his hair and pulled him down for a sweet kiss. We just started peeling each other's clothing off. He carried me up bridal style and placed me onto the bed.

He placed butterfly kisses on my stomach and placed kisses lower. He opened my legs and buried his face into my core. Slowly licking the length of my folds back and forth. It felt so different. I was turned on by it.

His nose brushed against my clit and I moaned softly. His tongue slowly swirling around my clit before plunging into my pussy. I was getting wetter when his tongue fucked my core slowly. I grabbed his head and pushed his face against my core. His hot breath against my core had me whimpering in want.

I started bucking my hip for more friction. He opened my legs wider and started his attack again. I pushed his head closer towards my core and he moaned. The vibration went straight to my core. I moaned throwing my head back. I cupped my breasts and pinched my hard nipples. He started sucking my clit and licking my folds. My orgasm hit me hard as I threw my head back and arched my back screaming his name.

He licked up my juice and looked up at me licking his lips. Fuck it was hot. I fell back against the pillows panting trying to catch my breath.

I flipped him so he was on his back. I sat on his thighs and rubbing my hands up and down his chest. I shuffled myself down his legs and leaned forward and grabbed his big cock in my hands. I rubbed my breasts up and down his thighs before I closed my mouth around his cock.

I started bobbing my head up and down at a slow pace before picking up my pace. I licked the tip of his hard cock before I sucked his whole length. Humming on the way down, I knew it turned him on. He threw his head back and gripped the bed sheets.

I licked the length of his cock before swirling my tongue around his cock a few times. He growled as my hand gripped his cock tightly slowly moving up and down while I took one of his balls into my mouth and sucked.

I quickened the pace of my hand as I paid attention to his other ball. He moaned and I knew his orgasm was close. I wrapped my mouth around his cock again and bobbed up and down quicker. He was panting and his orgasm hit as he gave one last thrust.

I giggled as his hot cum shot into my mouth. I swallowed and licked my lips as I felt some of his cum dribble from the corner of my mouth.

I lay down on my back and Paul adjusted his position and was leaning over me. He rubbed his hand against my core and inserted two fingers into my pussy. Gave a few thrusts before removing his fingers and licking them.

He lined his cock at my entrance and rubbed the tip of his cock against my clit before slowly pushing through my folds. He rested his left arm next to my head while the other hand rested on my cheek. Caressing my cheek with his knuckles as he was thrusting in and out.

It was slow yet pleasurable. I just wanted closure from him and that's what I was getting. We just stared into each other's eyes, watching each other's expressions as we made love.

We both needed to reach our climax. I started to buck my hips and he started to pick up his pace. I wrapped my arms around his waist and ran my arms up and down his back. Clawing at his back as he gripped my legs and rested one on his shoulder and he started to thrust harder.

It was just what I needed and my walls clenched around his cock as I threw my head back moaning his name. Watching me come pushed his over the edge. He collapsed on top of me and nuzzled his face into my neck, recovering from the slow love making.

I wrapped my arms around his waist and rested my head on top of his as we drifted off to sleep.

I woke up later and saw that it was starting to turn dark a little. I blinked furiously a few times to get rid of the sleepiness in my eyes. I looked down and was instantly staring into a pair of chocolate brown eyes that made my heart melt.

Paul was resting his chin above my breasts staring up at me. He looked so innocent. It was so cute. I smiled warmly at him and watched as his eyes sparkled.

"Hi" he simply said staring at me.

"Hello there handsome" I grinned.

He chuckled and rose to sit up pulling me with him. He slipped out of me and I pouted. I missed his warmth inside me already. He just chuckled lightly and kissed me gently on the lips.

"No Swan. As much as I'd love that. We gotta go. We need to go to Sam's for supper. It's getting dark so by the time we get ready and stuff it'll be time for dinner. Come on, let's go" he dragged me off the bed rather eagerly. Too eagerly for my liking. I just wanted to stay in bed for the rest of the night, just lying there on the bed in his warm embrace. I sighed and let him pull me to my feet.

He went to the bathroom for a shower. When I heard the water running, I was getting images of the water rolling down his hot body. I gulped.

I walked into the bathroom and closed the door slowly. He turned round and looked at me with a knowing smirk. He beckoned me to join in with his index finger with a mischievous look. I joined him in the shower oh too eagerly. Let's just say it was a steaming hot shower, not because of the hot water.

After the "shower", I walked out the bathroom with a towel wrapped around me and headed for my duffel bag. I forgot that I had it with me when we went to meet Jasper earlier.

I pulled out a dress and thank god it wasn't really wrinkly. I lay it on the bed and ran my fingers across the material to get rid of the wrinkles.

I wasn't much of a dress type of girl but man I was excited to wear this dress. It was so pretty. It was a simple lavender chiffon strapless dress with a black belt around the middle. It flared a little bit at bottom.

I quickly put it on and walked around the house to find a floor length mirror. I think it was his parent's room. I twirled in little slow circles with a smile on my face. I twirled to see the back of the dress. Then twirled back to see the front of the dress. Smoothing the front of my dress down with my hands. I felt giddy for some reason.

I swayed my hips from side to side just staring at how pretty the dress was. Threading my fingers through the material. I heard a throat clear behind me. I instantly spun round and looked at him. He was leaning against the door frame with his arms crossed over his chest taking in my choice of clothing. I looked at him with innocent looking eyes, with a sideway grin. Damn Jasper was rubbing off on me already.

**A/N: Oooh they're back! ****Bella's dress is on my profile**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Warning! Lemon in this chapter!**

He was wearing dark worn jeans and a white t-shirt that showed off his chest. Can I just say… hawt! His eyes approved of my choice of clothing. He growled deeply before yanking me by the waist and nuzzled into my neck. I gasped in shock at the sudden moment but I gladly welcomed it.

"Damn it Swan. Why do you have to look so breath taking? You're mine Swan. You don't have to wear something like that to look beautiful. You are beautiful Swan. My beautiful mate" he mumbled into the nap of my neck. I sighed and ran my hand up and down the back of his head.

"Paul I just wanted to look good baby. I know I'm yours. You're mine too. Don't you think the dress looks pretty huh? It's cute" I grinned.

"Mmm… it only looks good on you Swan. Damn babe anything looks good on you. But I think you look ever better without anything on" he said running his hands up and down my back slowly before lifting his head up and winking at me with lust in his eyes.

"Na uh Lahote. You just got some. God you're so hungry for my body" I pouted.

"Mmm… Swan I can't help it. I love your body. I love how your body is all mine and no one else's. All mine" he growled possessively. Man that growl made my heart melt.

"Aww Lahote that's real sweet. But babe we gotta go. Don't wanna be even later for supper at Sam's. We kind of got distracted before and fell asleep, so yeah. Come on, let's go" I grinned grabbing his hand and heading for the door. He reluctantly left the house grumbling to myself.

I didn't really know which was we were going. So I used my wolfy senses and sniffed out Sam's scent. He had a musky scent. It was a strong musky scent with a flavour of spice and a slight tint of sweetness.

We stopped when we saw a little house come into view. It had an outside relaxing area on a long porch. The cottage was made out of dark brown teak wood, with big trees on both sides of the cottage. It looks really cosy.

I skipped the rest of the way and knocked on the worn mahogany wood door and waited nervously. I'd never met Emily before. I wanted to set a good impression; I was dying to meet her. The door flung open and I was instantly met with a body colliding with me so fast that I stumbled backwards before I regained my balance.

I blinked in confusion and found that it must have been Emily that was hugging me. She stepped back and let her hands on my shoulders.

"Hi, you must be Bella. The guys won't stop talking about you. God you are pretty aren't you? Oh where are my manners! I'm Emily. Sam's fiancée" she smiled sweetly before turning to look at Sam with loving eyes.

She had long black hair and a short fringe. She was pretty. She had a big scar on the left side of her face. I wonder what that was from.

"Hi" I replied nervously.

"Oh Bella. Don't be shy. Come on in. The pack is already here. I know you're a bit late. A bit distracted huh" she smiled wiggling her eyebrows flashing me a knowing look. I blushed and looked down at my feet. She just chuckled and grabbed my hands pulling me into the house.

I heard laughter from the pack and it stopped suddenly when I was dragged through the door. The pack sat there with their jaws dropped to the floor. I raised an eyebrow. Quil let out a wolf whistle while Embry and Jacob let out catcalls. I just rolled my eyes.

"Damn Swan. If you want to spend some quality with me and my big boy, I'm always available for you sweetness" Quil grinned at me.

"Hmm sorry Atera, I'm already taken. Plus you need a lot more growing up to do to satisfy my needs boy" I emphasized with my thumb and index finger of the size. "The only thing that's big is that big mouth of yours and your ego" Embry shouted burn while the others went "oooh" and snickered. Quil sat there sulking.

I turned to look at Paul and he was standing there with his arms crossed standing up straight with pride.

"Damn. Paul you sure got yourself a feisty one" Emily winked. I just grinned at her happily before standing next to Paul snuggling into his chest.

"Oh yeah. She's feisty in more than one little way" he grinned. I gasped and blushed. Hitting him on the chest playfully. He looked down and winked at me and did a half-heartedly shrug.

Emily had walked back into the kitchen to finish cooking the food before setting it down on the table with the help of Kim. Emily called out that dinner was ready. I walked towards the kitchen hand in hand with Paul. But he stopped and pulled me close to me. I looked up at him with a questioning look.

Then I felt it. It was like a stampede. The wolves were running towards the kitchen and I buried my face into Paul's chest for protection. Not that I really need protection anymore. Paul huffed in annoyance at the fact that they could have ran into us.

When all was clear, we headed to the dining table. The pack were waiting there impatiently, staring at the food with drool coming out of their mouths. It was amusing but disgusting at the same time. There was only one seat left so Paul sat down and sat me on his lap with my legs across his lap and my arms around his neck.

The pack let out a sigh of relief that they could eat now that everyone was there at the table, Quil went to grab some food but got hit across the head with a spatula by Emily. Quil looked sad and sat back sulking.

"Imprints first Quil. You know that" Emily scolded. She was like the mother of the pack. I looked at Paul and he was growling at Quil before he sent Emily a look of thanks.

Us imprints piled our food onto our plates, though mine was higher than Emily and Kim's. Then the fight for food began between the pack. I giggled at how the pack would bicker, like one big family. I was home. The pack is my family now. I don't need the Cullens anymore.

I'm glad that I've got Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper back. They were part of my family. Without a choice they had to cut off their contacts with me because of Fuckward.

It was so unfair for them. But now I have a new family. A big family that makes me happy, and now I have them too. I shook my head clear of the thoughts and went back to watching the pack as I ate.

Paul looked at me with a puzzled look. I tilted my head to the side and smiled at him. I planted a kiss in the nap of his neck and rested my head on his shoulder. His hand gripped my hip tighter and rested his head on top of mine and picked something off his plate every now and again.

He didn't seem that hungry today, which made a big change. Since he was always hungry, with being a wolf and all. He was sometimes different with the pack; they would be like pigs eating so fast. But my Paul wasn't. Hmm my Paul, I loved the sound of that. He was mine and I was his. I just hope I don't have to share with another woman. Maybe the other imprints, but no one else. God that sounds possessive but I just don't want to share my man.

I was in my own little world resting my head on his shoulder. He dropped a kiss on my forehead and I snapped back into reality. I realised that the rest of the pack and the imprints weren't at the table anymore. I heard shouting and I heard the TV, figured they were watching some movie or something.

The table was cleared up and it was just me and Paul at the dining table in the same position. I felt a bit guilty that I had zoned out for so long.

I tried to stifle a yawn by hiding my face into Paul's neck but he knew through our bond that I was tired. He just chuckled and tucked one hand at the back of my knees and the other hand on my lower back. He stood up slowly and walked out the house, calling bye over his shoulder. I wrapped my arms around his neck and snuggled into him. I sighed deeply.

I didn't realise that we were back at Paul's until I felt the covers pulled up to cover the lower half of my body. I felt Paul's body behind me; I moaned and turned my body to face him. I used his arm as my pillow and he pulled me closer and rested his other arm around my waist.

I sighed and snuggled up and before I knew it I was out like a light. I didn't even realise that I was so tired.

I woke up to the sound of my phone ringing. Oh man, I felt like I had just gone to sleep. I grumbled under my breath before I slowly reached for my phone on the bedside table. I groggily looked at the caller ID and cursed.

"What do you want McCarty? We humans still need sleep you know. Fuck, McCarty you're gonna pay for this. It's 5am! Bloody hell" I cursed looking at the clock.

"Sorry Bellsy, but we were wondering if you wanted to meet up for lunch. Your mutt boy can come with too, that is if he wants to" he spoke sweetly. I rolled my eyes.

"Right. Fine. First things first McCarty, he's called Paul not mutt boy. No name calling or I'll not come, I mean it. What time do you want to meet?" I snarled. I could imagine him pouting

"Aww Bellsy you're no fun. Erm how about 2? It's not sunny today so it's no problem. Come to the old house around 2? Then follow our car to a little café, I hear it's got nice food. Not that we can taste it or anything but yeah. Sound good?" he said eagerly.

"Sure sure McCarty. Can I go back to sleep now? I'm so tired" I whined.

"Oh… erm… right… sure. See you later Bellsy" he said before hanging up. I sighed in relief and locked my phone before setting it back onto the bedside table. I pressed my back against Paul's chest and used his arm as my pillow again.

He stirred and sensed my change in position. He wrapped his arm against my waist just under my breasts and buried his face into my neck and his breathing evened out again. I loved it when we spooned; it was just the closure of our bodies together. I entwined my fingers with the hand resting under my breasts and closed my eyes.

I immediately drifted off to sleep dreaming of having a happy family with Paul. I hope that one day we will have a little family. We will just have to wait and see.

I woke up to the sun shining brightly on my face. I groaned and nuzzled my face into the arm that I used as a pillow. The hand resting under my breast tightened and pulled me closer. He sighed and buried his face into my neck. We were too comfortable to wake up.

Then I realised that we had to get up and get ready if we were going to keep Jasper and the McCarty's. I knew one way of waking him up though. I stretched a little and let my hand wander down his thighs and towards my target.

I gripped his length through his pants and he purred slightly in response. We were still in the same clothes as last night. I tugged at the waistband of his pants and he took the hint and discarded his pants throwing them on the floor.

I turned to face him and ripped his shirt right down the middle and rested my hands on his pecks. Feeling his hot built chest made me want to drool. I could never get sick of it. I ran my hands down his body and massaged his abs. He moaned in response.

I smiled and got up from the bed and looked at him. He looked disappointed. I grinned and reached behind me and undid the zip of the dress and shimmied out of my dress and let it slide down my body towards the floor.

I stood there naked staring at him, his eyes darkened with lust. I rested my hands on my hips and tilted my head to the side.

"So lover… are you going to do something to this body? Or are you going to use lay there on the bed ogling this body of mine?"

"I'm comfortable right here Swan. So why don't you join in right here?" he said patting a spot on the bed and waggled his eyebrows with a smirk that made me gush slightly.

He sniffed the air and closed his eyes once he smelt my arousal. I watched at his nostrils flared as he took in my scent. He slowly opened his eyes and stared at me with that look. The look when predatory is hunting their prey. It was hot, but it would only look hot on my Paul. He knew how to push my buttons.

I walked over to the bed swaying my hips and knelt down on the bed and tilted my head to the side twisting a strand of hair around my finger.

I stared at him as I used my other hand to move up and down my thigh before pushing two fingers into my pussy and used my thumb to rub my clit. I closed my eyes and moaned. I started thrusting my fingers at a quicker pace and snapped my eyes open.

My eyes travelled down his body and saw that his cock was all hard and ready for me. He was definitely enjoying the show.

"You like me playing with my pussy in front of you? Do you wish you could touch it?" I spoke while withdrawing my fingers from my pussy and licked the juice off.

"Holy shit Swan that's hot. I wanna eat that pussy of yours. Then I want you to suck my big cock. You love sucking my cock don't you" he smirked. I hummed in response.

I grabbed his hard length roughly and leaned over his thighs and took his length in my mouth until I felt it hit the back of my throat. I hummed and the vibration had him throwing his head back with his eyes closed.

I started sucking up and down his length before I took his length all the way in again. This time his hands were on the back on my head and he started thrusting his hips. He used his hands to and started setting the pace.

I gripped his thighs and I started to gag. I started to breathe through my nose and tried to pull away slightly to lick the tip of his cock.

"No way Swan. You're not pulling away. Gag around my cock. That's right girl. Mmm your hot mouth around my hard cock is amazing. My cock is only hard for you. Fucking suck that cock Swan" he said thrusting harder against my mouth.

He let go on my head and I pulled my mouth away from his cock and gasped for breath. There was a spit trail at the tip of his cock and I wrapped my hand around the tip of his cock and started making circles and moved my hand up and down before I sucked the tip of his cock hungrily.

"You like that Paul? You like me sucking the tip of your cock and wanking your cock? You like watching me suck you off like this?" I said before wrapped my lips around his length again and stared up at him with innocent eyes.

He threw his head back against the pillows and arched his back slightly. His head snapped back and kept eye contact with me as I sucked his cock.

"You don't know how sexy that looks Swan. You sucking my big cock and staring at me with those innocent eyes. Fuck me" he panted. I pulled away from his cock and my hand started wanking his cock at a faster pace.

"Hmm… I don't want to fuck you yet. That's later. I still haven't finished playing with you yet. I want my fun first baby" I purred before I licked the tip of his cock like a lollipop before I bobbed my head up and down over the tip of his cock.

"Fuck Swan. I'm not gonna last much longer babe" he grunted. I smiled mischievously at him before I pulled my mouth away from his cock. He pouted in disappointment. I moved my hands and cupped my breasts and massaged as I closed my eyes moaning.

I opened my eyes and leaned forward and rubbed my hard nipples against his cock before I took his length in between my breasts and squeezed them together.

I started to move my breasts up and down slowly and then started to pick up pace. I moved one breast at a time to make it more pleasurable. He moaned with his head leaning back against the pillow.

He started to thrust his hips slowly. I dared myself to give him more pleasure. I sneakily licked the tip of his cock each time he was thrusting upwards. He gasped at the sensation. He was close; I could feel it so I quickened my pace.

"Fuck Swan. That's it baby. I'm gonna cum" he grunted. I kept up my pace until I felt a sticky liquid splat itself onto my breasts and onto my face. I grinned as he came and sucked the tip of his cock and tasted his hot cum in my mouth.

I swallowed his hot cum and ran a finger across my chin and sucked on it. Moaning as I tasted his cum. His length was hard straight away. I ran a finger across his length but Paul pushed my finger away.

"Na uh Swan. Now it's my turn baby. Lie down on the bed" he tsked at me. I lay down on the bed and opened my legs to reveal my core to him too eagerly.

He chuckled at my eagerness and I just grinned in return. But my grin left my face as quick as it came. I gasped as he tucked his head between my thighs and started flicking my clit with his tongue.

He licked my slit and I wrapped my legs around his shoulders and pulled him closer. He moaned and he sucked on my clit. I threw my head back and arched my back in pleasure. Fuck did that feel good. His tongue was quite talented I must say.

He inserted a finger into my core and he continued to suck on my clit. I gasped at the sudden intrusion but also in delight.

His finger picked up pace and he curled his finger up slightly, I shuddered and moaned in response, he was hitting my g-spot by curling his finger slightly. Oh my god. I cupped one of my breasts and licked. I had my eyes closed and I was in bliss that I forgot that his cum was all over my breasts.

I opened my eyes when I felt his sticky cum on my fingers and I sucked on my fingers as he continues flicking and sucking my clit with my tongue.

"Swan. Damn that's hot. My cum all over your breasts and you licking your fingers with my cum on when I'm fingering your pussy. Fuck babe, your pussy is so wet. Is your pussy only wet for me? Huh? Tell me Swan. How do you feel?" he grinned as he sped up his fingers.

"Mmm… Paul… So good. Your tongue is so talented… mmm. I want more. You make my pussy so wet. Only you could make me feel this way baby. Oh please Paul. Baby make me cum. I need to cum" I whimpered.

He leaned down and lightly blew on my clit. Holy fuck. It made me feel so tingly. He started thrusting his fingers into my pussy faster and I cupped my breasts and pulled at my hard nipples. I was so close.

"Beautiful. Just watching you pulling at your hard nipples when I'm fingering you. Man that makes me so hard. Cum for me Swan. I just wanna fuck that pussy of yours" he growled rubbing his thumb furiously at my clit. He started to add pressure to my clit as he rubbed it; it pushed me over the edge and I screamed his name as I came hard arching my back.

I fell back onto the bed panting, trying to catch my breath back. I looked at Paul and he was sucking his finger happily licking my juice off his finger. I was curious; I dipped my finger into his cum and sucked it clean before I pulled him into a kiss.

I caressed his tongue with mine. I could taste myself on his tongue. It had a sweet taste but the taste of his cum was out of this world. He moaned when he tasted both in the kiss. I growled against him before I pulled away.

I turned so that my back was facing him and I scooted up the bed and bent down so that my upper body was resting against the bed. My lower half in the air. I looked over my shoulder and wiggled my bum at him mischievously.

He growled in response. Before I knew it he was behind me and plunged his hard cock into my pussy. I started pushing my hips back to meet his thrusts. He snarled and wrapped an arm above my chest and pulled me up before speeding up his thrusts. He was deeper in that position.

"Come on Paul. Is that it baby? I thought you were a wolf. Where's that wolf stamina of yours? I want some hot nasty sex. Give it to me Paul. Fuck that pussy like you own it" I commanded. He leaned in and whispered into my ear.

"You want me to fuck your pussy? Hard and fast huh Swan? Your wish is my command baby. You might wanna hold onto the headboard little girl" he breathed.

I followed his instructions and grabbed the headboard. He rested his hands on my hips and pulled his cock out until only the tip remained before he impaled his cock deep into my pussy with one hard thrust.

I screamed at the force and threw my head back. I loved it. He started thrusting faster and harder and I was panting in no time. I leaned back and wrapped my arms around his neck. Fuck it felt like he was deeper than ever.

I leaned down on the bed as he grunted between his thrusts. I felt a sudden pain on my bum and I looked over my shoulder and he was grinning as he slapped my bum. I hissed.

"How does that feel Swan? You've been a naughty little girl. What do naughty little girls get? They get a spanking" he slapped my bum twice before rubbing it and spanking it again. I moaned and I felt my pussy gush. Oh shit.

"Oh so my girl likes the spanking does she? Fuck look at the bum. All red and all mine" he growled thrusting up and petting my bum again. I screamed in pain and want.

"Fuck Paul. I can't take it. Make me cum. Please. Please make me cum baby. I need to cum" I screamed.

"No way Swan. You can take it. You can take this big cock. You own this cock. You take this cock like a good little girl. Fuck your pussy is tight. So wet. So wet for me. God I'm so close Swan. Fucking thrust those hips back towards my cock baby. Yeah just like that" he panted as I started thrusting my hips back to meet his thrusts.

Fuck I was so close. I reached down and started playing with my clit. He snarled and grabbed a fistful of my hair and pulled my head back.

"No Swan. You don't get to do that. That's my job. It's my job to make you cum. You don't get to cum before me. We cum together" he breathed in my ear as he rubbed my clit with his fingers and patted my clit with his hand.

I reached beneath us and massaged his balls. He groaned and continued his harsh thrusts before he dipped his head into my neck and bit down on his mark. I screamed as my walls clenched around his cock. His cock pulsed and released his cum into my pussy.

I collapsed to the bed and he collapsed on top of me. I liked feeling his weight on top of me after sex.

**A/N: Phew! Hope you guys liked this chapter. Review please :')**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: More lemon. Sorry! It just pops into my head :P**

"Swan are you ok? I didn't hurt you did I? I wasn't too rough?" he whispered kissing his mark.

"Mmm I'm fine baby. I love hot nasty sex. You were rough but I loved every minute of it. Babe I've got a question" I smiled.

"Hmm?"

"You ready to go again?" I grinned.

"Fuck yeah. Gotta love to wolf stamina luv" he nuzzled into my neck.

He pulled out of my pussy and licked his mark before he grabbed my hand and pulled me up. I looked at his questioningly. He just smirked and pushed me against the wall.

He trapped my body with his. I automatically wrapped my legs tightly around his waist and wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him into a kiss.

The kiss became more passionately and without warning he had rammed his cock into my pussy. I threw my head back and pushed my breasts into his face. He nuzzled his face into the valley of my breasts before he licked my breasts.

I was shocked. He was licking up his own cum. It was fucking hot. He started nipped at my hard nipples and he thrusted up into my pussy.

One of my arms was against the wall behind me. Like I was aiming to grab onto something and hold onto it as he thrusted upwards. He was hitting my g-spot from this angle; I moaned and gripped onto his shoulders.

I clawed at his back as he playing with my clit. I was sent over the edge. He didn't give me time to recover. He was thrusting faster and I knew he was close. He was grunting and his face full of concentration as he fucked me against the wall.

I nuzzled my face into his neck and bit down on the nap of his neck. He roared and bit down on his mark again. It sent us both over the edge. I pulled away from his neck and I tasted blood. His blood. That was the first time I had drawn blood.

His climax made his legs feel a bit jelly and his legs buckled underneath him. He fell to the floor bringing me down with him. As he hit the floor his cock thrusting up into my pussy. I moaned and ran my hands up and down his chest.

"That's it Swan. Ride that cock. Fuck yeah" he mumbled.

I lifted my hips so that only his tip remained inside me before I plunged myself down onto his cock. I gasped and threw my head back. He sat up and guided my hips. I grinded against his cock and he moaned.

"You like that huh? Me grinding my pussy against your cock" I hummed. He didn't respond, he had his eyes closed. I huffed inwardly.

I raised my hips and sank back down onto his cock several times slowly. Painfully slow. Grinding against his cock at a fast pace.

"I said… do you like that? My grinding my pussy against your cock. Answer me Lahote" I glared.

"Fuck. You know I do Swan"

"Tell me Lahote. What do you feel right now?" I said stroking his cheek with the tip of my finger.

"Fuck. I feel so fucking hard. I just want you to ride my cock like a good little cowgirl you are. You can be a good little cowgirl can't you luv? Ride my cock. Hard and fast. Please" he swore.

"Your wish is my command cowboy" I winked. I started riding his cock faster and harder, adding a few grinds every now and again.

His hands wandered to my bum and gripped them before he spanked both bum cheeks. I sped up a bit more and circled my hips.

I gasped at the feeling of my stomach tightening and I was gonna reach my climax. I circled my hips faster and grinded. I screamed out his name as I reached my climax. He reached his climax right after he felt my walls clench around his cock and as he watched me reach my climax.

He lay back onto the floor and I snuggled into his chest, still attached. I started caressing his arm with my finger. He was drawing lazy circles on my back.

I sighed. We had to get ready soon. I didn't know what time it was. But judging by the light shining into the room, it was around noon.

I sighed again before I got up and whimpered at the feeling of his cock leaving my pussy. I pulled him to his feet and headed to the bathroom. I turned on the shower and we washed each other's body. No foreplay. Just washed each other's body and got ready.

I picked out a navy tank top that clung to my curves nicely and a pair of high waist denim shorts, with a pair of white plimsolls.

I heard a low wolf whistle behind me and I looked over my shoulder and he was leaning against the doorframe of the bathroom with his arms crossed. I'm sure that's his favourite posture or something.

I let my eyes take in his choice of clothing. He was wearing worn denim shorts with a black wife beater on. I loved seeing his muscles. I looked up and he was staring at me with a mischievous grin.

I walked towards the mirror in the bathroom to mix my hair. It seemed warm today so I threw it up into a ponytail.

I walked back into the room and found Paul bending down to put a pair of plimsolls on. I looked away before I did a double take. I glanced at Paul's back and I blinked furiously. He had red lines on the back of his arms.

I tilted my head to the side. Was that off me when I clawed at his back and when he was fucking me against the wall I wonder? I walked over to him and ran my fingers over the red lines lightly.

He stood up and looked over his shoulder and looked at me with a confused look. I looked at him and then back to the red lines.

"Do they hurt?"

"What? The lines? Hell no Swan. It was kinda hot. My imprint is a kitten when she shags. No biggie luv" he shrugged his shoulders. I made an O shape and leaned down to kiss one of the lines. His skin was so smooth and hot.

He chuckled and kissed me on the tip of my nose before he led me out the house. He pulled me to the car and opened the passenger door for me.

I started to slide into the car before I heard someone call my name from a distance. I looked behind me and I saw a figure running towards us. I growled and stepped out the car. I sniffed the air and I smelt a female scent.

**A/N: Sorry! It's a short chapter. I'm working on it. Hmm who could the female scent be?**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! Was worried people wouldn't like my fic. Means a lot to me**

I snarled and dropped into a crouch in front of Paul. I had to protect my mate from another female. He just laid a hand of my shoulder and squeezed lightly.

"Swan. It's ok. It's just Leah" he spoke softly. I growled possessively at the sound of her name. I started shaking slightly when she started to come closer. Paul started rubbing little circles on my shoulder but this time it wasn't working.

She got close enough for my liking before I lunged at her in human form and tackled her down to the ground. I had my hands wrapped around her neck and pinned her to the ground showing my teeth as I snarled.

"What do you want? Why are you here? Didn't you get my message last time? He's mine bitch!" I was out for blood. She was gasping for breath and my wolf was satisfied that I was making her suffer.

"SWAN! Stop it. Let the girl breathe. Obviously she's here for something. Let her explain whatever it is she's here for" he soothed. I whipped my head towards him and glared before turning back towards her.

I huffed in annoyance as I let go of her neck and stood up with my arms crossed. She lay there and massaged her neck while gasping for breath.

"Well? Why did you come here?" I snapped impatiently while tapping my foot on the ground.

"Damn it Swan. I came here to apologise geez" she snapped back.

"Don't be sarcastic with me girl, I could rip you in two if I wanted to. So that was your apology to me? That's not much of an apology at all girl" I raised an eyebrow.

"If you give me the fucking chance I'll give you it" she growled.

"Well if you could hurry up _pleaseeee_! I've got places to go. People to see"

"Right. Look Swan I'm sorry. I shouldn't have acted the way I should have. I was blind for what I felt for Paul. I wanted him so badly but he didn't want me. He cared for me. I thought he cared for me more than the other guys do. That's why I thought he wanted me the same way I wanted him. I was wrong. Fuck was I wrong. I see the way he looks at you. He loves you. So so much. I was jealous. I wanted him to be mine forever. But he's with you. You are his other half. I know that now. I'm really sorry" she said looking at the ground shuffling her feet. I glared at her.

"Oh so now you realise this? Didn't you notice the way he looks at me to start with? He never looked at you that way. He doesn't love you. At least not in that same way that he loves me. He will only ever love me that way. Get it through your thick skull will you Clearwater?" I fumed. She just looked down at the ground.

"Look Swan, I said I was sorry. Can't you see it from my position? I thought he was the one for me, before all this wolfy business happened to me. I hate it. He just cared about me when the others thought I was a bitch. I was wrong. I envied you. You had someone so perfect, someone I could never have"

"I guess I see where you are coming from Clearwater. I wanted Fuckward so badly, but it turns out it was one of the worst mistakes I ever had. But then again if it didn't happen, I wouldn't have found out my true heritage. Plus I wouldn't have met Paul, my other half. I haven't known him for ages but I feel like I know him really well already. I love him. I don't think I could live without him. Sorry I was that harsh with you at the bonfire. I mean I had to protect what was mine and you struck a nerve. But apology accepted. Truce?" I said thrusting my hand out stiffly between us.

She looked down at my hand and then back to me. She hesitated but shook my hand. I guess she was scared in case I was going to fight her again. She surprised me when she pulled me into her and hugged me. I stiffened at the contact, before I relaxed and patted her back awkwardly.

"I hope that we can be good friends Swan. You seem like a nice kinda girl. Plus I don't know how you can put up with him sometimes" she smiled jabbing a finger in Paul's direction.

"Hey! Leah I'm not that bad" he pouted. Leah and I looked at Paul and back to each other before we burst into giggles.

"I don't know Clearwater. But he's not that bad. I can handle him no problem" I said cracking a smile. I glanced back at Paul and saw his face lit up when I said it.

He walked over to me and wrapped an arm around my waist and pressed a kiss on my temple. I wrapped my arms around his waist and rested my head on his shoulder. I forgot Leah was there and I glanced up at her. She was smiling.

"It's fine Swan. I want you guys to be happy. Anyways that's all I wanted to say. Didn't you say you had places to be? People to see? Now get out of here" she said shoving me lightly before she started walking away throwing a wave back at us with her back to us. I sighed.

"Do you think she really means it Paul?" I gazed up at him.

"You're silly you know that Swan? Of course she means it. When she says something, she means it. Now let's go, I'm starved" he chuckled pulling me towards the car.

I slid into the car and propped my knees up on the seat resting my arms on my knees. Leaning my head back on the headrest glancing out the window. We didn't have to talk, it was comfortable silence. I gave him directions every now and again, but other than that it was silence.

We got to the familiar path that I hadn't visited since _he _left me and took my family with him. I shuddered at the thought and I felt chills down my spine.

Paul didn't say anything but he just rested his hand on my knees as he drove. I smiled and entwined my fingers with his hand and held onto it with my other hand. It was a sign of comfort from him. He just knew when I needed comfort and when I didn't. Was it a marking thing? Or did he just know me inside and out?

I really didn't want to be here, the path and the house had so many memories of Fuckward. But I wanted to let Jasper and the McCarty's back into my life. I could do this. I would do this for them. More importantly, I would do this for myself.

We pulled up the Cullen's house and I rolled down the window and turned my head to the house. It was the same as it was when they left. I sighed and was deep in thought until Paul squeezed my hand. Oh right.

"We're here" I said in a sing-song voice. It was quiet but with their vampire hearing they would hear it without any difficulty. I heard some shuffling from the house before the door flew open and Emmett came bouncing out.

He grinned at me before he ran for his Jeep Wrangler and leaped into the back. He had a thing for leaping I guess. He was like a little child. I missed him childishness, there was no doubt about it.

The others blurred to the Jeep and took off to our destination. Paul just sped off after them. I didn't like the speed he was going.

I leaned over slightly and looked at the speedometer. I gasped out loud and clung to the car door. He was going well over 100mph! Was he insane? He was going to kill us both! Though we do heal fast. But that wasn't the point. Not at all.

Paul glanced at me when I gasped. He looked at me confused and concerned at the same time. My eyes darted to his face and back to the speedometer and then back to him. He scrunched his eyebrows together, trying to figure out what I gasped at. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Paul you're going to kill us both with that speed you're driving at! Slow it down a notch or something will ya? I hate fast car speeds. It reminds me of Alice too" I whispered sadly.

He reached over and grabbed one of my hands and pulled it to his lips and kissed it before he rested them between us and started rubbing circles with his thumb.

"It's okay Swan. I won't hurt you. I won't let anything hurt you. It's just they drive so fast and I'm used to driving fast. But I have to keep up with them. Sorry babe, I can only slow down until it's under 100mph but that's it luv. You'll have to bear with me; it shouldn't be too long luv. We're out of Forks now" he comforted.

We stopped after driving for another ten minutes. For me it felt like hours. We were halfway between Port Angeles and Forks. There was a beautiful café.

The café was built with stone bricks; the entrance had a stone arch with plants on each side. It looked quite old but modern at the same time. There were shelter areas that allowed you to sit outside and enjoy the sun, when there was sun that is. The sun had gone in, it was cloudy but it wasn't going to rain.

There were big dark green trees around the back of the café, the café looked homey. Jasper and the McCarty's were already standing by the entrance waiting for us. Emmett was rocking back and forth on his heels, I grinned at the sight.

I climbed out of the car eagerly and Paul was already at the front of the car waiting for me reaching out a hand for me to take. I smiled and walked with him hand in hand towards the guys.

Emmett reached me first and grabbed me by the waist ripping me away from Paul. He swung me round in circles and he boomed laughter. I giggled along with him. He put me down and then Rosalie gave me a brief hug while Jasper dropped a kiss on my hand that made me blush deeply. I heard a growl and I pulled away before wrapping my arms around Paul and nested my head into his chest.

We stood there for a while before I pulled away and dragged him towards the café. I was starving and he just laughed and let me drag him inside. The café had sofa seated cubicles and there were square tables with black metal chairs. Green flooring and cream walls with some pretty paintings on the walls so it didn't look very plain.

We squeezed into the sofa cubicle and I snuggled up into Paul as we waited to be served. We ordered our food; I think the waiter may have thought we were pigs for ordering so much food. Everything looked good on the menu so we ordered a bit of everything! Enormous appetite remember?

We chatted to each other about random things while we waited for our food. I was surprised when Jasper had ordered food. I wondered if he was going to eat it. I smelt the food from the kitchen and my mouth watered, I was so hungry.

The food finally came and it filled up the whole table and we had to have another table on the end to put the rest of the food on, we ordered so much food. Jasper was picking at some of the food and shoving it into his mouth.

I stared at him with wide eyes and he just grinned at me.

"What?" he said with his mouth full. I blinked furiously and shook my head clear.

"Erm… Jasper. You're eating food!"

"Yeah. So? I love human food; even though I'm a vampire I still enjoy human food. It's weird for a vampire but yeah" he spoke with a strong southern accent.

"Oh right. That's weird but cool" I grinned before turning back to my food. The food was really good.

We chatted every now and again while Paul and I munched on the food. It was fun; we had funny jokes from Emmett. Sometimes we laughed because it was lame. But that was just Emmett.

"Bella we want to stay in your life. I don't think we can handle it again, or yourself" Rosalie spoke softly twiddling with her fingers on the table.

"I know Rosalie. I hate to think of what things will turn out if you were taken out of my life again. Especially Emmy bear" I said looking down at my food pushing it around with a fork.

"Can we like not talk about this right now? Can we finish the food before we go into the depression talk? My Swan needs food in her system, I worn her out last night" Paul winked at me before slipping an arm around my waist and turned back to his food.

I blushed as they all looked at me before I ducked my head down embarrassed and ate my food.

"Yeah sure that's fine Lahote. Oh and Bella? The name is Rose. Family call me Rose. You are our sister" she smiled at me fondly. I just looked up at her and grinned before I turned back to my food again.

I was stuffing my face with food and I was still hungry. We had finished half of the food so we had it cleared away before we had to order more. I'm sure the kitchen and the staff were horrified with our order and would probably be panicking to make all the food because we ordered so much.

Wouldn't be surprised if they were horrified, but hey they get more money from us. Must be their lucky day. We also ordered a few desserts too, man am I glad I'm a wolf! If I wasn't a wolf with high metabolism, I wouldn't be able to eat so much food and not get fat! Man that's a plus with being a wolf, with the whole high metabolism thing as well as the bottomless stomach too.

We wolfed it down. Pun intended. After we finished we sat there drinking coffee and having a laugh. That was until Emmett had to go and say something.

"So Hell Bells we know that you two have done the deed. So have you reduced a house to rubble yet? We could hear you from the house" Emmett grinned cheekily.

**A/N: Uh oh! Hope you guys like it. Review please! Thanks! :')**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews guys!**

**Logan's Cougar – I thought I would make it a twist to have Charlie as a wolf but his parents moved to Forks and Charlie wasn't really a wolf yet then. But he always hung out with Billy, sorry if it confused you.**

**Melody-Rose-20 – Thanks. I've decided that the rest of the Cullens don't come back.**

Oh no. He didn't just say what I think he just said. I started to shake slightly and he boomed with laughter. That caused me to shake more and I started to see red. What gave him the right to comment about something like that?

I whipped my neck towards him and glared. If I was still a human I think it might have broken my neck.

"What did you just say?"

"I said. Have. You. Reduced. A. House. To. Rubble. Yet? Come on Bells you know English. How can you not understand that? That's basic English. I mean from what we could hear, you like it rough" he laughed.

I clenched my hands around my cup of coffee so hard that the cup had shattered into pieces. I didn't care that the coffee went all over my hands and the table. I was too pissed to care.

"Emmett shut up" Rose snapped.

"What why? It's not like she's weak or anything. Come on Bells. No comment?" he pressed. Oh ho he shouldn't press me.

"Yo Bells. Am I talking to thin air or something? I'm talking to you. You're right there yet you can't answer a simple question? Come on" he snickered. That was the last straw.

My hand clench into a fist and made contact with his face before anyone could blink. He went flying out the cubicle and into the wall, leaving a big dint in the wall.

He stood there against the wall blinking. He didn't know what happened. One minute he was sitting there the next he was thrown into the wall by a fist. He looked around and then back to the cubicle. He saw Bella stand up and jumped over the table before landing into a crouch. Holy shit she looks mad he thought.

"McCarty! How fucking dare you! How dare you! What makes you think you have the right to comment about my sex life? You left my life and now you're back in. So what! Does that give you the right to comment about my sex life? Does it? My sex life has nothing to do with you! It's between me and Paul. It is now and it always will be. You don't have the right to ask me something so personal. So what if you were my big brother figure? You left me!" I screamed thumping my fists into his face and kneeing him in the stomach. He was doubled over clutching his stomach.

"I can't even trust you anymore. If you want my trust you have to earn it. But you can't earn it by doing something stupid like you just did. I never expected my brother to do something like that to me. It hurts you know. What happened to the Emmy that loved to be a little child? The one that would be hug me like I was something special. I want that Emmy back" I said tearing up.

He straightened up still clutching his stomach. You could see the venom in his eyes. The tears he wanted to shed, but would never be able to again. This was my Emmy bear. The one that would be soft with me, thinking I was fragile. The one that would always tease me about being clumsy but would wrap me into a bear hug any time. My Emmy bear would laugh when Mike Newton would try to hit on me and fail miserably. I miss my Emmy bear.

He slid down to the floor and rested his head in his hands and sobbed with venom in his eyes. I just stood there staring at him with my arms wrapped around myself. Something I hadn't done in a long time. He had reopened the big hole that was in my chest when he left along with Fuckward. He didn't leave a note to say goodbye. That's what hurt me the most.

I forgave him for leaving I guess, he didn't have a choice. But he could have at least written a goodbye note. Right? He believed what Fuckward said to him. That I didn't want to be part of their family again. I still can't believe he would believe him just like that.

I mean yeah he has been around Fuckward longer but I would have thought he could tell that I wanted him to be part of my family and that Fuckward was lying to him. But I was just so wrong. How was I going to trust him again? How do I know that he won't leave again without leaving a note?

I looked around and it was empty. I may have scared them when I punched Emmett. My knees buckled beneath me and I sank to the floor sobbing. I started to feel a wave of calm make its way into my system but I brushed it away. I knew it was Jasper trying to calm me down.

I felt heat behind me and I turned and saw Paul kneeling down with tears. Oh god. I was hurting him by crying. He felt my pain through our bond. I'm not sure if it was because of the marking or if it was because of the imprint. But he felt my pain; it might be double the pain with both the marking and imprint.

I pulled him towards me in the floor and he instantly wrapped his arms around my waist and cradled me into his lap. I buried my face into his chest and sobbed. He started drawing circles around my lower back and spoke soothing words. I didn't hear what he was saying, I just felt pain.

Why was I so worked up about it? It was just a little joke. He was being Emmett. But he was never like this with me. I was shocked and hurt that he had changed. I didn't want him to change. He didn't need to change.

"It's ok Swan. He didn't mean it baby. Don't cry, you know I hate it when you cry. It hurts to see you cry and so upset" Paul cooed rubbing his warm hands up and down my back. I started to calm down slightly and nodded slightly.

He rested his head on top of mine and breathed in my scent. I knew he was slightly pissed off that Emmett had reduced me to tears.

I managed to stop the crying and just lay there sniffling. I looked over at Emmett. He was still against the wall with his head in his hands. Rosalie was sitting next to him and was running her hand through his hair. I instantly felt guilty.

I wriggled away from Paul and crawled over to Emmett. His head snapped up and looked at me with pleading eyes. I couldn't help myself. I threw myself at Emmett and started sobbing again.

He wrapped his arms around me and sobbed with me. We cried for the time that we lost. The pain we both felt when he left. We cried for how much we missed each other. I didn't expect it.

I guess I bottled it all up and when he made the comment, the cork just popped and everything came out. The memories of him leaving, the pain I felt, as well as things that reminded me of him so much. It really hurt.

As long as he was back in my life, I just hoped that I wouldn't experience that again. I don't think we were both capable of that happening. Even if we weren't human anymore. Even though he was a vampire he still had a heart. He had a soul.

He started rubbing his hand up and down my head and we started to calm down. I snuggled deeper into his embrace. He wasn't warm but I still missed it. I missed the brotherly love I got from him.

The pack is my family, but not even the pack could give me hugs like Emmett. They were my brothers but Emmett was more like a brother than they were. He was my brother from another mother.

He dropped a kiss on my forehead and I inhaled his scent. Damn it, I've got to stop doing that. His scent burned my nose. I guess I won't be getting used to that huh.

I looked up at him and he tilted his head to the side. I had to smile, he looked too cute. I ruffled his hair and smirked. He pouted.

"Ahhh Baby Bells! Not the hair man. Now you've gone and messed it all up" there was my Emmy bear. I just grinned at him and shrugged before I got up and walked back over to Paul burying my face into his chest. I dropped a kiss on his chest and wrapped my arms tightly around his waist.

Things would be ok. I know it. They had to be ok. We had to move on and be who we are.

We decided to get out of here, so Jasper being a gentleman decided to pay for the bill. So he put the money on the table and we all walked out. Aww Jasper is lovely, but he dazzles me too much.

We all hugged before heading to our cars to go our ways. I turned round and before Jasper got into the car I shouted something at him.

"Hey! Texas boy! Just so you know, I love the southern accent n'all but do you think you could stop dazzling me so much? My bloke here doesn't like it. Plus I can't think straight when you do dazzle it. Sometimes I might be doing something important. So _pleaseeee?_" I pouted giving him my best puppy dog eyes. His eyes twinkled.

**A/N: Tearful chapter when I was writing it. Hope you enjoy it. Sorry it's a short chapter!**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: sonyabrady1971 – I got teary eyed writing the last chapter! Very emotional it was, glad you liked it. **

"Sure thing Miss Bella. My apology Ma'am" he said bowing his head before getting into the car. We watched as they drove off before I turned to face Paul wrapped my arms around his neck.

"So Paul Lahote. What do you want to do for the rest of the day?" I grinned.

"Hmm I'd love to do you all day but we can't. Why don't we go and spend the day with the pack? You have to go back to Charlie's tonight" he pouted. Oh great. I liked living with Paul, but I had school the next day.

"Sure, that sounds nice. Yeah I really don't want to go to school tomorrow. I don't know if I can sleep tonight" I sulked.

"Why's that Swan?" he looked at me curiously.

"Well I don't get to wake up beside you with your muscly arms wrapped around me. That's how I want to wake up every day and how I want to go to sleep everyday" I whined. He smiled and pressed a kiss on my forehead.

"Sweetheart how about I come over to your house tonight through the window and sleep with you? I don't care what Charlie thinks. You're my girl and you get what you want" he grinned. My face lit up when he said it.

"Hmm… I wonder what Charlie would think. He doesn't know that we're imprinted never mind marked. He's going to go off it when I get home. Let's go and see the pack. The sun is out again so we can hang around at the beach" I said pulling him along to the car.

When we got to Emily's, we could hear the pack howling with laughter. I couldn't help but laugh. They were always so carefree, but then again there isn't a threat around here. Not yet. We don't know for sure if the _Cullens_ took the threat along with them.

I sniffed the air and I could smell food. Man I loved Emily's cooking. Even though we had just eaten, there was always room for Emily's cooking. Her cooking was so much better than mine. Though my cooking isn't too bad, so I've heard. Not that I've noticed anyways.

But with Emily's cooking, you can't help but want seconds and thirds and so on. It's not only us wolves, I mean even Kim has to have seconds of Emily's cooking. It's that good.

I ran to the house eagerly with Paul laughing behind me. I felt like a little kid, all excited for food. I grinned when I got to the kitchen. There was still a lot of food left so I helped myself. I didn't realise there was only one seat left, I just sat down munching on the food.

Then I gasped when Paul picked me up by the waist. I thought he was going to drop me. But he sat down on the chair and plonked me on one of his knees before filling up his plate and shoving food into his mouth.

He was oblivious of me watching him. He was too interested in his food; I smiled and turned back to my food. I started teasing the pack, especially Quil.

"So, Quilster. How the growing up going?" I said emphasizing his size with my thumb and index finger again. He choked on his food and glared at me before smirking.

"Well wouldn't you like to know?"

"Well of course. That's why I was asking. Isn't that why I asked?" I acted innocent and confused.

"I could show you right here. Right now" he grinned. I felt Paul growl deeply. I ran my hand up and down his arm and gave him a wink before I turned back to Quil.

"Oh really? Come on then. Show me the goods then. You seem so eager to. Right here right now? Ok then. Drop them" I smirked. He stared at me with his mouth hanging open.

"What? What's wrong Quilster? Don't have the guts to? Or is it that there's nothing to see hmm?" I grinned. He sat there blushing red, it was so funny. He was so embarrassed that he couldn't even think of a comeback.

"That's what I thought Quilster. You'll never be the man I want. Paul here is twice the man you will ever be. I know it stings. That you want to chase me. But it's not gonna work pup" he sat there looking down at his food sulking.

I glanced at the pack and they were amused but shocked at the same time. I looked at Paul and he stared at me in awe and was puffing his chest out with pride. I was happy that he was proud of me being his imprint. I loved it.

It warmed my heart to know that he was proud of me and that he liked the fact that I was his imprint, that he wouldn't have wanted anyone else to be his imprint but me.

"Sorry Quilster, I just had to. I mean you have a little crush on me. So what? You'll get over it pup" I shrugged and turned back to my food.

Embry started howling with laughter. I looked up confused; I looked around and couldn't help myself. I started laughing. Quil had dunked his face into his plate with a sigh of defeat. He looked up and had food stuck to his face. Oh my god it was hilarious.

Where's a camera when you need one? Just as that thought went through my head, I saw a flash. I blinked and looked around. Leah was grinning at me with the smallest camera in her hand that you will ever see.

I think I'm going to like Leah. She can be a bitch, just like me. Man now we can use this photo to blackmail him or something. Or maybe show his imprint how much of a fool he was. Well that is if he does imprint.

I grinned at her with an evil twinkle in my eye. She started laughing with an evil twinkle in her eye too. I think it's safe to say, we will get on pretty well indeed.

We started to calm down after a while. Quil used that time to get rid of the food, not by washing it off but by licking it off. That sent us into fits again. It wasn't the fact that he was licking off the food; it was the faces that he was making when he was licking the food off. You had to be there to see what was so hilarious about it.

Emily and Kim started clearing up the table, so Leah and I decided to help and wash the dishes while the pack all ran out the room and lounged around the living room watching TV. Pfft men.

We started light conversations and after a while we were having a laugh and started a water fight. Well soapy water fight.

Leah and I were washing the dishes and had soapy hands, while Emily and Kim dried the dishes. Emily on the left of me and Kim on the right of Leah. I thought it would be funny, so I flung a soapy hand in Leah's direction and got her in the face. I managed to get Kim too.

Leah just stood there shocked for a second and blinked furiously. That was until I felt soapy water all over my body. I squealed at the feeling. I shook my hair like a wet dog. Pun intended. I glared at Leah and she just shrugged a shoulder and smiled at me innocently.

I scooped up some soapy water and flew it up Leah's direction. She moved out the way. Uh oh. It hit Kim instead and she was drenched from head to toe.

"Oops. Sorry Kim! That was meant for Leah. I didn't know that she was going to move out the way and it hit you instead. My bad" I smiled apologetically.

"Oh it's ok Bella. No biggie" she said grinning while scooping up soapy water and tried to get me. I danced out the way. Literally. It hit Emily. Well that is going to be fun.

"Oh shit! Sorry Emily" Kim giggled. Emily played innocent for a second before she had this evil smirk on her face.

She sprayed the three of us with soapy water. We squealed as the water hit us. Water going all over the floor. I tried to run away but slipped on the water and fell on my bum and started sliding across the floor.

It was fun. I tried to stop myself sliding but it wouldn't work. I went flying right into Kim and Leah. Knocking them down like bowling pins. They squealed and pushed me away. I went into the other direction and knocked Emily over.

We were in fits of giggles, we were acting like little kids but it was fun. I was laughing so hard that I had tears streaming down my cheeks. I found it hard to breathe.

There were soapy bubbles all over the floor and we scooped them up and had washing up liquid bubbles all over us. Even on our heads. It was hilarious.

We were giggling our heads off until we heard someone clear their throat in the doorway. We stopped in mid action when we were going to soap each other again. We whipped our heads towards the doorway and grinned sheepishly.

Paul, Jared and Sam were standing there with an amused expression with their arms crossed. Paul raised his eyebrow at me and I just shrugged with a sweet smile.

"So… what's going on here Swan? Babe I know you like to get wet but in the kitchen? Seriously?" he teased.

"Hmm… well I don't know Lahote. Maybe I do. It seems so homey in here I couldn't resist. These girls are so much fun" I squealed in excitement. Paul just looked at me and then back to Emily.

"Emily? Have you put something in the food that has made my girl gone a bit loopy?" he asked confused.

She just looked at him for a second before she brought her index finger and thumb up to her chin and pretended to scratch while looking like she was in deep thought.

"Hmm… as far as I know Paul I don't think so. I mean something would happen with you guys as well since you ate the food too. So nope. Nothing is wrong with you guys so that means I didn't put anything into the food. So that means, I'm found not guilty" she giggled while clapping her hands. Oh lord.

The four of us got up giggling. We didn't even know what was so funny but we were just laughing. Maybe it was something in the water. Hell who am I kidding?

I started to sober up and leaped into Paul's arms. His arms found my waist instantly. I wrapped my arms around his neck and giggled before planting a kiss on his lips.

He just looked at me with a smile and kissed my forehead before walking out of the kitchen towards the living room before dumping me onto the sofa and plonking himself next to me with his arm on the back of the chair resting his hand on my arm.

I snuggled into him and turned my attention to the TV. The pack was watching a movie. Wait a second is that a priest fighting something? Holy shit what the fuck was that? Vampires he says. What the fuck? I raised an eyebrow.

Since where were vampires so hideous? Yuck so slimy, man that shit is disgusting. Everything it screams I just think _bad breath._ I giggled out loud. The pack turned to look at me curiously. I ducked my head and hid my face in my hair. Shit that's embarrassing.

I'm sure the pack think I'm insane or something. I heard laughter from inside the kitchen. I guess the fun still wasn't over. I pouted. I wasn't having any fun here, man it's boring. The pack was just absorbed watching the movie. I rolled my eyes. Such boring pups.

I was dying for something to do. Something else fun. I started fidgeting and I knew Paul was feeling a bit irritated. I squeezed his hand before I got up and walked to the beach.

I ran towards the beach and giggled at the feel of the warm sand hitting my feet. The smell of the waves. It was peaceful at the beach. It reminded me of the time I went to the beach to clear my mind when Paul left me. It still stings even though I know he's my imprint.

I walked along the beach, feeling the sand between my toes and the waves washing across my feet. I was in deep thought until I was picked up and thrown into the water. I screamed as I hit the water with a big splash.

I resurfaced and found that I was chucked waist deep into the water. I looked to see who it was.

**A/N: Sorry it's a short chapter. Been doing assignments while writing so yeah. Hope you enjoy. **


	18. Chapter 18

I growled when I saw who it was. Oh I guess payback is a bitch. Poor Quil. Maybe I went too far when we were eating. But I couldn't help it. I had to tease him. Plus he really needs to get over me.

No Bella, you don't need to feel sorry for him. He needed to know that he had to get over his feeling for me and that I wouldn't never see him that way. Man he needs to get an imprint I thought shaking my head. Then I realised my hair was all wet and that I was still the water.

"QUIL! YOU'RE GOING TO PAY FOR THAT! YOU STUPID PUP!" I screeched at him glaring.

Quil was standing there grinning with his arms crossed. He looked satisfied. That was until Paul dropped into a crouch behind him and lunged at him like a lion. They both landed into the water with a big splash. I looked away to shield my eyes from the water.

Everyone was standing there laughing their arses off. It was so funny. Quil came up spluttering and spat water out. Eww. But it was so funny.

I looked around looking for Paul. He didn't resurface yet. I burrowed my eyebrows in confusion. Where did he go? Suddenly I felt something tug at my shorts. Oh shit.

I looked up at the beach and Quil was standing there shaking his hair to get rid of the water. Everyone was either sunbathing or they were playing football. They wouldn't notice this. Would they?

I waddled further into the water and looked like I was playing around in the water. Paul came up for air and just grinned suggestively at me. I gave him a curious look, he just winked.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him into a kiss. He pulled my body closer to him and I could feel his erection brushing against me. I gasped as he moved a hand to unbutton my shorts and let his hand wander down my shorts.

The water was cold and the feel of his hot hand wandering close to my sex felt unbelievable. He kept an arm around my waist and let his other hand rub my clit gently. I moaned. I whipped my head towards the shore and they still looked oblivious before I turned back to Paul. He was just smirking at me.

He dipped a finger into my pussy and rubbed my clit with his thumb. I whimpered at the feeling of the cold water hitting my sex.

"You've been a naughty girl now haven't you Swan?" he grinned cheekily. I gulped and nodded. I couldn't speak.

He started thrusting his finger deeper and at a slow pace. I bucked my hips for more friction, he didn't seem pleased.

"Ah ah ah Swan. Patience now" he tsked while he added another finger and started thrusting at a quicker pace.

He rubbed my clit furiously and I was moaning. I dropped my head to his neck and buried my face into the nap of his neck.

"Who would have thought my little Swan was a naughty little girl hmm?" he hummed. I grinned at him and pulled at the waistband of his shorts before I buried my face back into his neck.

I wrapped my hand around his length and pulled slightly. He groaned at the feel of my hand wrapped around his cock.

"How does that feel cowboy hmm?" I teased him. He just moaned in response. I gripped harder and started a faster rhythm. I moaned when he started thrusting his fingers faster.

I gripped his balls and pulled slightly before I just rubbed my thumb against his tip. I removed my hand from his length and licked my fingers. I hummed at the taste of his cock mixed in with the salty water flavour.

His hand stopped its movement and he looked at me in shock. I just shrugged a shoulder and grabbed his length again. He restarted the movement of his hand and started thrusting harder. I nearly threw my head back and moaned. I bit my lip trying to keep the moaning quiet.

It started to bleed slightly as I bit hard to stay quiet. He just leaned in and took my bleeding lip into his mouth and sucked. Fuck that was hot.

I started wanking his cock harder and squeezed harder every now and again. He nuzzled his face into my neck and started nibbling.

He pulled his hand away from my core and pulled my hand away from his length. I looked at him disappointed and confused. He nudged my shorts down more and he gripped his length.

He started jerking himself before he smacked the tip of his cock against my clit. I gasped and stared at him with widened eyes.

His eyes twinkled and he started smacking his tip against my clit before he dragged his cock all the way across my slit.

"Swan take a deep breath, we're going under" he whispered. I stared at him with wide eyes before I took a deep breath.

The next thing I knew he was dragging me down under and I felt his tip sink into my pussy. Oh my god. It felt so raw yet so good.

He gripped my hips and guided my pussy up and down his length. I ran my hands through his hair and pulled him into a kiss. Sharing a breath before pulling away.

It felt so good; he started rubbing my clit and pinched it. I threw my head back in ecstasy. Fuck he sure knew how to pleasure a woman.

He moved me so that I was riding his cock reverse cowgirl style. Fuck he was so much deeper. I rested my head back and shared another kiss with him. He patted my clit with his hand and rubbed my clit before patting it again.

I could feel my orgasm building up and he started thrusting faster. Faster than he had ever done before. His orgasm was approaching. He thrusted one last time before my walls tightened around his cock and his hot cum shot into my core. I dug my hands into his thighs as I rode out my orgasm.

I lifted myself off his length and resurfaced for air. I buttoned up my shorts and readjusted my outfit before I smoothed my hair. I giggled when I felt my hair was all over the place.

Paul came back up for air and wrapped his arms against my waist nuzzling into my neck. I just stroked his hair and rested my head on top of his.

We stayed there for a while before he fixed his shorts and we walked back towards the shore. As soon as our feet hit the sand, the pack whipped their heads towards us. Some of them looked at us briefly before looking elsewhere, as long as it wasn't us.

Some of them just had an amused expression of their faces; Jake looked at us with disgust. I rolled my eyes at him. Leah looked at us with a shocked expression. It was awkward silence, I started to shift uncomfortably.

"Serious Swan? You had to do it in there didn't you? You could have at least waited til you got home or something. Why the sea? Man I don't think I'm gonna see the sea in the same way again" Leah shuddered at the thought.

"What's going on here? Bella? What took you so long to come back on shore?" Kim said with a confused yet curious expression. I just blushed.

"Bella? What? Oh… oh!" Emily squealed. Each _oh_ was Emily figuring out what happened. The first was that we did something in the waters. The second was when Emily realised we had sex in the sea.

"Will someone tell me what's going on here? I'm like totally clueless here" Kim whined. I just grinned.

"Bella here and her _mate _decided to have some alone time in the water. Oh for fuck sake Kim. They had sex in the water" Jacob spat the word _mate_ with hatred.

"Hey! Don't talk to Kim that way you pup" Jared growled.

"It's not my fault I'm slow you know Jacob. Just get over yourself. Just because you can't have the girl you want doesn't mean you have to be all meanie to me. Geez get a grip will you!" Kim snapped.

Jacob walked up to Kim with rage; Jared stepped in front of her protectively and crouched into a defensive stance.

"You stay away from my mate Black. You have no right to take the anger out on her. She didn't do anything wrong" he spat. Jacob crouched and his forehead was touching Jared's and they were glaring at each other growling.

Wow I never expected Jared to look so threatening. He was always the quiet one, the one that would tease every now and again. But never one for violence. Then again it's different because his wolf thinks that his mate is in danger. It's understandable.

If I was in the same position with another girl, Paul would be protecting me not that I need protecting. I think everyone knows that after I fought Leah.

Jacob was being stupid. Why did he have a go at Kim for no reason? I mean he needs to be nicer to the girls. It wasn't her fault. If he was angry he should be angry at me. But I can't help it if we weren't meant to imprint on each other. It was just fate. He had to get over it.

I growled inwardly at the fact that he still wasn't over it. I clenched my fists in anger and lunged at Jacob knocking him away from Kim. We tumbled away from the pack and I started throwing punches at him.

"You. Stupid. Fucking. Pup! Get. Over. Yourself. And. Move. On!" I growled punching him over and over again as I spoke each word.

I got off him and crouched down. I saw him as a threat. Kim was like a sister to me and I had only met her a couple of times. She was bubbly and shy at the same time. He slowly got up and looked at me with a sad expression. I was sick of this shit.

"Bella" he breathed. "Why didn't you pick me? I'm better for you. I love you Bells. You know I do. You love me too. You just don't know it yet. What is it that _Lahote _has that I don't?" he spat Paul's name in hatred. I rolled my eyes.

"Jacob. Fate brought me and Paul together. You need to accept it. You're right Jake. I love you. But I'm not in love with you. I thought you were my best friend. That you would never leave me. But you left me. I loved you then. What happened to the Jacob I grew up with? The Jacob that would tease me all the time. The Jacob I grew up with, making mud pies. The Jacob that put my heart back to pieces slowly when Fuckward left me. All the things you did to put my heart back together, you spend so much time fixing me. You broke my heart into so many pieces when you left. I needed my best friend. I had never felt so lonely. Until I met Paul. He was going through a rough time, just like I was. He had lost Jared to Sam. We didn't know that Sam was a good guy; we weren't in this wolf circle then" I sighed.

"We were only spending time together for comfort at the start. But my feelings towards Paul started to grow and I couldn't help it. I was so scared. I wanted someone to talk to about it. Where were you when I needed you the most? I was so heartbroken. Paul fixed me but he did exactly what you did. He left me. The last time I saw him he said that he wouldn't leave me unless he didn't have a choice. It's like he had a feeling something was going to happen to him. I kind of thank you that you left me. If you hadn't left me, I wouldn't have found Paul and fell in love with him. But when I became a wolf, we imprinted on each other. It's not anyone's fault Jake. You need to accept it. I want my best friend back. I know he is deep inside of you, underneath all this hatred. You need to let the hatred go Jake. I don't want to lose you. Not again. Not ever. Please Jake. Let it go. I need you" I whispered sinking to the ground sobbing.

I felt a warm hand tugging at my hand. I looked up and saw the saddest eyes I'd ever seen. It made me sob harder. He pulled me into his embrace I clung to him sobbing. I missed my best friend. He was a bit off with me ever since he found out that Paul and I were imprints. He stroked my hair lovingly. This was my Jacob.

"My Jacob. My best friend" I whispered looking at him. He had tears streaming down his eyes.

"I'm so sorry Bells. I can see that he's just right for you. I just wanted you to pick me. I hate that fate picked him to be your mate. I just wished it was me that was your mate. I love you Bells. I always have and always will" he sobbed. I raised a hand and brushed away his tears; he closed his eyes and leaned into my touch.

"I love you too Jake. But it will only be as a brother. You need to understand that. I can't live without you. I can't live and know that my best friend hates my mate. I don't want to hurt you Jake. Please Jake" I pleaded.

He just nodded and I threw my arms around his neck clinging to him, burying my face into his neck. I was glad to have my Jake back. He pulled my onto his lap and rocked us, finding the comfort we both needed in this embrace.

**A/N: *sniff sniff* man I had tears writing this chapter. Hope you enjoy!**


	19. Chapter 19

We started to calm down after a while. I miss us being this close. I was pulled up and into another warm embrace. I could smell his woodsy smell.

"Let's go Swan. We need to get you home before Charlie freaks" he said pulling me along. I waved at the pack before I let Paul drag me away from the group. I looked up at his face and saw nothing. He was expressionless, it worried me.

As soon as we were out of the earshot, he turned round and buried his face into my neck. I just stood there stroking his hair lovingly.

"Damn it Swan. That's twice I've seen you being an emotional wreck today. It breaks my heart seeing you so upset. My wolf isn't happy that his mate is upset. Hell who would be happy to see their other half so upset?" he growled.

"I'm sorry Paul. It's just been an emotional day. I don't even know what I snapped at Jacob like that. Was it maybe because he looked threatening to Kim? I don't know. I love Kim, she's like another sister and I hardly even know the girl. Now you can drive me home. I really don't want to go home but Charlie hasn't seen me for a couple of days" I sighed pulling him towards his car.

We started the dreaded journey back to Charlie's. It was silence on the way there. I sat there resting my hand on his and rubbed circles with my thumb. I didn't want him to go. I was used to sleeping in the same bed as him all cuddled up. Would Charlie allow it?

He slowly pulled up to the house. Charlie's cruiser was parked in the drive. The living room light was on. He was probably watching a game; I still don't even understand the rules. It's not like I watch the games anyways.

I leaned over and gave Paul a long kiss before I headed towards the house. Paul pulled me back and into his arms before he gave me a deeper kiss. I wrapped my arms around his neck and stroked the back of his neck.

I reluctantly pulled away from the kiss and rested my head against his chest. The feel of his heart beating fast from the kiss was peaceful. Knowing how I affect him.

I gave him a light peck on the lips before I walked to the door. I looked back and he was leaning against his car watching me. I blew him a kiss before I walked into the house. I took a deep breath.

Charlie was indeed watching a game. I decided to start on dinner, it was still quite early but I was always hungry. Charlie followed me into the kitchen. Here we go.

"Bella? Where have you been? I haven't seen you since we were at Emily's" he asked. Uh oh. Bella? I'm in trouble.

"Erm… I've been spending time with the pack and Paul. Well he is my imprint after all. I'm his imprint too. We can't stay away from each other. It hurts too much" I hesitated.

"Oh ok. Wait… imprint? I know you're a wolf but I didn't know you were imprinted. I forbid this to happen" he snapped.

"Dad you can't. It's not fair. You know he's my imprint. Well you do now. It will tear us apart. I can't let that happen. I can't hurt him. I love him so much that it hurts already. You can forbid me to see him. If you forbid me to see him then I'll move out" I snapped storming up to my room, appetite forgotten.

I slammed my bedroom door and flung myself onto my bed. How dare he? I told him Paul was my imprint. Charlie being a wolf, he would understand. Or at least I thought he would. I guess I was wrong.

I stared at the ceiling hugging my extra pillow. I was upset with Charlie. He can't forbid us from seeing each other. I'd die of a broken heart. We both would. I couldn't let that happen. We've already lost mom, he can't lose me too.

I really wanted Paul here, to just hold me. Just as that ran through my mind, Paul climbed through my window.

"Swan are you alright? I felt like something was wrong. I felt it through our bond. What's going on?" he questioned. I sat up and just looked down at my hands.

"Swan? What's up? Has someone said something?" he was right about that. I felt tears swarming. I didn't realise a tear had fallen until he knelt down in front of the bed and brushed it away. "Babe?"

He looked so concerned. I didn't know how to tell him. Oh yeah Paul by the way we can't see each other anymore. Charlie knows we are imprints and he's forbidding us to see each other. Yeah right. I sighed.

"I told Charlie that we were imprinted. He wasn't happy about it. He's forbidding me to see you. I can't. I'll die of a broken heart. I can't leave Charlie. Mom is gone, I'm all he has left" I sobbed.

He didn't say anything; he just sat on the edge of the bed and pulled me to him. Rubbing his hands up and down my back as he whispered soothing words to me.

"ISABELLA SWAN! GET YOUR ASS DOWNSTAIRS NOW! AND I MEAN RIGHT NOW!" Charlie yelled. I pulled away from Paul reluctantly and gave him a weak smile before I headed downstairs.

"What" I snapped.

"Don't what me young lady. I forbid you to see Paul and you go all huffy on me? Why? Explain yourself young lady" he growled.

"Charlie you're forbidding me to see my imprint. I'll die of a broken heart not being able to see him. Is that what you want huh? Mom is gone Charlie. I'm all you've got left. I don't want you to lose me either. Can't you understand that Paul is my life now? Do you really want to lose the only family you have left? If you do then go ahead and forbid me. I'll move out. I'll live with Emily or someone. Then you'll be all alone. You will only have Harry and Billy coming to your house to watch the games, that's it. I really don't wanna do that dad" I sighed looking down at my feet.

"You really do love him don't you?" he whispered.

"Yeah I really do dad. I thought I loved Edward so much, but I was stupid to think that I loved him and he loved me back. But I'm glad he left Forks. If he didn't, I wouldn't have met Paul at the beach when I tried to clear my mind. He is my other half, my best friend. I don't want to let that go dad" I said with a serious tone. He looked at me and just sighed.

"Look Bells, I'm sorry. I mean you becoming a wolf and then imprinting. It's a bit too much for me. If you need to know anything else about being a wolf you can ask me about it. I'm sure I've got more experience than Billy. Please don't move out. You're my baby girl; unless you are getting married then obviously you are going to move out. Anything else you wanna say?" he said cracking a small smile.

"Dad? Do you think we could like move to a house in La Push? I can enrol at La Push High, it's so that I'm closer to the pack. So if something happens then I'm on it straight away. I hate driving from Forks to La Push. I mean you take care of criminals and stuff in La Push anyways, so you won't be affected. Pretty please" I pleaded. He cocked an eyebrow and looked at me.

"Is that the only reason why you want to move to La Push Bells? You sure it isn't because of someone in particular?" he teased. Whoaw hold on a minute. He was angry about Paul about 2 minutes ago and now he's teasing about him? O…kay then.

"Well the pack is one of the reasons. Living in La Push means that I'm closer to the girls and then we can have some girlie time at the beach or at Emily's, it saves money on the petrol dad. Then again another reason is that I want to be close to Paul. I'll see him in school n'all but we can all have a sleepover and watch movies. Doesn't that sound great? I mean you will be near Harry and Billy for fishing" I grinned. I knew I got him there. He sighed in defeat.

"Alright Bells have it your way. We'll look for houses tomorrow and then put this house up for sale. Then you can see lover boy as much as you want. But I want you to bear one thing in mind Bells. I don't want to be a grandpa yet" he blushed.

"Right. I'll see you in the morning dad" I said blushing as I ran up the stairs to my room. I closed the door and leaned against it letting out a deep breath.

I heard a deep chuckle in my room. I completely forgot that Paul was still in here. He was lying down on my bed with his arms resting behind his head as he leaned against the headboard.

I smiled and plonked myself on the bed next to him, resting my hand on his chest.

"So what do you think?" I asked.

"About what Swan?"

"Oh you know. Me moving to La Push. Enrolling to La Push High. Us being able to see each other as much as we want. You know that kind of stuff" I smiled.

"Swan I think it would be great if you moved to La Push. I can have some alone time with you more often. Sleepovers like you said. Oh and seeing you in La Push High, showing off my girl. Man who wouldn't want that? My girl is the hottest girl ever" he winked.

"Mmm I like the thought of showing the bitches that you're mine and that I don't like to share. I can't wait. I really hope Charlie finds a house tomorrow. I wonder if anyone would want to buy our house"

"Well you never know Swan. Let's hope you find a nice house tomorrow. Hopefully you can move to La Push soon. Right now you look tired Swan. Why don't you get some sleep?" he said tapping my nose lightly.

"Hmm sleep sounds good. You'll stay right?"

"I'll stay Swan. I won't leave you until you tell me you don't want me. Besides your bed is quite comfy, I like it" he grinned.

"Is it? I seem to like your bed better" I said lying down and resting my head on his chest.

"I'm too used to my bed. So I prefer your bed better. I hope you're keeping this bed" he grinned.

'**No sneaky business in my house while I'm here Lahote'** I heard Charlie say from downstairs. I looked up at Paul and he smirked before he pulled me up onto his lap for a kiss. I hummed in response, it was a sweet kiss.

I pulled away and lay back on the bed. He scooted himself lower down the bed and rested his head against my extra pillow and had an arm behind his head.

"Paul can you just hold me? I don't know if I can sleep I don't feel you with me"

"Sure thing Swan. Come here" he said wrapping an arm around my waist and pulling me towards his body. I curled up into a ball and rested my head and arm on his chest.

I closed my eyes and instantly I felt my eyes starting the droop. I heard a creak in the floorboards and my door open slightly. I felt Paul let out a threatening growl.

Charlie was probably checking to see if I was alright. I started rubbing his chest and made shushing sounds and his growling stopped. He dropped a kiss on the top of my head and that was the last thing I registered before I drifted off to dreamland.

**A/N: Sorry it's not much. Just a short chapter. I'm a slower writer :P**


	20. Chapter 20

I woke up to sound of the birds tweeting. I groaned and buried my face into Paul's chest to drown out the sound. But I was met face first with my duvet. Bella meet duvet, duvet meet Bella.

Where was Paul? I looked around and I saw a note on my desk. I burrowed my eyebrows in confusion and curiosity. I rolled out and bed and made my way to my desk.

I picked up the note and it was covered in Paul's woodsy scent. I inhaled deeply and sighed. Weird I'm sniffing a note because it has Paul's scent all over it, ha!

**Swan,**

**Sorry I'm not there when you wake up. I realised that I had patrol so I had to dash. Last night was peaceful, watching you sleep. I was pissed off at Charlie when he said he was forbidding you to see me. **

**He came in last night to check on you, I growled at him. But I think you noticed that even though you were half asleep. You rubbed my chest and you were making shushing sounds. You didn't do anything else but it calmed my wolf down. **

**I know how Jared felt at the beach, well kind of. I felt like you were threatened or that you were upset because of Charlie. Hence why I growled at him. **

**Well I best go Swan. Have fun searching for houses in La Push. Hope you find the perfect one today. **

**I love you,**

**With all my love,**

**Your wolf, Paul **

His note made me smile. I clutched it to my chest and grinned happily. Then I realised that we were house searching today.

I skipped to the bathroom like a little girl and got ready. Bouncing down the stairs to the kitchen to get some food.

Charlie was sitting at the table with his face buried in the newspapers and a cup of coffee in front of him. I rolled my eyes at him. He loves his newspapers. Yuck I hate newspapers. The ink comes off so easily. One minute your hands are clean and then you grab the newspapers and there's ink all over your hands. Eww no thank you.

"Morning dad" I said bouncing round the kitchen to make some breakfast. He mumbled a good morning without looking away from his newspapers. Typical. I had decided to make waffles. I was humming a random tune as I was making the waffles. I made some for Charlie.

I pulled out some eggs, sausages and bacon from the fridge. I started making scrambled egg and fried egg. I was starving. I put some bread into the toaster and checked up on my waffles. I put them onto a plate and put them in the middle of the table.

I scooped up in the fried eggs and scrambled eggs into plates. I remembered that there were some hash browns in the fridge. I put them into the pan and flipped them a few times until they were golden brown. Yum.

I nearly forgot about the toast, I grabbed the pieces of toast and put them onto the plates before I put a couple more slices of bread into the toaster.

I put the sausages and bacon into the pan, the fat was spitting at me. Ouch. I flinched away from the pan each time it spat at my arms. They were finally ready and I piled them onto the plates and grabbed the last of the toast and dug into the food.

Charlie had finally put his newspaper down and was wolfing the food down. I guess he was starving too. I don't think I would trust him with the kitchen. He might make a fire or something. I'd better not risk it.

I filled up my plate and started eating half of it before I went to the fridge and poured myself a cup of orange juice. Charlie was already on his seconds and nearly finished his seconds. Gross he's like Quil and Embry when they eat food, kinda disgusting.

I wrinkled my nose is disapproval before I went back to eating my food. A lot slower than Charlie, but still quite fast.

Charlie was on his thirds when I started my seconds. I shook my head. What a pig. The kitchen was quiet, apart from hearing Charlie munch on his food louder than usual. Was he really that hungry? Maybe we should buy him some microwave breakfast for him. That's easy enough for him. I'm sure I can trust Charlie with a microwave. Right?

I gathered the plates after we were both finished. Charlie leaned back and was patting his stomach with a grin. I just rolled my eyes and started to wash the dishes.

"So Bells, what was Lahote doing in your bedroom last night? You can do your funny business when I'm not in the house"

"Well dad. He felt through our imprinting bond that I was upset. When I stormed up to my room after your little outburst, I wanted him with me. The next thing I know, he climbed in through the window. That's all. I wanted him to hold me as I went to sleep. I heard you check up on us you know. Paul wasn't happy about it. I felt him growl at you. Did you do anything?" I questioned.

"Bells I didn't do anything. I just came up to check on you. But I might have glared at him when I saw him holding you, that's all I did I swear" he said putting his hands up in surrender.

"Maybe because you glared at him dad. He wasn't happy that you made me upset. He wasn't happy that you were going to forbid me to see him. His wolf didn't like it. Hell my wolf didn't like it. If you had a mate and you were going to be forbidden to see them, how would your wolf feel? Do you get what I mean?" I asked. He sighed.

"I don't need to have a mate to understand that my decision to do that was wrong Bells. I'm sorry. I'm just really not used to you being with Lahote that's all"

"I get it dad, I really do. You'll never lose me. I'll always be your baby girl. Now let's go house searching" I said drying my hands with a towel grinning.

He just chuckled at me and headed for my truck. Man I really need to get a new car. Another truck, this baby is old.

I might get a SUV, will have to go car shopping with Leah when we get a house in La Push. Charlie drove towards La Push and I was trying not to bounce up and down in the seat. I was just too excited to see these houses.

We were in La Push in no time. We stopped at the housing agency called La Push Real Estate Agency. Man what a cliché that is. We're in La Push and that's what they call their agency? Hmm.

It wasn't a very big agency; it had white brick walls with big glass windows, it looked very bright from what I could see from the outside.

There was a screening door between two big glass windows, a bit posh but ok. We walked inside and there was a receptionist desk like the ones you see in big firms.

We walked over to the receptionist and told them we wanted to look at their houses. She looked up and told us to wait a moment. She picked up the phone and spoke briefly.

She put it down and told us to take a seat, and that a realtor would be here shortly to show us round. We thanked her politely before we sat down on the sofas, very comfortable and soft.

Charlie started drumming his fingers against the material. He was impatient already. I reached over and slapped his hand to stop him, just as the realtor came through the doors.

We both looked up and a female realtor with long dark brown hair came up to us. She was tall and slim, she had light brown eyes. She was wearing dark faded jeans and a smart wear top with black heels. She was pretty.

Charlie was frozen on the spot. I looked at him curiously. He was staring at this lady in awe. Oh shit. He just imprinted.

"Hello Charlie, long time no see. How have you been?" she asked politely.

I burrowed my eyebrows. She knew my dad? I looked at Charlie and he was still frozen, I elbowed him hard in the ribs and he snapped out of his trance. He blinked and cleared his throat.

"Hello Elena, yes long time no see. I've been good, how about you?" ok something is going on here. I feel the tension between them.

"I've survived the past what twenty years? I've had better days" she spoke cooly. Oh dear. "Who's this lovely little lady here? Care to introduce us Charles?" nudging her head towards me.

"Right. Erm Elena this is my daughter Bella. Bella this is Elena" he motioned his hand between us as he introduced us. Well this is awkward I thought. We smiled and shook hands.

"Nice to meet you Bella" she smiled.

"Nice to meet you too" I smiled back before she turned back to Charlie with cold eyes.

"So I heard you are looking for a house in La Push Charles? Found any yet?" she spoke with coldness. Ouch. Charlie flinched at her tone. I stepped in.

"Yes we are looking for a house so that I can be near my boyfriend and my friends. We only decided last night that we wanted to move to La Push. Well I wanted to move to La Push and I managed to convince my dad. So… where do we start?" I said eagerly.

"My my Bella, you are quite eager aren't you? Very well, right this way pet" she said leading me through the doors with Charlie behind us.

The first one looked too old in the outside, the inside was worse. The rooms were too small and the kitchen was too crammed up. I didn't like it. How was I to cook if I don't have enough space? Na uh. Next!

The second house wasn't too bad. It was modern but the bathroom was too small. How are you meant to move around in this bathroom? Na uh.

The next house I was standing outside in awe. It was beautiful and it looked so big on the outside. It had white bricks and grey tiles on the roofs. It had a path and then stairs that led to the front porch.

It had a roof shelter over the front porch, it was pretty. The house was three stores high; it had a nice front garden and looked homey. There was a screening door and beautiful big windows on the front porch. A big dark brown wooden door. There were barriers around the front porch and wooden poles to support the roof shelter.

There are some big forest trees near-by, so that was brilliant for me when I need to phase. It wasn't far from La Push High, so I don't really need to drive. I can just walk or jog. I fell in love with it already.

Elena took us inside and it was beautiful. The living room was massive with light peach walls and pretty lights hanging from the ceiling. The kitchen was next; it was just the right size for me. It wasn't too big and it wasn't too small.

I could see myself cooking for the pack with Emily's help every weekend. There was a downstairs toilet underneath the stairs. The back garden was pretty; there was a pretty patio and a water fountain.

There was also a pond and pretty pebbles everywhere. It was so pretty, I could imagine myself staring up at the stars in Paul's embrace.

We went upstairs next. There were 4 bedrooms. The bedrooms were really big, more room for my stuff then. Two of them would be the guest bedrooms. The master bedroom was so big with a kind sized bed and the en-suite was really big.

The bath tub was massive and looked like a spa kind of tub. We looked at the other bathroom and there was a step in shower and a bath tub in the corner of the bathroom. Wow. The tiles on the walls were a light blue and the tiles on the floor were white with silver swirls.

The next bedroom had a queen sized bed and the walls were a purple and blue type colour with a silver wolf on each wall. I fell in love with this room; the silver wolf reminded me of Paul. My Paul, my silver wolf.

The other two bedrooms were a decent size with a single bed each and a wardrobe in the left corner of the room. The attic was a decent size, it wasn't too big and wasn't too small. We could make this as a guest bedroom or we could just use it for storage.

I giggled and turned round to look at Charlie. He looked a bit down and I frowned.

"Dad I really love this house, it's pretty and feels homey. It's just the right size. Can we buy please? Can we? Can we?" I pleaded him with my puppy dog eyes.

The price wasn't too bad, it was a bit over our budget but my dad saw that I was in love with this house and he just had to buy it.

"Elena, we'll take the house. When can we move in?" he asked. I squealed jumping up and down.

"You can move in as soon as you can Charles. If you would like to come with me, you can fill out the forms and that would be all" she said walking out the door with Charlie walking after her like a sad puppy.

Something was going on between them two. Was it something I wasn't meant to know? Charlie came back after a while.

"So Bells, we can move in today. Someone is coming round to look at the house tomorrow so we'll see if we can sell it, but we can move right in here today if you want. Have the pack round for dinner to celebrate. Why don't you call Paul to help us move in?" he grinned.

Wow that works for me. I think we had too many memories there that I don't want to see again. So I'm glad. I grinned and pulled out my phone and called Paul to meet me back at the house to help us move the stuff over to here.

He sounded delighted and said he would tell the pack to come over for dinner to celebrate. We hung up and I was over the moon that we had a beautiful new house that was near Paul and the pack.

We drove back to the house and started boxing things up. I didn't realise we had so much junk that we didn't need.

I was in my room and then I heard one of my floorboards creak. Why hadn't I noticed this before? I knelt down and the floorboard was too loose. I lifted the floorboard and my eyes widened with what I found. Oh no. He didn't. Please tell me he didn't. The little lying bastard.

**A/N: uh oh! hope you like it. The house is on my profile**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: MELODY-ROSE-20 – The Cullens ain't coming back. It's just Jazz, Em and Rose.**

I threw the loose piece of floorboard onto the floor away from me, like it burned me. I stood up slightly and cautiously leaned over the floorboards to look what was underneath the floorboards.

I glared at the items and picked them up by the corner. It was the photos of Fuckward and me, on my birthday. He looked so tense, he didn't look happy or in love. Maybe I was just imagining things that he did love me.

Obviously he didn't love me if he left me the day after. God how could I be so stupid to think a vampire like him would love me? A weak little human I was. I was nothing but a toy to him.

My blood boiled at the thought. Did he drug me into thinking that he loved me or something? Now I come to think of it, did I really love him in the first place? Or was it just a little crush or something? I really don't know.

I stood away from the items he'd sneaked into my floorboards and started throwing things. I needed to get rid of my anger. I was just so fucking pissed off.

He said it would be as if he never existed. Yeah right. Leaving the memories under the floorboards is as if he never existed is it?

I started fuming the more I thought about it. It sickened me. I didn't know what else he might have done to my room without me knowing. It still had a slight sickly sweet stench, I opened my window and grabbed an air freshener and sprayed the room.

I threw things at the walls, but not hard enough to make a dint in the walls. I think Charlie could tell I wasn't to be disturbed while I was throwing a tantrum.

I threw a cushion at the window and heard a low umph and I turned to see Paul glaring at me half-heartedly holding my offended cushion in his hand. I just smiled sheepishly at him.

"What's with the flying cushion Swan? What's up? Fuck what's that stench doing in here? Is the fucker back?" he growled. My anger was forgotten and I just concentrated on calming him down.

"Paul calm down. He's not here. He's not back. That horrible stench is from the floorboards. When he was leaving me, he said it would be as if he never existed. Yet he put the memories over my floorboards. It's kinda creepy, in case he's done something else to my room. But I can't smell him anywhere else but my floorboards. I'm so glad I'm moving out" I giggled.

"You better be glad you're moving out soon. So what's the new house like?" he said changing subject. I didn't mind at all!

"Oh the house is beautiful inside and outside. It's got a pretty patio too. I love it" I squealed with excitement.

"Man that sounds very appealing. I can't wait to see it" he smiled.

"Oh you're gonna love it" I grinned.

I wrapped my arms around his waist and buried my face into his chest. His head rested on the top of my head and ran his hands through my hair. Our heads snapped up when we heard an agonising howl.

**Charlie's POV**

I heard Bells have a slight tantrum; I didn't know what she was having a tantrum about. But I know that when she has a tantrum, I should stay away from her. She's quite lethal when she has a tantrum.

Then I heard Lahote's voice, I take it he knew that she wasn't happy about something. Maybe it was something to do with their imprinting bond. I wonder if Elena was going to be like that with me. I still feel guilty for leaving her, but I had no choice.

I still have feelings for her, plus she's my imprint too. I guess I won't feel anything to do with the bond until she accepts the imprint. I sighed. Then the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"**Hello Mr Swan? This is Officer Chase from the Phoenix Police Department. We were just calling you to inform you that your ex-wife Ms Renee Higginbotham will be flown over to Forks tomorrow. We will have an officer with the body and they will call you when they arrive, just in case. They will be flying at around 900 hours tomorrow; they should arrive at Forks around 1700 hours. We also need you to identify that the body is your ex-wife sir. We are terribly sorry for your loss sir"**

"Erm… thank you Officer Chase. What is the officer's name? Will I be meeting them at the airport or will I be meeting them at the Forks morgue?"

"**Well sir, you could meet the officer at the airport or the morgue. It is entirely up to you sir. The officer accompanying the body is called Officer Pratt sir. Are there any more questions you would like to ask?" **

"No no that will be all thank you Officer Chase. I have to make some calls; I need to do some arrangements. Thank you for your time Officer Chase"

We said our goodbyes and hung up. He once again said he was sorry for our loss. I mean yeah she wasn't my imprint but I still loved her and now she's gone.

It hadn't sunk in when I got the phone call the other day that Renee was gone. But this phone call got me. I didn't realise that I was crying until I felt a tear hit my collarbone. I wiped it away with the back of my hand half-heartedly.

I was on the verge of phasing; I lunged through the front door breaking it completely with the force. The next minute I was on four legs instead of two and let out a long agonizing howl. A howl that would send shivers up your spine, human or wolf.

The pain of losing Renee was too much. I started pacing back and forth in the front garden, oblivious of people staring. That is if they hadn't run away scared. I dug my paws into the dirt as I paced back and forth, growling every now and again.

I wish I could just protect her. She wasn't my wife anymore, but she was my friend. I should have protected her. I knew that there was something wrong with Phil, I never liked the guy. I always had a feeling that something was off about him, but I just couldn't put a finger on it.

I snarled. Why didn't I tell her that I had this hunch that he was bad news? If I told her, she wouldn't be dead right now. I just feel so guilty. Then I felt a tug that brought me out of my thoughts. I whipped my head to the side and my wolf eyes widened. Elena.

As I made eye contact with her, I could feel the change happen. I was sitting there butt naked in front of my house, in front of my imprint. Shit. I looked up at her and she looked confused. I looked down and blushed. Uh oh.

"Charles? What's going on? Why were you a wolf? How is that possible? Wha…" she burrowed her eyebrows. I cleared my throat.

"Well erm… as you can see I can change into a wolf. I'm a shape shifter. I'm actually from the rez but my parents moved out here, my dad was from the rez but my mother was a pale human. I got the wolf gene from my father" I took a deep breath. "Look Elena, I'm sorry about what happened between us. This is why I had to avoid you. I broke your heart. I had to. Not because I wanted to. But because I had no choice. You weren't my imprint" I sighed looking away from her. _**Not yet you weren't**_ I silently added.

"Look Charles, can we not talk about this? It's in the past. What's done is done. What do you want me to do? Run at you and fall into your arms and kiss you senseless? Is that what you want? It's not going to happen Charles and you know it. No matter what you say will never ease the pain I went through when you broke my heart into pieces. I don't care if you're a wolf. That's not an excuse. It doesn't stop you from being the only man I ever loved. It doesn't stop you from being the only man to hold my heart in your palms and crush it. I just wanted to see if you guys had got anyone to look at the house and see if they were interested in buying this house. But it seems you obviously haven't. So I'll take my leave. Goodbye Charles" she said storming off angrily. I stared after her helplessly.

I couldn't help myself, I broke down into sobs. The death of my ex-wife. My imprint hating me. It was all too much. I phased and chased after her.

I caught up with her and nipped at her heels lightly. She looked startled and then looked confused again. I whined and pulled at her knee-length skirt indicating for her to follow me. She sighed and reluctantly followed. My wolf jumped happily inside.

I led her to the forest and nudged her toward a log. She sat down and looked at me waiting. I phased back to human and knelt in front of her. I took a deep breath.

"I think I owe you an explanation Elena. I never knew about the legends of the pack until I was a wolf. I guess my father did try to tell me but I wouldn't listen, I always thought it was an old scary story. But I was wrong. I was forbidden to see you because I was a new wolf. I had no control over my wolf. I couldn't risk hurting you forever like that. I could phase just like that and hurt you. I couldn't live with that" I sighed. I looked up at her and she was emotionless, so I continued.

"The elders said that I was forbidden to see you. I wanted so much to just see you. I wanted to know if you were my imprint. I just wanted to go over to you and comfort you. To love you. I didn't have a choice but to leave you, it was one of the worst decisions in my life. One of the hardest decisions. My Bells went through the same thing, but she's a wolf now and she's imprinted. I'm happy for her. After I broke up with you, I tried to move on. I found another woman who later divorced me. I've recently found out that she was hit by a car when she ran away from her abusive boyfriend. I feel so guilty, I feel like I should have protected her. I still had feelings for her but I wasn't in love with her anymore. If I protected her, she would still be alive. I'm only in love with one person; I have been and always will be. That's you Elena" I said looking away from her. I knew this was too much for her; I waited for her to register all the information. I couldn't lose her again, not now.

"Charles?" I couldn't look at her, I was too afraid. "Charlie? Look at me, please?" she pleaded. I hesitated but looked up at her. She had tears swarming in her eyes. I looked down knowing that I had upset my imprint.

"Charlie? I'm really sorry about your ex-wife; there was nothing you could do. I guess she had to make her own mistakes, but it was unfortunate that she was too late when she realised it. I'm confused about what I'm feeling right now. A part of me just loves you so much that I want to comfort you. A part of me wants to walk away from you and let you live your own life. I'm so torn. I have a few questions though" my heart soared when she said a part of her loves me so much. I just nodded. She took a deep breath.

"Ok here goes. Why didn't you stay in contact with me? You could have still written a letter to me, just to see how I was. What's an imprint? How long have you been a wolf?" she questioned.

"I couldn't stay in contact with you; the elders said I had to break off contact with the people I cared the most about, especially you. When I had finally got control over my wolf, I could have contacted you. But to tell you the truth, I was too scared. What was I to find? That you had moved on and had a happy family? What if you were my imprint and I couldn't have you? It broke my heart to break off contact with you. I've been a wolf for around 20 odd years give or take" I shrugged. Now to the hard part. I reached forward and held her hand, she didn't flinch away I was thankful for that.

"An imprint is a wolf's other half you could say. They are your gravity. Your centre of the earth. An imprint is the wolf's soul-mate, they are what matters the most. You would do anything to protect them, even sacrificing your own life to save them if you needed to. You would be whatever your imprint wants you to be. Whether it's a sibling, a good friend or a lover. The wolf wouldn't let the imprint go into harm's way, unless they couldn't protect them" I looked away, I just could tell her and look at her at the same time. No matter how much I wanted to, I couldn't.

"So… have you imprinted on anyone?" she whispered.

"Yeah I have Elena" she started to move her hands away from me. I gripped onto her hands and shook my head. "I imprinted on you my beautiful Elena" I breathed. She looked at me with widened eyes.

"Wha…? How? I…" she stuttered.

"It happened when we came to the housing agency. When I looked into your eyes I knew what happened. Please don't hate me. I can't handle it if you hate me. I'm sorry about what I did to you" I sobbed.

She ran a hand through my hair soothing me. _**Please don't hate me; please don't hate me**_ I chanted over and over inside my head. She cupped my cheek and brushed away my tears. I closed my eyes and leaned into her touch. I looked up at her and she bent her head down towards me staring at me in awe. She leaned down closer and I closed my eyes.

**A/N: And that's it. Sorry it's a bit short. Please review. Means a lot thanks!**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: FICTIONLOVER6060 – Nope the woman's name was Elena a few chapters ago luv.  
SONYABRADY1971 – Glad you found it amusing :)**

I could feel her breath fanning across my face and then it was gone. My eyes snapped open and she leaned over to whisper in my ear.

"I'm gonna let you take me on a date. Then we'll see what happens. I don't want to just jump into things, even if I do love you still"

"Erm… ok Elena. We'll take this slowly. You set the pace luv" I whispered back. She smiled and gave me a peck on the cheek. "Elena? Will you come to the funeral in 2 days' time?" she just nodded. I sighed in relief after she turned to walk away, at least she doesn't hate me.

I turned back towards the house and walked to the side of the house and jumped up into my bedroom through the window. I had to get some clothes back on since my clothes were shredded when I phased.

I headed downstairs after I got dressed. I needed to make some phone calls for the funeral. It's gonna be hard on us all. Especially Bells, I sighed.

I looked at the phonebook and found a number. I happened to have called Angela's Weber's father whom is a minister. He was available to do the ceremony for us, I was thankful for that. I had made other phone calls to have everything arranged.

I was dreading tomorrow and the day after, but I have to stay strong for Bells. As I thought of Bells, she came down the stairs with Paul.

I walked towards the living room and flipped the TV on, not really paying attention to it. I can tell she's not going to like this, but she has to come with me tomorrow. She walked into the living room and just looked at me waiting.

"Bells I gotta ask you something. Will you come with me to the morgue tomorrow? It's going to be hard, especially for you. But we need to do this. There's an officer that is going to be with the body, he'll take the body to the morgue when he lands. He's going to land in Forks at around 5pm tomorrow. Look Bells, you know you don't have to do this if you don't want to" I looked at her sadly. Secretly I was hoping she wouldn't come with me, I can't bear to see my little girl so torn up. Not again.

"Well dad you know I have to go. She was my mother after all. Dad we're in this together. You'll never lose me" she whispered, brushing away a tear that I didn't realise was there. I smiled weakly at her.

"Ok Bells, whatever you want sweetheart. Why don't we move some of the stuff over to the new house and get you working in the kitchen for a celebration feast tonight? I bet you can't wait to start using that kitchen" I grinned at her. She just blushed and I laughed.

We started to pack more stuff into cardboard boxes, which I didn't know how they got there but ok. We piled some of the boxes into Bella's truck and Paul's truck. I didn't realise his truck was there in the first place.

Bella and Paul set off on their little journey to the new house and started to put things into the right places. I started clearing up the mess in the house. You don't see that very often.

I thought I might as well make the effort and make the house look nice and tidy, because someone was coming over to look at the house today.

I didn't know much about the people coming to see the house. All I know is that they are a newly married couple and are searching for a new house.

I spend a couple of hours cleaning the house and was just about the flop on the sofa exhausted when the doorbell rang. I looked around the room to make sure it was presentable before I went to open the door. As I opened the door there was young couple aged around 28 waiting patiently with a nice smile.

"Hello there. We're Nicky and Alexis Blackman. You must be Charlie Swan" the young man said stretching his hand out.

"Hi there. Yes I'm Charlie Swan, very nice to meet you both" I smiled politely shaking their hand. "Please come in" I said opening the door wider for them.

They smiled politely and looked around the room. They started muttering to each other already, I zoned them out until they faced me waiting.

"First off, here is the living room. Nice size really" I commented while guiding them towards the living room. They took their time looked round the living room.

"Oh it's a lovely size, good for children to run around too isn't it Nicky" Alexis said beaming at her husband. He just nodded and sent her a smile.

"Yes it's very nice dear. We're expecting" Nicky beamed.

"Oh really? Wow congratulations. It's a very nice room. Not too big, not too small" I smiled politely.

They seemed to like the bathroom too. Nice bathtub and a shower for the kids. They liked the other bedrooms and loved the master bedroom. I let them have another tour on their own and headed downstairs to wait for them.

They came back downstairs about half an hour later. They seemed pleased with the house. Hopefully they will buy this house.

"Thank you for your time Charlie. We will be in touch" Nicky smiled stretching his hand out for me to shake again.

"It was my pleasure" I smiled shaking their hands before we said our goodbyes.

I sighed and flopped down on the couch, I was exhausted. Note to self, never to do cleaning again.

I dragged myself upstairs to shower and change into another set of clothes before I boxed a few more things and drove down to the new house.

It was around 5pm when I got there, the sky was getting dark already and the front porch light was on. I parked up beside Bella's truck and pulled the boxes from the car.

I could hear singing from the house and smiled. Bella always did love to sing, even if it was slightly out of tune.

There weren't any other cars parked outside, so I guess the pack were over yet. Just as I thought that, a motorbike and three other trucks parked outside the house. Well I thought wrong then.

Jacob got off his motorbike and took his helmet off before grinning at me. I narrowed my eyes at him in disgust. Motorbikes are dangerous, even if we can heal quicker than humans.

Leah was nudging Embry away, he looked like he was trying to win her over but obviously he was failing miserably. The girls looked excited; I think they were excited for a movie or something.

They all stood outside the house and started at it in awe. I knew that feeling. I guess they are going to be hanging around here more often then.

Man I hope it's not going to be a mad house all the time. I need some peace and quiet when it comes to the games.

We all headed inside after I cleared my throat to get their attention. Bella heard the door open and came out the kitchen to see who it was while drying her hands on a towel.

She squealed in excitement when she saw the girls and ran over to them and gave them a group hug. She chatted excitedly to them before dragging them away from the guys for a girlie tour around the house.

We could hear the girls _oohing _and _aahing_ every now and again at the rooms, the bathrooms and the back garden. The girls squealed jumping up and down happily. Oh boy.

They were so excited when they walked out in the back garden. They giggled a lot. Maybe a bit too much for my liking.

I just shook my head and walked to the kitchen and grabbed a beer before heading for the living room. I turned on the TV that we moved and sat down on one of the sofas we moved from the garage.

I sat there flicking through the channels and settled with a repeat of one of the games. I just shrugged and took a swig of my beer. It seemed Bells went grocery shopping too. It was needed, group of pig eating wolves here, hello!

The pack came in and lounged around the floor watching the game with me. I didn't know they liked watching the games. I thought they were just into video games and car racing, or in Jacob's case motorbikes and stuff.

They chatted amongst themselves before Paul came into the living room in a black apron and was wiping his hands with a towel. Why was he wearing an apron?

"Hey guys. What's up?" he grinned.

"Lahote? What are you doing wearing an apron? At least it's not pink" I teased. The pack burst into laughter. I guess they did what I did. They could imagine Paul in a pink apron looking like a right fool of himself. He just blushed.

"Well I'm helping Swan cook tonight, that's all. I think Swan would love to see her guy in a pink apron. Shit I better not give her any ideas" he said wagging his eyebrows suggestively.

I grunted out loud and he instantly looked around the room innocently avoiding my gaze. I just shrugged and went back to watching the game.

"Seriously Paul? You cook? I'm not sure if I'm going to eat tonight then. You never know if you've poisoned it or not" Quil chirped. Paul looked at him raising an eyebrow before he grabbed Quil into a headlock and started ruffling his hair with his knuckles. "Ok…ok…ok! I give! I give"

"Ah music to my ears" Paul grinned releasing Quil. Quil sat on the floor sulking whilst trying to flatten his hair again.

I shook my head, typical boys. Always playing around. Paul being the more mature one, but he was being like a kid right now. But Quil, he's Quil that's all there is to say about him.

He's such an immature pup and always will be, maybe he might change when he imprints. That is if he imprints. God help us if he does imprint.

I shook my head at them both before I turned back to the game. I heard the final whistle of the game and sighed. Oh well. Not that I'm bothered really, but I guess I was too distracted with those two pups bickering.

I turned back to the pups and saw that Paul wasn't in the room anymore. Maybe he had gone back to his cooking. I think Quil was speaking my mind. I'm sure if I can even trust his cooking skills. I guess we will find out later when everything is ready.

Some of the furniture in the living room had be left by the previous owners. They looked quite comfortable. The girls came in giggling and chattering away before plonking themselves onto the sofas and beanbag seats.

"Dad? You're finished with the TV right? We were thinking of putting a movie in, while Paul and I cook dinner" she said with pleading eyes. Damn her with these cute pleading little eyes. I just nodded and rested my head on the back of the couch.

Kim, Leah and Emily squealed and crawled towards the front of the TV and picked out a few DVDs. I was confused by Leah's behaviour. The pack always said that she was bitch and didn't like to socialise.

Yet here she was, getting on well with the imprints. She didn't seem like a bitch to me at all. I looked at the guys and they didn't seem fazed by her change of behaviour. Maybe it had something to do with Bells.

I'm not sure what happened between them two, but I know that they had a fight once at a bonfire. I heard that Leah had started on Bells. Though I'm not sure why. Was it Paul? Maybe something went on between Leah and Paul in the past.

I just hope she doesn't ruin Bells relationship with Paul. I was deep in thought before I felt the sofa shift slightly. I looked up and saw Sam and Emily sitting next to me cuddling up and staring at the TV.

I looked up at the TV to see what movie they put it. I prayed that it was a decent movie. Jason Statham? Jet Li? Wtf? Oh that was called 'The Expendables'.

It looked quite decent actually. The guys seemed to like it. The girls didn't seem to like the beginning. Well Kim and Emily didn't anyways. We found it pretty cool. For some reason I wanted one of those guns. Man that would be so awesome.

We got half way through the movie before we heard Bells calling us to say dinner was ready. We made our way the kitchen and it was massive. It's going to take a while to get used to I thought.

I heard the door-bell ring. Who could it be? I thought to myself. I walked over to the door and opened the door to reveal Billy, Harry and Old Quil. Man it's been a while since I've seen Old Quil.

They all grinned and Harry had a few big bags of his mean fish fries. Man did I miss those. Old Quil wheeled Billy in as I stepped aside. Billy had two bottles of Old Quil's rez shine. Oh shit, this isn't gonna end well.

I led them towards the kitchen and you could hear the plates clattering and the pack laughing about something.

The dining table was quite big and there was still a lot room for everyone. Wow. Everyone sat down, the imprints and the elders piled their food onto their plates before we wolves all dug in.

We were making jokes and having a right laugh. Man the food was really good. I'm not sure who cooked it but it tasted great.

"Bells this food tastes great. Who cooked it? You or lover boy?" I said before shoving food into my mouth. She smiled shaking her head, she indicated with her thumb in Paul's direction before turning back to her food. "Well it's pretty good Paul, for a guy I mean" I grinned and he smiled at me sheepishly.

We ate all the food and were eating dessert and drinking the rez shine. Man that shit was strong. Us wolves were downing shots and it didn't affect us, as much.

We drank beer and mixed it with rez shine and we started to feel the effects. Kim and Emily just stuck with soft drinks and water. Wise decision might I add.

I started to feel the affect now, I was joking on with the pack and the elders. Then I remembered I had something to tell them. I cleared my throat and everyone turned to look at me.

"Guys, erm I got something to tell you. I imprinted yesterday. On a beautiful woman, someone I can't take my mind off" I said looking at my hands blushing. I heard wolf whistles from the pack. The elders just sat there grinning madly.

"So Chief Swan? Who is it? Do we know her?" Quil Jnr asked eagerly. I took a deep breath, this aint gonna go well I thought.

"Well she's called Elena" then I was knocked off my chair by a fist and heard the door slam. I blinked furiously and looked around.

The pack looked concerned but had an expression like they were hiding something. I noticed that Embry was missing; I burrowed my eyebrows in confusion. I headed out the door to see him sitting down on the porch steps with his fists clenched. I walked over to him and lay a hand on his shoulder but he shrugged it off with a growl. Man I'm confused. What did I do?

"Embry, what's wrong? Did I do something wrong? I'm sorry if I did" I said sighed softly while sitting down on the porch steps.

"You didn't do anything wrong today. You imprinted on my mother Charlie. How do you want me to react? Welcome you to the family with open arms? I'm sorry Chief, but I can't do that. I take it mom hasn't told you yet then" he sighed looking down at his hands. I was getting more confused by the minute.

"Tell me what Embry?" I asked with a confused tone.

"Mom is gonna kill me when she finds out I told you. I'm your son Charlie" he whispered.

**A/N: Oooh! Interesting? Hope you guys liked it! **


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: Thanks for the comments! Means a lot. Bet you guys didn't expect that coming did you?**

If I didn't have wolf hearing I don't think I would have caught that. I looked at him in shock and disbelief. He can't be. That's not possible. Could it really be?

"No… that… can't… be...how?" I stuttered.

"When you broke up with her so many years ago, she was pregnant with me and she didn't tell you. She just couldn't tell you. She was so broken over the fact that you had left her. She was so clueless. She didn't know what to do. What was she meant to do? Come and find you and say _hey Charlie by the way I'm pregnant with your baby, please don't leave me_? No I don't think so Charlie" he hissed. Oh god please don't hate me.

"Look Embry I'm sorry I did that to your mother. I loved her so much, I still do. It's not because of the imprint kid. Leaving her was one of the hardest decisions I had to do in my life and I'm sorry for what I put her through" I sighed looking up at the night sky.

"Charlie she suffered so much. I mean I had only found out a few months ago who my real father was. My _'father'_ had ran off and left me and my mother. I thought he loved my mother, but he had drinking issues. He knew that he was going to cause trouble between us" he explained and used air quotations marks when he said the word father.

"He didn't do anything to you or your mother did he?" I questioned concerned looking at him.

"No he didn't get the chance to. When I was little he was a nice father to me. As I grew up he started to turn to drinking. I don't know why. He was cold to my mother. He was cold to me. He nearly hit her once or twice but I was there and grabbed onto his wrist before he could hit her. I was my mother's bodyguard and I still am" he said sending me a warning glance. I averted my eyes away from him again.

"Embry I'm really sorry about not being there for you when you were a kid. I want to watch my children grow up. I didn't see Bells grow up much and I didn't get to see you grow up at all. I don't know what I did wrong that Taka Aki is punishing me. I want to be there for you and your mother. You are my son. I'm sorry I wasn't there for your childhood but I want to be here for you now. Please give me a chance" I pleaded him.

"I don't know Charlie. I've just found out that you're my father. I don't know if I can trust you. I hardly know you. You need to earn my trust first. If you past that test then you can be a part of my life. I need to know that I can trust you to not run away and break my mother's heart again" he spoke with a serious tone. Well I guess that's better than nothing I thought.

"I'll prove to you that you can trust me. I swear I'll do it. I won't hurt you or your mother again" I said using the same serious tone.

He just nodded and headed back inside the house without another glance. I sighed. This is going to be hard, but I'm willing to try. For Elena's sake. For Embry's sake. For Bella's sake. I have to. I headed back into the house and I saw Embry stand in front of Bella. She had tears streaming down her cheeks.

"You're my brother?" she whimpered. He just nodded and she launched herself into his arms and sobbed. I didn't see his reaction; he had his back towards him. But I knew his reaction was the same; I could see his frame shaking slightly. He rested his head on top of hers and stroked the back of her head.

"Bells, my little sister. God I love you. You were one of the pack sisters but you're actually my sister. I swear I'll protect you if anything tries to harm you. Lahote consider this a warning. You break my sister's heart and you'll be walking on two legs instead of four when you're in wolf form. It won't be pretty or comfortable" he glared.

"I wouldn't hurt her; I love her too much to hurt her. Not again. I'll give you permission to end my life if I was to ever hurt her" Lahote spoke seriously. Bella laughed and hit Embry on the chest.

"Em stop it. Don't scare away my imprint. Thanks for the concern big bro but I can handle it myself. He knows that if he hurts me again, he's going to have to deal with me. I won't be soft on him, he knows that" she said smiling at her brother.

I sighed in relief that Bella was fine with Embry being her brother, well half-brother. They were joking on all the time, like good friends. I realised I had missed something I should have said before.

"Guys, Bells and I are going to the Forks morgue tomorrow. There's an officer that's bringing Renee's body back for the funeral. She liked La Push, I was thinking of maybe having her funeral here in La Push" I whispered sadly.

"Charlie? I'm sorry about Renee. I wish I could have had the chance to meet her. Would it be ok if I came with you to the morgue? I kind of want to meet her, even if it is for the last time. It just feels right to go with you" Embry asked.

"Yeah if that's what you want Embry, it's fine with me. I think it would mean a lot to Renee to know that you cared for her even though you didn't know her. It means a lot to us too" I answered.

Embry looked at me cautiously, like he wanted to hug me. I just looked at him and opened my arms and he walked into my arms and squeezed me tightly.

Bella snuggled her way into the hug and squeezed us both. I whispered '_my family'_ and then I heard the screening door slam. I looked behind and widened my eyes. Oh shit. Embry looked up at the slamming of the screening door and he gulped. Elena.

"Mom" he breathed. She glared at him before she stormed out the house. He ran after her calling for her.

"Mom wait! Let me explain" he said grabbing for her wrist. She struggled but she knew that she couldn't fight him with his wolf strength.

"Why Embry? How could you? It wasn't your place to say. How dare you? I told you not to tell him. Now he's going to want to be with me because of you. Thanks a lot Embry. You've ruined my chance of actually being happy!" she cried. I walked out the house towards them.

"Elena. Why didn't you tell me? I'm so sorry luv. It pains me to know that you went through so much on your own. I shouldn't have been there for you. Don't blame Embry, he couldn't help it. I told everyone that I imprinted and he just came out with it. It's not like he planned it. Don't blame our son. Blame me. It's my entire fault Elena. I wish I was there for you when you needed me the most. I love you Elena. I've loved you even though we weren't together. You were always on my mind. I love you. The imprint has nothing to do with it. Please don't blame him. Blame me" I pleaded dropping to my knees.

She dropped to her knees and stroked my cheek. She just looked at me tenderly before she sighed.

"Charlie I don't blame Embry. I couldn't blame you either. You're here now, that's all that matters. I love you so much. Both of you. I love Bella too. I'm just shocked that Embry told you. It was my secret to tell. I should be the one telling you that Embry is your son. I wanted to tell you so much that Embry was your son, but I didn't know how you would react. I wanted to so badly write you a letter, but I thought you would have moved house or that you wouldn't reply to my letter. I just couldn't take it. I'm so sorry Charlie" she sobbed. Embry knelt down and rubbing soothing circles on his mother's back.

"Elena don't cry. I hate to see you cry. It breaks my heart to see you cry. Why don't we go inside for hot cuppa tea or something? You must be freezing. It's a bit chilly out here, but we aren't affected much because we are wolves. You have nothing to be sorry about Elena. You did what you think is right. I hope that you both can trust me, you guys plus Bella are my family now. I hope that you could let me be the father I should have been, for our son. You two and Bella are my life now" I said gripping their hands and smiled a watery smile.

Elena smiled a watery smile of her own back to me and Embry was just watching his mother. "Embry? Please believe me" I pleaded. His jaw clenched and his eyes unreadable.

"I don't know Charlie. My mother seems to believe you, but I just can't. Not yet. I just feel like you're going to disappear off the centre of the earth and leave my mother heartbroken again. I can't see that happen again. Once is too many times" he said shaking his head.

Elena cupped his cheek and he closed his eyes leaning into her touch.

"Embry baby? Please? Try to trust him please. For me? He's your father. It would mean a lot to me if you just try baby" she pleaded.

"I can't see you get hurt again mama. It's too much for me" he said sadly.

"Baby he's your father. Plus I'm his imprint. He can't stay away from me for very long. When he hurts his imprint he'll be hurting himself. He'll suffer as well as I will sweetheart. You need to believe that he won't hurt you or me. He's a caring man" she soothed.

"Ok mama. If that's what you want then I'm willing to try. Charlie I'm warning you. You better not break my mother's heart again or you'll get it. I don't care if you're my father or not" he said glaring at me. I just nodded my head. He sighed in relief. "That's all I ask for… dad" he whispered the word '_dad'_ and my heart skipped a beat.

I looked up at him and grinned. Elena giggled and Embry gave me a tight smile. It was still a smile, better than nothing. I pulled them both up and wrapped an arm around their shoulders and led them back into the house.

I was on cloud nine when Embry called me dad. I grinned at everyone and led Elena and our son towards the living room. I felt someone's eyes glaring at the back of my head. I looked behind me and saw that Bella was glaring at me with fire in her eyes. What was wrong with her?

"Bells?" I asked curiously. She glared at me and looked away. What did I do? Did I upset her or something? "Bells? What's wrong? Did I upset you?" I tried again.

"Well what do you think _dad_?" she hissed. I stood there shocked. My Bells hissing at me? Uh oh what did I do? I still don't know what's wrong. "Charlie use your brain will you? You're already stuck to _Elena_ and my brother like glue. What about me? Am I not part of your family anymore? Or has _Elena_ smothered you with her imprint powers? Tell me that!" she snarled.

My Bells was jealous of Elena. Even though Elena is my imprint, she couldn't take me away from Bells.

"Bells, Elena is my imprint but she can't take me away from you. You're my little girl. You always will be. You're special to me. Just as they are. Don't be jealous sweetheart. I love you" I said inching towards her to give her a hug.

She clung to me and I hugged her tighter and pressed a kiss on her forehead. I heard a growl next to us. Paul was glaring at me and crouched down into a stance. I guess he felt anger that I made his imprint sad.

Paul lunged for me but he was knocked aside by someone. I looked to see who it was and it was Embry. Embry stood in a protective stance in front of us and growled at Paul. Paul was back on his feet growling. What was going on?

**A/N: Two chapters in a day! Man I'm on a roll. Bit short but hope you like it. :) **


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: Sorry it's a bit short. I was half asleep when I was writing this. Thanks for the reviews so far!**

**Bella's POV**

Charlie came back in the house with an arm around Elena and Embry with a big happy grin on his face. I guess they decided to let him in.

If that was case, what was going to happen to me? Will his attention turn towards them and leave me out in the dark?

He looked the happiest I had ever seen him. Was I just an obstacle? Would he forget about me now that he's got a son and an imprint?

I know I shouldn't feel this way but how could I not? Dad never looked this happy when he was with me.

I can't help but think he would forget about me. My blood boiled, I didn't know why. I glared at him when he had his back towards me. I guessed he noticed it; he turned round and looked at me.

"Bells?" he asked curiously. I glared at him and looked away. I knew he was trying to figure out why I was angry with him. "Bells? What's wrong? Did I upset you?" he tried again. God he's a bit thick isn't he?

"Well what do you think _dad_?" I hissed at him. He looked at me with a shocked expression. I've never hissed at him like that before. "Charlie use your brain will you? You're already stuck to _Elena_ and my brother like glue. What about me? Am I not part of your family anymore? Or has _Elena _smothered you with her imprint powers? Tell me that!" I snarled at him spitting her name out with anger. I could see the wheels turning inside his head, he realised what was going on.

"Bells, Elena is my imprint but she can't take me away from you. You're my little girl. You always will be. You're special to me. Just as they are. Don't be jealous sweetheart. I love you" he said inching towards me to give me a hug.

I just crumbled and clung to him; he held me tighter and pressed a kiss on my forehead. We heard a growl next to us. Paul was glaring at Charlie and crouched down into a stance. I could feel his anger that his imprint was sad. Oh shit.

Paul lunged from his crouch towards Charlie, but he was stopped by someone and was knocked out the way. Charlie looked to see who it was that knocked Paul away, it was Embry.

He was standing in a protective stance in front of us and growling at Paul. Paul was back on his feet and growling in our direction. What the hell was going on?

I stepped away from Charlie's embrace and cautiously stepped around Embry. His head whipped around to glare at me before he turned back to glare at Paul. I huffed in annoyance.

I walked between Embry and Paul and pressed a palm into both of their chests and looked at the both.

"What the hell is going on here? You won't be hurting my imprint Embry, brother or not. Paul what's wrong?" I looked confused.

"He made you upset Swan. He's the reason why you were upset. My wolf doesn't like it Swan. He owes you an apology" Paul growled.

"Paul I'm fine. I was just being stupid. Everything's fine now. Calm down" I said turning towards him and rubbing my hands up and down his chest to calm him down. I could feel the tension from his body evaporate slowly.

"Embry you better back away from Paul, now! He's not a threat. It was just a misunderstanding, well sort of. Everything is fine now. You can go back to your mother and our dad now" I looked at him briefly before I turned back to Paul and buried my face into his chest. He just wrapped his arms tightly around my waist.

I heard the growling stop. So I looked back and saw that Charlie had wrapped an arm around Embry's shoulder and pulling him towards the living room. I rolled my eyes in response.

I didn't want tomorrow to come. I pulled Paul towards the stairs and into my bedroom without another word.

I grabbed two big towels and dragged him towards the bathroom. I walked towards the shower and turned it on, waiting for the water to heat up. Not that it really mattered. I just stared at him and started to undress.

His eyes followed my movement before he discarded his shorts. I stepped into the shower and turned to face him, letting the water trail down my back.

He stalked towards me in a predatory type of way and it started to make me feel a bit excited in my lady area. He smelt it right away and gave me a cheeky grin before he was standing in front of me under the shower, shielding me from the water.

I waited for him to make the next move. He raised a hand to my face and lightly brushed his knuckles against my cheek. He leaned down and kissed me lightly on the lips. The water dripping onto my face from his wet shaggy hair.

I wrapped my arms around him and pulled him closer. Gasping as I felt his length brush against my clit. He took advantage of that and sucked on my bottom lip, before he let his tongue wander into my mouth. Our tongues caressing slowly.

I ran my hands over his body and pinched his butt cheeks. He growled and nipped at my bottom lip and I smiled against his lips.

He slowly turned me round so my back was leaning against his chest. He grabbed some shower gel and started washing my body with care.

As his hand wandered towards my breasts I could feel his manhood start to become semi-hard against my bum.

I rested my head back onto his shoulder and let his hands wander. I groaned when his hand dipped towards my core and he started to slowly caress my clit.

He nudged my legs apart slightly with his knees and inserted two fingers while rubbing my clit. I wrapped my arms around his neck and arched my back as his fingers set a teasingly slow pace.

I moved my hips to create more friction but he wasn't having it. He suddenly removed his hand from my core and I whined in protest. He just chuckled in response.

I spun round and gave him a mischievous grin before I filled my hand with shower gel and slowly started to wash his body. His brown eyes watching me. I moved my hair to the side to reveal my mark.

He growled in response dipping his head and nipping at my mark. Shit. I wrapped my soapy hands around his semi-hard erection and started stroking it in the same teasing manner he used against me.

I could feel his erection grow harder against my hand and I rubbed his tip with my thumb. He lifted his hand and growled. I dropped to my knees and blew lightly against his tip, something I hadn't done before.

He moaned and threw his head back. I blew on his tip again before I licked his tip. His pre-cum tasted so sweet. I stood up and his head snapped back up.

He had me up against the wall, my breasts pressed against the cold wall. I shivered at the cold. I was feeling hot and cold. He growled and pressed his sexy body against me.

"Is that how you wanna play Swan?" he said thrusting his cock into my pussy. He gripped my hips and started driving his cock into my pussy. He was thrusting his cock in and then pulling all the way out before thrusting back in again. Holy shit.

"Paul" I panted. He was kissing my neck before he pulled his cock out of my pussy. I looked over my shoulder and he had wrapped a hand around his length.

He was staring at my bum and saw my core as I leaned over. I wiggled my bum and my bum cheeks jiggled. He growled and his length was into my pussy once again.

He gripped my shoulders and started thrusting into my pussy. He was deeper this way. My back was arched and I was panting already.

When it came to sex he wasn't soft and I liked that. I wanted to feel the rawness from sex. It always felt really good.

I started thrusting my hips back and meeting his thrusts, I moaned and he wrapped an arm around the front of the shoulders making me arch my back further. I whimpered in response, he was grunting along with his thrusts.

"Does it feel good? Does my cock fill you up? Do you want more Swan?" he growled. I just nodded. He stopped his movement and pulled out again. I growled in annoyance.

"Why did you stop?" I whined.

"Tell me what you want Swan. Talk dirty babe. You know you want to" he whispered in my ear.

"Mmm I want you balls deep in my pussy Lahote. I wanna feel your hard cock in my pussy now. Fuck me like there's no tomorrow" I growled.

"Be careful what you wish for Swan" he growled as he thrusted deep into my pussy.

I screamed his name as he was fucking me hard. He was really balls deep, it felt so fucking good. Oh my god.

"Paul! Make me cum baby. I need to come. Now" I panted. His hands pinched my nipples and he spanked my bum. I felt my pussy gush.

"Swan. Fuck. You like that babe? You like me fucking you balls deep when your dad is downstairs huh? Does it feel good when I spank your cute little ass when I'm fucking you?"

"Fuck yes! Spank my ass Paul" I screamed. He started thrusting quicker and was spanking my bum cheeks harder.

His other hand crept toward my clit and started patting it roughly. That did it. I came throwing my head back and screaming out his name.

He let his hands wander and kept thrusting. I hadn't recovered from my orgasm yet. I was panting right away and gripped his bum cheeks urging him to pick up his pace. Gotta love the wolf speed.

I was pressed against the wall. My hands on either side of my head and my right cheek pressed against the tiles on the wall.

"Swan your pussy is so wet. Tell me your pussy is only wet for me! Tell me no one can affect your pussy like I do! Do it Swan" he ordered thrusting in short sharp thrusts.

"Fuck! Paul! You like my wet pussy squeezing against your hot cock? My pussy is only wet for you baby. No one can affect me like you do. Now fuck me you fucking wolf!" I snarled at him.

He bit down on his mark, growling and thrusting faster. Could he get any faster? I wrapped my hands around his hair and pulled. My orgasm hit me and I was screaming his name again. He groaned and I felt his release inside me.

I sighed and leaned my body against the tiles completely exhausted. He wrapped his arms around my waist kissing my shoulders lightly.

"You ok Swan? I wasn't too rough right?"

"Na uh" was all I could mutter out. I was exhausted.

He pulled out of me and pulled me towards the shower head. We washed each other's body slowly before shutting off the water. We stayed there in each other's embrace. The water on our bodies had already dried.

We picked up our clothing and wrapped a big towel around our body tightly before walking out the bathroom. I didn't care if they saw. I was too exhausted from the hot sex in the shower.

We entered my bedroom and I didn't even hear Paul close the door. I was snuggled in bed with my eyes closed and lying on my side waiting for Paul.

He came into the bed and was spooning me. He had discarded his towel and mine. I opened an eye tiredly and saw that he had covered us with the duvet, not that we needed it.

I turned my body to face him and suddenly I was wide awake, studying his face as he had his eyes closed. He looked peaceful. He wasn't going to be getting any sleep yet.

I pulled the duvet up and wrapped a hand around his soft length. He was instantly hard. I looked up and his eyes were dark with lust. It made my pussy gush.

He pushed me so that I was lying down on my back. He just nudged my legs apart before he settled between my legs and slowly pushed his cock inside my pussy.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and he braced his arms on the bed on either side of my head. He was slowly making love to me. He grinded against my clit every now and again that had throwing my head back.

I was still wet from our little sex in the shower; I was on the verge of my orgasm already. I wrapped my legs around his waist and urged him to make me reach my orgasm. His hand was caressing my clit softly and sweetly.

He bent down and started sucking at my nipples and I threw my head back moaning as I hit my orgasm and he hit his soon after. He collapsed onto my body exhausted. He rested his head into the nap of my neck. We were too worn out and too comfortable to move, so we passed out asleep still connected.

**A/N: Man I'm exhausted! So sleepy. Hope you guys liked it. Bedtime! Goodnight! Don't forget to review! **


	25. Chapter 25

I woke up from my sleep and stretched. I felt a big weight on top of me. I looked down and saw Paul's adorable sleeping face. He must have shifted position while sleeping; his head was now resting on my chest.

I ran my hands through his hair softly; he looked so peaceful when he was asleep. He stirred but resumed back to his light snoring. I smiled and ran my hands up and down his bare back. He moaned and buried his face into my chest.

I giggled and pulled at his hair slightly. He still had his eyes closed but he growled. I could feel the vibrations on my chest.

"Lahote? Babe? Get up. I need to shower and get breakfast. I'm starving. You wore me out last night" I whispered stroking his hair. He mumbled. "What was that?"

"I said I don't want to move. I'm too comfortable" he said opening his eyes slightly to look at me. His eyes widened as his eyes wandered to my neck. I looked at him confused.

"What's wrong Paul? Is something on my neck?" I asked reaching a hand up to feel my neck. I winched at a slight pain. I burrowed my eyebrows in confusion.

I looked up at Paul and he wasn't there. I looked around and saw him huddled up in a corner. What happened? He seemed to be muttering to himself.

I crawled off the bed and walked towards him, I lay a soft hand on his arm. He flinched away. I felt my heart sink.

"Paul? What's going on? Don't scare me" I whimpered. He looked up at me with pain in his eyes.

"I hurt you Swan. I'm so sorry. I'm so so sorry" he whispered.

"No you didn't. I'm fine sweetheart" I smiled weakly at him.

"No Swan. I did. You have a bruise on your mark. I guess I bit too hard. Fuck I'm so sorry Swan" he said brushing a finger against my mark. I didn't even wince this time.

"Paul it's ok. It doesn't hurt anymore. Plus I heal fast, the bruise will be gone before tomorrow" I said nudging myself closer to him.

He instantly wrapped an arm around my shoulder and pulled me closer. He rubbed his face into the nap of my neck and inhaled my scent.

I just buried my face into his neck and sighed. We stayed in the embrace for a bit longer before I started to pull away and got up.

"Come on Paul. We need to shower and get breakfast. I'm starving" I pouted. He just got up wrapped my body in a big towel. Before he scooped me up and ran for the bathroom with me squealing on the way. "I can walk you know Paul"

"I know you can Swan. But I just wanted to carry you" he grinned down at me.

I turned on the shower while discarding my towel. I started soaping my body before Paul entered the shower and started scrubbing my back. We just stood there washing each other's back and sharing a sweet kiss every now and again.

We both dried and wrapped ourselves into big towels again before running back to my room to get changed. I didn't see if anyone downstairs could see us run to my room.

I walked to my drawers and pulled out a pair a cut-offs for Paul. He had a few pairs in case he needed to change while he was here. I pulled out a blue bra with matching underwear.

I decided to wear long skinny jeans and a simple white t-shirt before putting my hair up in pigtails. Sometimes I hate my hair long, still debating whether or not I should cut it short but I probably will miss my long hair too much. I decided to wear black boots that reached halfway up the calves.

I turned round and Paul was just wearing his cut-off shorts barefoot. I guess he wasn't going to wear any shoes today. I gave him a peck on the lips before I headed down the stairs with my hand clasped in his.

We made our way the kitchen and the pack were still here. Maybe they lounged on the couch and the guest rooms. Shit I forgot they were still here. No doubt they heard us making sex. Oh man this is gonna be embarrassing.

"Morning guys" I greeted smiling at them. Everyone was finishing their food. Well it seemed I had to make the food then.

"Wow morning to you too Bella. You're glowing. We know you got some last night" Kim said waggling her eyebrows giving me a knowing look.

"Oh god. We weren't that loud were we?" everyone just raised an eyebrow with a look that said: _what do you think?_ I just looked down and blushed.

I turned back to Paul and he wasn't there. I looked around the kitchen and he was standing at the stove making food. I grinned and walked up behind him. I lay my hands on his shoulders and kiss his back in between his shoulder blades.

I walked towards the dining table and sat down. I started chatting to the pack as I waited for Paul to make breakfast for a change.

"So guys, what's up? Did y'all stay the night?" I said starting a conversation.

"Nothing much. We were a bit disturbed by what we were hearing last night. Yeah we stayed the night. We had a bit too much to drink. So we took up the living room and the guest bedrooms" Emily smiled. Charlie grunted.

"I'm not happy to hear that while I'm in the house Bells. I know you want to christen your bedroom and the bathroom. But do you think next time you can do your thing with Lahote when no one else is in the house? Please? I don't want any imagery flowing into my head again" he said pleading me as he shuddered. Elena held his hand and drew comfortable circles with her thumb; I rolled my eyes and snorted.

"Sure dad. Same goes for you and your imprint. Make sure the coast is clear hmm" I said looking away from them.

The atmosphere of the dining table became awkward after I said that. Paul came to the rescue when he piled a lot of food onto the dining table. I smiled at him in thanks before we dug in. Quil was sneaking a hand towards the food and shoved food into his mouth before he looked away.

"Quil if you were really that hungry, you could have just said. I'll go and make some of food. Anyone else want any food? Just so I don't have to go back a few more times you know" I said shrugging. The wolves all grinned at me and I realised they were all still very hungry. I muttered to myself as I walked towards the fridge and cupboards. The pack hollered their thanks, I just rolled my eyes.

I lost track of how much food I had made for the pack and myself. I walked back and forth a few times to put all the food on the table. Paul had put a plate of the food he made aside for me and I leaned over and gave him a peck on the cheek. He just smiled at me before he went back to his food.

I didn't want to leave the house today. I was comfortable in the house. I was dreading today. I was going with Charlie to go and identify the body. It'll be hard; I hope Paul can come with me.

"Paul? Are you free today? Will you come with us today? Please?" I pleaded him. He wrapped an arm around my shoulder pulling me towards him and kissed me on the temple softly.

"I've got patrol tonight Swan but I can come with you today. I'll offer you support whenever you need it Swan. Just call my name and I'll be there for you" he replied.

"It means so much to me Paul" I smiled at his gratefully.

"Anytime Swan. I'll be here for you until you tell me that you don't want me anymore" he said softly.

"Nay uh. You are stuck with me for life. I won't get sick of you" I smiled at him before I turned back to my food.

We finished the food and the imprinted tidied up the table before starting to clean the dishes. It was still early in the day so we decided to watch TV before we made burgers and steaks for lunch. Us wolves were already hungry. High metabolism I suppose.

I glanced at the clock during lunch and it was around 1pm. We had to leave in around three and a half hours. Did I mention that I was dreading this?

Paul always made sure that he was close to me or he would always have an arm around my shoulder. I'm so glad he's going to be coming with us.

After watching TV for a while, there wasn't anything good on so we just let the TV on but we had our own banters. It was good; it kept my mind off things for the time being.

I sighed as I looked at the clock, it was around 4pm. We had to leave in about half an hr. I have to stay strong.

I looked away from the clock and when I looked back, it was 4:30pm already. I sighed as Charlie started to get up.

"Come on Bells. We gotta go" he sighed sadly. I wrapped my arms around his waist and squeezed him slightly. He squeezed back before dropping a kiss on the top of my head.

"Right. We can do this dad. Let's go" I said before turning back to Paul. He was already making his way from the couch towards me.

"You ready Swan? I'll drive" he said wrapping an arm around my waist and leading me towards his truck.

I slid into the passenger side but slid further so that I was in the middle seat. So I was right next to Paul. He rested his arm around my shoulder and I leaned my head on his shoulder as he drove to the morgue.

Charlie was in the car behind us, with Elena and Embry. I didn't mind Embry but last night make me dislike Elena slightly. I don't actually know why.

I mean the woman hasn't even done anything wrong. Maybe it's the imprint. I feel like she's going to steal my dad away from me. But I guess I understand how Charlie feels, he's in the same position. He thinks that Paul is going to steal me away from him, especially after the double imprinting. But he will always be my family, he knows that. Or at least I think he does.

The ride to the morgue was silent. The ride lasted around twenty minutes. Before I knew it, we were parking up at the morgue car park. My heart sank. It was starting to feel real.

Paul got out the car turning back to face me and held out his hand for me to take. I took a deep breath before I got out the car. I clung to him as we walked towards the entrance. Charlie not far behind us.

The morgue made me shiver. There was this eerie feeling about it. I didn't like it. We slowly walked towards the morgue entrance.

It was cold when we walked in. I shuddered. There was an officer sitting near the entrance. He looked up when he heard the door open. His head snapped up so fast I thought he was inhuman. Was he a wolf too? He had russet skin like the rest of us wolves.

"Excuse me? Officer? Would you happen to be Officer Pratt?" I asked in a small voice. He cleared his throat before answering.

"You must be Miss Swan. My name is Officer Pratt. You can call me Brian. We from the Phoenix police department are terribly sorry for your loss. The guys from the department send their condolences" he said bowing his head.

"Of course. Thank you Brian. We are thankful for what you guys have done. Especially having an officer escorting my ex-wife's body. I really appreciate it. Thank you" Charlie said with a grateful look, sending Brian a weak smile.

"Yes sir. Please follow me. She's right this way" he said before turning to walk down a long hall and turning right into some double doors. I felt a shiver.

I gulped and I could feel the tears fogging up my vision. We followed him slowly. I walked to turn round and run away. But I couldn't. I had to see.

We reached the double doors and I looked back at Charlie with a frightened look. He gave me a reassuring look and nodded his head slightly.

I walked towards Charlie and grabbed his hand before we walked into the room together. As soon as I looked in the room, I collapsed to my knees on the ground sobbing.

Paul was kneeling on the ground next to me rocking me back and forth as I sobbed still staring at the body on the table. No, it couldn't be. It was real. My mother was gone. It was Phil's fault. Paul was whispering soothing words in my ear, but I didn't acknowledge what he was saying.

I looked up to look at Charlie with difficulty. My eyes were fogged up with tears. Charlie had silent tears strolling down his face. He was leaning over the table stroking Renee's now forever cold cheeks.

"Brian, please tell me that the man responsible for my mother's death is sentenced to jail for the rest of his life. Please tell me he's going to be rotting in jail" I begged.

"He has be sentenced to jail for the rest of his life ma'am. He won't be coming out of jail. It sickens me to know what he has done to such an innocent woman" he said shaking his head in disgust.

I nodded before I started to get to my feet. Paul helped me to my feet as I swayed slightly. I slowly walked towards the table. My mother's cold body was there. I looked at her face and the wounds would make you feel sick.

I looked at her body and it was all too much. I felt my mind shut down. I felt my body hit the floor. Then I was out cold.

**A/N: sorry it's a bit rushed. Sorry I haven't updated for the past three days or something. I've been trying to find the motivation to write this chapter! Right off to bed now. Good night! **


	26. Chapter 26

I woke up and everything looked foggy. I looked around and no one was there. Where was everyone? Why is it all foggy around here?

Something caught my eye and I had to rub my eyes before I looked back again. My eyes widened in shock. Was I dreaming?

"Mum" I gasped. She started walking towards me, she was so graceful. I felt tears swarm around my eyes and I didn't bother wiping them away. She was here. She was foggy and turned solid.

"Hello Bella" she smiled sweetly at me before helping me to my feet.

"Mum? Where are we? What's going on? I miss you so much" I sobbed. She pulled me lightly into her arms, rubbing her hands up and down my back.

"I know sweetheart, I miss you too. So much. I miss Charlie too believe it or not. We're in limbo baby. You passed out and they allowed me to come and talk to you for the last time" she smiled weakly as tears strolled down her cheeks.

"Why did this have to happen with you mum? You didn't deserve it at all"

"I know it is hard baby. We have to accept it and move on. I guess we could call it fate. Everyone is bound to die in their life, but we didn't expect it to happen so early. Don't worry sweetheart, he's in jail and he won't be coming out again. I'm really thankful for that officer that accompanied my body from Phoenix to Forks. Will you tell him for me? Well without scaring him of course" she giggled. Hearing her giggle made me smile. I'm going to miss this.

"Of course mum. So much has changed in the past year. It all hasn't sunk in yet" I said looking down.

"I know sweetheart. You're having everything pushed towards you so quickly. You're strong. My baby girl is strong. Plus you are a wolf now; you will be stronger than ever. You have a big family. The pack is your family. They all care about you so much. They will help you to move on baby. I'll watch over you guys" as she said that I looked at her with a shocked expression.

"What? Mum? How did you know that I was a wolf?" I asked confused.

"Bella I know that Charlie is a wolf. We both knew that there was a chance that you were going turn into a wolf too. I think it was one of the reasons that I left Charlie. I'm so sorry sweetie. But I freaked out when I found out that Charlie was wolf. I don't think I could have handled two wolves in my house. So I decided to leave. But to this day, I still love Charlie. I will always love him. I made a mistake when I jumped into a relationship with Phil. I really wish I didn't" she sighed. There was more, I could tell from her expression.

"There's more to that, I know it mum. Tell me. I want to understand" I said lowering myself to the floor and crossed my legs. She followed.

"I always knew there was something about Phil that wasn't good. I didn't know what it was. I think Charlie might have felt the same way about Phil. He never did like him at all. I'm not surprised don't you think? Charlie was always good at sensing something about someone. You're lucky you didn't meet Phil very often, maybe once or twice and I'm glad about that. I made a big mistake. I should have left him a long time ago, but I didn't have the strength to. I loved Phil, I knew something was bad about him and I still didn't leave him. When I decided to leave him, it was already too late. I suffered the consequences" she sighed.

"Oh mum, I wish I was there for you. I wish I was a wolf earlier and I could have protected you. We should have protected you better" I whispered.

"Bella sweetheart, you couldn't have protected me. Please don't blame yourself. I know Charlie blames himself. He like you thinks he should have protected me himself. Pass the message onto Charlie will you?" she replied.

"Of course mum, whatever you want" I said nodding my head slowly.

"Baby it's time for you to go back. Go back to Paul and Charlie. They need you" she said taking hold of my hands. I looked up at her with horrified eyes.

"No mum. I don't want to leave. You can't leave me again. Please. Let me stay with you mum. Please" I begged her. She shook her head and smiled sadly.

She was standing up glowing. She had a hand outstretched. I tried to reach for her hand, but she was foggy. She was fading away. I was calling out for her.

"MUM!" I cried and sat up so fast my back cracked but I didn't care. I looked around the room and I saw Paul and Charlie looking at me with a concerned look. Where was she? Was it all a dream? It was real, I felt her.

"Swan? Are you ok?" Paul asked with a worried expression.

"Paul? I saw mum. I saw mum!" I said clinging to him.

"Bells? What are you talking about?" Charlie said with a confused look.

"I saw mum. She was in the flesh. She said we shouldn't blame ourselves. It wasn't our duty to protect her. She told me to tell you that she misses you too" I replied looking down.

"Oh Bells. I know it wasn't our duty to protect her, but I still felt like it was my job to protect her. I miss her too sweetie, we all do" I nodded and walked slowly over to my mum's body and planted a kiss on her cold forehead. I whispered an _'I love you'_ before I pulled away from her.

"Brian? Are you hungry? Would you like to come to the rez and try my cooking? You must be starving. Plus we would like to thank you for what you have done" I said smiling weakly at him.

"Of course Miss Swan, if it isn't too much trouble I would be delighted to try your cooking. It's my duty Miss" he bowed.

"Brian enough of the 'Miss Swan', please call me Bella everyone else does. We should have a bonfire tonight. It really is much fun. When will you need to go back?" I questioned.

"Yes of course Miss… I mean Bella. A bonfire does sound quite appealing. I have been transferred to Forks Police Department actually. I just need to buy a new house and I'll be all set for work" he beamed.

"Yes bonfires are very entertaining. There are stories told. Very interesting ones. Come along now, let's go to the rez" I said before I kissed my mother's forehead for the last time.

He nodded and followed us out. I didn't bother looking at Elena. I didn't hate her I just disliked her. But she will never replace my mother's place in my father's heart, I know that for sure.

We slowly made our way to the cars. Brian jumped into the bed of Paul's truck, since he caught a ride to the morgue with the body.

We started to head down to La Push. Brian was lying on the bed of the truck with his arms rested behind his head looking relaxed. He seemed quite relaxed with us, for someone who is a stranger to us I mean.

**Brian's POV**

As I landed in Forks, I looked out the window and shook my head in disbelief. The weather wasn't that nice. But I was told that Forks always had dull weather. I missed the warm weather from Phoenix already, but it didn't really affect me anyways.

I knew about the legends. I had a feeling that there was something to this Charlie Swan, maybe he was a wolf too?

I felt bad for their family for their loss. I don't understand why Renee didn't call the police for help. Did she really love someone that much? I don't know, maybe.

I was nervous about meeting the Swan family, I don't know why. It was just when I heard the name Swan; I volunteered to bring Renee's body to Forks. I still don't understand why, I just felt the need to. It was like Forks was calling for me.

As I volunteered, it seemed Forks Police Department needed a transfer from Phoenix. So they transferred me over too.

As I got the morgue, it was cold and made me shiver. That's normal anyways; at least I think it is. I sat down patiently and waited for the Swan family to come to the morgue. I knew this was going to be hard for them.

I leaned over my knees and looked down at my hands as I waited. I heard some cars pull up but I didn't look up until I heard the door open. My head snapped up so fast, I'm surprised that my neck didn't snap.

"Excuse me? Officer? Would you happen to be Officer Pratt?" she asked in a small voice. I looked up at her and she looked pretty.

"You must be Miss Swan. My name is Officer Pratt. You can call me Brian. We from the Phoenix police department are terribly sorry for your loss. The guys from the department send their condolences" I said bowing my head slightly.

"Of course. Thank you Brian. We are thankful for what you guys have done. Especially having an officer escorting my ex-wife's body. I really appreciate it. Thank you" an older voice said. I looked in that direction and there was this older man standing with a woman and another male. He must be Charlie Swan.

"Yes sir. Please follow me. She's right this way" I said before I turned to walk down a cold long hall before I stopped outside some double doors. I looked back to see them slowly making their way down the hall before I headed through the double doors and waited.

I watched through the windows in the doors to see that the daughter looked back at her father with a frightened look. I couldn't understand what she would be feeling. I never really had a family. I don't know who my parents are. I watched as he gave her a reassuringly look and nodded his head slightly.

I stood there silently as Charlie and his daughter entered the room. As soon as his daughter entered the room, she collapsed to the floor sobbing. My heart went out to her. The guy next to her was by her side right away. Rocking her back and forth as she sobbed staring at the body.

Charlie was leaning over the body with silent tears rolling down his cheeks. He was stroking his ex-wife's cheeks.

"Brian, please tell me that the man responsible for my mother's death is sentenced to jail for the rest of his life. Please tell me he's going to be rotting in jail" she begged me. I was so glad that I had the answer to that.

"He has be sentenced to jail for the rest of his life ma'am. He won't be coming out of jail. It sickens me to know what he has done to such an innocent woman" I said shaking my head in disgust. It was appalling.

She nodded slightly before she started to get to her feet. Her boyfriend I assume helped her to her feet as she started to sway slightly. She slowly made her way to the table as she looked at the body. She looked at the wounds that would make you want to be sick.

Something was wrong with the daughter. I was right. I guess her mind shut down and she hit the floor, out cold.

They panicked as she hit the floor. Her boyfriend was trying to wake her up by shaking her shoulders gently. It wasn't going to work that way.

"Sir? I think maybe you should just let her be. She'll come around" I suggested quickly. He turned to glare me and grabbed two fistfuls of my shirt.

"Don't tell me what to do. I know how to take care of my mate fool" he growled. Charlie came and put his hand on the boyfriend's shoulder.

"Paul? It's ok. Let him go. Maybe he's right. It was too much for Bells, her mind has just shut down. Swan is ok Lahote, now let him go" he said with authority. Paul turned to growl at me before he sighed and let me go. He turned back to his girlfriend and just waited.

"Thanks Charlie" I said clearing my throat. He nodded before he walked over to the woman and the other male. Was that maybe his son?

We stood and waited for her to wake up. It felt like a long time before she woke up.

"MUM!" she cried and sat up so fast I heard her back crack. Ouch.

"Swan? Are you ok?" Paul asked with a worried expression.

"Paul? I saw mum. I saw mum!" she said clinging to him.

"Bells? What are you talking about?" Charlie said with a confused look.

"I saw mum. She was in the flesh. She said we shouldn't blame ourselves. It wasn't our duty to protect her. She told me to tell you that she misses you too" she said looking down.

"Oh Bells. I know it wasn't our duty to protect her, but I still felt like it was my job to protect her. I miss her too sweetie, we all do" she nodded and walked slowly over to her mother's body and planted a kiss on her cold forehead. She whispered an _'I love you'_ before she pulled away from her.

"Brian? Are you hungry? Would you like to come to the rez and try my cooking? You must be starving. Plus we would like to thank you for what you have done" she said smiling weakly at me.

"Of course Miss Swan, if it isn't too much trouble I would be delighted to try your cooking. It's my duty Miss" I bowed.

"Brian enough of the 'Miss Swan', please call me Bella everyone else does. We should have a bonfire tonight. It really is much fun. When will you need to go back?" she questioned.

"Yes of course Miss… I mean Bella. A bonfire does sound quite appealing. I have been transferred to Forks Police Department actually. I just need to buy a new house and I'll be all set for work" I beamed at her.

"Yes bonfires are very entertaining. There are stories told. Very interesting ones. Come along now, let's go to the rez" she said before she planted a kiss on her mother's forehead for the last time.

We slowly made our way to the cars. I didn't have a car so I jumped into the bed of Paul's truck. We started our journey to La Push, wherever that was.

I was lying on the bed of the truck with my arms rested behind my head, I was quite relaxed. I was relaxed with these strangers too. There was something about them that I couldn't quite figure out.

We arrived shortly and I leaped out of the truck, landing into a crouch. Their house was beautiful. I stood there in awe.

"The pack and the elders will be here shortly for the bonfire. We're going to find some wood for the bonfire. We'll be back" Paul said before tugging the male and Charlie with him.

Bella and the other woman headed into the house. Bella looked over her shoulder and beckoned me in. I nodded before I headed up the stairs of the front porch.

"So Brian. Are there any types of food that you are allergic to?" she questioned as she walked into the kitchen.

"Nope I'm not allergic to anything thank god for that. I love my food. I've got a big appetite. I hope you don't mind" I replied.

"Ah that's quite alright Brian. I'm used to that all the time. The guys here have a big appetite too" she said. But I felt like her tone showed that there was more to it. "Would you mind helping me Brian?"

"Not at all Bella. I'm sure the others will be a while so I'll keep myself busy. What's to help?" I smiled at her.

"Well there are burgers that need to be done. I'll start on the salad and dessert. We need to make some chicken wings, fries and steaks. The guys love their meat. Oh what's your favourite dessert?" she smiled.

"Wow that sounds good. Erm… I love strawberry cheesecake"

"Oh wow! That's my favourite too! I'll make some of them for dessert then"

"Sound great Bella" I said before I started flipping burgers. There were so many burgers to be flipped. We made light conversation when we were busy in the kitchen. I was surprised to see that the other woman wasn't in the kitchen helping, but I chose not to mention it.

After a while Bella had three big cheesecakes in the fridge. She was baking cookies and pies too. Apple pies, I could smell them from the oven.

We heard laughter from outside and we started to speed up our cooking. All the burgers were done, the salad was ready. Fries and chicken wings were nearly done and I had just started on the steaks. We piled up the chicken wings and fries into metal trays and put them onto the tables near the bonfire.

We grilled the steaks on the pans before we piled them onto some more metal trays and grabbed a hand full of paper plates.

As we made our way to the bonfire, I looked at everyone and they all had russet skin. Were they all wolves? I guess the elders weren't here yet. The bonfire was surrounded by young adults.

"Guys? This is Officer Brian Pratt. Call him Brian. Brian these are the guys. That's Sam and Emily. Jared and Kim. Quil. Jacob, Embry, Seth, Colin, Brady and of course you know me and Paul" she smiled as she pointed to each one as she mentioned their name. I nodded at them politely. "Come on guys, let's eat I'm starving" she giggled.

We all dug in and then the elders came. I was too busy eating. When I was finished I looked up to look at the elders. I stood up and dropped my plate. Everyone turned round to look at me, even the elders.

"Dad" I gulped. '_Holy Shit'_ I heard someone say.

**A/N: Dun Dun Dun! :P Thanks for the reviews**


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N: KILLJOY-ATOMICD – you are a new reviewer! Glad you like the story so far!**

**OTHER REVIEWERS – glad you guys like the story so far! Love the reviews!**

"Brian" he gasped with a shocked expression. Everyone looked confused, looking back and forth between us.

"Erm… hey dad" I whispered.

"Brian. What are you doing here?" he said still shocked. I was going to answer but I got cut off by one of the elders I presumed.

"Billy, what is the meaning of this? What is going on?" one of them spoke harshly while glaring at me.

"Old Quil, Brian is my son. His mother is from the Makah Reservation. He is Jacob's older brother" he said clearing his throat.

I heard a growl and looked around. Jacob looked pissed. I gulped slowly walking backwards. He started walking towards me, glaring at me. He was shaking slightly, oh shit he was going to phase.

"You liar!" he growled before he turned into a wolf. He lunged for me baring his teeth.

He rammed into my side and I went flying into a tree. I crouched down into a protective stance and growled. Suddenly I felt so much anger that I was shaking. I howled out in pain and found myself on fours. It wasn't hands and feet. It was paws! What the fuck is going on?

**Bold – Jacob. **_**Bold Italic – Brian **__Italic – Billy __Italic Underline – Bella_

"**YOU FUCKING LYING BASTARD! WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE? COMING HERE AND SUDDENLY SAY HEY DAD. HE'S NOT YOU'RE FATHER" **

"_**Look Jacob, I'm sorry but it's the truth. He's my dad. Well our dad" **_

"**No he can't be. He's been on the Quileute Rez for ages. How can he have been on the Makah Rez and have another kid? It's just not right" **

"_Jacob it's true. I met his mother a long time ago, I knew your mother too. But I wasn't in love with your mother then Jacob. I'm sorry. He's your older brother." _

"**No! It's not right! How can he come to the rez and just randomly call you his father"**

"_Jake calm down. Just let Billy explain before you go all angry wolfy on us will you" _

"**Bells! You're meant to be helping me here. I thought you would be on my side for this. What about Embry? He's a brother from another mother. Doesn't that affect you at all? Don't you understand what I'm feeling right now?"**

"_For fucks sake Jacob. Grow some balls you fucking idiot. Of course I know how you feel. But I knew Embry a little bit longer than you knew Brian. Brian doesn't mean any harm. Just accept that you have a fucking brother. Doesn't mean you have to like it. Just fucking accept it. Geez"_

With that Bella and Billy both phased back. I stepped closer towards Jacob, thinking he was calm. Big mistake. He growled and snapped his teeth at me. I rolled my eyes and rammed my head into his side he whimpered at the force.

"_**Jacob just accept it pup. You're just a kid. You're meant to be next in line for Alpha after me. Though I'm not sure if I want it. You need to grow up pup. I don't mean any harm to anyone. I didn't even know that dad was here. I was just here to help Bella bring Renee's body back and she asked me round for dinner and that we were going to have a bonfire"**_

"**Fine. I still don't trust you. If it makes dad happy then I'll accept that you're my brother from another mother. But it doesn't mean I like you. You need to gain my trust before I can actually accept you as trustworthy and my brother" **

We both phased back and I felt a piece of material hit me in the face. I looked dumbfounded and the guys started laughing. I looked down and it was a pair of cut-off shorts. I realised that the other guys were wearing cut-offs, apart from the elders of course. Maybe it was a young wolf thing?

Jacob glared at me before heading back to sit down at the bonfire. I followed him and was pulled away by Bella as she dragged me to sit with and Paul. I smiled at her gratefully.

"Sit down Brian. They are going to tell us the legends" she giggled. I already knew about the legends. But there were a few questions I needed answers to.

They started telling the legends. No matter how many times I hear the legends, it never seems to get old. I always find it so interesting.

"Any questions you would like to ask young one?" Old Quil asked.

"Well I just want to ask. If I'm Jacob's older brother, does that mean I'm Alpha?"

"Only if you choose to be young one. You have a choice in this matter. Choose wisely" he replied.

"Being Alpha means I won't get to imprint right? Why is it Sam is Alpha and he has imprinted?"

"That is correct young one. But you have the ability to love someone like an imprint. Young Sam is only Alpha because Jacob was not phased then. Young Sam was the first young wolf to phase of this pack, Jacob is not ready to be Alpha yet. If you choose to pass being Alpha, then when Sam passes the authority it will go to Jacob" Old Quil said clearly.

"I'm sorry Elders, but I would like to tell you that I do not wish to be Alpha. When Jacob is ready to be Alpha, Sam will pass it on to Jacob whenever he thinks is the right time" I said bowing my head.

"Very well young one. It has been done. Young Sam, when you and Jacob are ready you will be able to pass the Alpha authority to Jacob. You will sense when the time is right" he spoke with his head held high.

"Thank you Old Quil" Sam said bowing his head.

"Are there any more questions you would like to ask? Young Brian"

"No sir. Those were the other questions I had"

"Very well young ones. Enjoy the bonfire" Old Quil nodded his head in acknowledge before turning to chat with the other elders. I let out a breath that I didn't realised I was holding. Sam just looked at me and nodded with a small smile.

"Oh! I forgot about dessert! Emily come and help me" Bella said jumping up and running into the house with Emily hot on her heels.

My mouth watered when they came back out. They had big apple pies in their hands and placed them on the tables before heading back into the house for cheesecake. Yum my favourite, cheesecake.

I think I'm going to enjoy being part of the pack, eating all the good food and chatting with the guys. I was getting on well with the other guys already. Well especially Sam. Maybe it was because we were both the oldest out of the pack.

Paul was an alright guy, he didn't glare at me anymore. Probably because he knows that I won't be stealing his Bella away from him. They were perfect together. I wish I had an imprint. Maybe I will soon. I just have a feeling that something good will happen, but I just don't know when.

I was in my own little world, until someone tapped me on the shoulder. I blinked twice before I looked up. Bella was smiling at me with a whole cheesecake in her hands; Emily was standing next to her with a plate full of apple pie. They handed me them and I smiled in thanks.

I tugged into dessert and closed my eyes as the taste hit my tongue. Fuck that was the best cheesecake I had ever tasted. I might actually ask Bella for her recipe. I like baking. Is that weird for a guy? I don't know.

I cleaned up my plate before I headed over to the tables to help clean up. Bella was already stacking up the paper plates.

"Hey Bella. Need some help? That's a lot of stuff there"

"No no it's fine Brian. You're a guest here. Enjoy the bonfire" she said shoving me lightly.

"It's quite alright Bella. I want to help. You cooked and made dessert. I gotta give it to you. Ya one hell of a cook. Man that cheesecake was the best I had ever tasted. Secret ingredient involved? Do you think you could give me the recipe? I like baking myself" I said laughing. She looked at me with widened eyes.

"Wow thanks Brian. Nope no secret ingredient. I love baking. Sure I'll copy it for you and give it to you next time. Or you could come and visit; we can have a baking session. I'm sure the pack wouldn't mind being guinea pigs" she laughed. Man she was like a little sister already, that's weird.

We teased each other as we stacked up the paper plates and threw them into the garbage. Then I stacked up the metal trays and headed inside to the kitchen while she cleaned up the tables and moved them into the garage.

I came back from the kitchen and was stopped by a glaring Paul with his arms folded.

"Hey Paul what's up?" I asked curiously.

"What's your deal with _my girl_?" he said emphasising my and girl. I rolled my eyes.

"Paul chill out dude. I'm not stealing your girl. I'm just friendly with her. I don't know but there's something about her. It makes me curious. But she's like a little sister to me. I grew up with no family. All I had was a photo of my parents, that's how I knew Billy was my dad. I recognised his face from the photo" I said raising my hands up in surrender.

"You better not be lying there Pratt. She's my girl and no one else's. Understood?" he said with his arms crossed. I rolled my eyes again.

"Crystal clear Paul. I wouldn't even think of her that way anyways. I hardly know her. I know my imprint is out there somewhere. Does Bella have any school friends I could get to know?" I said wiggling my eyebrows. He relaxed and I sighed with relief inwardly.

"I'm sure she has some friends. Maybe that Angela Weber, she's single. Might be your type actually. We could set up a blind date for you" he chuckled slinging his arm over my shoulder.

"So what's she like?" I questioned. He shook his head.

"Na uh. I'm not telling you. You'll found out. If Angela agrees to go on the blind date. Swan is very good as persuading" he said with a knowing look.

"Right! Let's just leave it at that. I don't want to know any gross details about what you two do in the bedroom and how _persuasive_ she is" I said shuddering. He laughed before leading me back to the bonfire. We had reached Bella and Paul called out.

"Yo Swan. Get your cute butt over here. We need your help" he smirked. She smiled brightly before skipping towards us.

"What can I do for you gentlemen?" she smiled.

"Well Swan. It seems our friend Brian here wants to hook up with someone. I suggested Angela Weber. You know she's single n'all, she's pretty don't you think? But not as pretty as you my little swan" he smiled. I pretended to gag at the sweetness.

"Jesus Christ Paul. I've got goose bumps from that. Leave that for your alone time, not while I'm right here!" I said shuddering. He just grinned at me.

"So Swan?"

"Well we'll see. You'll be coming to the funeral in a couple of days right? She'll be there too. Maybe you might imprint on her there. Then we can set you up for your date ey?" she said wiggling her eyebrows.

"Yeah of course I'll come. It's in two days right? Just let me know the details and I'll be here. I gotta be there. I just have the feeling that something is going to happen at the funeral, nothing bad but just a feeling I've got" they looked at me confused. I just shrugged.

"Well you are more than welcome to stay here. Swan has a few guest bedrooms in the house. I'm sure she won't mind. Right Swan?"

"Sure it's no problem Brian. We can do some baking tomorrow too if you like. Would you like a ride to the housing agency in Forks tomorrow too? Since it's the weekend" she smiled.

"If it's not too much trouble Bella. You've already cooked for us all. I kind of feel bad"

"Don't feel bad. You helped! If there's anyone that should feel bad, it should be the pack. They didn't do anything but eat it all" she said poking Paul in the ribs.

We just laughed before they led me to one of the guest bedrooms. The bed was already made. Bella had left the room and grabbed some clothes for me to borrow. She showed me where the bathroom was and the things I needed.

We headed back outside and the elders had already gone home. Half of the pack was still there. Sam and Emily, Jared and Kim had left too. I shrugged and told them I was going for a walk at the beach.

Once they were out of earshot, I sighed out loud. I felt like some of the pack didn't like me for some reason. But it's still early days. I was in my own little thoughts until I smelt something awful. It burnt my nose. It was a sickly sweet scent. What the fuck is that?

I had reached the cliffs and I looked around and saw this female. I cocked my head to the side and she stunk. Shit she was a bloodsucker. She had red eyes. I crouched down and glared at her.

"Who are you? Why are you on our land bloodsucker?" I growled at her.

"Oh another puppy to play with. I didn't know that this was your land. Doesn't have your name all over it pup" she laughed.

I snarled at her and phased in mid-air lunging at her. She laughed and knocked me away from her like I was a little fly. I threw my head back and howled. She laughed and jumped off the cliff. I ran after her watching her hit the water. I paced back and forth of the cliff edge growling at the water. I hated it.

I phased back to human and growled still pacing. I sighed before I walked back towards the house. I jumped up into the guest room through the window and snatched up a pair of cut-off shorts before heading downstairs.

"You guys are still up?" I asked seeing the remaining pack still here.

"Yeah we're staying the night. Play video games n'all that. What's up? I thought I heard a howl" Embry asked.

"Yeah I howled. There was a bloodsucker scent on the beach but it was lost" I answered.

"I'm sure it was nothing. There are only three of them around here. There's no danger here" he shrugged. I just nodded my head before I walked back up the stairs and into the bedroom.

I lay on my back on the bed staring at the ceiling. She was one of them. She had red eyes, she wasn't a vegetarian vampire. How could it be that she wasn't danger?

I know what I saw. I just hope that she doesn't come back. If she does I'll rip her to shreds and set her on fire myself. That's a target I've set myself. I'll train with the pack and become stronger.

**A/N: And… that's the update. Hope you like it. **


	28. Chapter 28

Eventually I must have fallen asleep, though I don't remember falling asleep. I woke up the next morning to the sound of laughter downstairs. I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes before I dragged myself to the bathroom to freshen up.

I walked down the stairs and was greeted by a few hellos and a few mumbles from the wolves that had their mouths full. It was kind of disgusting.

"Hey guys" I replied before fixing myself some breakfast. I sat down and leaned back again the chair. I was exhausted. I didn't do much last night.

"So Brian… did you sleep well last night?" Charlie asked.

"Yes sir. The bed was quite comfortable. I didn't realise I had fallen asleep" I grinned.

"I know that feeling son. So Bells says you are house hunting today"

"Yes sir that's correct"

"Well good luck with that. I'm sure you'll find the right house" he nodded at me before turning back to his newspaper.

"So Brian. You ready to head out?" Bella smiled while grabbing her keys.

"Sure I'm ready. See you guys later" I shouted over my shoulder while dragging Bella to her truck. I was so eager to look for a nice house.

We got to Forks quite quickly and we pulled up to Forks Estate Agency. What a cliché. It was a very small agency. Didn't look very warm from the outside. Kinda gave me the heebie jeebies.

There was a small office inside as we walked in. We knocked on the door and waited. There was a young male that opened the door holding a clipboard. There was something about him I didn't like, but I didn't know what it was.

"What can I do for you both" he grunted with a small smile. Yes very friendly he is.

"We would like to have a look around the houses in Forks. I would like to buy a house as soon as possible" I replied.

"Well you're in luck. We have a couple of houses on the market for sale. Just newly on the market actually" he said before he grabbed a stack of files and guided us towards the houses.

We had been round a few of the houses but none of them were up to my standard. They were either too small or looked too old for my liking. I wanted a big house; I know I'm going to settle down in Forks.

We got to the final house and I loved it already. I instantly felt at home, which is weird but never mind.

"I'll take it" I said turning round to face the realtor. I still didn't know his name but it didn't matter.

"But… sir don't you want to look inside?"

"Nope I'll take it. It looks great" I beamed. I looked at Bella and she had a weird expression on her face. "Bella? What's wrong?"

"Oh nothing. By the way, after you have finished all the documentary I'll pass you the keys" she said pulling out a set of keys. I looked at her confused.

"What keys Bella?"

"The keys for the house silly. This was our house; we put it up for sale when we got the house down at La Push. There's furniture still there, so you should be set to go" she smiled. I grinned at her before I filled out the details.

After all the details were filled in, I felt something hard hit my head.

"Ow!" I looked around and saw a set of keys on the floor. I looked up and glared at Bella. She was too busy holding her stomach laughing hard. I'll show you.

I walked up to her and starting tickling her, she squealed and tried to wriggle away. She started laughing harder and I stopped when a scent hit my nose. It was the same scent as last night. I looked around and tensed.

"What's that god damn smell? Is that a leech? Should we call the pack?" I said nudging Bella.

"It's fine Brian. There are three vampires around here. There aint no danger in Forks" she replied. I nodded. I knew it wasn't true, but no one believed me. I'll have to keep my eyes open. I just hope I'm wrong.

"Let's go car shopping. You need to buy a ride" she grinned pulling me towards her truck. I smiled at her eagerness.

We found this small car dealership and they had trucks and sports cars. I saw an Aston Martin and I drooled. I've always wanted one of them! I ran for one of the Aston Martin cars. Well I was kind of torn between the Aston Martin DBS and the Aston Martin Vanquish. Ah decisions decisions decisions.

But then again I wanted another ride for work. It's not like I can't afford it. If I drive an Aston Martin to work, it might get stolen or something. Na uh. Not to an Aston Martin. I was going to get an Aston Martin DBS in black.

I looked around and had a look at the SUVs they had. My eyes scanned the SUVs; I looked all the way round until my eyes spotted a nice SUV. I looked away and did a double take.

Well that was easy, I was going to get that truck! It was a Cadillac Escalade EXT. It was going to be black, the blue didn't look very appealing, although blue is my favourite colour. Bella grinned when she saw it. I guess we both have the same taste in cars then.

We walked inside and got the paperwork all signed. I came out with a wide grin with my two sets of keys for both cars in my hand. Yeah you heard me, both cars! I told you I was going to buy both.

They were going to send my truck over in a few days; the Aston Martin was ready to go. I was so excited to take the baby for a test ride.

"I bet you are jealous Bella that I've got an Aston Martin and you don't" I grinned winking at her.

"Shh don't rub it in Brian" she pouted. I laughed to myself. I love her child-like behaviour.

"Sorry Bella" I said but I wasn't really sorry. I loved it.

I walked up to the car and stroked the side of the car in awe.

"Brian. Seriously? You're stroking a car? It's just a car"

"Bella are you serious? It's an Aston Martin for Christ sake. It's a beauty! Aston Martin cars are way better than a Ferrari. Though I do love a Ferrari F430 Spider in red. Now that is another beauty on my list that I've always wanted" I grinned.

"Hmm well I seem to think Ferrari F430 Spider is a decent car. But I love Porsche more. I love the Porsche Boxster Spyder in white. I want one of those" she smiled with a glazed look. I stared at her with shock. Holy shit. She likes cars?

"Whoaw… Bella you like cars? Like seriously?"

"Well yeah. I've always loved cars. I love watching car races. I mean I even watch motorsport. Like the competition that the British have. It's called Formula One. I follow that, I love it! My dad doesn't like it. He says it's quite boring going round and round in circles. But I don't care, I watch it anyways" she grinned.

"Please tell me Angela likes cars and stuff like that" I pleaded.

"Well… she knows a few things I think. I don't really know. You'll have to find out yourself won't you" she winked.

I just grinned before I jumped into my car. I got comfortable in the driver's seat, running my hands over the steering wheel.

It felt so smooth, I couldn't stop grinning. I ran my hands over the material of the car. I was in love with this car already.

Bella set off to La Push and I followed her. The weather was nice so I had the windows down and let the wind sweep through my hair. It felt so refreshing.

We drove down a straight road; I was getting a bit impatient with Bella driving in her slow truck in front of me. I checked to see if the coast was clear and then I overtook her.

I looked to the left and grinned at her cheekily before I passed her. She looked at me and huffed in annoyance. I just chuckled before I sped off to La Push. I was glad I could remember the path to La Push.

Obviously I had reached her house first, the pack was there. I stopped outside her house, pulled up the handbrake and revved the engine.

The pack came flowing out of the house; the guys were staring at my car in awe. I just grinned, but they didn't look at who owned the car yet. The guys were memorized by the car, I'm not surprised. It's a beauty! I think I've already mentioned that but never mind.

I stepped out the car and the guys let out wolf whistles. I just leaned against my baby folding my arms and leaned against it.

"Holy shit man. Sweet ride" Quil grinned. "Can I touch it?" he looked at me hopefully. I just nodded. He grinned happily and touched it lightly as if he was going to ruin the paint job of the car from a little touch.

Jacob and Embry were looking at me hopefully. I knew they wanted to take a closer look at my baby. I just nodded. They jumped up happily. Jacob popped the hood and looked inside with a grin on his face. Embry was staring at the tyres, they were quite fancy tyres.

Then we heard Bella's old truck pull up. I just looked at her grinning. She glared at me before she walked over to Paul and rested her head on his chest while wrapping her arms around his waist.

He looked at me raising an eyebrow, I just shrugged still grinning. He shrugged his shoulders and looked down at her.

"So how was your day?" he smiled.

"Well it was fine. Sort of. Brian here is the new owner of our old house. We went car shopping afterwards, he bought two cars. He bought that little beauty there and a Cadillac truck in black for work. You know, in case someone steals his little baby. But now both cars are his babies. You know he was surprised that I knew some car models. Like the Ferrari F430 Spider, not that it's my favourite car or anything. Oh and then on the way home, he decided to take over and speed off. _Show off"_ she smiled at him but glared at me when she muttered '_show off'_. I just laughed at her.

"Swan. I didn't know you liked a few car models. I don't like how he knew this fact before I did" he pouted.

"Sorry man" I smiled at him apologetically.

"Whatever pup" he said bumping his fist against my shoulder playfully.

"Damn Pratt. How did you afford something beautiful like this?" Embry asked.

"Well I have my ways. I'm not exactly poor. I saved up money when I was in Phoenix. I was there for a while. I had a few jobs at one point and worked my ass off for the money. Plus my boss helped me out a little. Just some money in case I need it you know" I said shrugging.

"Wow that sounds mental man" Quil replied.

"Yeah just a bit, but I needed money and stuff. Didn't have much of a choice but to take on a few jobs"

"What else is new today?" Paul asked me.

"Well when we were in Forks, I smelt a leech scent again. It was the same one from last night" I said folding my arms again.

"I'm sure it's just those leeches that Swan is friends with. They are quite friendly. They mean no harm, don't get worked up about it pup" he replied.

I still wasn't buying it. Then I heard a musical laugh. It was musical, yet evil. I think it was that leech that I tried to chase last night.

"Harmless huh. With an evil laugh like that. Still think it's them?"

**A/N: Sorry it's a bit short. But here we go. Hope you like! The cars are on my profile!**


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N: Hazyangel - sorry you didn't like the chapter before much because it's about cars!**

"Right. SAM!" Bella yelled. I scoffed, I could have done that. He came storming out the screening doors and looked at us.

"What is it? What's wrong? Is that a leech scent I can smell?" he sniffed. No shit Sherlock.

"Uley we need to start patrolling more. Set a patrol schedule for the pack. There's a leech out there. There's danger. I told you I smelt it, but no one believed me. You believe me now no?" I said crossing my arms angrily.

"Are you telling me what to do Pratt?" he said walking up towards me and puffed out his chest. I rolled my eyes.

"I'm just giving you my suggestion, _sir_" I added _sir_ with a sarcastic tone.

"Watch who you're talking to pup. I know what the pack needs to do. If you want to dish out orders, why don't you become Alpha then?" he sneered.

"I told you. Everyone heard. I. Don't. Want. To. Be. Alpha. Or did you not understand that pup" I glared at him. He just huffed and turned away from me.

"Alright listen up. We need to start patrol. There's a vampire on the loose. I'll draw up a patrol schedule. Right now, Leah and Embry go on patrol now" he ordered. I rolled my eyes, pathetic.

Leah just turned and hissed at him before she phased on the spot and headed for the woods. Was there a past between them two maybe?

"Remember your place pup" Sam hissed at me.

"How dare you tell me what to do? I know my place. You don't know me. I don't see you as my fucking alpha" I spat.

He growled at me baring his teeth at me. I glared at him, daring him. He started shaking, glaring daggers at me. The others knew now to back away from us both. Sam crouched down to all fours and phased with a loud growl.

I spat on the ground near him before I phased on the spot. We started circling each other slowly and cautiously. We glared at each other, daring the other to attack.

I waited for him to attack. I dug my front paws into the ground as I waited. I wish he would attack already, I was getting quite impatient. He lunged right after I thought that, I danced out the way. I rolled my eyes.

He wasn't that powerful, he was too blind by his rage to actually fight me. Not sure why he's got so much rage towards me though. I hardly know the guy.

He snarled before he lunged for me again. This time he hit me in the side. I rolled over and got back to my feet. I charged at him and knocked him onto his back. I snapped my teeth at his neck and clawed at him.

His hind legs pushed against me and I went flying into a tree. He kicked me with such force I heard the tree crack and I felt it give way from my weight.

I shook myself before I crouched down snarling at him. I roared at him before I sprung from my hind legs and dug my claws into his side. I felt satisfied when he howled in pain.

I let go of him as he whimpered in pain. He collapsed to the ground panting and was shaking slightly from the pain. I started pacing back and forth in front of him.

He started to get up ever so slightly, he was struggling badly. I nudged him under the chin to help him up. I didn't hate him. I don't know why he hates me.

_Phase back_ I thought before I phased back. Someone threw me a pair of shorts and I slipped them on with a nod. I got up and waited for Sam to phase back. I felt something trickle down my back. I moved a hand to feel it. I felt a wound and it was oozing with blood. But it won't be for long.

I guess it must have been when I hit the tree, maybe it was some sharp branch but I didn't feel it. Sam was shaking slightly, I knew he was phasing back. He was back in human form and he was curled up in a ball holding his side.

"Sam you're being pathetic. You are Alpha, you act so childish. Not everything is about violence you know. You need to control your anger. I don't know why you hate me. Why are you so angry at me? What have I done to you?" I snapped.

"I…I…" he started.

"Spit it out Uley" I spat.

"I hate having no power over you ok! I hate how you aren't afraid or affected by me"

"So basically you hate me because I have power over you and not the other way round? I'm not Alpha. The Alpha blood flows in me, but I don't want it. Jacob will have it. I think maybe my wolf will follow him and not you. Hence why you don't have much power over me" I winced as I straightened my back. I could feel the wound healing already. "Jake I think you should take over as Alpha now. You are more ready than you know. You have dad to help you, I'll support you. But maybe you need the pack to vote who they favour to be our Alpha"

"Right but how about we do it after the funeral n'all? It'll be a bit better don't you think Brian?"

"Whatever you think is best little Alpha" I teased. He glared at me.

"Hey! I don't like being called little Alpha. I get it enough from Paul. I don't need it from my big brother too" he snapped glaring at me, trying to keep a straight face but failing.

I just laughed before I headed into the house, Bella running into the house behind him looking for a cloth to clean my wound. It was healed already but it was just bloody. She fussed about me as she cleaned the blood. I just chuckled at her.

Emily ran out the house with a cloth and a bowl of water. To help Uley with his wound, he won't heal as fast as me since his was a lot deeper than mine. Serves him right for suddenly starting a fight.

Just because he didn't like the fact that he had no power over me. It was kind of weird, but maybe he wasn't the rightful Alpha or something.

**Leah's POV**

"Alright listen up. We need to start patrol. There's a vampire on the loose. I'll draw up a patrol schedule. Right now, Leah and Embry go on patrol now" he ordered.

I just turned round hissing at him before I headed off to the woods without another word. I phased after he ordered us. What a dick he is. He's not the Alpha I thought he was. But then again he's not exactly the rightful Alpha.

He gets on my nerves. I have so much hatred towards him. He left me. He broke my heart into so many pieces. I don't know if I will ever forgive him. When he left me I went through hell. He didn't care. He just broke it off.

It had something to do with Emily didn't it? She was his imprint. But I forgive Emily. She didn't have anything to do with it, she couldn't control it. It was fate that I didn't belong with Samuel Uley. But it doesn't change the fact that he hurt me so deeply.

I was so in love with him and when he meets my cousin, he breaks it off with me the day after. A bit harsh much? I think a bit harsh is an understatement.

But lately I've been having dreams of someone. I don't see his face. I just know that he's got curly bronze hair and he's quite tall. Could he be my imprint? I just had this pull feeling towards him. It's hard to explain.

I just wish I had an imprint, and then I would forget about Samuel Uley. I might maybe forgive him when I imprint, but I will never forget what he did to me.

I was so wrapped up in my thoughts that I didn't realise that Embry had stopped running in front of me. I rammed right into him. I shook my head and looked at him confused. His ears were pricked up and he looked like he was watching something.

I looked around and there was nothing there but trees. Then I saw the fight through the pack mind, like it was the cinema. Sam and Brian had phased and were circling each other. Sam was pissed off with Brian for some reason.

Brian is a cool guy; he wouldn't treat girls like dirt. Plus he loves cars. We have something in common. That's a first. He is supposedly the rightful Alpha, but he's turned it down. He wants to actually imprint.

Then again I start to think, is imprinting a good thing? I mean you are tied to someone because of it. Do you really fall in love with someone? Or is it just the magic of the imprint that does it? I mean I understand that Bella and Paul were in love before they imprinted.

I still didn't like the fact that Paul was so in love with Bella. But I had started to accept it. I know that my other half is out there somewhere, waiting for me. Imprint or not. Who is this mysterious guy that I dream about? I hope that I end up finding him.

I kind of want to settle down in a good relationship. Not that I want to get married right away n'all, but I just want to settle with my other half you know?

We continued to watch the fight; it was so tense between them two. I still don't understand why Samuel has hatred towards Brian. I guess we'll find out soon after the fight ends.

I winced as I saw Brian fly into a tree. The tree snapped from the force and his weight. I'm sure I saw a sharp branch pierce its way through his skin, but I could be seeing things.

I felt better slightly when I saw Brian fly towards Samuel, digging his claws into his side. I sighed in triumph that Samuel was in pain. Serves him right really.

We heard Brian telling Samuel to phase back, was it a command? Man Brian isn't that bad of a fighter for a new wolf. He's aggressive when he wants to be. Man it'll be great to have him in the pack for fights.

I'm lethal myself; maybe I use my anger to take down the leeches. We're both fast so maybe we could start a killing count. Man that sounds like fun.

I laughed to myself when I saw Samuel struggling to phase back. I started thinking how much I hated him right now, just to cause him a bit more pain. Just to add a bit of salt to his wound, you know that kind of thing.

He whined through the pack mind, he didn't like it. I knew he wouldn't like it, but I didn't give a shit. I started showing him the pain he had caused me when he broke it off with me.

I felt him shift back to human and I sighed in relief. I couldn't stand him anymore. I think it was the hatred that's all. Embry was just quiet during the fight and my little rant.

But he was always one of the pack members to be quiet; he was always good at masking his emotions and thoughts.

We patrolled without thinking about anything. It was peaceful, that's what I liked about Embry. Then I heard that sickly laugh again. We sniffed and she was at the cliff again waiting for us.

I roared and sped off towards her. She laughed and danced out the way. She tackled me down so easily, with a childish kind of laugh. She didn't hit me or anything, which confused me.

I tried again but she danced again out of the way before she hit me this time. The force hit me so that I was at the edge of the cliff. I skidded to a stop before she back-flipped towards me and jumped off the cliff dragging me with her.

She let go of me and I was flipping back and forth in the way down. I hit my head off the cliff rocks on the way down before I hit the water.

I heard a howl from at the top of the cliff before everything went black.

**A/N: Ooooh! Uh oh! Wonder if anyone can find the movie reference in this chapter? :P**


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N: NannaRahRah – I'm glad it amuses you. **

**Here we go ^_^ you might need tissues at the ready! **

What was going on? I remember being pulled off the cliff by the leech and then hitting my head on the way down and then everything went black. I can't feel my limbs or anything. Everything looked misty. I was confused and I started panicking.

"_Do not fret young Clearwater" _a deep voice called. Who was it?

"_Who are you? Where am I? Am I dead?" _I questioned. I heard a deep chuckle.

"_You are simply unconscious young one, you are not dead. You have a long path ahead of you. I am simply the spirit wolf. You have a duty to fulfil" _I sat up and looked around. There was a grey and white wolf walking towards me.

"_Spirit wolf? Why am I here?"_

"_Simply because you need to let go of that burden of yours. You need to forgive Samuel Uley. You may forgive, but you will never forget. You will find love. Your imprint is nearby; you will meet him sooner than you think. You will fall in love with him. It's not because of the imprint that you fall in love with him. You fall in love with him for who he is and how he makes you feel. The imprint is just helping the wolf to acknowledge who their mate is, but it is up to the human to fall in love with their imprint. It will take time, unless you have already fallen in love with your imprint before you were a wolf. Just like Bella and Paul, they are the perfect couple. They fell in love with each other before they were wolves, that is why their imprinting bond is so strong" spirit wolf replied._

"_Really? I sometimes feel like I'm not part of the pack. Why is that?"_

"_You simply need to find yourself. You need to find your happiness. You belong with the pack. You have an important role in the pack. You are an amazing warrior, one of the first females in a pack. You are a strong warrior young Clearwater. Now you must go, fill out your destiny. Find your happiness" spirit wolf spoke softly. _

I saw the fog again. I could feel warm hands and cold hands touching my body. They were trying to wake me up. I felt something hit my face.

"Clearwater! Wake up you god damn bitch! I need you. Someone to bitch to when the pack get on my nerves. You're going to get fat for sleeping so much. Get up your lazy ass now!" I heard Bella scream at me. Something hit my face again. She must have slapped me or something.

'_Wake up Leah. You have to wake up' _I heard a voice inside my head. I still couldn't open my eyes yet. My mind wasn't coming round yet. I thought I saw him. The guy from my dreams. He had a southern accent.

I could feel the fog lifting. I felt my eyes flutter slightly. I wriggled my fingers and was satisfied that they could work properly, maybe a bit stiff. I opened my eyes slowly and my eyes were a bit foggy. I blinked furiously to get rid of the fog. I moved my eyes around and I saw Bella leaning over me with Paul and Jacob on each side of me.

"Thank God! Clearwater you took your god damn time to wake up. You had me worried for a minute or two there" she snapped at me placing her hands on her hips angrily. I just grinned at her. I tried to get up, but I groaned and lay back down on the ground.

"Leah? Are you ok? How does the head feel?" Paul asked concerned.

"I got up too fast. My head kind of hurts like hell. What happened to the leech? I remember attacking her and then she grabbed me and jumped off the cliff. Then I remember hitting my head on the way down and then everything went black" I explained. The pack shifted uncomfortably, they didn't like the fact that a pack member had got hurt because of the leech.

"Clearwater are you sure you're ok? What happened? You were out for a while" Bella asked.

"Jesus Swan. You're giving me a slight headache. Not that I don't have one already. God you have to be loud don't you Swan. Man when I was out cold, I saw the spirit wolf" I said softly. The pack stared at me with widened eyes and a shocked expression. "What?"

"Well Leah, it's just that… not many people have seen the spirit wolf before. I mean my dad has but so far only you two have seen the spirit wolf" Jacob said with a weird expression.

"Are you sure it was the spirit wolf you saw Leah?" Paul asked softly.

"Well yeah. He was massive. Grey and white wolf. That's what the legends say the spirit wolf looks like no?"

"Well yeah I suppose. What did the spirit wolf say?" Bella asked curiously.

"He just said that I had an important role in the pack and that I had to find my happiness. Meaning my imprint. He said my imprint in nearby. I guess I'll be meeting him soon. I just have a feeling that I'll meet him soon. I mean I get dreams about someone that is tall and has bronze hair. But I don't see his face. His face is just blurry"

"Of course you have an important role in the pack; you kind of keep the guys together with your bitchiness. You don't feel like you belong in the pack do you?" Bella said. She was spot on.

"Well yeah basically. I know none of us wanted this life. But I just feel like we will never have a normal life. We aren't allowed to tell our friends about how we feel without exposing our wolf identity. It's hard. I wish I had someone to talk to. I mean I do have you Bella, but you are going through a hard time. The other imprints don't even know what it feels like to be a wolf. It's different for them. I just want to be in a relationship with someone who loves me for me. I'm still hurting from my past relationships. I just want to heal. Doesn't anyone understand that?" I snapped before I started to get up.

"Damn it Clearwater. What Sam did was harsh; when you imprint you will fucking understand. You belong in this pack, you know that. You will find someone that loves you. Hell he might just be round the corner. If he happens to be your imprint then we'll drag him to a bonfire and tell him the legends like we do with all the imprints. It's no different. Your souls will be connected. But you count on yourself and him to fall in love with each other. That's how the imprint works. Clearwater, you know if you want someone to rant at, I'm always here. So what if I'm going through a hard time? I still have time for my family, for one to one rants with you or the other imprints. It doesn't affect my time at all. Just keep that in mind will you? Come on Paul, let's go home. We got a long day tomorrow. Jake fill me in later about anything you decide today. Thanks" she said walking off without another glance. I whispered a _thank you_ and I saw her nod, to confirm that she heard me.

"Right. Guys we need to step up on patrol, two wolves at a time. We'll get a schedule so that it doesn't affect school. Now that there's a leech on the loose, we need to be on alert. I think we should all have meetings and family nights in more at Bella's. It's safer for the imprints; they will be protected more than if we were spread out. Anyone got any questions?" Jacob said jumping into the Alpha role.

You could feel a shiver after he spoke, the power he had. He had taken over the Alpha role without realising it. He stood up taller and he looked bigger. The pack shook their heads and Samuel looked unhappy slightly that he wasn't Alpha anymore, but he knew that he was going to submit to Jacob. Who would Jacob choose as his Beta?

**Bella's POV**

Today was the day. The day where we are going to bury my mother. It suddenly hit me. I wouldn't see my mother's smiling face again. I wouldn't hear her giving me rants about school. I would miss that. I would miss her voice. I would miss her fussing over something very little. I would miss mothering her.

It was like our roles were reversed. I was the mother and she was the teenager. I smiled at the thought.

I was deep in my thoughts, staring out the window. I snapped out of my thoughts when I felt a pair of familiar arms wrap themselves around my waist. I leaned my head back and rested my head on his shoulder planting a kiss on his neck. I found comfort in his arms, he knew I needed it.

I realised that my mother would never get to meet Paul, officially as my boyfriend. She would never get to meet her future grandchildren. The thought saddened me deeply, it broke my heart.

It brought tears to my eyes. I felt the hot tears trickles down my cheeks. I didn't bother wiping them away. Other days I would, but not today. Today was the day of grieving.

Paul pulled me closer towards him and hugged me tighter. I sniffled and placed my hands on top of his. I needed to be strong. For mum. Especially for Charlie. We need to comfort each other, and find comfort from one another.

I needed more strength. Paul is my strength. I took a deep breath and wiped away my tears. I turned to face Paul and kissed him softly on the lips before I headed downstairs lacing my hand with his.

I had chosen to wear a black skirt that flared slightly at the hem. I wore a black tank top to go with it, putting my hair up in a ponytail. I decided to go barefoot.

Paul wore a black button up shirt with black cut-offs. It kind of felt weird seeing Paul wearing a shirt.

We walked outside hand in hand, everyone else was already outside. We were going to walk down to where the funeral was going to take place.

It was near the beach, it was a special place. Somewhere I felt Renee would love. She always did love watching the tides come in, washing against the shore. I hope that she would like it here. It's always peaceful around here.

It was just a small ceremony, only the pack and the elders. The pack included the imprints. I never really knew my grandparents from my mother's side. Not that I even want to.

I know Renee would have wanted a bigger ceremony, but she didn't have many friends. It's the thought that counts. Right?

It was a beautiful day today. No clouds, just warm sunshine. Not that it mattered to me. But it would be nice if the weather was nice for Renee's funeral, it was like a bonus.

As we slowly started to approach the spot. I stopped walking, Paul stopped to look at me. I shook my head sadly at him.

"I know you don't want to go this Swan. But you have to. It's hard I know. But we have to move on in life, no matter how hard it is. The pack and I will help you through this. You are family, hopefully my future wife officially" he said rubbing my ring finger with his thumb softly.

"I don't know if I can do this Paul. I'm not strong enough" I argued.

"Swan, ya stronger than you think. You're one hell of a woman. I'm not leaving you. I'll help you through this" he persuaded.

I looked around to see we were alone. Everyone else knew that I needed to have some time to myself, but Paul knew that he had to stay with me for obvious reasons.

He pulled me towards him and wrapped his arms around my shoulders as I wrapped my arms around his waist tightly.

I snuggled my face into his chest and let the tears fall. I wasn't always close to my mother, but I loved her so much. A lot of good memories I had with her.

I lifted my head and plastered a fake smile on my face. He kissed me on the forehead before stepping out of the embrace and laced his fingers with mine.

I took a shaky breath before we slowly started to walk towards the ceremony. Come on Bella, you can do it, I thought.

We finally reached the place for special people related to the people from the rez. Everyone were standing, waiting for us to arrive.

Minister Weber was there with the prayer in his hand, reading for us to take our place. Jacob came over to me and gave me a tight hug before backing away, in case Paul would attack him again for it.

"We are gathered here today to remember the life of Renee Higginbotham. A loving mother and dear friend to those who knew her" Minister Weber spoke softly.

Paul wrapped an arm around my shoulder and squeezed me lightly. I let the tears fall. Charlie came over and gripped one of my hands with his with a pained expression on his face. I knew it would be hard on us both.

It broke my heart to see her coffin in front of us. Everyone had a white rose in their hand. One by one they said their farewells to my mother.

"I promise I'll take care of her for you Renee. I'm sorry I didn't get to meet you officially. I love Bella and she is my life. I'll do whatever it takes to protect her" Paul said softly as he laid a white rose on her coffin. The speech he said to her made more tears fall.

"May you rest in peace my friend. We will always miss you. We will live on with the happy memories the four of us had in the past" Billy said as he laid a white rose before wheeling himself away. The pack and the elders said their messages to Renee, but I didn't register it. Charlie was next. He was shaking with tears.

"Renee, it's going to be hard without you. I'm glad that the man that did this to you will rot in jail, but it upsets me deeply that it cost you your life. That's not how it should have ended. It's not fair. You did nothing wrong in your life. Why did you have to die? Why?" he said sobbing. "I'll always love you Renee. I'll miss you so much" it caused a lump in my throat that I tried to swallow.

He laid the white rose down and kissed her coffin before he walked away sadly with his head down. Now it was my turn. I gulped and walked towards the coffin. I collapsed to the floor clutching the coffin.

"Hey mum. I'll take care of dad. Or try to. It'll be hard without you. I'm going to miss you so much. The way you fuss over me and over little things. It amuses me. I know you said that we couldn't have protected you. But if you were still over here, you might not be dead. You would still be here, alive and having a laugh with me. Fussing about Paul and how handsome he is. You would have loved him mum. I wish you were here. I wish you could see us get married, I wish you could meet your future grandchildren. Don't worry; I'll make sure that they know who you are. We won't forget you, ever mum. I love you" I whispered before I kissed her coffin. Hugging the coffin once more before I laid the white rose. I rose to my feet and Paul instantly had his arms around me. I turned and sobbed into his chest, wetting his shirt.

"We commit this body to the ground; earth to earth, ashes to ashes, dust to dust; in the sure and certain hope of the resurrection to eternal life" Minister Weber muttered as Jacob, Embry, Brian and Jared lowered Renee to the ground before covering it up. I looked at her tombstone and it read:

**Renee Higginbotham**

**1958 – 2012**

**Loving mother and dear friend**

**Will be forever missed**

Everyone came towards me and Charlie hugging us and giving us their condolences. We all shared tears for those who knew Renee. Elena hesitated when she came to me; she just patted me on the shoulder awkwardly. I just nodded at her before I turned to the next person.

We had a mini podium where we would have our little speeches about Renee. Billy was first, I didn't really pay any attention at all. Jacob had a speech. Then it was Charlie's turn.

"Well as you all know, Renee was my ex-wife but I still love her deeply. It saddens me that she was taken away from us so soon and in such a painful way. She will never be forgotten. It'll be hard to move on, but with Bella in this with me together will give me the strength. I will always love you Renee" he sobbed. Now it was my turn.

"For those who didn't know Renee. She was a fun person. She was an erratic and loving mother. She would be childish at times, but that wasn't bad. When something wasn't going right, she would moan but she would make jokes about it. She was crazy at times; it drove me mad so many times. But it was another thing I loved about her. There are more pros than cons about Renee's personality. She was always fun to be around; you would have loved her if you knew her. But now I guess you won't get the chance to. I love you mum" I stared up at the sky as I spoke, choking on my tears.

We all decided to go back to our house and order takeaways. Some people politely declined. Angela stayed behind to spend time with me.

"Angela how would you like to meet the guys? So that you don't feel awkward with them when we're back at the house" I smiled weakly.

"Sure that sounds nice Bella" she smiled hugging me.

"Well this is the guys. This is my man, Paul. My best friend Jacob. My half-brother Embry. These are Emily, Leah, and Kim whom are my girlfriends as well as you. These are Jared, Sam and Quil whom are already taken. Last but not least, Brian our new member of the gang" I said smiling indicating to each one as I named them.

She smiled at them all in turn, until she laid her eyes on Brian. Ding! Imprint! I saw the dazzled look on their faces, I knew right away that they had imprinted. He grinned at her widely and she ducked her head down and blushed madly.

I chuckled to myself with a knowing smile. I looked at Brian and he was still staring at her. I cleared my throat, they didn't hear. I cleared my throat again louder and that broke their staring competition.

"Let's go guys. I'm not sure about you lot, but I'm starving" I moaned. The others all just chuckled at me. We slowly made our way towards the house.

I pulled out my phone and called Jasper. I asked him to buy some takeaways and bring them over to our house. We were going to watch some movies. He agreed that he would buy some takeaways and some booze. Man he knew the score.

I asked him how long he would be, but he didn't answer the question. He just said he will see us in a bit before he hung up on me. I raised an eyebrow and looked at my phone. He hung up on me. Man that was rude. Especially coming from him. I shrugged.

Angela was in a deep conversation with Brian; they were both grinning and looked happy. I thought it was quite cute. I think they will get on just fine. I listened to their conversation for a few minutes.

They were talking about cars and what their favourite car models were. Oh man, that will put her into Brian's good books hands down. He loves his cars so much. He loves a girl who knows her cars and stuff.

I mean I do, but I'm taken. Plus he only thinks of me as a little sister. I never really know that Angela loved cars, but then again in high school she was quite quiet and kept to herself.

She was pretty, but to me she was a bit too skinny for my liking. But my opinion doesn't really matter anyways. Although I do think I need to take her shopping, she has worst taste than me. I need to help he improve her style a little bit. Become a bit more girlie girl maybe.

We had reached the house, the pack had already rushed into the living room and started going through my DVD collection to see what decent movies I had on.

I went into the kitchen and decided that I was going to make dessert. Angela, Paul and Brian followed me into the kitchen.

I was going to make Brian's favourite, strawberry cheesecake. I just had a craving for it, I don't know why. I decided to make chocolate chip cookies and chocolate brownies. Charlie said I made a mean chocolate brownie and chocolate chip cookie. I would test out that theory tonight.

I started making the cheesecake bases and put them into big tins. Before I started making the cheese part. I loved making that part. It always tasted so yummy.

I went into the cupboards and pulled out bags of chocolate chips and bars of chocolate. I started making the mix for the chocolate chip cookies. Paul dipped a finger into the mix and licked it off. I slapped at his hand and he just grinned at me. I shook my head at him; he was like a kid sometimes. But it was cute.

I added a lot of chocolate chips into the mix and made big cookie shapes on a few trays before I shoved them into the oven. I put the cheesecakes into the fridges to cool. I had about 6 of them done; I knew how much the pack loved to eat dessert.

We had light conversation and it was quite fun, just the four of us having a laugh. Angela widened her eyes when she saw how many cheesecakes I had put into the fridge. I assured her that the guys had a big appetite and that I was quite starving. She just smiled nervously.

I started making my favourite chocolate brownies. The cookies were done already. I put them onto the cooling trays on the bench. They all pinched one each and bit into them. I waited for their reaction. They loved it, I could tell from their expressions. I was satisfied with that.

The chocolate brownies were in the oven and we walked into the living room. The pack were sprawled on the floor or sitting wherever they could. I looked to see what they were watching. They were watching Lord of the Rings: The return of the king.

That was my favourite out of the three. I loved Aragorn, he was so hot. I drool every time I watch it. I loved it when Gimli and Legolas were having their kill count. Legolas was lethal when he had his bow and arrows. Gimli was so adorable yet funny. It was fun to watch them two battling it out. It kind of made me think Brian and maybe Leah would be like that. Both of them are lethal in wolf form.

I went back into the kitchen and pulled out the brownies and put them onto the cooling trays. I stacked the cooled cookies onto plates and put them aside. The chocolate brownies smelt amazing; I added more chocolate to these brownies this time.

As they started cooling, I walked out the kitchen. Leah was coming down the stairs from the bathroom when the doorbell rang. We shrugged and walked to the door together.

I opened the door and I looked up and I thought oh shit. I looked at Leah and she looked dumbfounded. Holy shit.

**A/N: Dun dun! :D hope you guys like it. **


	31. Chapter 31

**Enjoy! :)**

**Leah's POV**

We were at Renee's funeral. Only the elders, the pack and the imprints attended. Most of the pack including me didn't know her. Jacob knew her briefly.

It was kind of sad. I'd grown closer to Swan after our little fights. Yeah we had our arguments and are bitches towards each other, but it's kind of how we get along.

The funeral was going to be near the beach, I guess it was peaceful for Renee. Hearing the tides wash against the shore was a nice feeling. I hope she would be at peace here.

We waited outside the house for Swan and Paul to appear, we were all going to walk down. I knew it was going to be hard for her, yet I don't know how she was feeling. She would be happy that he is going to rot in jail.

Swan came out wearing a black skirt with a black tank top. She did seem to like her tank tops didn't she? Paul was wearing a black button up shirt with black cut-offs. It was definitely weird seeing him with a shirt.

I was wearing a black short sleeve shell top with black skinny jeans. I watched as they came out hand in hand. He was going to be her strength today. We were going to help her through this.

The weather was nice, sun was shining. It kind of felt right when the weather was nice for a funeral. It's just a feeling.

We started making our way towards the spot of the funeral, until we saw Bella pause in her steps. We all knew that she needed to her space, so we headed down ahead of her. Paul stayed with her; we knew that he had to stay with her.

We all reached Minister Weber and stood near the coffin waiting for Bella and Paul to arrive. Everyone who was standing was shifting uncomfortably, especially the pack with wearing a shirt for the funeral.

Minister Weber was waiting at the top of the coffin with the prayer notes in his hand. We saw Bella and Paul come into view. Jacob walked over to her to give her a tight hug, but pulled away quickly. I guess he thought Paul would hit him again; any other day I think he would but not today. Today he would probably allow it.

"We are gathered here today to remember the life of Renee Higginbotham. A loving mother and dear friend to those who knew her" Minister Weber spoke softly.

Paul wrapped his arm around Swan and gave her a slight squeeze as Minister Weber started the ceremony. Charlie walked over towards Bella and gripped one of her hands with a pained expression on his face. It was definitely going to be hard for them both.

We all have a white rose in our hands. One by one we walked towards the coffin and said goodbye to Renee before laying the white rose on her coffin. A lot of us didn't know her but we still wished that she would rest in peace.

"I promise I'll take care of her for you Renee. I'm sorry I didn't get to meet you officially. I love Bella and she is my life. I'll do whatever it takes to protect her" Paul said softly as he laid a white rose on her coffin. The speech he said was sweet, I wanted to cry but I didn't. You could see how happy Bella was that Paul cared for her mother, although he didn't know here at all and that he had made a promise to Renee had made her heart swell.

"May you rest in peace my friend. We will always miss you. We will live on with the happy memories the four of us had in the past" Billy said as he laid a white rose before wheeling himself away. Charlie was next. His body was shaking with tears.

"Renee, it's going to be hard without you. I'm glad that the man that did this to you will rot in jail, but it upsets me deeply that it cost you your life. That's not how it should have ended. It's not fair. You did nothing wrong in your life. Why did you have to die? Why?" he said sobbing. "I'll always love you Renee. I'll miss you so much" it broke all our hearts to see how broken he and Bella looked.

He laid the white rose down and kissed her coffin before he walked away sadly with his head down. Now it was Swan's turn. We watched as she gulped and walked towards the coffin. She collapsed to the floor clutching the coffin with broken sobs.

"Hey mum. I'll take care of dad. Or try to. It'll be hard without you. I'm going to miss you so much. The way you fuss over me and over little things. It amuses me. I know you said that we couldn't have protected you. But if you were still over here, you might not be dead. You would still be here, alive and having a laugh with me. Fussing about Paul and how handsome he is. You would have loved him mum. I wish you were here. I wish you could see us get married, I wish you could meet your future grandchildren. Don't worry; I'll make sure that they know who you are. We won't forget you, ever mum. I love you" she whispered before she kissed the coffin. She hugged the coffin once more before she laid the last white rose. She rose to her feet slowly; Paul instantly wrapped his arms around her. She turned and sobbed into his chest, wetting his shirt not that he cared.

"We commit this body to the ground; earth to earth, ashes to ashes, dust to dust; in the sure and certain hope of the resurrection to eternal life" Minister Weber muttered as Jacob, Embry, Brian and Jared lowered Renee to the ground before covering it up. Her tombstone read:

**Renee Higginbotham**

**1958 – 2012**

**Loving mother and dear friend**

**Will be forever missed**

We all walked over towards Bella and Charlie, giving them our condolences. Those who knew her shared tears with them both. Those of us, who didn't know her, were still saddened by what happened.

We had a mini podium where we would have our little speeches about Renee. Billy was first, Swan didn't really pay any attention at all. Jacob had his speech. They both knew her. Then it was Charlie's turn.

"Well as you all know, Renee was my ex-wife but I still love her deeply. It saddens me that she was taken away from us so soon and in such a painful way. She will never be forgotten. It'll be hard to move on, but with Bella in this with me together will give me the strength. I will always love you Renee" he sobbed. Now it was Swan's turn. We watched as she breathed in deeply before she started.

"For those who didn't know Renee. She was a fun person. She was an erratic and loving mother. She would be childish at times, but that wasn't bad. When something wasn't going right, she would moan but she would make jokes about it. She was crazy at times; it drove me mad so many times. But it was another thing I loved about her. There are more pros than cons about Renee's personality. She was always fun to be around; you would have loved her if you knew her. But now I guess you won't get the chance to. I love you mum" she spoke staring at the sky as she spoke, she choked on her tears. Her speech brought tears to my eyes.

We all decided to go back to Swan's house after the funeral and order takeaways. Some people politely declined. One of the girls decided to stay behind, probably to spend some time with Swan.

"Angela how would you like to meet the guys? So that you don't feel awkward with them when we're back at the house" Swan smiled weakly.

"Sure that sounds nice Bella" she smiled hugging her.

"Well this is the guys. This is my man, Paul. My best friend Jacob. My half-brother Embry. These are Emily, Leah, and Kim whom are my girlfriends as well as you. These are Jared, Sam and Quil whom are already taken. Last but not least, Brian our new member of the gang" she said smiling indicating to each of us as she named us.

She smiled at us all in turn, until she laid her eyes on Brian. I saw a dazzled look on their faces, had they imprinted? He grinned at her widely and she ducked her head down and blushed madly. Hmm so she was a shy one.

Bella knew straight away that they had imprinted. She knew the feeling. I felt a shift in the air but I didn't know what it was. Swan cleared her throat, they were oblivious of it. She cleared her throat again and Brian broke away his stare from Angela, Angela just looked down and blushed.

"Let's go guys. I'm not sure about you lot, but I'm starving" Swan complained. We all just chuckled at her, but we all felt the same really. We slowly started to make our way to her house.

Swan pulled out her phone and called one of the leeches, I think it was Jasper that she called. She was telling him to buy a lot of takeaways and bring them over to her house. She told him that we were going to watch some movies at her house.

He had agreed that he would buy the takeaways and some booze. Man he would get on well with the pack if he knew that food and booze was a way to get in the pack's good books.

She had asked how long he would be, I guess she was more eager than me when it came to food. He didn't answer the question, he just told her that he would see her soon and hung up on her. She raised an eyebrow and looked at her phone. She just shrugged like she wasn't really bothered.

I glanced to the side to see Angela was in a nice conversation with Brian, they kind of did look really happy. Although Angela didn't know the secret, she will soon I suppose. They seemed quite cosy with each other already. I wonder how she would take the news.

We had reached the house; the pack had already rushed into the living room and starting looking through Swan's collection of DVDs. I just shrugged and walked into the living room. I saw Swan, Angela, Paul and Brian walk into the kitchen. Knowing Swan, she would be making dessert.

After a while I could smell the chocolate melting. Was she making chocolate chip cookies? Oh man I love chocolate chip cookies. Or maybe she was making chocolate brownies? Man I loved those too. I heard them laughing and chatting in the kitchen, they must be getting on really well then.

I turned back to the pack and settled on the floor near the door. I looked to see what movie they were watching. It was Lord of the Rings: The return of the king. Man did I love Aragorn. I mean Legolas was cute too, but he was no Aragorn. He was smokin' hot.

I got up and went upstairs to the bathroom. I opened up each door; I didn't really know where the bathroom was. Finally found it and it was quite a nice size, was very light compared to other bathrooms I had seen. It was better than ours too.

I washed my hands and made my way down the stairs. Just as I had reached the bottom of the stairs, Swan was coming out of the kitchen as the doorbell rang. We looked at each other and just shrugged walking towards the door to open it together.

Bella opened the door and froze. I looked at her curiously; she had an expression that read _holy shit_. I looked up and my eyes widened. It was him. He was here. He was actually here. He was the guy from my dreams. My happiness.

My eyes connected with a pair of honey eyes. He had messy bronze hair, but he still looked sexy. He had kissable lips and a sexy smile that made me weak at the knees. He was tall, he had a nice body. He wasn't too slim, but he had really nice muscles too.

"Food at your service Miss Swan" he said handing her the bags of food without looking at her.

"Thanks Jazz" she sang before she headed off to the kitchen. Two other people barged passed us, knocking away our eye contact. I blinked furiously before I looked back at him. He looked at me with a crooked grin and I felt myself shiver in delight.

"Hello Ma'am, I don't think we've met before. But you look familiar. The name is Jasper Whitlock Ma'am" he said bowing.

"Erm hi" I whisper shyly. "My name is Leah Clearwater" why was I being shy? This isn't me. Where's that courage I usually have?

"Leah" he breathed. "Such a pretty name for someone as beautiful as you" he spoke with a strong southern accent. His southern accent made my legs wobble slightly; I crossed my arms and leaned against the doorframe for support.

"Um… thanks" I blushed looking down. He smiled and lifted my chin with his index finger gently, raising my eyes to face him.

"Don't be shy Miss Clearwater. How about we go for a walk? Or do you want to eat some food first?" he asked politely.

I opened my mouth to answer but my stomach growled loudly and I looked away embarrassed. He just chuckled and took my hand, leading me towards the kitchen. I just looked down at our joined hands and looked up at him. He just smiled and continued towards the kitchen.

The pack was inhaling their food as we walked into the kitchen. Everyone stopped eating and turned to face us. I looked around and blushed. Quil's eyes darted between Jasper and I, and then towards our joined hands.

I just raised an eyebrow at him and he averted his eyes somewhere else, he didn't look dare to look in our direction again. What is it with him? Did he have feelings for me or something? He's been weird with me lately and I don't have a clue why.

I shrugged my shoulders and pulled Jasper towards the table. He chuckled as I shooed the pack to the side so that we could sit down.

I piled on the food onto a plate and started eating. Usually I wolf it down, but with Jasper there I had to act like a lady with manners. So I ate it with good table manners, I ate it slower than usual but it was still fast.

I looked beside me and my eyes widened at the sight. Jasper was eating human food. He sensed me looking at him; he looked at me and then grinned at me. I shyly smiled at him.

"What's wrong Miss Clearwater?"

"Um… Jasper? You're a vampire. You eat human food?" I questioned with a confused expression.

"Well yes. I'm not a normal vampire I suppose. I mean I am a vampire and I drink blood. Animal blood only by the way. I'm a weird vampire you could say. I love human food. I loved food when I was human, I still love food although I'm a vampire" he shrugged like it didn't bother him.

"Oh" I answered. Oh? Is that all I can say? Come on Leah. He chuckled at my reaction.

I looked at him again; he had something on the corner of his mouth. I used a finger to wipe it away. I dared myself and brought to finger towards my mouth. I looked up at him before I licked it off my finger, watching his reaction.

His eyes locked with mine, his eyes darkened with lust. I eye-fucked him and I could feel a slight bump in his pants. Oops. I looked back up to his eyes; his eyes were still dark with lust. I couldn't look away.

We were in our own little world until we heard someone clear their throat loudly. I blinked furiously and looked to see who it was. It was Swan. She had a twinkle in her eyes and gave me a knowing look. Did she know that he was my imprint?

I turned back to my food and ate more. There was Chinese food, pizza, burgers and chips. It all tasted so nice. But the food wasn't as good as Swan's cooking. Nothing could beat that. Once the food was all gone, Swan grabbed the dessert and set them on the table.

Oh my god. She made strawberry cheesecake. I knew I smelt chocolate brownies. I smelt the melting chocolate. I guessed earlier that it was either chocolate chip cookies or chocolate brownies. But she made both!

Man I love her cookies and chocolate brownies. I would ask her for the recipe, but I'm no good at baking or cooking in that matter. I shouldn't be allowed in the kitchen. I'm useless at it; I guess that's something Jasper wouldn't like I sighed sadly.

I piled my plate with strawberry cheesecake with a few cookies and brownies. But I wasn't in the mood after that little thought. I just pushed the cheesecake around the plate with my fork and poking holes in the filling.

"Clearwater, if you don't want it then don't put it on your plate. Don't play with your food. Might as well give it to Brian if you aint gonna eat it" Swan huffed. I glared at her and shoved it in my mouth, chewing furiously before I swallowed it.

I didn't really taste it either. But it went down the wrong way, I started choking. I wrapped my hands around my neck, trying to stop choking but it was no use. I started making choking noises.

The pack just looked at me. Very helpful you guys, I'm choking here I thought. Then I felt a pair of cold hands help me. I looked to see that it was Jasper helping me. He had his hand on my upper back and was thumping it gently for a human, hard for a werewolf and vampire.

It came back up and I spat it into a tissue and wrapped it up and aimed it at the bin. I smiled sheepishly at everyone blushing while I grabbed a cookie and nibbled on it.

"Are you ok Miss Clearwater?" Jasper asked with concern. I nodded my head without looking at him; I didn't trust my voice at the moment.

"God Clearwater. I didn't poison it, no need to choke on it" she glared.

"Now now Miss Swan, she can't help it if she happens to choke on your dessert. Did you not see that she was chewing too fast and swallowed it without chewing it all? Too dangerous, even if it's a wolf eating" Jasper tsked at Swan.

I stayed silent looking down at my plate while I nibbled on the cookies. I ate the chocolate brownies and I could actually taste it this time. It tasted great. I pushed away my plate and walked out the back door for some air.

I stood on the patio staring up at the sky. The cool wind sweeping through my hair. The stars twinkling in the night sky. I didn't realise that it was already night time. I heard the back door close gently. I side glanced and saw that it was Jasper. I sighed heavily.

"Shall we go for our walk now Miss Clearwater?" he asked politely while holding out his hand for me to take. I looked down at his hand and then back up to his face.

I took his hand hesitatingly, he led me towards the back fence and we started walking. I didn't know where we were going, but I didn't care. I just wanted to be alone with him. His presence calmed me. We kept on walking until we reached the cliffs.

"Is there something on your mind Miss Clearwater?"

"Please call me Leah, Miss Clearwater sounds a bit weird to me" I replied.

"Of course Miss… I mean Leah. Is something wrong?" he asked again.

"Well I'm not sure if it's a good thing or a bad thing. I've waited for this day for so long. I just don't want my heart broken again. I can't take that risk again" I sighed looking at the waves crashing against the rocks at the bottom of the cliff.

"And what would that be Leah?"

"Do you know what imprinting is?" I asked, not answering his question.

"No I don't think I do" he said shaking his head.

"Well imprinting is where a wolf finds their soul mate, their other half. You would do anything for them, even die for them. You would protect them from danger. You would be what they need you to be. A sibling, a friend or a lover. It depends on what the imprint wants or needs. They are the gravity. They are the one thing that is holding you, not the earth" I sighed.

"Wow I don't know what to say. From the sound of it, it sounds interesting to me. Is it a bad thing in your opinion Leah?"

"I suppose it can be a good thing and a bad thing. I don't want my imprint to be with me because of some wacky magic that ties you with another being. That's not how I want it to be. It's like forcing someone to be with you. But on the other hand, you don't see anyone else. All you see is just them, you don't have eyes for anyone else" I replied.

"Have you imprinted Leah?" he asked softly. I turned to face him. I opened my mouth to speak but was interrupted by a childish giggle. Our heads whipped round to see who it was. I crouched down in a protective stance.

"Who's there?" I snarled. I heard nothing but a giggle. There was something about this giggle, it spelt out trouble. I saw a blur jump down from the trees. I growled in warning.

"Hello Jasper, my love" the leech spoke in a Mexican accent and squealed like a young child. She wasn't a child, so what was with the behaviour? Who was she? How did she know Jasper? What did she want? All these questions flowed through my mind.

"What do you want leech?" I growled before I phased on the spot. She turned to look at me, cocking her head to one side before she jumped up and down clapping her hands.

"Ooh a doggy. Did you buy this doggy Jasper? Is it for me? I love animals. I love the fur, so soft" she spoke in a soft voice. She took a step towards me. I growled at her. "Bad doggy. Jasper the doggy growled at me. Make it stop. I hear the growling in my head" she whimpered before covering her ears with her hands and shaking her head.

"What are you doing here?" he snarled.

"Jasper, I missed you. Don't you miss me? I have power. Don't you miss the power you felt when you were with me? Helping me train the newborns. We can be powerful together again" she whispered.

I had enough of this, I pounced on her and I knocked her back slightly. I paced back and forth before I jumped claws at the ready. She kicked me backwards before she pounced onto the back of my wolf form. I growled in annoyance trying to shake her off, but I couldn't. She wrapped her arms around my shoulders ready to crush my bones.

"NOO Maria!" Jasper yelled.

**A/N: Ooohh! Bet y'all thought it was Victoria that was the vampire lurking around! :P I know we don't really know much about Maria's personality I think... but this is the personality I think Maria should have... but then again that's just my opinion :) ****Hope you like it**


	32. Chapter 32

**Wonder if anyone can identify a movie reference and a tv programme reference :P Enjoy**

"But Jasper, the doggy growled at me and tried to attack me. We need to punish the pup. Help me with the punishment will you Jasper?" she said cocking her head to the side looking at him with doe eyes.

"No Maria. You have to let her go. I'll kill you if you hurt her. She's not a puppy. She's human. A shape shifter in fact. You hurt one hair on her and I'll rip your limbs apart and burn you to ash" he growled in a threatening tone. Why did he look like he was going to kill her if she hurt me? His eyes were black. What was going on?

"But why? What is so special about this dog?" she whined. I tried to shake her off me again but she still had a grip on my back. I huffed in annoyance.

"Get off her Maria. She won't hurt you. But if you hurt her, I will guarantee you will die" he threatened.

"Why is she more important than me? Weren't we happy together?" she whimpered.

"We were. Until you used me. You used me for my powers. I didn't want that. You made me believe that you loved me; I was just a piece of your little game. I don't want to be a piece of anyone's game. I want to just be me, even if I'm a vampire because you turned me. I didn't have a choice. You took my choice away from me, thinking I was useful to you. But I let Peter and Charlotte go instead of killing them. I'm not your mate. Your mate was killed"

"No. My mate isn't dead. You're my mate" she said getting off me, shaking her head and covering her ears again while rocking back and forth. Was she mental?

"You and I both know that's not true Maria"

"But Jasper we can still be happy together" she protested.

"No we can't. I already have a mate and she's not you" he replied. My ears pricked up as I heard him say he already had a mate. My heart sank. He was my imprint and he had a mate. This wasn't going to go well.

I whimpered before I shook my head and growled at her. I lunged again knocking her back towards a tree. I snarled at her baring my teeth. She let out a childish laughter. I looked at her confused and then I looked at Jasper. Big mistake.

She jumped up and landed behind me. Both of her hands gripped one of my hind legs and crushed. I howled in pain. Damn bitch broke my leg. I felt it crack in two different places. That bitch was going to pay.

I turned my head towards her snapping my jaw at her. She laughed in a mental kind of way. She closed her eyes and threw her head back. I used this opportunity to use my other hind leg and swung it at her face. She went flying into a tree.

I walked towards Jasper on three legs, whimpering in pain. He looked at me and then back to my leg. He gripped it with two hands, muttering an apology before he reset my bones. I howled loudly in pain. I could already feel it mending slightly.

"Maria get out of here now. Don't show up again or we will kill you. Take that as your warning" he snarled. Why was he letting her go? I turned back just in time to see her blur out of sight. His eyes were black with anger. He pulled out his phone and dialled a number. "Hello _Alice_" he spat with hatred. I cocked my head to the side.

"How could you Alice? I understand that you divorced me because I wasn't your mate and that my mate was out there somewhere. But why Maria? You know just as well as I do that Maria isn't right in the head. She wants me back. I don't want her at all. She used me. I don't want to go through that again. I've found my mate now. You better be careful there _Cullen_ or we'll kill you" he snarled snapping his phone shut.

My leg was already healed. I ran back to Swan's house and jumped up through her open window and into her bedroom. I rummaged through her drawers and found a green tank top and some combat shorts. I headed downstairs and everyone turned round to look at me with a worried look.

"Clearwater, what the fuck happened? I heard you howl in pain twice. Why didn't you call for help? Are you alright?" Swan shot at me.

"Whoaw Swan calm down a sec will you? I was talking to Jasper at the cliffs and then we heard the childish laughter again. This time I saw what she looked like. Don't worry, she's gone. But I've got a feeling she'll be back. I know what she wants. She's got black hair and a slight olive tone to her pale skin. She's got a Mexican accent. Wearing a corset dress, like the ones from the early 1800's. She has red eyes, so she feeds from humans" I answered while sitting down.

"What does she want Clearwater?" she asked. I opened my mouth to answer when the door opened and Jasper came through.

"Me. She wants me. We had a past. She is my sire. She used me for my powers. She would create newborn vampires and make me train them. The weaker ones she created, I would dispose of them. She made me think she loved me, but it wasn't true. She turned me during the Civil Wars. She wants me back. She thinks we will be happy. But she's wrong. She had a mate, but her coven was destroyed including her mate. I've found my mate. I want to be happy with her. But I know that Maria will be back even though she's been warned to not come back" he explained. I looked down sadly when he said he found his mate. I felt the pain in my heart, it was breaking. He was my imprint and he wouldn't feel the same way towards me.

The thought brought tears to my eyes. I got up so fast my chair fell backwards onto the floor. I didn't bother picking it back up. I looked at Swan with tears streaming down my face before I wiped them away quickly and ran out the room. I ran up the stairs and into her room, I locked myself inside her room. I heard Jasper calling my name but I didn't listen. I couldn't face him. He was destined to be with someone else that wasn't me.

I pressed my back against the door closing my eyes, I heard someone climb in through the window. My eyes snapped open and I had my hand wrapped around their throat within seconds. The moonlight shone on the person's face and it was Swan.

I let go of her throat and she gasped for air. I looked down and muttered an apology.

"Clearwater, what's wrong with you?" she asked. I didn't answer. "Leah? Come on. I've never seen you so broken. Tell me what's wrong. You're like my sister. Please?" she begged.

My heart warmed at the thought that she thought of me as a sister. I looked at her and broke into tears. I flung myself at her and sobbed my heart out. She slowly lowered us to the ground and I just sobbed clinging to her. She stroked my back and waited until my tears stopped. They stopped after a while and I wiped them away with the back of my hands.

"What's wrong Leah? You were fine until Jasper came here. Oh no. What did he do?" she questioned.

"He didn't do anything. He's found his mate, he'll be happy" I sighed.

"Mate? Happy? What? Do you like him Leah?" she asked. I nodded. I took in a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"I do Swan and it hurts so badly. I want him so badly! I want to take comfort in him, but I know I can't because he has a mate. His mate isn't me Bella. He's my imprint and the thought of him with someone else other than me, it kills me" I whimpered.

"Leah have you talked to him?"

"No. How can I? How can I face him Bella? He's destined for someone else. I've only met him today. I've found out today he's my imprint and I've found out today he's found his mate. It hurts so much. Make it go away. Please" I begged. She rocked me back and forth and made shhing noises.

I didn't hear the door open or Bella talking to anyone else. I felt a cold hand on my shoulder and I looked up to see him standing there with a pained expression on his face. I screamed and scurried away from him.

I was huddled in the corner, rocking myself back and forth. He looked so broken. I don't understand why. I heard the door close and I thought he had left. I let out a sigh of relief before I looked up and saw that he was still in the room. I buried my face in between my knees to hide myself from him.

"Leah? What's going on? I can feel your pain. Your pain is my pain. Why are you crying? Who hurt you? I'll kill them" he whimpered. I just shook my head and continued rocking myself back and forth.

"Leah please tell me what's wrong. It hurts to see you so upset"

"Nothing. There's nothing you can do. Go and find your mate. Be happy. I'll be fine" I spoke with a shaky tone.

"Is that what this is about Leah? My mate? My other half? You still haven't answered my question from earlier. Have you imprinted Leah?" he asked. I sighed.

"I have. But he won't feel the same way towards me"

"Really? Why would that be? Why would anyone not like someone as beautiful as you?"

"It's because he's found his mate. He won't see me the same way" I sighed. "I imprinted on you Jasper. You're my imprint but you have a mate. Go and be with her. Be happy" I mumbled and started crying again.

"Leah" he breathed. I didn't look at him. "Leah, please look at me" he begged. I sighed and slowly looked at him. "Please don't be sad. It hurts too much to know that you're upset. You are beautiful Leah. I'm with my mate right now. You are my mate Leah Clearwater"

"What? How? How can that be?"

"Leah it's true. You are my mate. My ex-wife Alice Cullen left me and divorced me. She said that she had a vision of my future. She only saw snippets of my future. She can't see past wolves. She said that I would find my mate in La Push. That is kind of the reason why I came back. As well as missing Bella. You don't see yourself very clearly Leah, you're so beautiful" he said cupping my face with his cold hands.

I closed my eyes leaned into one of his hands. I opened my eyes as he tipped my face back to face him. He leaned down slowly before he planted the sweetest kiss on my lips I had ever tasted. I didn't care that he was cold. I was hot, he was cold. Together we would be warm inside and outside. I didn't care what they thought. He was my imprint, my other half. They would just have to deal with it.

I opened my eyes and he stared back at me in awe and with love. It was overwhelming, it melted my heart. I felt loved. I lifted a hand up to his cheek and caressed his cheek. He closed his eyes and leaned into my touch.

"So what do we do now?" I asked.

"About us or about Maria?"

"Well both really"

"We need to work together to defeat Maria. She will come back for me, I know it. She won't give up until she gets what she wants" he grunted.

"She won't get her hands on you. She touches you, she dies. I'll end her. You're mine." I growled threateningly.

**A/N: Short chapter. Hope y'all liked it**


	33. Chapter 33

**Hope y'all liked the chapter before! I had a few tears writing it :P Enjoy!**

"Leah" he soothed, but I wasn't looking at him. "Leah please look at me" he said moving my face to look at him. He stroked my cheeks. "Leah, she wouldn't get to me. She's not my mate. I don't love her. I feel this connection with you. I don't love you, well not yet anyways. But I can feel that in the future we will be really happy and in so much love" I blinked back the tears but they found their way down my cheeks. He rubbed my tears away and gave me a small kiss on the forehead.

"Let's go back down and see what the pack will decide to do about this Maria" I said before tugging him out the room and back downstairs into the kitchen.

"You alright now Clearwater?" Swan asked me.

"Yeah thanks Swan. So what's going on here? What are we going to do? Jake?" I asked looking directly at him since he was Alpha.

"Right we have to set up patrol. Two wolves will be on patrol at a time. Those who aren't at school will patrol while the others are at school. Then we'll set a rota for who will go on patrol with whom. Does that sound clear enough for you?" Jacob spoke in an Alpha tone. We all nodded.

"But Jake, what about Jasper and the other two? Don't you think they need to be patrolling too? Or have the pack to sniff their scent, so they don't attack them thinking it's that crazy bitch" I worried.

He looked at me and sighed deeply. What was with the sighing? It wasn't a hard decision. They are harmless. They don't hurt humans, they only hurt animals. Why did he not trust them?

"Leah I don't think we can trust them" he said with a hard face. I glared at him.

"We can't trust them? Are you out of your mind Alpha? If we couldn't trust them, I think Maria the bitch would have crushed my bones. I would be dead if it wasn't for Jasper" I growled crossing my arms. Jasper put a soothing hand on my lower back, it should have calmed me just like that but it didn't. I was too pissed.

"But they are bloodsuckers Leah. We are designed to kill them, not be friends with them god damn it" he growled.

"So what if they are vampires? We fucking need their help. We are fast, but they are experience. Especially Jasper. He fought in the Civil Wars; he's older than the other two. He was changed by Maria. He knows what she's like. We need to know more about her and what she is capable of. Don't you fucking tell me that you don't want to know about this bitch! If you tell me you don't want to learn more about what she's like, I would say you're lying through your god damn teeth!" I spat.

"Damn it Leah! Why are you so worked up about us not needing these bloodsucker's help? They are bloodsuckers, we're shape shifters. We're enemies!" he snapped.

"Fuck you Jacob Black. Why do you think I'm so fucking worked up about it? Have you not opened your eyes? Haven't you realised how I look at Jasper? I know I only met him today, but I'm his mate. He's my imprint. Don't you fucking tell me that we don't need their help! I can't stay away from him. You can't stop me. If you stop me from seeing my imprint, I swear I'll leave the pack. That's cause you some shit and you know it Alpha. I'm one of your best fighters and you need me. Jasper and I are a package deal. If he can stay I'll stay. If he has to go, I'll go. It's your choice little Alpha" I growled at him clutching Jasper's hand.

He looked like he was in deep thought. He knew that he couldn't let me go, but he couldn't trust them. Why not? If they were any danger, we would have been bitten and killed already. But we haven't. Jasper saved me, twice.

First was when I hit my head on the way down the cliff. He saved me when I was unconscious. He told me to wake up and I registered it. I didn't register anyone else trying to tell me wake up. Hell Swan even slapped me twice. It still didn't wake me up. He told me to wake up in my mind.

The second time was when I attacked Maria. Well tried to anyways. He distracted her and I got away. If he didn't save me, I would have had my bones crushed. If my bones were crushed, I think I would have died.

That's because I know that if my bones were crushed, they could have pierced through my lungs or organs. I would have died. He saved my life. He's my imprint too. So I can't stay away from him. I think even Quil realised that there was something between me and Jasper. He's smarter than he looks I suppose.

"Jake, you don't know what the imprinting pull feels like. You need to find your mate. You were told that you wouldn't imprint on someone, but you would feel the same about someone. I can't stay away from Paul for very long. There's an ache in my heart. I'd die of a broken heart if he was taken away from me. You need to understand that. I don't want Clearwater to die of a broken heart. Don't do this to her Jake. Please" Swan explained.

"No Bella. I refuse to think that these bloodsuckers can help us" he argued. She got up from her chair glaring at him; the next thing we saw was a red hand print on his cheek. We stared at her with widened eyes. _Holy shit_ I thought.

"Now you listen here Jacob Black. Just because you haven't imprinted, doesn't mean you say no to Leah's imprint. We need their help to defeat this maniac bitch. If you want Leah to leave the pack, who might I add is one of your strongest fighters. Then you got another thing coming. If she leaves the pack, I'm going with them. Naturally Paul will follow me since he's my imprint. Not to mention a double imprint. You know fine well that I'll kick your mother fucking ass if you make Leah leave with her imprint" she snapped while her hand on her hips like she was scolding a child. "So Black. You in or are you out? I'd choose wisely if I were you"

He scratched his chin thinking about his decision. Swan was too impatient, she was tapping her foot. It was annoying. She got so sick and tired of waiting that she kicked little Alpha in the shin. He doubled over and was howling in pain. He clutched his shin glaring at her.

"Damn it Bella. What the fuck was that for?" he growled.

"That was for taking too long. Now give us your decision before I kick you where it hurts the most" she threatened. Holy shit. When it comes to imprinting, it's a touchy subject. I know the feeling. But it would be more trouble for little Alpha because she and Paul are double imprints.

"But Bells, he was the one that nearly attacked you at your birthday. Or did you forget about that? He could have killed you if it wasn't for the big one. But it still doesn't give me a reason to trust him. It was a one off" he snapped.

"Get it through your thick skull Jacob Black. If you kick out Jasper and the McCarty's, the pack will fall apart and you know it. Deal with it bro" Paul growled at him. Jacob was upsetting Swan and Paul wasn't having it.

I sighed and looked up at Jasper with a saddened look. He shook his head and wrapped an arm around me to comfort me.

"Don't worry Leah. I just found you; I'm not letting you go. We're in this together" he soothed. I just nodded before I buried my face into his chest. He suddenly felt warm to me. I thought vampires were cold skinned.

"Jacob Black. You are Alpha I know. But you are causing my mate to be unhappy and I don't like that from you. I think a little fight between the two of us will settle it. I won't attack you fully. But if you lose, I stay and not another word about it. If I lose, I'll leave with my brother and sister. But you have to allow Leah to stay in contact with me, no matter what" he offered by holding his hand out for him to shake. Oh no.

"Jasper! You can't do this. He'll kill you. I can't lose you" I whimpered.

"It's alright love. He's not going to kill me if he knows what is good for him. He probably won't get a scratch on me. Don't worry sweetheart" he said hugging me closer to his chest before planting a kiss at the top of my head. "So what will it be Alpha?"

"Fine. You're on. Outside now. You lose you don't set a foot in La Push again. Are we understood?"

"Of course. What happens if I win?" he asked him.

"I guess you'll be allowed to stay and you will help up deal with this bitch" he sighed before he headed out the door.

I looked up at Jasper and he just gave my hand a tight squeeze before he followed Jacob out the door. I looked over at Bella with a worried look. She came over to me and wrapped an arm around my shoulder before we headed out the door. Jacob was already in his wolf form and Jasper was standing there in a slightly crouched stance.

I watched on the front porch with Bella and Paul on each side of me. I was worried. I know I shouldn't worry, they are both strong fighters. But the thought of my Alpha attacking my mate had me on the edge.

They started circling each other. And so it begins. They kept eye contact, waiting for the other to attack first. If I was human, I think I would have missed out on the action. It would have been a blur for human eyes.

Jacob growled and lunged first, but Jasper just danced out the way. He sidestepped out the way just as Jacob lunged at him. They started circling each other again. Jacob was baring his teeth at Jasper, but he was unfazed by it.

Jacob lunged for him again, narrowly missing Jasper this time. Jasper flipped over Jacob and grabbed him by the tail. Jacob turned his head and snarled. Jasper with an emotionless face just tugged hard at Jacob's tail, causing him to yelp in pain and surprise.

He tugged at Jacob's tail again harder this time, he let go and flipped over Jacob's wolf form as Jacob's body was jerked back from the force. He dug his claws into the ground and ran towards Jasper at a fast pace. Jasper stood there smirking with his arms crossed. Jacob was getting closer. What was Jasper doing? He should be moving out the way. Move your ass Jasper.

Jacob had knocked him onto the floor. His paws around Jasper's neck. My eyes widened. No. I started to walk towards them, but I was held back by Paul who had a grip of my shoulder. I turned at glared at him. He just shook his head and pointed towards the fighting pair.

I looked back just as Jasper smirked before he kicked Jacob in the stomach, sending him flying into a tree. I watched as Jasper ran towards Jacob just as he was getting back to his feet. Jasper wrapped his arms around his throat and slammed them both to the floor.

Jasper got up and crouched into a stance, ready for Jacob's next attack. Jacob lay there and shook his head clear. He got back to his feet and lowered his upper body towards the floor, like he was going to charge at him.

I was right. He charged at Jasper, but Jasper jumped and twisted in the air. He landed on Jacob's black and had Jacob's neck in a grip of two hands.

"I win" Jasper said before he twisted off Jacob's wolf form and walked back towards the house, towards me. But he didn't see that Jacob was going to charge at him while he had his back turned. I wasn't gonna have that.

I growled and pushed past Paul, phasing in mid-air. Something only Jacob had managed to master, not now. I jumped over Jasper and landed in front of him while he was near the front porch.

"_You will not touch my mate Alpha" _I growled.

**A/N: Hoped y'all liked it**


	34. Chapter 34

**A/N: Just to tell you that this chapter has some car things in it… especially to Hazyangel since she don't know much about cars n'all… it's not much in this one so don't worry!**

"**Leah, stand down. This fight is between me and him. This has nothing to do with you" he growled back. **

"_He's my imprint. My wolf feels he is threatened. Especially when I saw you were going to charge at him with his back turned. That's not a fair fight Alpha. He won fair and square. You agreed that if he won, he would stay. He won already. He had your head between his hands. He could have crushed you. So he wins" I snapped. _

"**He'll never be like us Leah. He's a vampire, we're shape shifters. We're two different types of people in the world. You'll never be happy with him. What if he slips up and drains a human? Will you still love him?" he shot back. **

"_How can you say that? Especially about my imprint. I don't care if you're my Alpha. He won't slip up and you know it. He's getting better at his blood lust control. I'll by his side all the way. If you stop us being together, you'll lose one of your best fighters in the pack and that's not a threat. It's a promise" I snapped head-butting his stomach. _

"**No. You can't do that. I won't allow it"**

"_How can you not allow it? Just give him a god damn chance. If you just give him a chance to prove that he's no harm to us. If he slips then we will both leave" _

"**Fine I'll give him one chance. That's it. If he screws up, he will pack his bags and leave. He won't be able to set foot in La Push again" he growled. **

With that I looked back at the house and Jasper had a summer dress in his hand ready for me. I gently tugged it out of his hands before I trotted over to the trees to phase back. He had a pair of cut-offs in his other hand, I barked a laugh. He threw the cut-offs at Jacob, it hit him square in the face. It set everyone off into laughter.

I phased back before I skipped back happily towards the house and into Jasper's arms. I wrapped my arms around his neck and gave him a light peck on the lips. He smiled that sideward smile I had already grown to love. We were in our own little world until Angela came out of the house.

"Bella? Why is there a wolf in front of the house? Shouldn't we call the coppers or something? It could attack us right?" she asked in a small voice. Boy was she scared. I mean wouldn't you be too?

"Damn, guess the wolf is out of the bag" Embry whispered.

"Can somebody tell me what's going on? Brian?" she looked at him with widened eyes.

He looked nervous. He looked around at the pack, silently asking if he could tell her. We all nodded. Even Jacob's wolf form nodded. We had no choice; we didn't expect it to be this early. We were going to have a bonfire and tell her about the legends before telling her that the legends were true.

"Well Angela. Ya right. The wolf is Jacob. He won't hurt you. We are shape shifters. We phase into wolves from anger or from vampires being around, vampires being around us would set off our wolf gene. It's startling I know" he paused. I guess it was to let things sink in. Just take a step at a time.

"Vampires? As in the ones that are allergic to garlic and sleep in coffins? Ones that drink humans dry and burst into flames in direct sunlight. Oh and die with a stake to the heart? Those vampires?" she said cocking her head to the side.

"Well no we don't sleep in coffins. We don't sleep at all. We aren't allergic to garlic. Some of us drink human blood to survive. But other vampires choose to take a different diet and hunt animals. Not all of us are harmful to humans. We don't burst into flames in direct sunlight, we sparkle. That may sound a bit weird. We don't die with a stake to the heart like the TV series Buffy the vampire slayer. To kill a vampire, you have to tear them apart and burn the pieces. That is where Brian comes in to explain a bit more" Jasper explained.

"Angela, us wolves are designed to kill our one and only enemy. Vampires. But Jasper and the other two, we have a treaty with them. As long as these three don't feed from humans or attack us for no reason, then they are no threat to us. You don't have to be afraid of them Angela. They won't hurt you" Brian tried to sooth her. She looked like she was thinking hard about something.

"Ok" She answered. We all looked at her with widened eyes.

"Ok?" he asked.

"Yeah ok. If Bella's ok with that, I'm ok with it. Is there anything else you need to explain about all this wolfy thing?" he gulped as she asked that.

"Well erm… there's this thing called imprinting" he said rubbing his neck nervously.

"Why are you nervous? What's imprinting?" she said looking around at us all.

"Well imprinting is where a wolf finds his soul mate. He looks into her eyes and feeling like he's connected with her. We don't see any other girls once we imprint, their faces are all just a blur. We only see the girl that we imprint on. She's everything to you, like you would do anything to protect them. You would do anything they want you to do. You would die for her. She is your world" he said staring at her.

"Oh wow. So once a wolf imprints, they won't cheat on them then?" she asked him. He just shook his head no.

"It would cause us physical pain if we were to cheat on our imprint. It's like being stabbed in the heart several times. Not that I know how it feels like. But it's what the information about imprinting says. I would never cheat on my imprint" he said in a serious tone.

"Oh. I don't think I would be able to handle it if I was imprinted and my wolf had cheated on me. So that's one problem out of the way. So which of you guys have imprinted then?" she asked. Brian was holding her hand when she asked this.

"Bella and Paul have imprinted on each other, Bella is a wolf too. Leah has imprinted on Jasper. Jared has imprinted, Sam has imprinted too. I have imprinted as well" he said looking at her expression.

She looked pained and started to slip her hand out of his grasp but he gripped her hand and pulled it to his chest.

She tried to wriggle her hand free from his grasp, but he wasn't going to give. He looked really serious about it; it's obvious that he would be serious. Especially towards his imprint.

**Brian's POV**

"Bella and Paul have imprinted on each other, Bella is a wolf too. Leah has imprinted on Jasper. Jared has imprinted, Sam has imprinted too. I have imprinted as well" I told her while looking at her, waiting for her expression.

She looked pained and started to slip her hand out of my grasp. My heart sank. She was going to reject me. I gripped her hand to stop her from pulling away, and I pulled our joined hands to my chest. She still tried to wriggle her hand away from my grasp. I wasn't going to give in.

"Angela, what are you going? Stop struggling. I'm not letting you go" I said gripped our joined hands tighter. She looked at me with tears in her eyes and it broke my heart.

"Why won't you let me go? Go and find your imprint. Go be with her. Why are you sticking around here for?" she screamed at me while pounding her free fist at my chest.

I burrowed my eyebrows in confusion. She can't possibly feel anything for me already; I know that she's my imprint. But I've only met her today. It's impossible.

"Angela what's wrong?" Bella asked her. She turned round and smiled a watery smile at Bella.

"I'll tell you what's wrong Bella. What's wrong is that I met a guy today at your mother's funeral! Worst thing is, I think I've got feelings for him already. I've only met him today. Turns out he's a god damn wolf! That's not all. He already has an imprint and now I know that I won't get a chance with him. Brian won't let go of my hand so I can run away and cry. It's insane! That's what's wrong Bella" she grunted.

Wait did she say she had feelings for someone? Who was it? Could it be me? Oh man. I'm confused here.

"Who is it you like? It's not Jacob is it? Wait it can't be Jacob because he can't imprint. Though he can love someone like an imprint" she said tapping her chin in thought.

I watched as she had an 'O' shape with her mouth. She realised something. But I didn't know what it was. Her eyes darted towards me before they darted back towards Angela. What the hell? I looked around at the pack and they had a knowing expression on their faces. I must be really slow.

I started thinking about it more. So the wolf she likes has imprinted. It can't be Jared, Paul or Sam. Wait I'm the only other wolf that's imprinted. But I'm the only one that's talked to her more. Oh shit, she thought I had imprinted on someone else. I turned her towards me again and looked deep into her eyes.

"Angela, don't get so worked up. I have an imprint yes. But I imprinted on you Angela. You're the one for me. I won't see any other girl, so you don't have to worry about that. They are all just a blur. Apart from the imprints of course, I see them clearly but I don't feel anything for them. They are all sisters" I said grabbing her other hand and pulling them both close to my chest.

She looked up at me with tears in her eyes and in awe. I just hope she accepts me. I really like her already. She can be shy, but she can be feisty when she wants to be.

She loves cars; she even likes some of the same car models as me. Now that's impressive. I mean not a lot of girls know anything about cars. She is tall and beautiful. But she may seem a little bit too skinny; I think hanging around with the pack will change that. She'll probably end up eating a bit more, the imprints do that too but they aren't heavy. Just slightly curvier.

"Oh" was all she said. Oh? Is it that?

"Do you not like the fact that you're it for me? I'll be whatever you need. A friend, a sibling or a lover. It's up to you. But I want to get to know you a lot more. I already know that you love cars, you like similar car models to me. I bet you like that little beauty there in the front yard" I said pointing towards the Aston Martin. I watched as her jaw dropped to the ground.

"Holy shit! Is that baby yours? We can take it for a test drive? Pretty please" she pouted at me. Oh man. Who was I to say no to her?

"Sure, let's go. Guys we'll see you in a few" I said before pulling her towards the car.

"Can I drive?" she asked as her eyes gleamed in delight. I just nodded and passed her the keys. She squealed in delight before hopping into the car.

She put the key in the ignition and revved the engine. She ran her hands over the steering wheel grinning. She did exactly what I did when I bought the car.

She revved the engine again, just to hear the engine purr. I loved hearing the engine purr. She sighed happily before she pushed down the handbrake and pulled out.

I didn't know where we were going for a spin, but it was nice to be alone with my imprint even if we don't talk much. We had light conversations about cars and what colour we would have them. We both loved the Nissan Skyline, in silver with blue streaks like the one in 2 fast 2 furious. We both love the colour blue.

But if the car didn't look nice in blue we would either pick black or silver. It was weird how we both would pick those colours, but it was cool.

We were driving through a straight and she was going 90mph and close to 95mph. Damn she was a fast driver, I like it. We got to a bend and she braked a little before pulling the handbrake. Twisting the steering wheel before accelerating again after pushing down the handbrake again.

Holy shit! This girl knew how to drift! My imprint is a goddess! I mean not many girls know how to drift, it was kinda hot. I think my imprint and I will get on pretty well. Maybe she got these skills from watching the fast and the furious movies. Man do I love those movies.

I think I'll watch them again soon, maybe I'll ask her to come and watch them with me. I think one of her favourite characters will be Brian O'Connor. The ex-cop, who happens to have the same name as me.

I watched her face as she drove the car and as she drifted again. Her face lit up with excitement and it was so cute. Her eyes lit up with happiness, I think it was because she was driving one of her dream cars.

I found out that she loved the Audi R8 as well. Man that was a pretty nice car. I would get one but I've got this little baby here. I'm not a big fan of Ferrari cars; it turns out neither does she. She finds Lamborghini cars weird and that they look like squashed cars. I laughed out loud, it was amusing. She commented that I had a cute laugh and I blushed.

Before we knew it, we were back at the house. She pouted that the ride was over already. It had been fun. She wanted to drive the baby more, I knew it.

"You can drive this baby whenever you want, whenever you're in La Push next" I smiled at her. She turned and beamed at me before she landed a kiss of my cheek. The spot where she kissed me felt warm, it burned but in an amazing way.

We walked back towards the house to find everyone lounging around in the living room. Embry was busy texting on his phone; the others were watching a movie. Though I didn't know what movie it was, I wasn't really paying attention.

"Yo Embry, anti-social big brother! Who you texting?" Bella sounded intrigued.

"My girlfriend" he beamed at her. We heard '_oohs´_ from the pack. He just grinned and turned back to his phone. I rolled my eyes.

"So Angela, you're ok with us being wolves and all right? Hey if you happen to be a witch then you can join the gang" she smiled.

"Well… about that…" Wait was she really a witch? Oh that would be like so cool. "I actually am a witch. You know like in Charmed? I'm like Prue and Piper Halliwell. I can freeze time and I have telekinesis powers. Pretty cool huh" she said laughing nervously.

"Man that is like so cool. Remind me to not get on the wrong side of you" I winked at Angela, making her giggle.

I nudged her and pointed towards Embry. He was in his own little world curled up texting on his phone. She grinned evilly before she concentrated and moved his phone out his hands. It went flying into her hands. She grinned at him while he pouted at her.

"Hey! Give me that back! I'm expecting a text from my girl. Now give" he said holding out a hand.

"What's the magic word Embry?"

"Erm… please?" she just chuckled and threw the phone off his head. We all burst into laughter, it was so funny. You had to be there to see his expression. Man it's going to be fun having Angela as part of the pack.

"So Embry, when do I get to meet your girlfriend? You know, do the little sister speak n'all. Make it a change for once" Bella grinned.

"You get to meet her soon. I'm going to get her soon, how about we have a sleepover tonight? It'll be fun. With all the movies and food. Don't forget the food. I'm hungry again. How about I drop off at the store and stock up some food and snacks while you guys get your stuff and meet us back here?" Embry looked at us all hopefully.

"Sure that sounds fun. There's enough room here anyways" I grinned at him. He grinned back at me. It was settled, they were going to have a sleepover. Embry skipped off towards his car, literally. It was so weird. He looked so happy.

We all went our ways to get a set of pjs and a set of clothing for tomorrow morning. I didn't want to leave Angela yet. So I let her drive my car to her house, she grabbed her stuff before we set off to my new house. I grabbed my stuff and threw it in the back seat before we went for another spin. I enjoyed her driving.

We decided to go for another spin before we went back to Bella's, just to kill some time. I knew that Embry wouldn't be there already. He takes his time with things you see.

We got back to the house and we saw the others minus Embry walking back into the house. Angela got out the car and ran her hand along the paint of the car. She really did love this car, just like I do.

We all got settled in the living room, flicking through the channels n'all waiting for Embry. Nothing good was on, so we just left the TV on and had our own little conversations.

Embry came in after a while with his hands full of bags. We darted towards him and helped him with the bags. He ran out and got the rest of the bags. We helped him bring them into the living room. We were going to pig out while watching whatever movies Bella had in her DVD collection. We all sat in the living room until we heard Embry come in the house.

"Hey guys, I want you guys to meet my girl. Guys this is my girl, Letty Cahill" he beamed. I heard a growl and looked up and saw that it was Paul. She was looking at him with widened eyes.

"Embry what the fuck dude? What are you doing with my cousin?" he glared.

**A/N: Dun Dun! Hope y'all liked it**


	35. Chapter 35

"Whoaw man I didn't know. Wait what? Your cousin? Oh shit" Embry replied putting his hands up in surrender.

"Does she know about us?"

"Hey! I'm right here! Paul I know you're my cousin n'all. I love you n'all but come on. You can't stop me from being with him. It'll tear him apart; it'll tear me apart too. I'm his imprint" she said with her head held high. Man she had guts to stand up to Paul.

"You're his imprint? Oh man. You're too young for this Letty and you know it"

"Oh come on Paul. I'm 16! I'm fine. I can't believe you didn't tell me you were a wolf. I mean it's like so cool! I've already seen his wolf. Plus don't worry about me, Embry will protect me" she told him. He sighed in defeat. She grinned in victory. "So Embry, want to introduce the guys to me? Since I already know Paul, you don't need to introduce him obviously"

"Right. This is the pack. Jared and Kim. Emily and Sam. Brian and Angela. Leah, Jacob, Quil and last but not least my little sister Bella" he beamed at her. We all nodded at her. Bella made her way towards Letty and gave her a hug, surprising her.

"Welcome to the family, good luck with this one" she said nudging Embry in the ribs while winking at Letty. Letty let out a little giggle. Bella walked back towards Paul and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Oh so you're the famous Bella. He hasn't stopped talking about you" she replied while punching Embry in the stomach that had him doubling over. Oh wow.

"Yup that'll be me. I hope it's all good things he's been saying" she smiled at her politely.

"Of course it's all good things. He thinks you're too sweet to have anything bad said about you"

"Yo Atera, stop ogling at my girl. Hands off, she's mine" Embry growled threateningly at Quil. He just grinned at him and shrugged his shoulders.

Letty walked up towards Quil and trailed a finger slowly down his cheek before she punched Quil in the face. We heard the crack of his nose and he was on the floor howling in pain, clutching his nose. Wow she has one hell of a punch. She walked back towards Embry and he planted a kiss on her forehead while beaming at her proudly.

"Holy shit Letty. Since when did you get so good at your punches? Shouldn't you be in pain from punching a wolf?" Paul looked at her confused.

"Well yeah I should be. But for some reason I don't. My dad trained me a lot of the time. Plus I had boxing lessons. I like boxing and I kind of got aggressive. I actually started a few fights, because a few of the bitches were getting on my nerves" she shrugged. Holy shit, better not get on the wrong side of her too.

"So Letty? Will you teach me how to punch better and stuff? I mean I know I'm a wolf n'all, but I want to take up boxing. I've always wanted to. I think us imprints should take lessons from you, you know like self-defence. I don't need protecting much, but the others do since they are human. Well apart from Angela, she's a witch but still need to learn to protect herself. Sound good?" Bella smiled at her.

"Sure of course. It's always good to do some exercising with someone. It's not as boring. It'll be fun" she beamed at Bella. I had a feeling that they were all going to be the best of friends, the imprints I mean.

Was this going to be a bad thing? I mean the girls learning self-defence and stuff. Would they become stronger? I'm wondering if I would get a dead arm from Angela when I piss her off after she's had lessons from Letty. That would be interesting, yet painful having a dead arm from a few punches. Especially off your imprint.

**Embry's POV**

We watched as Angela got worked up about Brian having an imprint. We watched as she squealed in delight when she saw the ride that Brian bought. He did have a sweet ride, I was jealous. I love Aston Martins. I wish I could afford one, but it would take a decade or more to save up to actually buy one.

We watched as they ran off towards the car, because Angela wanted to go for a ride and drive that little baby. So once they were out of view, we walked back into the house.

We all lounged around the living room, they turned on the TV but I wasn't paying any attention. I sat on the floor and leaned my back against the wall while pulling my phone out. I was texting my girl. I wanted the pack to meet my girl. I wonder what their reaction will be. I hope it's a good reaction.

I heard the front door close after a while, but I didn't know how long it was. I was too busy texting my girl.

"Yo Embry, anti-social big brother! Who you texting?" my little sister asked intrigued.

"My girlfriend" I said beaming at her. I heard _'oohs'_ from the pack, but I just grinned and looked back to my phone again.

I knew they were having their own little conversations but I wasn't listening. I heard the girls giggle but I didn't think anything of it.

The next thing I know, my phone was levitated out of my hand and into Angela's hand. She stood there grinning at me while I pouted at her.

"Hey! Give me that back! I'm expecting a text from my girl. Now give" I said holding out a hand, I wasn't amused at all.

"What's the magic word?"

"Erm… please?" she just chuckled at my reply before she threw it off my head. Lovely. They all burst into laughter, they found my expression so amusing. I looked a bit shocked that she threw the phone off my head. I didn't expect her to do something like that. Oh so she was a witch. Interesting.

"So Embry, when do I get to meet your girlfriend? You know, do the little sister speak n'all. Make it a change for once" Bella grinned. Oh shit, please no. I don't want her to embarrass me in front of my imprint. I'll never live it down.

"You get to meet her soon. I'm going to get her soon, how about we have a sleepover tonight? It'll be fun. With all the movies and food. Don't forget the food. I'm hungry again. How about I drop off at the store and stock up some food and snacks while you guys get your stuff and meet us back here?" I looked at them hopefully. I knew the pack were in once I had said there was food involved.

"Sure that sounds fun. There's enough room here anyways" Brian grinned at me. I just grinned back at him; he was a pretty nice guy. We were going to have a sleepover, I was excited. I skipped off towards my car, literally. Weird right? But I was in a happy mood.

We all went our ways to get a set of pjs and a set of clothing for tomorrow morning. I drove off to find my girl. I called her on the way to where she was staying; I stopped by my house first. I raced up the stairs. Grabbing my duffel bag, stuffing a couple of towels, a pair of jogger bottoms and a pair of cut-off shorts in it before swinging it over my shoulder.

I threw it into the back seats before I revved the engine and headed off to pick up my girl. Just as I pulled up to the drive, she came bouncing down the stairs. She opened the passenger door, threw her bag into the back seat before she got in.

She closed the door and kissed me on the cheek before I set off to the store. I'd already told her that we were going to go to the store and buy shit load of food for the pack. She's fed me a few times, so she knows what a wolf's appetite is like.

I parked into the car park before we grabbed a trolley each by the entrance. We both knew that the trollies were going to be filled to the top by the time we were finished shopping.

"So babe, what's your little sister like?" she smiled.

"Well, she's a lovely girl. She can be feisty when she wants to be, but she can be innocent and all girlie if she wants to be. She's great. I can't wait for you to meet her" I said while piling items into the trollies as we walked through the aisles.

"She doesn't sound like trouble to me. That's ok for me. Now let's get some shopping done so I can meet her" she beamed at me. I just chuckled at her eagerness before we started piling microwave food into the trollies. As well as drinks.

I know the girls like their cocktails and shots, so I grabbed a few bottles of apple sourz and raspberry sourz. I grabbed some drinks for them to mix too. We grabbed crisps, nuts, chocolate and popcorn. I grab a few cases of beer and shoved them into the trolley.

We walked up to the freezers and grabbed big tubs of Ben and Jerrys ice cream. I think there were about ten tubs. Then I grabbed a few Viennetta ice creams as well before we headed towards the counter.

The person at the counter looked at us with widened eyes as we loaded all the items from both trolleys on the belt. We ended up with some many carrier bags; we had to have a few trips to the car to get all the bags into the car.

After that we were on our way back to the house. The others were back already, their cars were parked outside.

I parked the car and told her to stay in the car until I unloaded everything from the car. I grabbed two bags before heading into the house. The pack heard me come in; they rushed out to help me. I ran out to get the rest of the bags out of the car. They grabbed the bags and put them into the living room.

I grabbed my duffel bag and my girl's bag, throwing them over my shoulder before I held her hand and led her into the house. I led her to the living room. Here we go.

"Hey guys, I want you guys to meet my girl. Guys this is my girl, Letty Cahill" I beamed at them. We heard a growl and I glanced around the pack to see that it was Paul that growled. I looked at Letty and she was staring at him with widened eyes. What's going on?

"Embry what the fuck dude? What are you doing with my cousin?" he glared. Holy shit! She was his cousin? Man I didn't know that. No wonder he growled at me. I wouldn't hurt her. Ever.

"Whoaw man I didn't know. Wait what? Your cousin? Oh shit" I replied putting my hands up in surrender. I guess she forgot to tell me that little detail.

"Does she know about us?" he shot at me.

"Hey! I'm right here! Paul I know you're my cousin n'all. I love you n'all but come on. You can't stop me from being with him. It'll tear him apart; it'll tear me apart too. I'm his imprint" she said with her head held high. My heart swelled when I watched her stand up to Paul. My girl had guts.

"You're his imprint? Oh man. You're too young for this Letty and you know it" he growled at her. How dare he growl at my imprint?

"Oh come on Paul. I'm 16! I'm fine. I can't believe you didn't tell me you were a wolf. I mean it's like so cool! I've already seen his wolf. Plus don't worry about me, Embry will protect me" she told him with her hands on her hips with a serious tone. He sighed in defeat. I guess he had a soft spot for my girl. I looked at her and she was grinning in victory. "So Embry, want to introduce the guys to me? Since I already know Paul, you don't need to introduce him obviously" she said smiling up at me.

"Right. This is the pack. Jared and Kim. Emily and Sam. Brian and Angela. Leah, Jacob, Quil and last but not least my little sister Bella" I beamed at her, while pointing out the guys. They all nodded at her, while my little sister came over and gave my girl a hug. It surprised us both. I had a feeling they were going to be the best of friends.

"Welcome to the family, good luck with this one" she said nudging me in the ribs while sending a wink at Letty. Letty let out a little giggle. Her giggle was quite cute, it was sweet. Bella walked back towards Paul and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Oh so you're the famous Bella. He hasn't stopped talking about you" she replied while punching me in the stomach. Ouch. I doubled over. She had a pretty decent punch, she didn't get hurt either. I'm glad about that.

"Yup that'll be me. I hope it's all good things he's been saying" she smiled politely. Yeah right, like I would really say anything bad about my little sister.

"Of course it's all good things. He thinks you're too sweet to have anything bad said about you" man I didn't say that, but it is close enough to what I think anyways. I looked around and I growled. Quil was ogling at my girl. Paws off dude. Best friend or not I thought.

"Yo Atera, stop ogling at my girl. Hands off, she's mine" I growled threateningly at him. He just grinned at me and shrugged his shoulders. I glared at him.

I watched as my girl walked up to Quil and as she trailed a finger slowly down his cheek before she punched him in the face. We heard the crack of his nose and he was on the floor howling in pain, clutching his nose.

Damn my girl is hot. She walked back towards me and I planted a kiss on her forehead while I beamed at her proudly. It was hilarious that she was human and could still break a bone of a wolf. Especially Quil's bones. Serves him right for ogling at my girl.

"Holy shit Letty. Since when did you get so good at your punches? Shouldn't you be in pain from punching a wolf?" Paul looked at her with a confused expression.

"Well yeah I should be. But for some reason I don't. My dad trained me a lot of the time. Plus I had boxing lessons. I liked boxing and I kind of got aggressive. I actually started a few fights, because a few of the bitches were getting on my nerves" she shrugged. Man my imprint was strong. I was proud to call her my imprint, my girl.

"So Letty? Will you teach me how to punch better and stuff? I mean I know I'm a wolf n'all, but I want to take up boxing. I've always wanted to. I think us imprints should take lessons from you, you know like self-defence. I don't need protecting much, but the others do since they are human. Well apart from Angela, she's a witch but still need to learn to protect herself. Sound good?" Bella smiled at her.

"Sure of course. It's always good to do some exercising with someone. It's not as boring. It'll be fun" she beamed at Bella. It would be good for the girls; they would use it as their bonding time or something. Like to get to know each other, you know that kind of thing. But the type that involves punching bag n'all that stuff.

My wolf calmed at the thought that my imprint could defender herself. Especially with a leech on the loose. She had to defend herself if I was unable to protect her. I smelt the leeches at the door. Oh shit I forgot about them three.

"Hey babe, there's three other people you should meet too" I said pulling her towards the living room door.

"Oh? Who would that be?"

"Letty, these guys are Jasper Whitlock, Emmett and Rosalie McCarty. Jasper is Leah's imprint" I said gesturing to them. She didn't trust them, I knew that. I mean they were so pale; it would be scary to a human if not dazzling. She definitely wasn't dazzled.

They waved at her politely, but she shied away behind me. This was weird. She usually isn't that shy around people.

"Babe?" I said turning round to look at her. She was shaking. I didn't know if it was because she was scared or if it was something else. It couldn't be. Could she be a wolf? I mean she's Paul's cousin, there's a chance that she might be.

She looked at me with a terrified look before she darted out of the house with the door slamming shut behind her. My heart sank when I saw the terrified look on her face. I ran out of the house after her calling her name. I stopped on the front porch and my eyes widened. Holy shit.

**A/N: Ta da! **


	36. Chapter 36

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in like two days! I haven't had the motivation to write. But hope y'all like this one.**

My girl was a wolf! Damn it. Would she end up imprinting on someone else? I was starting to feel a bit insecure. She's my imprint, but I may not be her imprint. I would only become a friend or a sibling to her. I kind of love her already.

She's fun to be around; I don't have to be careful with her. She's strong in more ways than another. She was one of the youngest in the pack now. Or maybe the youngest.

**Letty's POV**

When Embry introduced me to those three beautiful people. I knew right away what they were. They were vampires. They waved at me, but I shied away behind Embry. Usually I'm not shy.

"Babe?" Embry asked me while turning round to look at me. I was shaking. I didn't know why.

I looked at him with a terrified look before I darted out the house with the door slamming shut behind me. What was happening to me?

I heard Embry calling my name but I ignored it. I made it to the trees before I was shaking so badly that I burst out of my clothes. I looked down panting; it wasn't hands that I saw. It was paws. Oh no.

Would Embry think of me differently even though I'm his imprint? I kind of love him already, and I hardly know it. Is that weird? I don't really know.

I whimpered at the thought of him thinking of me differently in a bad way. I lay down on the ground and hide my face underneath my paws, shaking with tears.

I heard a soft whine near me; I didn't want to look up to see who it was. I felt something nudge me. I didn't move. I felt it nudge me again. It was another furry head. Who was this wolf?

_**Bold italic – Embry **_**Bold – Letty**

"_**Baby?" **_I heard inside my head. Holy shit. I could hear Embry's voice in my head. I'm going crazy.

"**Embry? I'm scared" **I whimpered. I lifted my head and I felt myself drawn to those eyes. Embry's eyes. He was my life, my gravity. I just hoped he would still feel the same about me. My thoughts were all over the place.

"_**Letty babe? It's okay. I'm here. You don't have to be afraid. We're all here for you. We'll help you get used to it" **_he soothed.

"**What's going on Embry?" **

"_**Well baby. You're a wolf" **_he chuckled at me. It wasn't funny. What was funny about it? I had paws!

"**Well thank you captain obvious. I don't know what to do. What was that connection I felt when I looked you in the eye? I felt drawn to your eyes. Your warm brown eyes. Like you are my gravity now" **I explained to him.

"_**Letty, that's what you call imprinting. I've explained it before, but right now you're confused so I'm not surprised that you don't remember. You are my world, my life, my gravity. You are the reason why I exist. I can't live without you. Just like you can't live without me. The way you just explained, you have just imprinted on me too"**_

"**Wait what? A double imprint? Is that possible?" **

"_**Of course it's possible babe. Bella and Paul are double imprints too. It's very rare for it to happen. They are the first couple to be double imprints, plus they are the first marked couple. It's more intense if you're a double imprint. Staying away from you will make the pain twice as worse, since it's a double imprint" **_he sighed at the idea of us staying apart. I don't think I could handle it.

"**Embry? You'll never leave me though right? I don't think I could live if you left me" **I whimpered, feeling insecure.

"_**Letty baby, there's no way I would leave you. You mean too much to me. I won't leave you, ever. Unless I had no choice in that matter" **_

"**You can't die on me. I won't let you. I'll follow you if you die, you know it. We both know we can't live without each other. It'll be worse because it's a double imprint" **I couldn't think of my life without my Embry. Life would not have any meaning for me anymore. How would I survive without him?

"_**Babe, there's a vampire on the loose. Plus you being a new wolf won't be a benefit for you. I'll protect you, whatever it takes. Even if it costs my life" **_We'll see about that. I can defend myself. I know I can.

"_**Sweetie, you know I can defend myself. We just need to train and I'll be ready to go. You know it" **_I said convincing him.

"_**I know you can protect yourself. But I don't like the fact that you will be in this war. You're so new at this. I wouldn't focus properly if I was in a war. I would be constantly looking to see if you were okay. It could mean I would be injured badly. Please just stay and protect the imprints okay? I mean when the time comes I mean" **_he pleaded.

"**Oh fine. As long as I get to train and spar with you guys I'm game. Now tell me how to get out of this wolf form. I'm clueless here" **I whined.

"_**Well you just need to think of happy things, something that calms you down. But we need to grab you a set of clothes for you to change. I don't want the pack staring at my girl's naked body. Especially Ateara" **_I shuddered at the thought when he mentioned that.

"**Well since you're an older wolf, you phase and grab some clothes for me. I need to work on phasing back" **I told him before I felt a shimmer and realised that Embry had phased back before he headed back into the house.

I just lay there on the ground waiting for him. I started to think of things that made me happy. I thought of how Embry was sweet and how happy he made me. I felt a shiver in my body and saw my paws were changing back to hands.

I scrambled towards the trees for cover when I slowly phased back. I hid into the bushes waiting for Embry. I heard footsteps and I looked up to see it was Embry standing in front of the bushes but he had turned his face away to give me so privacy.

He had a pair of cut-off shorts and a tank top for me to wear. I grabbed them and quickly threw them on. I threw myself at him, wrapping my arms around his neck. I nuzzled my face into the nap of his neck.

"You ok Letty?" he asked concerned while wrapping his arms tightly around my waist. I just nodded against his neck. I inhaled his scent and I felt like I was home.

"Let's go back inside. I'm sure the others are dying to know if I've ran away or not. But I'm scared to go back inside. Especially when there are three vampires there" I told him.

"Don't worry babe. They are good vampires. They won't hurt you" he tried to sooth. It helped me slightly.

"Are you positive Embry?" I said as we started to walk back slowly towards the house.

"Of course. Jasper is Leah's imprint. It's strange a wolf imprinting a vampire, I think it's a first imprint that's like that. He wouldn't hurt you or any of us. The other two won't hurt you either. They have a treaty with us, so you are not to worry. If they attack us, we will kill them. To kill one, you have to tear them apart and burn the pieces. We won't kill them if they attack us to spar with us. We need their help to defeat this psycho bitch that is hunting for Jasper" he explained to me.

"Then why don't we just hand him over to her?" I quizzed him.

"Babe it's not that easy. He is Leah's imprint as I said. She won't let anything happen to him. He won't let anything happen to her either. They will help us to spar and train. We don't know when she will be coming. But we have to be ready to defeat her. We have a feeling she's not going to be alone. She'll create a newborn army to kill us"

"Newborn army? As in her creating more vampires?"

"That's correct babe. Oh and one more thing. Don't ever let a vampire bite you. Their venom kills us. It's poisonous and lethal to us. Especially us. We are made to kill them. We are stronger. But newborns are strong, because they have been feeding on human blood. It makes them stronger. Just keep that in mind will you babe?" he said stroking my cheek.

"Thanks for the tip baby" I said cupping his cheek with my hand. He leaned his face into my touch, closing his eyes. He looked so peaceful. I wonder what colour my wolf is.

Embry's wolf had grey fur with black spots. With a dark grey nose. His fur was special. He was special. Especially to me, I could be bias saying that his fur was special.

"Anything for you babe. Let's go inside to see what the others are doing. I hope there's still food there. I'm starving" he said rubbing his stomach with a smile.

I shook my head at him laughing. That was until I heard my own stomach rumble. I looked away blushing. He just chuckled and pulled me towards him before we entered the house.

We headed into the living room and it was crowded with the vampires and the wolves, as well as the imprints. Man was I going to get used to the scent of the vampires? It kinda burned my nose. I wanted to desperately open a window and let some fresh air in. But I didn't want to offend them, especially Leah. She would be sensitive with me not being as nice to her imprint n'all.

The others looked at us and I felt uncomfortable. Embry wrapped his arm around my shoulder before he spoke.

"So Bells, wanna go to the kitchen and made the food? We'll help" he said grinning at her. They didn't even start on the food. It was nice that they had waited for us, although I know that they would want to eat the food as soon as possible.

She just jumped up and grabbed half the bags before heading into the kitchen, with me and Letty grabbing the rest and following her.

We put the ice creams into the freezer. They had a massive fridge with a freezer on top. It was pretty impressive.

We grabbed the snacks and put them into big bowls and set them onto the table. Bowls for the popcorn and bowls for the crisps. We shoved the frozen pizzas and garlic breads into the oven.

We were having a laugh the three of us in the kitchen. We were bonding, it was nice. Then Paul came into the kitchen and wrapped his arms around Bella as she stood facing the oven. She was cooking something but I didn't know what.

"So Letty, how you holding up?" Paul asked as he kissed Bella's shoulder.

"Oh I'm doing okay I suppose. It's just a big shock to me, you know. I mean I know about the legends and imprinting. I know Embry won't leave me. I didn't know what happened. But I just phased into a wolf when I hit the front yard. I guess it's because of Leah's imprint and the other two vampires that actually caused me to phase. I'm not sure if it's a good thing or a bad thing. I know that there's a battle coming up. Some psycho bitch wants Leah's imprint. I want to fight. You know I can take care of myself. But if you feel better, I'll guard the imprints. I just want to spar and train with you guys. I need to get used to my wolf form and I need to work on my control. You'll help me though right Paul?"

"Yeah. I'm sorry you got dragged into this life Letty. I wish you didn't have to have a burden about being a wolf. We'll help you get better control of your wolf. Just try not to get so pissed off that you start shaking. If you do shake, you have to remember to get your ass out of there wherever you are. You will need to train with us, especially in wolf form. I think it's best that you stay with the imprints during the battle, though we don't actually know when it will be" Paul replied.

"I'm gonna kick your ass when we spar" I grinned.

"Oh yeah? You're going down Cahill. I've got more experience than you" he winked.

"Sure Lahote. Bring it on… pup" I smirked.

"Are you two always like this?" Embry asked. I just grinned and nodded at him.

"We sure are. Letty is my cousin by blood, but I treat her like a little sister. If anyone hurts her, I'll beat them up. It's not a threat, it's a promise" Paul replied glaring at him. I rolled my eyes.

"Oh Lahote, he won't hurt me. Anyways, I forgot to tell you that you two aren't the only double imprinted couple" I grinned at him. His eyes widened before he continued to glare at Embry.

"Paul baby? You're going to glare some holes into Embry if you keep glaring at him. Come on" Bella said distracting him. He whipped his head towards her and his expression softened.

"So Bella, what does a double imprint feel like? I know what being an imprint feels like, but does a double imprint make it more intense?" I said cocking my head to the side.

"It pretty much is really. You feel the pain when you're away from your wolf when it's a normal imprint. But the pain is twice as bad when it's a double imprint. You sleep better with your wolf with you. You get to feel each other's feelings quicker. It kind of affects your emotions more I guess you could say" she explained. Oh wow.

"Would I feel the urge to mark him at all?" I asked her. Paul growled at the question. "Oh come on Paul, it's just a question"

"There's no way he's touching you like that. Not yet. You're only 16 for crying out loud!"

"Lahote come on. It's called using protection. I can't believe I'm having this conversation with you. With my cousin, who is a guy! This is so embarrassing"

"Anyways Letty, before Paul decided to interrupt. You may feel the need to mark him, but you might not. It depends how strong your bonding with your other half is. Sometimes I feel the urge to mark my wolf during sex but sometimes I don't" Bella started.

"Really? You feel the urge to mark me sometimes baby?" he asked nuzzling into her face. I could hear her purring. Wait, a wolf purring? That's something new.

"Of course, I want people to know that you're mine. I love the fact that you have marked me. You will feel the same when you mark Embry you know Letty. You won't know when right now, but you will mark him at the right time. I think only double imprints feel the need to mark each other. The other guys don't actually feel the need to. They kind of feel scared about it" she shrugged. Paul grinned happily, I rolled my eyes again.

"Right, thanks for telling me all of this Bella. It's helped a lot" I smiled.

She just grinned before she pulled out the pizzas and garlic breads from the oven. She cut the slices of pizza before she put them onto plates and set them onto the dining table.

She hollered _'food'_ before the pack came barging into the kitchen and took their seats. They sure did look like hungry wolves, pun intended. We laughed before we set the rest of the food onto the table. We shoved the snacks onto the benches for the time being.

The doorbell rang. We looked at each other confused before we shrugged and tucked into the food. Even Jasper was eating; it was quite amusing how a vampire can still eat human food. I watched as Emmett walked towards the front door. If I wasn't a wolf, it would have been a blur to me. I heard him snarl.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" he snarled angrily.

**A/N: Dun dun! **


	37. Chapter 37

**A/N: KILLJOY-ATOMIC D – that's correct. Double imprint and Letty is a wolf. **

**MELODY-ROSE-20 – Glad you like Letty's character and that she and Embry are a couple!**

**Hey guys! Guess what! I've hit 98K words of my first fanfiction! Man I never thought I couldn't write so much! But I've gotten pretty far huh. I'd like to say thanks for the people who have been adding my fic to their favourite stories list. I'd like to say thanks to those who have reviewed my fic and enjoyed it! **

**Emmett's POV**

They started eating before we heard the doorbell ring. We all looked at each other confused. They shrugged their shoulders before they tucked into the food. Typical. I still can't get used to the fact that Jasper is a vampire that still enjoys his human food.

I guess I'll have to get the door then. I sighed before kissing Rose on the forehead and headed for the door. I smelt a familiar scent but I couldn't remember the scent off the top of my head. I opened the door and I felt my anger build.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" I snarled angrily. It was the pixie. Alice fucking Cullen. The one that broke Jasper's heart. Fucking bitch.

"I came to see Jasper. Is he here?" she asked innocently. I smelt a wolf scent coming up to the door behind me. I glanced over my shoulder and it was Leah. Uh oh.

"What do you want leech? You aren't welcome here bitch" she growled at Alice. No sympathy for my ex-sister.

"I don't have to answer to you. I want to see Jasper. Now" she glared at Leah.

"Wait a sec, guys chillax. Alice what do you want him for? I'll take the message for him" I said crossing my arms.

"No Emmett. I want to talk to him, alone"

"That's not going to happen bitch. Now back off!" Leah snapped at her.

"What has it got to do with you? Jasper is my love, that's why I'm here" she answered.

"Haha. You know that's really funny Alice. Especially after what you did to Jasper. You don't deserve him. He deserves better. He deserves to be loved. He has a chance to love someone, and you come running here to take him back? Are you fucking insane or something?" I growled at her. I wasn't one for anger but she pisses me off.

"Emmett? What happened with Jasper and this pixie bitch? Explain. Right. Now" Leah growled without taking her eyes off the pixie. I took a deep breath.

"Well pixie here broke up with Jasper. Saying that his mate was in Washington. But she doesn't know that he caught her shagging our dear brother _Edward_ in the forest. He was heartbroken. He had to shield his thoughts from _Edward_. She cheated on him and they didn't even know that he saw what happened. He loved her so much and she broke his heart" I spat his name in hatred.

I didn't know what happened next. I was standing in the doorway explaining to Leah. The next thing I know, I'm down the hall. I looked up to see Leah shaking madly before she lunged for the pixie with such force that they were knocked backwards into the front yard. Holy shit and she was still in human form.

"You bitch! He deserves someone better than you. How could you? He's such a nice man and you broke his heart. It may not be beating, but he still has feelings you bitch. Why would you cheat on him? He's an angel! The worst thing isn't that you cheated. It's that fact that you cheated on him with his brother! That's worse!" Leah shouted as she pounded her fists into Alice's face.

She was straddling her waist with Alice lying flat on the ground. Alice kicked Leah and she went flying onto her back and you could hear a crack from her back. Ouch. Alice was starting to throw punches at Leah's face but Leah was blocking them.

"How could I? What do you mean how could I? It's not like we're related by blood. I can sleep with whoever they fuck I want. I'm not together with Jasper anymore. He has a mate out here somewhere. I don't love him. I never did. I made him think that I loved him. I love Edward not him. Edward is actually my mate but Jasper. That's why I let Jasper go. But I hurt him, I know that"

"You fucking cow! You broke my mate's heart. You could have told him that you weren't his mate. It was easy as that. You had to do it the hard way. You didn't have to break his heart. You didn't have to lead him on at all. You don't realise how badly you hurt him do you?" she growled at pixie before she kicked her in the stomach and sent her into a tree. Serves her right the bitch.

"Your mate? Pfft why would Jasper find a wolf as his mate? You aren't worthy of him at all. He's going to get sick of you and find someone else. You just watch" she grinned at Leah. Na uh. Wrong move pixie.

I watched as Leah was shaking so badly that she phased into a wolf. Pixie looked at her with terrified eyes. Now you shouldn't have pissed off a wolf who is the mate of your ex-husband.

Oh man do I wish I could eat popcorn. This would be one of the moments where I would eat the popcorn to watch this fight. I hope Leah kicks her pixie ass.

**Leah's POV**

How dare she insult my mate? How dare she rip his heart out and crush it with her little pixie hands? The fucking bitch.

"Your mate? Pfft why would Jasper find a wolf as his mate? You aren't worthy of him at all. He's going to get sick of you and find someone else. You just watch" she grinned at me.

As she said that, I got so pissed off at her that I was shaking so bad that I phased. Oh great there goes another set of clothing. Damn you, stupid pixie. You're going down I thought.

I hate her so much right now. I just want to kick her pixie ass and set her on fire, but I know Jasper won't like it even though she broke his heart. So what if his heart doesn't beat? He's still got feelings, he's not completely dead.

I growled at her while she slowly crouched down into a stance. I lunged at her and snapped my jaws at her neck. She was furiously trying to push me away, she was a weakling. She managed to land a punch in my jaw that sent me rolling off her.

I shook my head before we circled each other. I lunged for her. I faked right and broke left. She went to the right thinking I was going for that side. I closed my jaw around her arm and pulled hard.

She screamed in agony as I tore off her arm. I spat it out and flung it at Emmett. He kicked it away from him with a look of disgust. I grinned a wolfy grin at him before I turned back to the pixie. It was just in time to see her lunge for me.

I sidestepped out the way; she went crashing to the ground face first. Pfft. She nearly got me, but I was too fast for her. She leaned up and spat rocks out of her mouth. Man that's nasty. Gross.

I walked towards the house, phasing back and shouted that I needed a set of clothing before I phased back into my wolf form. I was going to fight her in human form. I would beat her anyways, whether it was being in wolf form or human form.

It's not like she can see my future. She can't see past wolves, so she can't see my next move. That's tough luck for her. I felt a dress material hit the back of my wolf form. I turned my head and gently tugged it off my back and into my mouth before I headed for the trees.

I phased back and put the summer dress on. I was still pissed but I had control of my anger that I wasn't going to phase again. I marched out the trees towards an arm less pixie. I had my hands balled into fists.

She sneered at me. I growled and smacked a right hook into her face. Her face snapped to the side and you could hear the crack of my fist connecting with her jaw. She howled in agony, I smirked at her.

"How dare you! What gives you the right to fight me?" I rolled my eyes at her. God she's so immature.

"The fact that you want to see my mate, when he doesn't want to see you. You hurt his feelings and now you think that coming back here to say sorry to him and that you love him will work? Think again pixie" I hissed as I grabbed two fistfuls of her shirt and got in her face.

"Eww! Get your wet dog stench away from me. That's all you are to us vampires. We don't mate with your stinking kind" she shot back as she tried to wriggle out of my grasp with one arm.

"That's where you're wrong. I imprinted on him, therefore he is my mate. Why can't you understand that? Why don't you go back to fucking your brother instead? That's where you belong, you fucking whore" I snapped as I shoved her away from me. She fell flat on her butt and I started laughing at her. She was a weak vampire, nothing more.

"I'm not a whore! You're a slut. You're after my seconds. That's how much of a slut you are. You can't find a guy, so you go for my seconds. You're so cheap" she laughed before she blurred towards me and had my neck in her hard grasp.

"He deserves better than you" I rasped out before I gripped her wrist and twisted it backwards. She screamed in agony and fell to the floor. I straddled her stomach and started landing punches on her face. I didn't care if my fists bled.

"Leah? Babe? Come here. She's not worth the effort" I heard Jasper whisper as I was going to land another punch in her face. I whipped my head towards him. He was standing at the doorway with his hand outstretched waiting for me to take it.

I whined at him before I looked back at the pixie. I punched her nose and was satisfied when I heard it crack. You could see the venom swarming in her eyes. She wanted to cry but she couldn't. What a bitch. I got up and spat on her face before I walked towards Jasper.

He never took his eyes off me; I slowly walked closer towards him. His eyes were darkened slightly. Was that lust radiating off him? I reached him and placed my hand in his outstretched hand. He gripped my hand and pulled me towards him. I yelped in surprise.

I looked up and he was smirking his sexy smile before he started to lean down. I reached up and gave into his sexiness. I planted a hungry kiss on his lips. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him closer. We were in our own little world before I heard a few people clearing their throats.

I groaned in protest as he pulled away slowly. He just grinned his sideward smirk before he planted a slow kiss on my lips.

"Erm… guys? What are we going to do with her arm? Can we burn it?" Emmett asked hopefully. Man did I want to see her burn. I heard Jasper sigh before he wrapped his arms around me.

"No Emmett you can't burn it. Sorry bro. But we need to know what she wants first. We can use it as a threat. If we don't get the answers, then she'll be history" he shrugged before we turned to face the pixie.

"You might want to start talking Alice and I mean NOW" I watched as his eyes darkened with anger. What was going on? I felt a weird shift in the air.

"Yes Major. Maria wants you, I told her that you were going to Washington to find you mate. I told her that I left you. She thinks that you are her mate. She just wants you to join her coven again. She is starting to build a newborn army. She wants you back, because she wants you to train them. She will have power. Don't you miss that?" she asked cocking her head to the side.

"No pixie. I don't miss having power. I don't want to be her toy. I was sick of being a piece of her puzzle. She sired me, but I will never be her mate. Her mate was killed a long time again, it never was me and it never will be. I don't want to go back to training newborns again. If you want, you can take my place and become her bitch" he growled. Major? Who was the major? What? I'm confused.

"Nooo! Major please, don't make me be her bitch. She's terrifying. I want power but you have power too. That's what I'm back for you. I want to be by your side again. We will be powerful together again" she begged him.

"Major? What's the major?" I asked curiously. Jasper's grip on my hip tightened, almost painful. Almost.

"I am the Major, my mate. Before I was turned, I was a Major in the Confederate Army in Texas. That's where I met Maria, my sire. She created newborn armies after she turned me. I had to dispose of the useless newborn vampires. It was hard. I'm an empath, so I could feel whatever they were feeling. Lust. Pain. Sadness. It was hard to destroy them, but I had to. Maria kept me by her side, I was useful to her. But I didn't want it anymore. The Major is the other side of me. The more aggressive side of me, you could say. Right now, I'm not Jasper Whitlock. I am the Major" he growled as his eyes were still black.

I started to wriggle out of his grasp. I wasn't afraid but there was something about the Major that I didn't like. Maybe because it was the first time that I had seen the Major. His grip on me tightened, but it wasn't uncomfortable.

"Do not fret, my mate. I will not hurt you. Don't be afraid darlin' Leah" he spoke softly. I burrowed my eyebrows in confusion. What was I going to do? I saw movement out the corner of my eye. I turned to see the pixie trying to sneak away.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?" I snapped at her. She stopped and sneered at me. Jasper wasn't beside me the next minute. He was behind the pixie with his arm around her neck and pulled her close to his body. I didn't like her being close to him.

"My mate ask you a question there pixie. Now kindly be a good girl and answer my mate's question" he growled in her ear. She looked frightened.

"I was trying to sneak away. The Major frightens me. That was another reason why I left him. I didn't like the Major and I knew the Major didn't like me. Only Jasper loved me" she whimpered.

"Really? Does the Major frighten you? There's nothing to be afraid of. It's not like he's going to kill you. Unless you threaten me or try to kill me, then maybe he will end your worthless existence. It's the first time I've seen the Major. He's so powerful, I can feel his power. It's not about power though. The Major is capable of loving. Don't say that he isn't. He will grow to love me, I know it. I feel it. I don't care if he's the Major or if he's Jasper Whitlock. The Major and Jasper Whitlock is the same person. The very person that is my mate. The very person that I am starting to fall in love with already. It may be a little bit fast, but there's something about him that draws my attention. He is mine and will never be your puppet again. He deserves to be treated properly, like the perfect man he is" I growled at her.

My eyes snapped up at Jasper and his eyes were black with lust. His body stepped away from her petite body. He had his arms wrapped around my waist and looked me deep in the eyes.

"Did you really mean that, my mate? You are falling for me already? Maybe it's my Southern charm ma'am" he growled huskily.

I nodded my head at him before he crashed hard cold lips against mine. I gasped in surprise and wrapped my fingers through his hair. He purred sexily and I felt my panties start to soak. He pulled away as if he smelt my arousal already. He grinned at me cheekily before he turned towards the pixie.

"So pixie. Are you going to help us or not?" he snapped at her.

**A/N: Hope y'all liked it. **


	38. Chapter 38

**I've hit 100K words! Man I'm like so happy! :D**

"Yes Major. I'll help you. Can I have my arm back? I promise I'll not attack your mate" she pleaded. He nodded before Emmett threw her arm back at her; it hit her in the face.

"Emmett, be kind enough to help pixie here to attach her arm back. She can't do it on her own. I'm not going to do it. I don't think my mate would approve, would you?" he ordered before he looked at me.

"No I wouldn't. But why does he need to help her attach her arm back on?" I asked confused. He chuckled and stroked my cheek with the back of his finger.

"Well my mate, when we lose a limb we need venom to help attach it back. It will sting like hell, but it's the only way" he explained. I made an O shape with my mouth as he explained it. "But be warned pixie, you touch a single hair on my mate and you will lose both arms for a while" he growled threateningly. I lay a hand on his chest and he purred. Hmm that was interesting indeed.

"Yes Major. I won't hurt her. I just need my arm back. I'll help you. You need my help and you know it. You need my gift to know Maria's actions. I'm a VIP here"

"How dare you talk to him like that? You will treat him better or I'll roughen you up again. That's not a threat, it's a promise" I growled as I walked and stopped in front of her with my arms crossed.

"You don't get to speak to me like that you stupid slutty pup" she hissed at me. "I'm doing you a favour. You will be dead if I don't help you. I'm offering my help, be fucking grateful about it pup"

"Don't you fucking dare talk to my mate like that Cullen! You aren't exactly welcome here at all. But you are only allowed to stay here right now, because you will help me by giving me the information I need. But if I find out that you've been lying, I'll kill you before you blink. You know what I'm capable of, I'm not afraid to use it" he snapped at her without blinking.

"I'm sorry Major" she said putting her head down. Pfft she was so scared of the Major. I thought he was quite hot as the Major. There wasn't anything scary about the Major, he was just more demanding.

"You should be Cullen. Now tell me what I want to know. Right now" he hissed. She took a shaky breath, not that she needed it.

"She is creating a newborn army. I don't know when she will be coming. Maybe in August or September. There are leaves on the ground as she comes to the clearing to find you. That's all I know right now" she said looking down at the ground.

I rolled my eyes at her. She was so scared of the Major, yet I wasn't. Could it be because I'm his mate and he's my imprint? I'm not quite sure exactly.

"Emmett, go inside and tell the pack about the new information that pixie has told us. You will stay at the old house Cullen. I'm going off to spend some time with my mate" he said without looking at either of them before he grabbed my hand and we were running.

We were running, but I didn't know where. Then I saw my house come into view. Thank god my parents were going to be at stay at Billy's. Billy couldn't really feed himself; he sucks at cooking in the kitchen so my mum decided to cook for them. Seth was out with his classmates so he won't be back until tomorrow. We had the house to ourselves.

I opened the front door and the Major was planting kisses on my neck. It sent shivers up my spine, but it wasn't in the bad way.

I led him up the stairs and into my bedroom. I pushed him so he fell onto the bed. I closed the door and leaned my back against it.

He had propped himself up on his elbows and was looking at me with his darkened eyes. I slowly stepped away from the door, not quite reaching him yet. I seductively dropped the straps of the summer dress and shimmied out of it, letting it fall to the floor in a heap.

He had removed his shirt, shoes and jeans. He was just lying down on the bed in his boxers. He was leaning against the headboard and had his arms behind his head.

I looked at him and I let my hands wander down my naked body. His eyes followed my every move. I saw a tent build up in his boxers. I massaged my breasts and closed my eyes moaning. I let my hands wander lower down my stomach. Towards my core.

I opened my eyes and I dipped a finger into my pussy, it was starting to get a bit wet. His eyes darkened with lust and he growled in response. I started to set a rhythm with my fingers and I left one hand on my breast.

I started thrusting my fingers quicker closing my eyes and I was so turned on by his darkened eyes that I was on the edge of my climax. That was until I felt my hands being dragged away from my core.

My eyes snapped open and the Major held my wrist in his grasp and he moved his head towards my fingers and sucked my juice off my fingers. God he's so hot. He closed his eyes and hummed in response.

I quickly rested my other hand on the waistband of his boxers before I pushed them down his hips. I looked down and my eyes widened at his length. Holy shit he was even bigger than Sam. I ran a finger across his hard length and he hissed in response.

I looked up at him and he was watching my expressions with a curious look on his face. I kept eye contact with him as I licked my fingers that were previous coated with my juice before I starting stroking his length with my fingers.

He growled in response before he pulled me towards him and he hungrily found my lips. He ran his tongue over my bottom lip and I granted him access.

He wrapped his arms around my waist and flung me onto the bed. I snarled at him but he just grinned at me. He stalked towards me like a predator ready to catch its prey. He pounced onto the bed and spread my legs open.

His face was buried between my legs in no time. I moaned at the feel on his cold tongue against my slit. He licked from bottom to the top and he did it a few more times before he plunged his tongue into my core.

He sucked on my clit before he fucked me with his tongue again. I was moaning and I gripped the pillows behind me. It felt so amazing. I was so close to my climax, he sucked on my clit again and I screamed out the Major's name as I reached my climax.

He licked up my juice from my climax before he slowly slid up my body and captured my mouth with his cold lips. I could taste my juice on his lips. I dared myself. I licked his lips to taste my juice and he growled in response. Hmm he seems to like growling doesn't he?

"How does it feel to taste your own juice?" he purred.

"Mmm it's weird but it's sweet. I like it" I said licking my lips at him. "My turn now" I grinned at him before I flipped us and he was lying on his back.

I started planting kisses on his chest and made my way down slowly down his stomach. I nibbled at his stomach before I licked the whole of his length. He was so hard. He groaned as I licked again.

I gripped his length and started stroking it at a quick pace. I wanted to see him cum. I licked his tip; I could taste the pre-cum that had leaked out. I started to suck the tip of his length and continued stroking his length.

He was groaning and moaning with his eyes closed. I took my hand away from his cock and his eyes snapped open, looking at me with disappointment. I grinned at him before I lowered my mouth all the way down his length.

He gasped and threw his head back moaning. His hands found their way to the back of my head and pushed my head lower. I started to gag and pulled away. I swirled my tongue over his tip before I tried again.

This time as my bottom lip hit his balls, I breathed through my nose. I didn't gag this time. I kept my mouth open and he started thrusting his hips towards my mouth. He was growling as he felt his cock hit the back of my throat.

I pulled away and left a spit trail around his tip. I licked his tip slowly and he moaned. I sucked his cock again, but at a faster pace. I was getting wetter and I wanted to fuck him already.

I played around with his balls and I felt pre-cum hit the back of my throat. He roared out his climax and I hummed in response as I felt his cum fill my mouth.

I straddled his hips and then I lined his cock up towards my pussy. I rubbed his cock against my clit before I sunk down on his cock. I gasped as the cold hit me.

"Fuck!" I screamed arching my back as I rode his cock.

"God your pussy is so fucking tight. Your pussy is mine" he growled as he thrusted his hips upwards as I rode his cock.

His cock was cold but it wasn't uncomfortable. His cock felt amazing. Cold and hot mixed together. Oh my god. You could hear his cock thrusting into my pussy, from the squishing sound of my juice coating his cock.

"Mine" he growled possessively. He flipped us so that I was lying on my back and started thrusting deeper. I wrapped my legs around his waist and pushed my hips to meet his thrusts.

"Yours. Fuck me" I moaned arching my back. He increased his pace and started thrusting harder. "Yes! Yes! Yes! Fuck my pussy, just like that" I urged. He growled and slowed down his pace. I glared at him. He just grinned at me.

"You want me to fuck your pussy? Slow fucking or hard and fast?" he purred.

"Fuck me hard and fast Major. Make me cum so hard for you" I purred back at him.

I think it spurred him on when he heard me purr Major. He started fucking me hard and fast, harder than before. I think it was human; he would have broken my hip or something. I was edging closer and closer towards my climax.

"Fuck. Major I'm gonna cum" I whimpered throwing my head back.

"You wanna cum? Huh?" he said while he rubbed my clit. I nodded whimpering.

He started off caressing it until he started rubbing it faster and he timed his thrusts. He thrusted deep before he pulled away until only his tip remained inside my pussy before he thrusted back in.

He repeated the same action twice and I threw my head back screaming his name as the walls of my pussy clenched around his cock. He dipped his head into the nap of my neck and groaned as he reached his climax, releasing his cum inside my pussy.

He let out a breath and collapsed on top of my body after his release. Though he doesn't need to breathe. I wrapped my arms around his waist and started caressing his back until I caught my breath back. He rolled off me and pulled me into his embrace.

"Wow" was all he could say.

"Tell me about it. That was…"

"Mind-blowing? Amazing? Hot?" he offered. I nodded.

"How about all of the above? Oh and welcome back Jasper" I smiled as I placed a light kiss on his lips before I rested my head on his chest. I started drawing circles on his chest as he wrapped an arm around my shoulder and was caressing my arm lightly.

**A/N: Short chapter… hope y'all liked it!**


	39. Chapter 39

"I wasn't too rough though was I Leah? I don't want to hurt you, especially during sex" he said looking away.

"Jasper, you weren't too rough. It was the best sex I've ever had. Will it always be like that? I kind of like the Major being all rough and commanding" I said tilting his head towards me.

"The best sex ever huh? That sounds like a challenge. I'm sure I can give you better than that" he winked suggestively. I giggled. That's right. I giggled! Now that's weird coming from me I know, but I feel like it is Jasper's doing.

"Oh yeah? We'll see about that. But right now we need to go back to the pack. I think _pixie_ will have already told the pack about the information by now. God I hate her" I spat the word 'pixie' out in hatred.

"Now now Leah. I know we both want her gone, but we need her. We only need her to her gift. She can see the future. The battle could go in our favour. Get dressed and let's go" he said before he jumped off the bed and was putting on his clothes in record time.

When I had adjusted my summer dress, he was adjusting his cowboy hat. Man he looks hot with a cowboy hat on. He's my cowboy. I smiled at the thought. He looked better with his cowboy hat on a slant in the left side more. I adjusted it before I gave him a kiss and held his hand as we headed over to Bella's.

We walked slowly towards Bella's. Walking hand in hand, swinging our joined hands between us as we walked. We didn't have to talk; we just enjoyed the company of each other. We heard voices shouting from the house as we approached the house. We looked at each other before we ran towards the house.

We stepped inside to find Swan and pixie glaring at each other. Paul has a hand on Swan's lower back, trying to calm her down. But obviously it wasn't working. What the hell went on here? I felt a shift in the air, ah the Major was back.

"What the hell is going on here? Somebody better tell me now. And I mean NOW!" he demanded.

"Why don't you ask pixie over there" Swan growled. His head whipped towards the pixie and I looked at him. His eyes were dark from anger; you could feel the fire burning in his pupils.

"What the fuck did you do pixie to piss off my little sister? She may not be my sister in blood, but she's still my sister. She's family. Don't you even say that she's not family. We left her because of you and Fuckward" he snarled at her.

"I didn't do anything. She's not your sister though. It's the truth" she said with her head held high. What a joke she is. He was next to me and then he was in front of the pixie in a flash. He grabbed two fistfuls of her shirt and growled at her. She tried to wriggle out of his grasp but he was obviously too strong.

"What did I tell you about not saying that she's not family? She's more family that you ever will be" he snapped as he gripped her shirt tighter.

"Major? Come. Let her go. Let her explain her side of the story before we do anything" I said sweetly.

His head turned towards me and I saw his eyes start to soften. I held out a hand for him to take. He turned back to the pixie and growled at her madly before he walked towards me. I nodded my head and he gripped onto my hand, pulling me towards him.

He dipped his head into the nap of my neck and he whispered _'mine'_. I just ran my hands through his soft hair. I didn't smell the sickly sweet scent that other vampires had. Could it maybe because we are mates so it doesn't affect me? It didn't seem to affect him either. I wonder why that was.

He calmed down slightly before he lifted his head up to give me a rough but sweet kiss on the lips. He still had fury in his eyes, but not as much as before. He turned to stand behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist hugging me to his body as he rested his chin on my shoulder. I lay my hands on top of his and just waited for the pixie to start talking.

"Well, I kind of told Isabella that she wasn't worth the love she was given. I told her that I deserved it more, I'm more special. I have a gift, I'm immortal!" she squeaked.

"First off pixie, my name is Bella. Second, I don't care if you are immortal. I have people that love me for me. You only have people that 'love' you because of your gift. That's the truth. You're so annoying. When I was with Fuckward, you took me shopping and bought me stuff that I didn't want or didn't even like. I don't care if you think otherwise. I want to make my own decisions and my own mistakes. You and Fuckward wouldn't let me do that. You would make the decisions for me. I didn't have a fucking choice. Now I'm part of the pack. I'm Paul's imprint and he's mine. You don't see him taking away my choices from me. He is my equal. He treats me the way I treat him. He cares for me. He loves me. I'm not a little piece of your game anymore pixie. I'm out" I watched as Swan had a go at her. I liked her. She was feisty, we're going to be really good friends I can tell.

**Bella's POV**

"Well, I kind of told Isabella that she wasn't worth the love she was given. I told her that I deserved it more, I'm more special. I have a gift, I'm immortal!" she squeaked. God can she get any more annoying? She's so full of herself.

"First off pixie, my name is Bella. Second, I don't care if you are immortal. I have people that love me for me. You only have people that 'love' you because of your gift. That's the truth. You're so annoying. When I was with Fuckward, you took me shopping and bought me stuff that I didn't want or didn't even like. I don't care if you think otherwise. I want to make my own decisions and my own mistakes. You and Fuckward wouldn't let me do that. You would make the decisions for me. I didn't have a fucking choice. Now I'm part of the pack. I'm Paul's imprint and he's mine. You don't see him taking away my choices from me. He is my equal. He treats me the way I treat him. He cares for me. He loves me. I'm not a little piece of your game anymore pixie. I'm out" I snapped at her. I was sick of her playing me like I'm a little piece of her game. I don't want that.

"What little game? How dare you? I didn't take your choices away from you. I merely just thought that my taste in clothing was a hell lot better than yours, so I bought your clothes for you. What's wrong about that?"

"What's right with it? I don't want to be your Barbie doll. I want to be me. Just me. Plain and ordinary me. Nothing special. Don't need to have all those fancy dresses or nice skirts or anything like that. Normal summer dresses will do me, or tank tops and cut-off shorts. Especially now, I don't wear many clothing since I'm a wolf. I don't need you to spend money on me. I don't care if you're rich from your stupid investments, but I don't want you to spend it on me. Spend it on lover boy, since you decided to break my brother's heart by spending your time on shagging Fuckward. Why don't you spend your fucking money on Fuckward instead of me? I don't care what you say. Just because you're here right now, doesn't mean I will enjoy your company. Not one bit. You'll be stupid to think that now I will enjoy your company. Jasper is a brother from another mother. He cared for me even though you made him feel guilty about my birthday" I hissed at her.

"Jasper? Your brother? Are you insane? Bella he tried to kill you, in case you don't remember!"

"Yes Jasper is my brother as well as Emmett. If you don't remember, I was in a room of vampires. I had a paper cut. Blood, vampires, equals to blood lust. It's worse for Jasper, because he is an empath. He can feel what everyone else is feeling. His blood lust, plus the rest of you lot means trouble. How can you guilt him into thinking that he is at fault here? It wasn't his fault. You made him leave us. You made Emmett leave me. How dare you? I was closer to those two. Emmett the most, my teddy bear big brother. I cared for Jasper before my birthday incident even happened. You're a bitch you know that Cullen?" I growled at her.

"Me? A bitch? Edward was sick of you. He would always moan to me about how annoying you are and clingy. Do you know how annoying that is for a guy to have a clingy girlfriend? He deserves someone better than you. I gave him what you couldn't give him. I gave him release. He wanted sex. I gave him it. If you gave your body to him, you would be dead. He couldn't hurt me. That's why I decided that I was going to fuck him. I was getting bored with Jasper. There wasn't a spark in our relationship anymore. He was following me like a love sick puppy. It was disgusting. That's why I got rid of him" she sneered.

I lunged at her and tore her arms off flinging them behind me before I straddled her waist and punched her face repeatedly. It didn't even hurt me, I had so much rage. Yet I didn't phase. She's a pain in the ass. Jasper deserves so much better. I'm so glad that Jasper has found his other half. I think he'll be great with Leah.

They have both suffered from a broken heart; I think they will be so happy together. Healing each other and enjoy their life together. Would Leah continue phasing for the rest of her life? She'll grow old eventually and what will happen afterwards? I was suddenly pulled off the pixie and I started kicking and screaming for them to let me at her.

I turned my head to see that it was Jasper. He looked so calm. How could he be so calm? I don't understand.

"Bella, chillax for a second. I know I'm not meant for pixie here. I felt that we didn't have the passion in our relationship anymore. It doesn't mean I have to like it. What she did, was wrong. She should have just talked to me about it instead of hurting me like she did. Shagging my brother was a low blow. Did you really mean it Bella? About me being your brother from another mother I mean" he spoke with a calm tone, his eyes were back to golden honey.

"Yes of course I meant it. I missed you and Emmett the most, though I did miss Rosalie. It was weird. I wasn't really close to you, but I was close enough. I knew that you cared for me. But I was so shocked that you guys left without a word. I mean I thought we were family. I was so hurt. But I'm glad that you're back. I just don't want you guys to leave me again. You can't leave, you have Leah now. She's your equal; you will treat each other well. I can't believe she did that to you though" I said stroking his cheek and he pulled me into a hug, making me squeak is surprise. He just chuckled before he squeezed me tightly and let go of me.

"Thank you Bella. That means a lot to me, more than you can imagine. I've always wanted a shorter sister. Someone that cared for me, no wonder if I was Jasper or the Major. Someone who wasn't scared of me. Leah is that girl. I'm not letting her go. I'm not letting you go either. You're my sister Bella Swan, always and forever" he whispered. His speech brought tears to my eyes.

**A/N: Ooh two chapters in a day!**


	40. Chapter 40

**A/N: Just to clear things up… Jasper can mark Leah, but she won't be affect by his venom (because of the imprint) she might feel the urge to mark him later on in the fanfic, we'll see. Just a short chapter. Hope y'all liked it**

"Oh I love you too Jazz" I smiled a watery smile at him. I knew his speech was his way of saying that he loved me.

"Right enough of this mushy stuff. Can we go and train now? We don't know when the enemy is coming. But we need to be ready for it. Jasper will you teach us how to fight?" Jacob asked. He was in Alpha mode now. Jasper just nodded before we gave pixie her arms back, again. He led us out to the clearing and we phased into wolf form to watch them.

"First things first. Remember this. Never let them get their arms around you; they will crush your bones. Oh and never go for the obvious kill, they will be expecting that. You'll lose if you go for the obvious kill. Newborn vampires are very strong; they will be out for blood and survival" We settled ourselves onto the ground and watched as Jasper demonstrated with Rosalie and Emmett.

"Don't hold back" Jasper smirked at Emmett.

"Not in my nature" Emmett grinned at him and charged towards Jasper, but Jasper manages to take Emmett down straight away.

"First tip, never lose focus" Jasper smirked at Emmett. He waved Rosalie over to fight with Emmett.

Rosalie charged at Emmett and easily knocked him down. She turned her back to him and started walking away. Emmett grinned behind her back and knocked her legs from beneath, causing her to crash to the floor.

"Sorry babe" he said pouncing on top of her and planting a kiss on her lips before he got to his feet. She hissed in annoyance.

"Second tip, never turn your back on the enemy" Jasper said rolling his eyes.

"Right, so who wants to start give it a try? Jacob and Emmett?" he asked.

Emmett just bounced forward with a grin on his face and waited for Jacob to step forward. This would be interesting. We watched as Jacob charged towards Emmett, Emmett was crouched down ready to spring.

Emmett jumped and did a somersault in the air. Jacob looked around furiously looking for Emmett. Emmett landed on his back and wrapped his arms around Jacob's wolf form in a crushing way. "Gotcha" Emmett whispered before he leaped off Jacob and landed in a crouch.

"Jacob, don't lose focus. Don't go for the obvious kill. Didn't I tell you that before? Again" Jasper demanded. Jacob huffed.

_Italic – pack mind_

"_Damn parasite" _Jacob hissed through our link.

"_Fuck off Jacob. He's only helping you. If it was an actual newborn, I think you may have already been crushed" _Leah growled at him.

"_Hate to say it, but she's right Jacob. Just try again. Fake right and break left or something" _Sam offered.

"_Damn it Sam. Fine. NO ONE THINK OF ANYTHING WHILE I TRY AND TAKE THE PARASITE DOWN" he alpha ordered us. _

We watched as Jacob stepped up to take on Emmett again. He lowered his front half of his body to the ground before he charged at Emmett. Emmett charged towards him this time. Jacob used Sam's idea by faking right and then he broke left. Emmett went to the right hand side thinking Jacob was going for that side. He had Emmett's arm between his teeth but didn't exactly bite down.

Jacob let go of Emmett's arm and slowly walked back towards us without turning his back away from Emmett. He was registering Jasper's tip about turning ya back on your enemy. Emmett looked disappointed that he had lost to Jacob. It was one a piece.

We moved on to Rosalie and Leah training before Rosalie took a shot at it with Letty. Leah won and Letty very nearly got Rosalie. Paul was against Jasper, he got really unlucky. Jasper had tricked him and got his hands onto Paul's hind legs.

Jasper allowed Alice to join in the training. But her opponent happened to be me. At least it wasn't Leah, that's a good thing for her. I think. She was useless as a vampire; she wasn't exactly a strong vampire. Plus she was one of those vampires that relies too much of their gift. If their gift doesn't work in their favour, they are basically useless.

I paced back and forth in front of her. Her eyes followed my every move. I faked an attack. I faked that I was going to lunge for her but of course I wasn't going to attack her that easily. She dodged out the way.

I took the opportunity to ram my head into her side; she went flying into a tree. She couldn't use her gift against me, she can't see past wolves. But she can see what happens to Jasper if we don't train. Well we don't have the element of surprise anymore, since the psychotic bitch attacked Leah. But we can still sneak up on them and ambush them. We just need to mask our scent. How will we do that?

"_Swan, stay focused, pixie is getting up" _Paul growled at me. I blinked and looked up to see pixie getting to her feet, brushing her hands down her outfit. I rolled my eyes, typical.

"You got my outfit all dirty, bitch" she whined.

I sneered at her. She glared at me before she charged at me and tried to wrap her arms around me. She failed, miserably. Her arms were too short. As she tried to wrap her arms around me, I bit down on her side and pulled away. I took a chunk out of her side with me. Oops.

Yuck! I spat her bitchy flesh out of my mouth with disgust. Gross. I tried to get the taste out of my mouth, I started licking my paw. Weird I know right? I didn't swallow anything, in case I had venom in my mouth.

She stood there doubled over, clutching her side as venom leaked out of her side. My bad. Someone had shoved a dog bowl of water behind me somewhere. I turned back to the pack and saw the bowl. I raced over to it and took a gulp of water. I washed it around my mouth, like you do with mouthwash before I spat it out like a fountain. I was amused. I could hear the pack chuckling at my actions.

"_Shut up"_ I whined as they chuckled.

"_Nice tactic there Swan" _Leah commented. I nodded my thanks to her.

"Very nice Bella. Although you didn't have to bite her. You need to be more aggressive though. She nearly had her arms around you, but her downfall is that her arms were too short. If they were longer, she would have got you. Act quicker and use your wolf instincts, just remember don't go for the obvious kill" he reminded me. I nodded my head.

"_Man he's a great teacher" _I commented.

"Go and hunt pixie. Rosalie go with her. Make sure she hunts animals, if she doesn't then give her a lesson. She has to stick to the diet if she is going to remain here" he ordered. Rosalie nodded her head quickly before she dragged the pixie off for a hunt, literally.

"Right, boys. Take your turn in attacking each other or myself and Emmett. We need to train more. Be more aggressive and fast, but no biting chunks out of each other like Bella did. But that's alright. Now come on" he ordered. The guys hurried over and started training with each other. "Girls, why don't you go and train over there? Phase back and start training in human form. Throw punches at each other or something" he said over his shoulder before he turned back to the guys.

The three of us female wolves looked at each other, before we scurried off towards the trees to phase back to human form. This was where Letty's experience in boxing came in handy.

We phased back and put on our clothes before we stretched to get ready for boxing training. I was wearing a tank top and shorts, while Letty and Leah were wearing summer dresses.

Letty started teaching us how to punch a proper upper cut. She demonstrated before she told us to try it out. She stood in front of us, watching us punch an upper cut. She corrected us, with our stances and the way we positioned our arms in the punch.

We tried again and then she praised us both as she saw improvement already. We started through punches in the air. Straights and hooks. We started working more aggressively and started throwing harder and quicker punches.

It would have been better if we had punch bags to throw the punches. Or those gloves where you hold them up for someone to throw punches. That would be a great workout. But throwing punches right now is a good workout.

We started weaving and then throwing straights and hooks before we weaved again. We repeated a few times before we just started throwing straights and hooks.

Letty faced me before she demanded me to throw eight straights of each hand. She was like an instructor, she was great. She ordered Leah to do eight hooks of each hand before she started squatting and weaving while throwing punches. She was really fit too. She was fitter than me and Leah.

I wonder if Leah and I will become fitter if we were to train more with Letty. I heard that boxing helps you to keep fit and makes you fitter. We were working out hard and sweating buckets already. We hadn't worked out very much but we were getting warm already.

Leah and I started doing press ups and started doing squats to tone our bodies up, not that we needed it but it was a good workout. We were worn out and we decided to check on the guys. We walked back and found that the pack had all phased back.

They were boxing too and sparring with each other. We jumped in and started sparing with the guys. The pack was holding back, only because we were female. Only Paul and Embry weren't holding back. It was only because they knew that we didn't want them to hold back. They knew that they couldn't hurt us, it was only sparring.

We sparred with Jasper and Emmett too; we were blocking each other's punches and punched each other in the stomach whenever we could.

We had sparred for a bit longer before we sat on the floor panting trying to catch our breath back. We walked back towards the house and lounged in the living room. We turned the TV on and a soccer game was on.

It was a Holland VS Germany game. It was exciting. I was rooting for Germany; I always did love watching the German international team. They had a strong team and they had some really good looking guys, it was a bonus for me.

Germany was winning but Holland has just got a goal back, it made the game more exciting. Especially now that Holland was back in the game, they were going to be pressing Germany more. Hope that Germany wins the game though.

Some of the guys were talking amongst each other; they weren't interested in watching soccer. It wasn't really their thing. My Paul was watching it with me. Embry and Letty were lounged on the couch watching with us, he had his arm around her shoulder looking relaxed. They looked cute together.

We were enjoying each other's company until we heard the phone ring. Who could that be? Jacob was the closest so he picked up the phone. He put the phone down and looked at us with a shocked and worried expression.

"What's up Jake?" I asked.

"Leah, you're needed at home. Seth's phased" was all he said. Oh shit. Leah looked at me before she kissed Jasper on the lips and was out the door by a blink of an eye.

**A/N: Ooh Seth!**


	41. Chapter 41

**A/N: Short chapter. Just thought I'd mention that I'm going on holiday for two months! But I'll try and update whenever I can! **

We all looked at each other before we knew that we had to follow her. I reluctantly turned off the TV and we all scurried out of the house towards the direction Leah headed. We sniffed her out and ran in that direction.

We saw her wolf form trying to calm down another wolf. He had sandy coloured fur, this was probably Seth. He was one of the smallest wolves I'd ever seen, but again he was pretty young. He was fifteen I think he was, I could be wrong.

"Leah" I breathed as I watched their wolf forms. She whined and looked at me before her eyes flicked back to her brother. "Is that Seth?" I asked. She nodded her big head before she whined again.

I walked towards his sandy coloured wolf slowly, I had a hand outstretched. His eyes flickered towards me before they flicked to my outstretched hand. His muzzle touched my fingers and he sniffed slightly before he licked my hand. I ran my other hand through his fur. His fur was so soft, he was purring in delight. I wonder what his personality was like.

"Leah? Will you get him to try and phase back? I've got a pair of cut-off shorts that he can wear" Jacob asked before he pulled a pair of cut-off shorts that were hanging off the waistband of his cut-off shorts.

She looked at Jacob and nodded her head before she turned back to Seth. They stayed staring at each other before I saw Seth's wolf form start to shake very slightly. I looked away to give him some privacy, I knew he was going to phase back.

Leah had already trotted towards the forest to phase back. First task was to get Seth to phase back, task one was complete. Jacob just needed to explain everything about the legends and imprinting. Leah emerged from the trees in human form again. Seth was so young, I felt like he didn't deserve to live this life.

I looked back and Seth was in human form with a grin on his face. Oh so he didn't mind that he could morph into a big wolf? He would be stuck in a 20 year old boy's body for a while. We started our little quiet conversations as Jacob told Seth about the legends.

After the legends, Seth still had a grin of his face. It seemed he liked the idea that he was wolf. Was that weird? Or was it just the fact that he could run as a wolf that thrilled him? I wonder.

"SETH CLEARWATER!" we heard a female voice screech.

We winced at the pitch of the screech. We turned our heads in the direction of the high pitch screech. We saw a brunette petite girl, she had curls. Her curls bounced as she stormed over to Seth. She started pounding her hands on his chest. He looked at her with a curious and shocked expression.

"Do you think it's a good thing to walk off without saying goodbye to me because you feel unwell? Do you know how hurt I felt? That you didn't have the decency to tell me that you were feeling unwell. That you went home without a word. Am I nothing to you?" she cried out as she pounding her hands on his chest repeatedly again.

She looked up at him as he looked down at her and moved her hands away from his chest. She looked up at him curiously. But he looked at her in awe. I knew that look. He imprinted on her, whoever she was.

"What?" she asked, looking at him with a suspicious look.

"Nothing Layla, you're just so beautiful" he whispered. She looked him in the eyes before she looked down and blushed. He pulled her closer before he gave her a soft kiss. "I'm sorry I left without saying a word to you. I didn't want to pass it on to you, whatever I had. But I'm fine now. Really"

"O…kay then. Who are all these people?" she whispered not knowing that we all could hear her. Leah walked up to her. Oh shit.

"I'm Leah. Seth's sister. Who are you?" she said crossing her arms. Bossy boots.

"The name is Layla Watson. So you're the big sister he keeps talking about? Nice to meet you, finally in the flesh. He talks about you all the time" she commented. Was she trying to get into Leah's good books?

"Oh? Has he now? I hope the goof ball has been saying nice things about me" Leah said. Layla nodded her head furiously.

"Yes, definitely" she replied looking quite scared.

"Now now Layla, there's no need to be afraid of me. I'm not going to hurt you or anything, so you don't have to worry. Plus Seth here won't be happy if I scared his girl would he?" Leah chuckled.

"Leah, come on sis. Back off will ya?" Seth whined. He wasn't happy about Leah trying to scare Layla. He had to tell her about the legends, he was quite nervous. You could tell, especially when you are an imprint. He cleared his throat. "So Layla, are you free tomorrow? We're going to have a bonfire. It'll be fun" he said looking at her with hopeful eyes.

"Well, I should be okay with it I think. A bonfire? Oh wow that sounds so cool" she beamed at him. His eyes lit up when she answered him. Awe, it was so cute.

"Cool, then it's settled. Do you want me to drive you home? I'm sure the guys have things to do" he said hinting at us. We murmured to ourselves and nodded our heads before we walked back to my house shouting a bye over our shoulders.

We got back to my house and I plopped myself onto the sofa, I was so tired. I turned the TV on and it turned out Germany had won the game. Yay Germany.

"Ooh! Mario Gomez! Man is he hot!" I exclaimed when I saw that he had scored. I heard an angry growl beside me. Oops. I looked to see that Paul looked pissed. "Um… guys? We'll be right back. I need to upstairs. You might want to cover your ears!" I said running up the stairs with Paul hot at my heels.

I ran straight into the bathroom and as I stepped into the bathroom I heard the door slam. I was pressed with my back against it with Paul placing his hands on either side of my head growling at me.

I gulped as I saw his dark pupils change colour; they started to turn into yellow. This was his wolf, but in human form. He tore off my tank top and immediately started attacking them with his mouth. Flipping his tongue on my hard nipples that had me gripped his hair and pushing his head down.

I moved my hands lower to get rid of his pants, but his head snapped up and growled at me. I huffed when I realised he didn't want me to tear off his pants yet. I needed contact. He growled in satisfaction when I left his pants alone, not that I was happy about it.

He tore off my shorts and stood back admiring my body. I glared at him. I was naked in front of him and he was still wearing his cut-offs.

"Damn it Paul. I'm standing naked in front of you and all you can do in eye fuck me? You need those pants off. And I mean now" I snarled at him. He grinned at me before he crossed his arms. I growled at him and stormed towards him and tore off his cut-offs. "That's better" I whispered in his ear as I caressed his length.

He pushed me into the shower and he followed while dropping kisses on my neck. He turned on the shower as I moaned in response and I tilted my head to give him better access. He started nibbling my neck and let his hands wander down my body.

"My she wolf. So feisty. So mine" he whispered before licking my mark. I could feel my core starting to leak slightly. He had that effect on me. Especially after he marked me.

"Paul, fuck me. Now" I pleaded.

"You want me to fuck you? You want my cock in your pussy?" he grunted. I just nodded. "Say it"

"I want your cock inside my pussy, right now. Feel how wet I am for you" his eyes darkened as he inserted two fingers into my core. I closed my eyes and leaned my head back against the cold tiles. He moaned as he felt how wet I was for him.

"Fuck Swan. You're so wet. Fuck this, I'm gonna fuck you. I can't wait anymore" he growled before he pulled his fingers out licking them before he thrusted his cock into my pussy.

My eyes shot open and I wrapped my arms around his neck. I started to move my hips in circles and keeping up with his thrusts. He groaned at the movement, I did it again.

"Fuck Swan. If you keep doing that, I'm not going to last very long. Unless you're up for round two straight away" He growled. I grinned and just wiggled my hips. I started to rub my clit and moaned. He looked down and pulled my hand away from my clit. I whimpered in disappointment.

"You will only cum from my cock fucking your pussy. Do you understand Swan?" he snapped. My eyes widened and I nodded my head.

He turned me so that I was bent over in the shower. I clenched my walls around his cock and I could feel his cock growing hotter and I relaxed my walls again. He placed his hands onto my hips and started thrusting faster into my core.

"Yes yes yes! Fuck me! Paul! Just like that baby" I screamed urging him on. He started to pick up his pace and he wrapped an arm across my chest pulling me towards his body, my back slightly arched.

"Like that? God I can feel how deep my cock is inside your pussy. You're so wet. Mine" he growled before he bit down on his mark.

Paul biting on the mark had me reaching my climax and I screamed out his name. He followed straight after. He kissed my mark before he pulled out of me. I whined at the loss but I turned round and planted a kiss on his lips. He hummed in happiness.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and wrapped my legs around his waist. He laid his hands on my bum and slowly slid to the floor. I was exhausted.

I tried to get comfortable and I wiggled my hips. Oops. He groaned and I could feel his cock harden again. I lifted my hips up and sunk down his cock. He threw his head back and groaned at the feeling. I picked up my speed, still with my arms wrapped around his neck.

"You like riding my cock? Yeah just like that" he moaned gripping my hips. "My little cowgirl" he muttered while he dipped his head into the nap of my neck. I purred while leaning forward towards his neck. I bit down on his mark and I arched my back screaming out my climax. He groaned in the nap of my neck as he hit his climax.

My body collapsed against him worn out. I just snuggled into his body and tightened my arms around his neck.

"So you were jealous huh" I asked him while I caressed the back of his neck with the tip of my fingers.

**A/N: Sorry for a short chapter!**


	42. Chapter 42

**A/N: Hey y'all. Sorrryyyyy! Been busy with uni and I was away for the summer so I haven't had time to actually update a chapter. Well just a very short chapter. Don't forget to review! XD**

"What type of question is that? I don't like the idea of you ogling another guy when I'm right here" he huffed.

"Babe I'm sorry. It just came out. I mean he's good looking but he's not you. He never will be you. No one will ever replace you" I soothed.

"Really?" he whispered as his eyes shined with emotion.

"Really really. I can't think of anyone better than you to be my other half. My prince" his face lit up as I said it. He looked like someone had given him the best Christmas present anyone could have wished for.

I lifted myself off his body and moved to lie next to him. He wrapped an arm around my waist as I rested my head on his chest. I started drawing light circles on his chest while he lighted caressed my waist with his warm fingers.

I sighed sleepily and he kissed me on the head before I drifted off to sleep. The sex had worn me out badly, but I enjoyed every minute of it.

I woke up the next morning and stretched my hand towards his side of the bed thinking his body was there. But all I felt was the bed sheets. I felt around again and still had the same result. I opened my eyes, blinking furiously to get rid of the sleepiness from my eyes. I was alone in the bedroom. Where was he?

I got out of bed and wrapped one of his bed robes around me before I headed into the bathroom to freshen up. Once I finished I headed downstairs and he was in the kitchen. I heard the pans clattering together.

I moved towards the kitchen door and I saw him standing there by the stove making breakfast. It smelt amazing, good thing he was making food. I was starving. I needed my energy. There were quite a few dishes on the table already, but with us being a wolf it wouldn't be enough.

"Morning Swan. Coffee is ready if you want a cup" he said softly without turning around. Of course he would sense that I was there, wolf senses.

"Oh good, thanks" we both knew that I needed my coffee in the morning. I have to have caffeine in the morning.

I grabbed a mug from the cupboard and poured myself a cup of coffee. I wrapped my hands around the cup and took a sip. I sighed out loud happily as I felt the hot liquid down my throat. He chuckled at me. I walked towards him and pressed a kiss on his shoulder before I propped my elbows on the counter staring out the window.

The weather was amazingly beautiful; you don't get that a lot in La Push. I wanted to go to the beach.

Then I realised that we were going to have a bonfire tonight. I needed to go shopping. I ran out the kitchen to the hallway and picked up the phone and called Leah. She answered grumpily, I had woken her up. Oops. I told her to come to my house in two hours; we had to go food shopping for the bonfire.

She quickly agreed before she hung up on me. I chuckled at how eager she was to get off the phone, maybe she had a late night. Oh god, a terrible imagery popped into my head. I shook my head clear of the image before I skipped back into the kitchen. My mouth watered as I walked in; there were so many dishes on the table. I was starved.

He was already tucking into the food as I plopped down onto my seat before helping myself to the food. It tasted so good. I told him so and he just shook his head before looking down at the table, chewing his food. You could see a slight blush on his cheeks. Aww that's cute. You don't see that very often now do you?

Once we finished having breakfast, we cleared up the table and dumped the dishes into the dishwasher. I dashed up the stairs to get ready. Knowing Leah, she would be slightly early.

I ran round the bedroom dropping the robe in the process, looking through all my drawers and the wardrobes to find something nice to wear. I didn't know what to wear.

I grabbed a white short sleeved t-shirt and held it against my chest as I stopped and stood in front of the mirror. I was in a daze, I didn't even realise that Paul had entered the room until I felt his hot lips kiss my shoulder blade.

I looked up at his face in the mirror and he smiled warmly at me. I loved that smile. He wrapped his arms around my waist and rested his chin on my left shoulder.

"So what's the hurry? I was thinking maybe have a quiet day until the bonfire, just me and you" he mumbled softly.

"Oh sorry babe. Leah and I are going food shopping. You know what the pack's appetite is like. We need food to feed them, and to feed you too my sexy hungry wolf" I smiled.

"Your sexy hungry wolf huh" he winked before he started nibbling on my neck. I closed my eyes and moaned. Then I remembered that Leah was going to be here soon, so I wriggled out of his grasp. He groaned in disappointment.

"Yes my sexy hungry wolf. We won't be having any of this feely-up right now. I really need to get ready. Leah's going to be here soon. I don't want to piss her off if I'm not ready by the time she gets here" I said before kissing him gently on the lips.

I started searching for the right outfit again. I ended up settling for a white t-shirt that had the message 'be true to yourself' with some light holey jeans that hugged to my body.

The weather was nice and warm outside but I slipped on my black leather jacket on and started putting on my dark denim hi-tops on before I walked into the bathroom and started fixing my hair. I started styling it with gel, when the doorbell rang. _Shit_ I muttered under my breath before I quickly washed my hands.

I grabbed my purse and keys before I dashed downstairs, pecking Paul on the cheek on the way down. It definitely was Leah; I could smell her scent from behind the door. I flung open the door and grabbed Leah by the hand dragging her towards my truck.

"So eager" Leah huffed. I could tell that she was rolling her eyes.

"Well yeah. The sooner we get the food shopping done, the sooner we can start making dessert. Then we can head to the bonfire and enjoy a relaxing night. We need to be ready for when she attacks, though we don't exactly know when that will be. We just have to be alert at all times" I shuddered at the thought of the pack getting hurt because of some psycho bitch vampire that doesn't like the fact that Jasper isn't her man anymore.

I sped off towards the supermarket. I parked into a space with the tyres screeching slightly. Oops. We both grabbed a trolley each; we both knew that one trolley wasn't going to be enough.

We made our way down each aisle and starting a light conversation while we grabbed items off the shelves and into the trollies. Leah wasn't one of those girls who wanted to hold a long conversation.

By the time we reached the desserts aisle, the trollies were pretty much full. We grabbed chocolate bars tossing them into the trollies. We grabbed tubs of ice cream. Chocolate flavour, vanilla flavour and strawberry flavour.

We had the ingredients for dessert too. As we made our way to the check-outs, we saw that certain alcohols were on offer. We looked at each other before we grabbed cases of beer and bottles of red wine.

We weren't really fond of white wine but we grabbed a bottle or two, just in case Emily and Kim fancied some white wine. We weren't even sure what they liked, but never mind. We got the counters and the person at the till looked at us funny.

"What" I snarled at her.

She yelped in surprise and looked petrified at us. Her eyes darted between me and Leah. She started scanning the items at record speed with her head down, scared to make eye contact with us. I turned to Leah and we grinned at each other in triumph. It wasn't really our fault that we had such big appetites, but then again the food wasn't only just for me and Leah.

We paid for the things and loaded them into the car. I'm surprised it all fit into the vehicle! Poor thing. We put on the radio and made our way back to my house. It seemed everyone likes hanging around my house.

We had the windows open and the wind weaving through our hair as we started to sing along to the radio.

_Romeo save me I've been feeling so alone  
I keep waiting for you but you never come  
Is this in my head? I don't know what to think  
He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring and said_

Marry me Juliet  
You'll never have to be alone  
I love you and that's all I really know  
I talked to your dad, go pick out a white dress  
It's a love story baby just say yes

I sighed thinking when Paul would finally ask me to be his, officially. We love each other so much; it's hard to put that feeling into words. I was in my own thoughts as Leah drove us home. I was knocked out of my daze when I heard Leah sigh deeply. I turned to look at her and raised an eyebrow at her.

She hmmed and looked at me before briefly shaking her head. What was wrong with her? She imprinted, on a vampire. So what? If they like each other so much, then they should give it a shot. Right?

"What's up Clearwater? It's not like you to be so… girly?" I struggled to find the right word to use.

"Oh it's nothing" she sighed again. I rolled my eyes. "Well it's just… I like Jasper, but he's a vampire. There's never been a wolf and vampire imprinted couple before. I can't mark him and he can't mark me, especially how his venom will kill me. I don't know how he can stand me and stuff. With my wolfy stench as the others would call it. I mean I do like him, don't get me wrong. But I feel like I won't get a chance to be with him. Especially with his psychotic creator on the loose, wanting him back. I just don't know what to do with all of this" she whispered as she gripped the steering wheel harder and you could hear the crack from the force.

"Seriously Clearwater, I thought you were better than this. You're letting a psychotic bitch get in the way of your relationship with Jasper? Really? Where's the all high and mighty Clearwater that fights for something or someone? You're a strong woman. Don't let this bitch cover your vision. See through the mist and do what you wanna do. Go and have fun. He won't leave you. Especially now with the imprint" I scoffed at her.

_I let it fall, my heart  
And as it fell, you rose to claim it  
It was dark and I was over  
Until you kissed my lips and you saved me_

_My hands, they're strong  
But my knees were far too weak  
To stand in your arms  
Without falling to your feet_

I watched as she took a deep breath, absorbing the meaning to the lyrics of the song. She was back to her normal self again. I rolled my eyes. I still wasn't used to seeing her being weak sometimes. She is always the strong one.

"You better stay this way Clearwater. You so don't suit the sulky, insecure character. But not to worry, nothing a drink or two won't fix" I said pumping my fist in the air. Well as high as it would go in the car.

It wasn't long before we started to pull up to the drive. It looked like the gang was all here already. Oh good they can help us with the groceries. I jumped out the car and whistled. Brian and Embry came out and helped us with the groceries. I pecked them both on the cheek before I headed inside and let them do the work.

I could hear shouting and giggling from the living room. I peeked my head in and saw that the guys were playing COD. One of the guys had obviously brought their PS3 over and a bunch of games. I ran up the stairs to get changed.

We were going to be inside for a while so I shredded my outfit and pulled on my pair of black Adidas tracksuit bottoms with the white stripes on the side. I decided to wear a black tight strap vest before bouncing down the stairs.

"Honey I'm home" I said in a sing song voice as I walked into the living room.

The group all yelled hello while Paul jumped up and wrapped me into a hug, nuzzling his face in my neck. I giggled and wrapped my arms around him.

"Damn, I've missed you" he muttered.

"I missed you too, but I'm back now. So what cha all doing?"

"Playing COD, but the girls are bored because they don't know how to play. Girls just are interested in the game at all"

"Pfft. Who says us girls can't like the game COD?" I said folding my arms.

"You're saying that you like to play COD? Really? Since when?" he looked at me puzzled.

"Ah, now I forgot that little detail didn't I" I winked at him. "Yo Jake, I'll give you a game"

"Yeah right. It'll be an easy game. You couldn't shoot once. I bet you twenty bucks that you lose" Jake turned round to grin at me.

"You're on. Y'all are witnesses here. He said twenty bucks that I don't win. We'll see about that" I smirked.

He sat close to the TV screen while I leaned against the sofa. We chose Nuketown and we were off. Oh this was going to be good.

I started walking slowly towards him and he started shooting already. One kill to Jacob already. The guys cheered. He just grinned and kept commenting that the game would be easy. Before long it was Jacob 10 kills and me with two kills.

I sighed. Jacob was boring. I clicked my fingers and got on with the game. It was 10 kills each and there was still a minute left. Who was going to get the last kill? It happened to be me in the end. He tried to stab me but failed and I got a headshot. Now I'm twenty bucks richer.

"Cough it up Black. I win" I grinned at him.

"You cheated" he sulked.

"Babe I'll give you a game" Paul grinned. Oh shit. I knew he was great at this game.

"No helicopters allowed Lahote. Or I'll have your ass!" I hissed. He just shrugged. Game on.

Turns out he wasn't great at the game; he was amazingly good at it. The game ended 15 kills to 10. I was screaming at the screen all the way through the game. I tried to knife him a few times but I wasn't quick enough. I sighed when it was game over.

"You alright sore loser?"

"Sure sure" I said rolling my eyes. It seemed all the guys wanted to take it in turn to play against me.

A few hours later, I had beaten Seth, Embry and Brian. Jared, Sam and Jasper had all beaten me. Pretty badly too. Ouch. Note to self, never play against Jared, Sam and Jasper again.

I got up and stretched out my muscles. My back cracked a few times before I headed into the kitchen. It was time to start making dinner. The ladies followed me while the guys continued battling it out at COD.

We were making lasagne, burgers, and hot dogs. As well as other kinds of food. We had dessert in the fridge and dessert cooking in the oven in no time. We were chilling with a drink each. I was glad we ended up buying the white wine, because Emily and Kim didn't like to drink anything else other than white wine. What a relief. More for us.

Sam and Jared were getting up the bonfire while the others were tidying up the living room. They sure we messy guys. The food was ready and took a few trips before the food was laid out for everyone to eat.

The imprints and the elders had their share first, especially since they have a smaller appetite compared to the wolves. Before we knew it the food was gone and we were sitting by the bonfire having a good time with drinks.

I had this weird feeling in my stomach though. Like something was going to happen. Maybe I'm just imagining things. I looked around and we were missing someone from the imprints, but I couldn't figure out who it was.

I was sipping my drink before I heard a scream from the woods, making me drop my drink on the ground. Glass smashing. Shit.

"SETH!" I heard the others yelling. I looked towards Seth and saw him running towards the woods. Shit. Layla.

We called his name but he still ran deep into the woods. What was going on? I heard a deep threatening growl. If I wasn't a wolf, that growl would have made the hairs on the back of my neck stick up.

Us wolves headed towards the woods. We didn't get very far towards the woods before we saw Seth walking backwards with his hands up in surrender. What the hell?

I squinted my eyes to see into the woods. Shit. Maria. She had Layla in her grasp and a hand around Layla's neck. Claws at the ready, but she wasn't gripping very hard. She was shoving Layla forward. It seemed she was frustrated with how slow Layla was walking. Well she is only human.

We crouched into a stance and growled at her. She just smirked evilly at us, continuing her stalk towards us.

I hadn't realised Jasper and the others had arrived, I was in my own thoughts when I had that weird feeling in my stomach. He was growling and looked ready to spring at her. To end her, once and for all.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" she spoke in that childish voice of hers. "Give me what I want and I'll give this little worthless human back to you. Sounds fair doesn't it?" she giggled insanely.

"I'm never going back with you Maria. I'm still right here, where I belong" Jasper snarled.

"Oh but Jasper, we had so much fun together. Don't you miss that?" she sulked.

"Not at all Maria. Let her go. Now" his eyes turning black.

"Is that so?"

**A/N: well that's it for now! I'll review as soon as I can**


	43. Chapter 43

**Hey guys! Sorry! I've been busy with work and uni work. Plus I've been having writer's block! Please bear with me **** Hope you enjoy this short chapter! :)**

"Definitely Maria. I was never happy with you. That's why I left you when Peter came back for me. I couldn't stand it any longer. You used me. You never loved me. I thought you loved me. I was wrong. I have finally found the place when I belong. You won't be taking me away from here. I'll have to fight you. It's won't be much of a good fight, considering I'm a lot stronger than you are" he crossed his arms.

"You wouldn't do that. Would you Jasper?" she whimpered like a little child.

"You don't know what I'm capable of" he growled threatening.

She was shaking with fear and whimpering like a child. I forgot that she had such a child-like mind. Like she was insane or something. Maybe she was insane. She is delusional, thinking that Jasper loves her. But she doesn't love him like that either. She thinks of him as a toy, a tool she can use against the newborns that she creates. That's not love. What he has with Leah, is what you call love.

"Jasper, enough of this. Kill this psychotic bitch, once and for all. I'm sick of her trying to win you back when she doesn't even love you. If you think you are going back to her just like that, you are so wrong. I'll fight her, you are mine" Leah snarled.

"I don't think I would ever go back to her Leah, you know that. I don't want to go through all that again. I'm not going to lose you because of her. I love you, not her. I'd love to see you fight her. Being all feisty n'all" he winked at her. She blushed.

"Yo! Guys! Let's be serious here. Will you just come up with a plan to finish her? She has my girlfriend! My imprint! I can feel her fear and annoyance. Hell I'm even annoyed about y'all. Just get a fucking move on will you?!" Seth barked angrily.

I blinked. I was so focused on Jasper and Leah that I forgot Maria was holding Layla hostage. Well shit. I don't blame Seth for being angry about it. I looked at Maria and Layla. Layla was standing there with her arms crossed with an annoyed look.

"Will someone just save me already? I'm sick of having this bitch standing behind me with her claws around my throat. I want to live thank you very much. Will one of you distract her and just kill her? Gosh" Layla huffed. I would have laughed if she wasn't held hostage.

"Aww little human thinks the mutts can defeat me" she spoke dragging a finger down Layla's cheek. "Not so easy" she snarled before we knew it a group of newborns came out of the forest, stalking towards us. Shit!

We started to back towards the house. She stood there cackling loudly. I rolled my eyes. It didn't sound evil at all. It just sounded weird to me. Maybe that was just me.

The imprints and the elders were moved back into the house as we prepared for the fight. I looked around and the pack was more ready than I was. Shit, come on Bella. Focus. You need to focus. I took a deep breath before I crouched down into my fighting stance.

The pack was on the left and the McCarty's were on my right. Jasper was standing in front of us all, with Leah by his side.

The group of newborns stalked closer towards us and snarling at us. Red eyed punks. We can do this easy, we're designed to kill them. Though newborns are supposed to be stronger, because they feed from humans. Gross I tell ya.

"Get ready" Jasper ordered.

Hey that's my line! Wait, he's not Jasper, he's the Major. Ah whatever. It seems he's going to be the leader of this fight then. Fine.

"Don't let them get their arms around you; you're dead for sure if they do. Just remember your god damn training and follow your instincts you pack of mutts" he continued.

Leah snarled at him for his comment. He turned to glare at her, but when he saw that her eyes were filled with rage for that comment. She didn't expect her mate to call them all mutts. She hated being called it. His expression softened.

"My apologies my mate. It just came out" he shrugged before turning to look at Maria.

The newborns were standing in front of her, watching our every move. Creepy. They were snarling and crouched, waiting for her command.

"Come on Maria. Let's dance" Major smirked. She growled in annoyance.

"Attack! Kill them! Leave the Major. He's mine" she snarled.

The newborns roared and ran towards us. We waited, waited for them to come closer. Easier for us to attack.

"CHARGEEEEEEEEEEE!" The Major yelled.

We all ran towards the newborns and phased in mid-air tearing at the newborns with every chance we got. Something bright flickered in the corner of my eye. I glanced and it was a fire. Must have been dad or someone.

"_Damn it Swan. Focus. DUCK!" Paul growled at me. _

I ducked, not knowing what was going on. A newborn tried to attack me when I was distracted. The newborn flew over my head. I turned round ready to attack. I pounced from my hind legs and clawed at their throat. Their head was decapitated. I spat on it in disgust.

I turned to check on the pack. Paul was fighting two newborns. Seth was taking on two as well. Brave kid. Jacob and Sam were working together and fighting through the group of newborns. Maria was standing there cackling, thinking she was winning.

I jumped back into battle. I hissed in pain when one of the newborns had managed to dig their claws into me, leaving a big scratch on my stomach. I growled at them and they tried to claw at me again.

That wasn't going to happen again. I dodged to the left when they tried to lunge at me. I kicked them into a tree with my hind legs. Well it turned out to be more than one tree. Oops. I raced after them and gripped one of their legs with my jaw, tugging hard. The newborn screamed out in agony.

Eww, the venom was pouring out of the joint. I want to be sick. That's just grotesque. They were so weak without a limb, especially a leg. They have to hop instead of run; they can't run with one leg. Or can they? I growled at them before I pounced and started tearing the rest of their limbs off, leaving the head to last. That was the best bit for me.

I heard an angry growl. Shit! I turned to see Leah with a newborn's arms around her.

"_Damn it Clearwater. Do something. Don't just stand there" _I growled.

"_Well if you can't see Swan, he's got a death grip on me. I can't do anything. Lend me a hand will ya" _she snarled back at me.

I looked around for something to throw at the newborn to distract them. Ah ha! Found it. Gross. I picked up one of the limbs I had just tore off with my jaw, I swung my head to the right and back to the left to fling the limb at the newborn, hoping that it would hit and distract the newborn.

Well it hit and distracted the newborn alright. His head snapped towards me so fast that if he was still human it would have broken his neck. He let go off Clearwater and she fell to the ground with an _oomph._

He started to stalk towards me, growling at me. Oh boy. I took a couple of steps back and looked around for help.

He didn't notice that Clearwater was back on her feet and stalking towards him. He crouched and started to lunge at me when Clearwater jumped on his back. She thumped his head into the ground with her paws. Well safe to say he's dead.

I heard a howl of pain. My head snapped in that direction. My heart dropped. No! Please no! Paul!

I whimpered at the sight of Paul lying there on the ground, not moving. Then my vision was clouded with red. I roared angrily before I charged towards the newborn that had attacked my mate. I pounced and wrapped my claws around her torso. I pulled and she screaming so high pitched that my ears were ringing.

I tore her body in half. She was withering in pain on the floor. But it looked like she was having a fit or something. Pfft. Serves her right. I left Clearwater to deal with that piece of trash.

I took slow steps towards Paul. I was worried. What happened? I was instantly hit with a scene playing in front of me. He was fighting a newborn and another newborn had charged at Paul from the side as he killed the newborn he was fighting.

I nudged him with my snout, whimpering. Please be ok. I nudged him again. He whined in pain. At least I got a reaction out of him, that's a good sign.

"NOOOOOOO!" a high pitched screech caught my attention.

She was angry. The newborns had all been destroyed. I was glad that the one that attacked Paul died through me.

"Let's dance Maria. Come on" Jasper grinned.

"Yes. Let's. You will be mine" she answered cockily.

"We'll see" he laughed flashing her a wonky smirk.

She crouched and pounced at Jasper like a wild cat. He easily blurred out the way. She snarled and pounced again. This time he didn't move. If I was still human I would have missed it. His hand snapped forward and wrapped around her neck before slamming her body to the ground.

"I win" he whispered. Her eyes widened. I wasn't sure if it was shock or fear. Maybe both.

"How about 3 out of 5?" she choked.

"Hmm. 3 out of 5 ey? Deal" he snorted before letting her go.

She chose that chance to slam her fist into his ribcage. She smirked in satisfaction when his bones cracked. She got up and brushed herself off as he staggered back momentarily stunned that she caught him when he backed off her. He snarled in frustration.

"You BITCH" he snarled and blurred away from her view.

She looked in every direction to find him, but was unsuccessful. She put on a brave face, but her eyes gave her away. Her eyes gave away what she was feeling right now. Fear.

"Come out, come out Major. You know I'm stronger with you on my team, instead of against me. It's too energy fighting you. Let's just go back to Texas; we can be a team again. Together we will build an army. Just like old times" she smirked. She just didn't get it.

"Don't you get it Maria? I. Am. Never. Going. To. Come. Back. To. You" he growled as he stood behind her with a hand wrapped around her neck. She gasped in shock. He growled louder and tightened his grip around her neck.

"Stop Major. You love me. You can't kill me. You would die of pain if you killed me. So go ahead" she rasped.

"See Maria. That's your weakness. You think you're higher than everyone else. That no one can live without you. Sorry to burst your bubble, but I have lived without you for some many years so it doesn't really affect me. I didn't want to be with you then, I don't want to be with you now. That's why I left you. You just can't stand to be alone. But news flash sweetheart, you will be alone. Forever. Burn in hell" he sneered before he decapitated her head and lit her on fire with a lighter than I didn't realise he had. Maria was gone, for good.

I let out a deep breath that I didn't realise I was holding. The pack was already nursing their wounds. Leah had already phased back to human form and was making her way towards Jasper, as he watched Maria burn. I looked around me and I felt something was missing. PAUL!

I realised that Paul was injured. I panicked. I hadn't realised I was standing next to him in wolf form. I leaned my head down and nudged him. He didn't respond. I nudged him again. Still nothing. No! Paul! Don't you dare die on me!

"_Jacob! Jared! Get your furry butts over here now! Help me! Paul's injured! Please don't let him die!" _I whimpered through the pack mind, never tearing my eyes away from his still form.

I didn't need to turn around to know that they were running towards us in human form. I felt the shift when they phased out. I was just anxious to get home and get Paul seen to. I can't lose him.

I phased back and curled up in a ball rocking myself back and forth. He can't die. He just can't. I can't live without him. I felt a hand on my shoulder gripping me and sending me comfort, I didn't feel it. I felt numb. I shook my head. I refuse to think he's gone.

"No. He's still alive. He can't be" I whimpered, rocking myself back and forth. I felt a cold hand cup my chin and forced me to look up.

"He's gone darling" Jasper whispered, remorse lingering in his voice.

"NOOOO!" I screamed, pushing him away.

He went flying into a tree. I didn't know where I got the strength from but I didn't care. The only person that meant everything to me was gone. How could he?! I crawled up to him clenching my fists, and started thumping my fists into his chest.

"Noo! You can't die! Why did you have to leave me?! We were going to start our lives together, grow old when we stop phasing. Grow old and have children of our own. Arguing and making up all the time. You still need to spoil me. Experience having a baby. A pack baby. Don't you want that?! Please come back to me! You can't leave me!" I collapsed against his chest sobbing my broken heart out, thumping my fists against his chest.

I missed his warmth. He was cold. I didn't like it. He was supposed to be warm. He can't be dead.

**Paul's POV**

_I felt cold. What happened? The last thing I remember is that a newborn had wounded me badly. What happened to me? What's going on? Where am I?_

"_You are in limbo son" a deep voice spoke from behind. I spun round to find a familiar face. Grandfather. _

"_Grandfather! What's going on? How can I see you? Am I dead? What's happened? Where's Bella?" I blurted out looking around frantically for Bella. Where was she?_

"_Look down young one" he replied softly, walking towards me and pointing below. I followed his direction and squinted my eyes. Bella?_

"_Bella! Bella! Hey! I'm over here!" I screamed, but I didn't get a reply. No one acknowledged me. What was going on? "What? Why can't she hear me?"_

"_Look harder" I followed his instruction. _

_I squinted my eyes and looked again. Is that… is that my body? I'm not dead. I can't be. _

"_Noo! You can't die! Why did you have to leave me?! We were going to start our lives together, grow old when we stop phasing. Grow old and have children of our own. Arguing and making up all the time. You still need to spoil me. Experience having a baby. A pack baby. Don't you want that?! Please come back to me! You can't leave me!" I watched as she screamed and collapsed against my cold, dead chest sobbing her heart out. _

_My heart broke as I watched my girl mourn for me. I can't leave her. I have to go back. It was like watching a scene from a movie. The love of my life was mourning for me, sobbing her heart out. Thumping her small fists against my chest, feeling hurt and angry. _

"_What do I do grandfather?" I looked at him. His expression mirrored mine. The look of pain._

"_You have two choices. The spirits have decided that it's not your time to leave the living world. But if you so wish it, you will leave the living world. Or you could simply choose to go back. You still have duties to fulfil" he said kindly, resting his hands on my shoulders and giving them a comforting squeeze._

"_I love Bella. I can't live without her. Even if I'm not in the living world, I will be unhappy. I'll be broken. Watching her mourn for me is just heart wrecking and I don't want to experience it again. But if I go back to the living world, I'll never see you again grandfather. I wish you were with me. You would get to meet the love of my life. I hope that one day she will be with child, my child. I want you to experience this with me grandfather" I sobbed. _

"_I know so. I feel exactly the same. I wish I could come back with you, but the spirits won't allow it. Even though I'm not with you in person, I would be with you in here" he said laying his palm over my heart. _

_I watched as they moved my body into one of the rooms in the house. I watched as my girl reluctantly removed herself from my body. I had to go back. I want to see my girl blossom with my child, a pack baby. _

"_I wish to go back grandfather. I love you and I'll miss you" I said flinging myself at him and squeezing him into a tight hug. _

"_Very well young one, you shall return. I love you too; I'll always be here for you no matter what. I'll tell the others you said hello" he whispered against the top of my head, returning the hug. _

_I looked up at him and everything started blurring, like a spiral. I felt myself fall. Goodbye grandfather._

**I shed a few tears writing this chapter… please review :)**


	44. Chapter 44

**Dayum these chapters just get harder and harder to write _ hope ya like it. Just a short chapter. Hopefully I'll start the next chapter soon when I get the chance. Love the reviews and the support! Thanks guys :)  
**

**Bella's POV**

This can't be happening. My soul mate was gone. My imprint. I can't live without him. How did this happen? Why did this happen to him?

"Come on Bella, we have to carry him inside. We can't leave him here" I heard a vulnerable voice whisper. I didn't figure out who it was, I didn't need it. I just nodded.

I felt so numb. I slowly lifted myself off his body, planting a kiss against his cold lips and stroked his cheek for the last time. I watched as Jared and Sam lifted his lifeless body up from the ground. I choked back a scream.

I didn't want anyone to touch him, but they were his best friends. His brothers. I just felt like it was my fault that he was gone. If I hadn't met him in the first place, maybe he would still be alive. Maybe he would have a girlfriend or a family of his own.

I slowly got up and watched as they carried him into the house and into one of the spare rooms. They tucked him in and left the room silently without a word. Everyone else had moved into the living room, holding onto each other and grieving together. It was my fault, I did this.

"_You didn't kill him Miss Isabella" _I heard a deep voice say.

I looked around and no one was there. I scrunched my eyebrows in confusion before I slowly headed up the stairs into the spare room. I hesitated at the door; I didn't know whether to walk in or not.

I felt a slight gust of wind push me into the room. That was weird. I slowly made my way to the bed. My feet growing heavier and heavier with each step I took. I crawled into bed next to him, resting my hand on his chest and resting my head on his shoulder.

"You are not dead. You are not dead. " I whispered. I just lay next to him for hours, not realising I ended up falling asleep.

I woke up to the door shutting. I jolted awake and looked around confused. Hmm maybe it was my dad going to work. I looked down at Paul and he looked so pale. I didn't like it. It just wasn't him.

I sighed and dragged myself out of bed and headed towards the bathroom. I was in my own little grieving world. Even my wolfy hearing didn't pick up the little gasp from behind me.

**Paul's POV**

I gasped for breath as I felt myself connect with my body again. I look around frantically to see where I was. One of the spare rooms? I heard the shower running, I felt the familiar scent. My Bella.

I rolled to the side of the bed and inhaled the pillows. It was mixed with my scent and hers. Her scent was overpowering. I heard sobbing from the bathroom and I blinked back a few tears. My heart was breaking. I heard the water stop running. I walked towards the bathroom and stepped in.

I watched her from my spot. She was drying her dripping wet hair with a long towel facing the mirror. She was in a daze. She hadn't seen me in the mirror reflection yet. I walked up to her and wrapped my arms around her waist and rested my head on her shoulder staring at her in the mirror. She looked up and gasped, closing her eyes.

"Open your eyes beautiful" I whispered, nuzzling her shoulder.

"No"

"Why not Swan?" I asked confused.

"Because if I open my eyes you will be gone. Please don't do this to me" she begged.

"I'll still be here when you open your eyes. I promise Swan" I encouraged.

I watched as she slowly cracked open one of her eyes before her eyes snapped open. She looked at me shocked.

"Am I imagining things Paul? You're here? You're really here? You're not dead?" she whimpered.

"In the flesh" I grinned before I turned her in my arms.

"How is that possible? You were dead!" she screamed at me.

"I know I was dead Swan and I'm sorry I left you. The spirits said that it wasn't my time to die yet, so they brought me back to life. To you" I said cupping her cheek and stroking her cheek with my thumb.

She flung herself at me and hugged me so tight that if I wasn't a wolf, she would have probably broke a few bones. Right now all I wanted to do was to never let go of her again. I wrapped an arm around her waist and rested my other hand on her hair as she clung to me sobbing her heart out. A few tears leaked from my face and onto her hair but I didn't care. We needed comfort from each other.

"Fuck, I love you Swan. Always and forever" I whispered planting a light kiss on her head.

"I love you Lahote. Always and forever" she whispered back.

"Swan?" now or never.

"Yeah?" She asked pulling away to look at me. I took a deep breath and got down on one knee holding her hand.

"Swan. I know this isn't how you expected it. But after that scare, I can't lose you again. Marry me. Be my wife. I love you so much. I want us to have a family together, grow old together. We can stop phasing soon. I want to see you blossom with child, my child. I'll never love anyone as much as I love you, ever. I want you to be my wife. Will you marry me Swan?" I looked up at her with tearful yet hopeful eyes.

My heart sank when I saw her close her eyes and take a deep breath. She removed her hand from my grasp. This was it. She was going to reject me. I can't even explain the feeling. It kind of felt like I had died all over again. The rejection hit me so hard. I shut my eyes and let the hot tears run down my face.

I felt a hand cup the side of my face. I refused to open my eyes and see the answer in her eyes. I don't think I could bare it.

"Paul, open your eyes" I shook my head refusing again. "Please" I couldn't refuse her again.

I slowly opened my eyes and she was on her knees facing me. The love shining in her eyes. I was confused.

"Yes" she simply said. My jaw dropped. She said yes. My girl said yes. She is agreeing to marry me.

"Really?" I asked cautiously.

"Yes Paul. A million times yes" she grinned at me.

I pulled her into my arms and squeezed her tight. She actually said yes. Well I'll be damned. I pulled back and started showering her with kisses.

"I love you Swan" I whispered lovingly at her. This was one of the moments where I would be emotional.

"I love you more Lahote"

"Not possible future Mrs Lahote" I winked at her, sealing the proposal with a kiss.

I wrapped her in a towel and carried her to the bedroom. I dropped her on the bed and she growled at me. I crawled up the bed and leaned down for a kiss. It was a simple kiss but we poured our love and the relief that I was alive into that kiss.

We hurriedly removed her towel and my pants. I ducked my head down and starting planting kisses on her neck. She tilted her head to the side to grant me better access. She moaned when I bit on her collarbone.

"Paul, don't tease me. I need you now. No foreplay. Maybe later" she begged. I knew why she wanted to, it was a normal feeling. She thought I was dead.

I groaned and positioned my hard cock against her folds, giving her a gentle kiss before plunging into her. She screamed as her walls clasped around my cock, I groaned at the feeling. It felt so good just to be inside her, I didn't move just yet.

I dropped my head and nuzzled into her shoulder. I started slowly thrusting my hips forward. She wrapped her arms around my shoulder, clawing at my back. I didn't mind it; it turned me on even more.

She gasped each other I thrusted my hips towards her, she arched her back and starting meeting my thrusts. It was slow, not what I would usually go for when it comes to sex. But we needed to take it slow, especially when we had briefly lost each other.

She wrapped her legs around my waist and her arms around my neck, pulling me closer. I started to pick up my pace a little bit; I reached down and started rubbing her nub. She moaned and rolled us over.

She wrapped her hands around her hair and starting riding my cock slowly and then gradually starting to pick up pace and slowing down again. She was torturing me, but I loved it. I gripped her hips and guiding her.

"Swan, you're killing me" I groaned.

"Well I can't have that future husband of mine" she grinned before she started riding my cock with a quick pace.

She arched her back and the sensation was unbelievable. I started thrusting my hips up, meeting her thrusts. I gripped her bum and started thrusting up quicker. Pulling her down and fucking her harder and faster. She was screaming in ecstasy, I sat up and let her bounce on my cock. Fuck that felt so good.

"Paul, I'm gonna cum" she moaned as I sucked one of her nipples into my mouth.

I leaned my head back and thrusted a few more times before she growled and latched her teeth against my neck as she rode out her orgasm. My eyes rolled back as she marked me as hers. I panted out my orgasm filling her, falling back onto the bed exhausted.

"Damn Swan, you wear me out" I teased.

She just giggled as she started planting kisses on my chest and licking her mark on my neck. I wrapped my arms around her and nuzzled into her hair.

"I love you Paul" she whispered.

"I love you too Swan" I whispered back. She rolled off me and lay back on the bed. I gave her a peck on the lips before I got out of bed and started pulling my pants back up.

"Paul? What are you doing? Where are you going?" She asked sitting up while holding the bed sheets against her chest. She looked worried, sad and confused.

"Nothing. I just need to do something. I'll be right back. I love you" I said kissing her on the lips before jumping out the window.

I jogged away from the house, not before looking back. She was standing by the window; I blew her a kiss before I carried on jogging. I needed to get home. This was going to be an interesting journey. I had a ring in one of the drawers of my bedside table. It was Bella's. I never told anyone that I had bought it, but I bought it a while back. Even before I became a wolf.

I reached the familiar part of the forest. I could smell it already. Home. Bella was home too, but this was a different home. The home where I grew up. I reached the last of the trees before I saw the house. The house was white and quite modern.

There was a nice front garden and bushes outside the house. Stairs going up to the porch and there was a porch swing. There were poles around the house to keep the second roof standing. There was a roof above the porch and there was the roof of the house obviously.

I stepped closer and find a familiar face sitting on the porch swing. Mama. I ran up to the house and up the stairs. She didn't notice me yet. That was weird. She was holding something in her hand with tears streaming down her cheeks. I walked slowly towards her before I knelt down in front of her. She was holding a photo of me.

"Mama" I breathed cupping her cheek.

"I know Jared. My baby's gone" she sobbed as she nuzzling into my palm. My eyes shined with tears.

"Mama. It's me. Paul" I tried again. She shook her head and kept saying that her baby was gone. She may not be my biological mother but she raised me as her own after my parents died.

"Mama it's really me. I'm not dead. Look at me" I whimpered grasping both of her hands tightly. She looked down at our joint hands before slowly raising her head to look at me. She gasped as she saw me.

"Paul? My baby? You aren't dead?" she asked in disbelief.

"I'm alive mama. I'm not dead. Well at least I was, but not anymore. The spirits said it wasn't my time to die yet so they let me come back. I'm so sorry mama" I cried.

"Oh baby, you don't have to be sorry. You are here and alive, that's all that happens. Jared is inside" On cue, Jared walked out the front door.

"Mum? I heard you talking to someon…. Holy shit!" he cursed. He looked at me and shook his head with disbelief. "Mum am I seeing things? Is that really Paul or am I seeing a ghost?" he looked at her confused before his eyes flickered back to me.

"He's back. He's alive Jared. Your brother is alive" was all she said before he ran towards me and pushed me off the porch. She screamed at the sudden action.

He jumped off the porch and glared at me. He was pissed. I sighed and looked at mama. She nodded, knowing what I was asking. I sighed and nodded. I stepped into a fighting stance, ready.

"You left us! How could you leave us like that?! You left your family! Bella! Mama! The pack! Me! You left us all just like that!" he growled before he sent a right hook into the side of my face.

My head snapped to the right. I wiped the blood off the corner of my mouth before I looked at him again. He sent a punch into my stomach that had me wincing and doubled over. Maybe a couple of broken ribs. Ouch.

"I didn't mean to Jared. I didn't plan on getting myself killed. You know that" I snarled, spitting blood onto the green grass.

"You weren't concentrating. Hell we were warned about the newborns, but you didn't listen. You know why? It's because you're so cocky thinking you are the only fighter in the pack" He growled punching me hard in the shoulder.

"I'm a better fighter than you. I'm ONE of the best fighters in the pack and you know it. Yeah I was cocky so what?! I was distracted… so what? I was only distracted because I was worried about my Bella. I know she can protect herself but she can be reckless sometimes and I don't want anything to happen to her" I snapped roundhouse kicking him in the side, sending him to the floor.

I straddled his hip and starting throwing punches at his face and chest. I had enough and got up off him.

"You would have done the same if it was Kim. You would die for her, no matter what. You know that feeling. You should know it better than me, you've imprinted longer. I'm still a beginner at all this shit" I spat blood on the grass again before wiping my mouth off the back of the hand.

"Damn it Paul! You were gone for a few hours! My brother was gone. You were fucking dead! Do you know how hard it was to tell mum that you were dead? You aren't exactly her own but she raised you as her own when your parents died. You are my brother. We grew up together. We ride together, we die together. Bad boys for life. Remember?!" he screamed at me. I sighed and sunk down to the ground.

"I know Jared. It was probably the hardest thing you had to do, and I'm glad it was you that told mama. I know it doesn't really matter anymore since I'm alive now. I'm not planning on going anywhere soon, not without you. Brother" I said resting my hand on his shoulder.

"Alright, alright. Enough of this sappy stuff. It's so not us" he laughed ruffling my hair. I ducked out the way and tackled him to the ground. We started laughing and ruffling each other's hair. I knew everything was going to be okay.

I got up and jumped up onto the porch, planting a kiss of mama's cheek before heading into the house. I jumped into the shower to rub off all the dirt from before and yesterday. I shuddered at the thought that I had died.

I got out the shower and wrapped a towel around my waist. I headed to my bedroom and walked towards my bedside table. I pulled out a drawer and grabbed the box that was inside. I opened it and sighed. This was it. I was going to ask her to marry me, again. But this time in front of the pack.

"So who's the special girl?" mama said from behind me. I jumped.

"Whoaw! Mama you scared me. Don't scare me like that" I teased.

"She must be very special indeed if you are going to ask her to marry you, and that I scared you. I never scare you, but you were just deep in thought to notice my presence with your wolfy senses" she smiled at me.

"Yeah mama, she really is special"

"So when do I get to meet this girl of yours?" she looked at me eagerly.

"Well, if you let me get dressed. We will go over to her house. I'm proposing to her in front of the pack. She's already said yes. But this time I'll propose to her properly" I beamed at her. She smiled before she closed my door.

I ran to get a nice pair of pants and grabbed a black v neck shirt. I didn't bother with the shoes; I shoved the box into my pocket and jogged down the stairs. I was eager to get back to my Bella.

"Come on. Let's go" I called as I headed out the door with two pairs of footsteps following me.

We walked into the forest and towards my girl's house. We went at the slow pace since we had mama with us and she wasn't supernatural like us. But it didn't take us long until we hit the end of the woods and got to my girl's house.

I grinned and jogged to the front door. I opened the door and walked into the living room where I knew the pack was. The pack looked up when they heard the door open. Their faces were red from tears, but they looked so shocked when they saw me standing there.

Leah was the first to snap out of it and walked up towards me. She looked at me confused and then she punched me in the stomach. Ouch. I guess I deserved that. She sobbed and wrapped her arms around me hugging me tight.

She's not one to show emotion, but she was just happy to see me alive. This was a one off thing; I wasn't going to expect it all the time. It just wouldn't be her.

"I don't know how Lahote, but I sure as hell thank the spirits for bringing you back" she whispered.

"I know Clearwater, me too" I whispered back hugging her tightly before letting her go.

The pack all came swarming towards me and hugging me tightly. If it wasn't hugging it was a slap on the back. Damn that shit hurt. This went better than expected, but you could tell from their faces that they were expecting it to be a dream.

My head turned to the side as I heard my girl walking down the stairs. I nodded to the others and gestured for them to follow me. I got to the bottom of the stairs and waited for my girl to make her way down the stairs. I took a deep breath. This was it.

She finally reached the bottom of the stairs, which felt like years to me. I pulled the box out of my pocket and got down on one knee. I heard gasps behind me and I smirked.

"Swan. I know I asked you earlier, but I want to make it official this time with a ring. I bought this ring a while back and I just thought of us. Will you do me the honour of becoming my wife?" I spoke with love.

"Yes Paul. A million times yes" she whispered and flung herself at me. I hugged her tightly before slipping the ring on her finger. It was a perfect fit.

"Do you like it Swan?" I asked insecurely, hoping I hadn't made the wrong choice with the ring.

"Like it? I love it!" she squealed happily. I sighed in relief. It was a silver, diamond and amethyst heart ring. The amethyst was surrounded by sparkling diamonds, it really suited her. The pack gathered around, oohing and ahhing at the ring.

**Bella's POV**

I can't believe Paul proposed again, this time in front of the pack. I couldn't wipe the smile off my face when the pack gathered round me and starting oohing and ahhing at my ring. I loved it. It was special, yet simple.

"Come on! Old woman coming through! Let me see, let me see! Paul, you need to introduce your wife to be to me young man. Now" I heard a voice from behind the pack. I looked around curiously.

Paul came and stood next to me, smiling proudly. The pack started to give way to someone. Was this Paul's mother?

"Mama, this is my fiancée Bella. Bella please meet my mama" he introduced. I looked up and gasped.

"Rissy?"

**Okay a bit of a crappy ending but it was a bit rushed. I'm trying to start the next chapter but I've got assignments and a little bit of a writer's block but I'm getting there! Hope y'all like it :) The engagement ring photo will be on my profile :)**


	45. Chapter 45

**Mega short chapter. Just felt like writing more and ended up writing another chapter. But it's nearly 11pm so best head off to bed! Hope ya like it. **

"Isabells?"

"Oh my god! Rissy, it's really you!" I squealed before I launched myself at her, squeezing her into a hug.

I felt her wrap her arms around me tightly but lovingly. I squeezed a little tighter but I heard her hip pop. I instantly let go, looking at her sheepishly.

"Now just because my hip pop doesn't give you the excuse to let go now Miss Isabells. Now come here. I've missed you. Wow, haven't you grown up to be such a beautiful young woman" she beamed at me while holding me in arm length.

"I'm missed you too Rissy. Now we get to see each other more, since I'm stuck with him" I grinned jabbing a thumb in Paul's direction and sending a wink at her.

"Hey! I'm not that bad Swan" he pouted.

"Of course not Paul. I'm not sure how she puts up with you Paul, you were quite a handful" Rissy teased.

"Mama, not you too" he huffed.

"Oh you'll get used to it. Maybe a little bit longer, since it's twice as bad now. But you love us anyways" I smiled at him.

"Okay, am I the only one that's confused here?" I heard Jared ask. I looked round at the pack and they all had the same facial expression as Jared. Confusion.

"Yeah Swan. Tell me, how do you know my mama?" he said cocking his head to the side.

"Well I used to babysit this girl here when Charlie was at work and when Renee wasn't capable of looking after her. Bella never could say my name right, she used to always call me Rissy. It seems to me it's still stuck with her. So I called her Isabells instead of Bella or Isabella" She shrugged before tucking me into a sideway hug.

"Wait, so you're that little girl that my mum used to always talk about when she got home when we were kids?" Jared asked. I looked at Rissy confused.

"Well, I couldn't help it. You were just so cute. I'm sure the boys were jealous of you, because I used to go on and on about you. I always wished you were part of the family. I'm finally getting my wish, because you are getting married to Paul. So technically you are going to be part of the family" she beamed.

"Erm… technically?" I looked confused. I was lost. Totally out of the bubble. I looked at the pack and they were looking anywhere but me and shifting uncomfortably. "Paul?" He looked up at me and had a pained expression on his face.

"Later, Swan. Just not right now" He looked at me regretfully before he walked out the door without looking at me. I felt hurt. What happened? I watched as Jared raced after him.

I looked up at Rissy and she shook her head and sighed deeply. She took my hand and led me towards the living room and sat down on the couch.

"Rissy, was it something I said?" I looked at my hands sadly.

"No Isabells, it's just Paul seems to have forgotten to mention something to you. He'll come already. He'll tell you soon, if he won't I will" She said links our hands together. "So, how have you been over the past few years?"

I launched in the story of how I had met Edward and how our relationship ended. She looked at me with a disapproval look; I'm not surprised she disapproved. How school was and how I met Paul. She smiled until I told her about when Paul had disappeared. She listened as I told her that I also had the wolf gene.

She looked at me in awe and smiled when I told her how Paul and I became a couple again, imprints in fact. I could see what was going through her head. Babies. Grandchildren. Typical thoughts right?

I ended up in tears at the end of the story as I told her that Renee had been murdered. She pulled me into her lap and I curled up into a ball, sobbing and clinging onto her for dear life. She was like another mother figure.

She rocked me back and forth, soothing me and rubbing circles on my back. Whenever I brought my mother up to people, it was like a thorn was stabbed into my chest. It was normal, I'm still grieving. I felt drops fall onto the top of my head. I looked up and Rissy had tears streaming down her face.

I took a deep breath and wiped away my tears. I scooted off her lap and curled into her side. We just started talking about random stuff and catching up on the years that we haven't seen each other. We lost contact as I started to grow up. Turns out she had moved house when I didn't need a babysitter anymore.

Before we knew it, it had been hours of tears and laughter. Rissy decided to head off home and cook dinner for the guys. I hugged her and watched her drive away before I closed the door. I was alone in the house. The pack must have left when Rissy and I were having our catch up session.

I stretched and headed up for a shower. I took a quick shower and dried my hair with a towel. I quickly dressed into a pair of shorts and a tank top before crawling into bed. I fell asleep right as my head hit the pillow. I was exhausted.

I got woken up by my alarm. I groaned and cracked open one eye, grabbing the alarm from the bedside table and throwing it off the wall. Oops. Oh well, I'll get another one. I sighed and snuggled back under the covers. I drifted off to sleep in no time.

I don't know how long I had slept but I got woken again. But this time by my phone. All I heard was my ringtone. Fuck sake, what did he want? I had set my ringtone for a certain person, so I knew when to avoid the call.

_And telling my how sorry you were, leaving so soon  
And that you miss me sometimes when you're alone in your room  
Do I feel lonely too?_

You have no right to ask me how I feel  
You have no right to speak to me so kind

I contemplated whether or not to answer the call. I ignored it and let the phone ring. I threw the pillow over my head to drown out the sound. It stopped. I sighed in bliss. It was short lived when it rang again. It was him again. I growled and grabbed my phone.

"What do you want Edward?" I snapped.

"I'm sorry my love. I miss you and I'm sorry for breaking up with you in the woods. I should have done it properly. I still love you and I want to say I forgive you. I'll take you back" he answered cockily.

"That's funny Edward. I don't remember doing anything wrong. You on the other hand did everything wrong. You took my family away from me. You cheated on me with Alice. Alice was meant to be my best friend! How could you do that to Jasper? He's your brother. Just because you are all vampires, doesn't mean vampires don't feel!" I growled at him.

"I wasn't cheating on you. We had broken up before I was with Alice. I'm not with her anymore. I don't want her. I just want you"

"Save it Edward. So much has changed. I don't love you anymore. Not even a little bit. I'm not in love with you. I don't feel any love for you. Just hatred. You can go and fuck yourself for all I care! Goodbye Edward" I barked at him before ending the call.

I wasn't in the mood for going back to sleep. I grabbed my boxing gloves from my wardrobe and headed down to the basement. I hadn't told anyone that we had a basement, the pack would constantly be over and messing up my basement. I wasn't going to have that.

I stomped towards the basement, threw open the door and slammed the door shut. I jumped down the stairs and landed in a crouch. I had a punching bag hanging on chains on the ceiling of the basement. Perfect.

I growled and shoved my gloves on before I ran towards the punching bag. I threw hard punches at it over and over again. How dare he?! How fucking dare he?! He said he would take me back and that he didn't do anything. Fucking typical.

Poor Jasper. I punched harder and snarled at the punching bag, imagining Fuckward's face. It shouldn't bother me too much anymore. Jasper has Leah and I have Paul. But the fact that he said that he would take me back was what pissed me off.

I didn't do anything wrong. He was in the wrong. He even lied through his front teeth when he said he hadn't cheated on me. I howled and started kicking the punching bag with such hatred. I kicked too hard and the chain of the punching bag snapped, sending the punching bag into the wall with a big hole in the middle.

I leaned down, resting my hands of my knees panting heavily. I was still mega pissed off. I ran up the stairs and locked the basement door before heading for a shower. I stood under the shower spray, letting the water splash down on my head.

I stood there with my hands against the tiles and stayed under the spray. I didn't care that the water was going into my eyes; it helped to sooth my anger. Usually it helped. This time it didn't work. I growled and shut the water off before I dried off and got dressed.

I grabbed some breakfast before I headed out to the store. I wasn't one for drinking loads of alcohol but I was too pissed to care. I bought bottles of tequila and my favourite drink. Whisky. It had to be bourbon whisky.

I headed home and walked into the living room. I grabbed a bunch of movies from my DVD collection and pressed play on the first movie. I curled up into a ball, leaning against the side of the couch.

I opened my first bottle of bourbon whisky and started drinking it from the bottle. I closed my eyes as I felt the whisky burn down my throat. I sighed deeply before I opened my eyes and focused on the movie.

It was one of my favourite movies. I was watching Flashpoint and Donnie Yen was awesome at it. I love the way he fights. The kung fu style and he mixes his own style into it. I wished I could fight like that. I mean I could fight, but not kung fu style. Donnie Yen was a legend in my eyes.

I took a big swig of the bottle every now and again as I watched Donnie Yen beat up the bad guys. It was just awesome. I couldn't take my eyes off the screen. Before I knew it, the movie was coming to the end. The best scene of the movie was at the end. Holy shit, I was impressed with how he could beat that Tony guy. That Tony guy was pretty good, but not good enough.

I crawled off the couch and put another movie in. It was another kung fu movie. I was a sucker for kung fu movies, but it depended who was actually in it really. I put on Ip Man and sat back on the couch.

I forgot that I had some snacks when I bought the alcohol before. I rummaged through the bags without taking my eyes off the screen. I opened a packet of chips and starting scoffing them down before I took swigs of whisky. I loved the burn of the whisky.

I watched in awe as Ip Man was fighting against the Japanese. 10 against 1 and he still kicked the hell out of them, impressive. I opened my second bottle of bourbon whisky and continued to watch. It was the part where he was teaching the people in the village how to do wing chun, to protect themselves.

The Japanese were causing ciaos and the village people were begging Ip Man to teach them. The final fight at the end of the movie was awesome. He was kicking the shit out of the Japanese General. Serves him right really.

I decided to open a bottle of tequila and took a swig straight from the bottle. I'm gonna regret this in the morning, but I really don't care at the moment.

I watched as Ip Man went to send the final blow at the General, but he stopped. It was his personality; he didn't like to hurt people. Unless he really had to. I respected him for that. Shame he didn't still kill him, I would have.

After that movie was over, I put on fast five. My favourite out of the five movies. I love the cars and the speed. Just the characters are amazingly hilarious yet serious at the same time.

There was always one quote out of the movie that had me laughing every single time. It was when Tej said "So did he just like slap that ass or did he grab and hold onto it?" That was one of the best quotes of the movie.

O'Connor is such a sore loser. Though Dom did cheat when he knocked O'Connor's car that sent him flying back and Dom won the race. Dom you sly devil. I switched back to my whisky and I still didn't feel anything yet. The pecks of being a wolf, you can drink a lot more alcohol than a human.

Roman Pearce just cracks me up in this movie, when he's in the coppers car and knocks the other cops out the way. "Good afternoon officer! License and registration please!" I spoke in sync as Roman when he said it. I cracked up and took a long swig of my whisky. Now I was starting to feel it.

Maybe because I had an empty stomach, so the alcohol was going to my head quicker. I had finished two bottles of whisky and a bottle of tequila. Well actually make that three bottles of whisky. I'm an alcoholic when I'm pissed off.

The anger was starting to fade as I drank more and more of the alcohol. I shoved on the movie Underworld: Evolution. It was a pretty good movie. Well I just liked how it was about vampires. I obviously wasn't a fan of vampires, but Selene was one bad ass vampire.

I just laughed at the other vampires in the movie. Vampires have wings now? That's weird. Plus when they change into their vampire faces, they look hideous. Even when Michael turns into a werewolf, he looks hideous. Not that he's good looking in the first place, but at least make him look slightly more attractive.

I always gasp when I see Michael get defeated. Michael's dead. Poor Selene. But then he comes back to life and it's like wtf? How the hell? I still don't even know, no matter how many times I watch it. But at least he's not dead.

After the movie finished I had put on wildchild. It was a pretty good movie, pretty amusing. Just what I needed. I opened another bottle of whisky and starting taking more swigs. I was starting to feel it more. I knew I was getting a bit drunk. I was giggling randomly and the part of the movie wasn't even funny. It was one of the serious type scenes. Whoops.

Ugh I hated Harriett; she was just such a bitch. Poppy should just bitch slap her. I would pay to see that. Poppy vs. Harriett, I think Poppy would win hands down because she's just a badass. I cheered when Poppy fell over in the dance floor. I managed to spill some whisky down my top. Damn.

Poppy and Freddie live happily ever after. Aww. I turned off the TV and finished my bottle just in time to hear the door open. I looked up and my vision was blurry. I shook my head and blinked a few times before my vision cleared. It was Paul.

"Hi" I slurred before I passed out cold on the sofa.

**Well Bella is a bit of a badass isn't she? Bet she'll have a hangover tomorrow. Ooh tequila and bourbon whisky are like my favourite alcoholic drinks :D The song is "separate lives" by Phil Collins if any of ya were wondering :) **


	46. Chapter 46

**Hey guys! Been busy with work and assignments... still doing assignment so i might not update for a few weeks... hope you enjoy this one**

I stirred from my sleep and felt light touches on my cheek. I swatted it away like a fly, I heard a chuckle. I opened one eye slowly and groaned before snuggling into the pillow. Wait, pillow? I blinked a few times before I registered that I was in my bed. How did I get here?

"Good morning sleepyhead" he grinned.

"What time is it?" I groaned. I had a slight sickness in my stomach and I'm positive that it's off the alcohol last night.

"Time for you to get up" he said tapping my nose lightly.

"No, I just want to go back to bed. I want to curl up and feel sorry for myself" I moaned before turning onto my stomach and shoving my hands under my pillow, resting my head on the pillow.

"I'm not surprised Swan. You drank quite a few bottles. You even had moonshine, that's probably what fucked you up"

"Moonshine? I don't even remember buying that. I had whisky and tequila" I grumbled from the pillow.

"Nope, you definitely had all three of those. What had you so pissed off that you had to drink? That just wasn't you" he asked concerned.

"Can we talk about this later? I just want to sleep" I mumbled as I turned onto my back and pulling the covers up hinting for him to join me.

"Sure, sleep. I'll be here when you wake up" he smiled as he spooned me and kissed me lightly on the bed. I drifted off to sleep easily, feeling his presence behind me.

I woke up and detangled myself from Paul's strong grip. It took me a few good attempts before I could wriggle free. He would always grip me harder and pull me closer towards him. I scrambled towards the bathroom and got there just in time. I groaned and vomited.

I sank to the floor and flushed the toilet. I leaned my head against the tiled walls, sighing as the coldness soothed me slightly. I put my hand around my hand and leaned over the toilet again. Oh god. Make it stop. I flushed the toilet again and just leaned back against the wall. I heard the door open and I looked up, smiling weakly.

"Hey" I spoke weakly, holding my stomach.

"Hey. How you feeling?" Paul said sliding down to the floor, leaning against the wall.

"Fine and dandy, thanks for asking" I said sarcastically.

"Right, dumb question. Here" he said passing me some tablets and a glass of water. I gulped them down and grimaced at the taste. He chuckled and pressed a kiss to my forehead.

"Why does water taste so bad after you've had alcohol? It just makes me want to puke again. I am not drinking again" I moaned.

"You've probably said that in the past. Now are you finished with the toilet?" he asked.

I nodded and he picked me up. I curled into him and wrapped my arms around his neck like a little child. He placed me back on the bed and pulled the covers over me. He walked over to the window and cracked it open a little before he settled back into the bed.

He hugged me to his side; I didn't feel close enough so I rested my head on his chest and rested one of my legs between his legs. I sighed and drifted off to sleep again.

I woke up feeling a lot better than before. The sickness had disappeared. I smiled and walked to the bathroom to freshen up. I walked downstairs into the kitchen and started craving chocolate brownies. I pulled out the ingredients and starting mixing them together. The brownies were in the oven in no time.

I walked into the living room to find my stack of DVDs all over the place and the bottles on the floor. I sighed and starting tidying up the mess. I shuddered when I picked up the bottles of whisky and tequila. I picked up another bottle and looked at the label. Well shit, I did drink moonstone. I don't even remember, maybe that was what called the sickness. Ugh, I don't want to feel like that again. Worst feeling ever.

I cleared everything up and put the rubbish into the bin in the kitchen. I washed my hands and checked on the brownies. They were still baking. I randomly craved southern fried chicken strips; I rummaged through the cupboards and found the BBQ sauce.

I pulled out the chicken and the ingredients. I knew I had to make more for any hungry wolves that happened to walk into the kitchen, just in case. The hot oil splashed me and it stung but I healed quickly so it didn't really matter to me anyways.

I placed the chicken into a big basket, on a piece of grease paper. I turned the machine on and starting brewing a pop of coffee. I needed my coffee, especially after all that drinking last night.

I poured myself a cup of coffee and then started making more food. I had random cravings, probably had something to do with this hangover. I pulled out more ingredients from the fridge and started making lasagne. I make a mean lasagne, so I'm told.

I shoved it in the oven and went back to my cup of coffee. I took a slow sip and sighed as I felt the coffee run down my throat. I gazed out the window and felt a pair of familiar arms wrap around my waist. Paul poured himself a cup of coffee before he planted a kiss to my temple.

"Hello stranger, you feeling better now?" he asked nuzzling into my neck.

"Hey, I'm feeling much better now. I realised that I did actually buy moonshine. You were right, maybe that did fuck me up. I'm never doing that again" I groaned.

"That reminds me, so are you ready to tell me what happened last night?" shit. This isn't going to go well.

"Well Fuckward called me last night" I cautiously told him, just as he took a sip of coffee.

"WHAT?!" he screamed, spraying coffee all over and dropped his cup on the floor. I sighed as I heard the cup smash and swept it up with the brush.

"Yeah" I sighed. I really didn't need such a big reaction from him, not right now.

"What did he want? I'll kill him the next time I see him" he growled threateningly.

"Oh you know, just the usual. Him being a dick" I rolled my eyes.

"What. Did. He. Want?" he growled. Ah shit he's pissed.

"Just the fact that he wanted me back. That he still loved me. What's funny was that he said he forgives me and that he would forgive me. Don't worry; I threw it back at him. I don't care what he wants. I have you and I only want you" I replied confidently as I turned round to look at him.

"That bastard" he snarled.

"That's what he is Paul. He ain't gonna change. Just leave it. I'm fine now anyways" I smiled and planted a kiss on his cheek before I turned back to the oven and checked on the lasagne.

I grinned and pulled out the lasagne from the oven and the brownies. I put the brownies onto a cooling tray and starting to cut into the lasagne.

"Aww babe, you baked!" he grinned widely.

"Of course I baked. It wasn't just for you, you know. I'm starving! The alcohol I had last night has made me hungry. Now get some plates so we can eat. There's the starter, main course and dessert" I grinned back at him.

"Oh? Dessert? Can we just skip to the dessert?" he said waggling his eyebrows at me suggestively.

"Not that kind of dessert pup. I don't have the energy to anyways. I just feel so drained" I rolled my eyes.

"Well maybe we can make our own dessert anyways. You don't have to do any work, I'll do all the work" he winked.

"We'll see about that. Now hurry up, I wanna eat" I moaned.

He grabbed a couple of plates and pulled out some cutlery from the drawers. We started digging into the southern fried chicken and the lasagne. I hmmed as I ate the food.

"Damn this food is awesome" he grinned before stuffing another bite into his mouth. I wrinkled my nose at him but said nothing.

We had finished the southern fried chicken and the lasagne but were still hungry. It was expected since we were wolves. We moved onto the chocolate brownies, when the pack came in and starting helping themselves to the brownies.

I huffed in annoyance and folded my arms against my chest glaring at the pack. They didn't even notice my glares until Paul looked up and cleared his throat. Brian was in the middle of grabbing another brownie; he paused and looked at me sheepishly before he went to pour himself a cup of coffee.

The rest of the pack looked up at me and grinned sheepishly before running towards the fridge to make themselves some food. I sighed. Is this really going to happen every time? I heard the doorbell ring, I opened the door and I grinned. Emily. Here to save the day. She brought food!

"Hey Bella! Thought you could use some help feeding the pups, so here you go" she smiled handing me a cardboard box that had a few tin trays inside.

"Wow thanks Emily, you're a star. Come on in" I grinned at her.

We headed into the kitchen and pulled the trays out of the box. The pack sat around the table looking eagerly at the trays. I rolled my eyes. Hungry pups. Emily and I helped ourselves before we let the wolves descend, pun intended.

Emily and I just stood in the kitchen, leaning against the counters chatting about wedding details. Paul and I haven't even decided what date we were going to get married. It's all happened to fast. I watched Paul as I ate and chatted to Emily, his ears were pricked up so I knew he was going to pay attention to the details.

"So Bella, I know you haven't been engaged for very long. But have you thought about when you want the wedding? A summer wedding? A winter wedding? In a church? On the beach?" I heard Emily bombard me with questions. I wonder if she even took a breath when she asked me those questions.

"Well Emily, we haven't really discussed it yet. We will soon. I don't actually know what type of wedding I want yet. I would love to get married on the beach in the summer. It would just be more memorable for me on a beach, than in a church" I laughed.

"We so need to go dress shopping" she giggled and looked at me eagerly. I nodded and she squealed with happiness and excitement. I'm sure she's more excited than me, and it's my wedding. I laughed before I placed my plate on the counter carefully before running to the bathroom with Emily shouting my name.

I closed the bathroom door, kneeling in front of the toilet before I heaved. Oh no, not again. I sighed and flushed the toilet groaning. I stayed on the floor, in case I needed to heave again. The nauseousness had faded. But only for a second. I leaned over the toilet seat and heaved again.

I felt a warm hand rubbing the back of my neck. I moaned and reached up weakly to flush the toilet. Paul lifted me up and helped me towards the sink. I leaned over the sink and started rinsing my mouth. I used a towel and washed my face, I had tear stains from the nauseas.

"You okay babe?" he asked me, wrapping his arms around me and resting his head on my shoulder.

"I'm fine Paul. It's probably off that alcohol last night. I'm really tired; I just want to go back to bed. Will you tell the others?" I asked him sleepily.

He nodded before he wrapped one arm under my legs and wrapped the other around my waist. He lifted me up and carried me up the stairs.

"I can walk you know" I slurred sleepily.

"I know Swan. Just sleep" he said planting a kiss on my forehead.

He walked up the stairs and placed me on the bed, tugging me under the covers. I moaned at the softness and curled up in a ball. I snuggled up to the pillow and passed out cold.

**Paul's POV**

I watched her rush to the bathroom with all of us looking at her confused.

"I'll be right back guys" I said rushing after her.

I heard her heave before she flushed the toilet. I opened the door to see her leaning against the toilet seat, she looked pale. She gasped and leaned over to heave again. I walked towards her and rubbed her neck soothingly.

Was it something she ate? I ate the same as her. Or was it from the alcohol last night? Maybe that was it I thought. I helped her walk towards the sink, she looked so weak.

"You okay babe?" I asked worriedly, wrapping my arms around her and resting my head on her shoulder.

"I'm fine Paul. It's probably off that alcohol last night. I'm really tired; I just want to go back to bed. Will you tell the others?" she asked me sleepily, her eyes drooping slightly. I nodded and lifted her up, carrying her up the stairs to her bedroom.

"I can walk you know" she told me sleepily. She was pretty tired, she was slurring from sleepiness.

"I know Swan. Just sleep" I said planting a soft kiss on her forehead.

I walked into her bedroom and gently lay her on her bed before covering her with the quilt. She sighed at the feel of her bed and I couldn't help but smile. I watched as she curled up into a ball and snuggled into the pillow. I heard her breathing even out and I knew she was fast asleep. I planted another kiss on her forehead before I closed the door gently and headed back downstairs.

"Paul is she okay?" Emily asked me. I knew the pack was looking at me with the same question in their eyes.

"I think so. I think she's just got nausea from the alcohol she had last night. She wasn't in a good mood and turned to alcohol. Something my girl doesn't do very often, unless it was something that annoyed the hell out of her and she couldn't calm down" I sighed.

"Bella? Drinking? Really?" Brian asked curiously as he sipped quietly at his cup of coffee.

"Yep. My girl is a badass when she drinks. But she was pretty fucked when I was here yesterday. She was watching movies and drinking tequila straight from the bottle" I said rubbing a hand across my face. _Holy shit _I heard Embry mutter.

"Dude what happened?" Jared asked.

"Well Fuckward called her, saying that he wanted her back. He said he forgives her and is willing to take her back, the asshole" I growled.

"Please tell me she told him where to go" Leah growled.

"Yeah she told him off already, well from what she told me anyways. When I came in yesterday, I saw bottles of whisky, tequila and moonshine. No wonder she was heaving up her stomach last night and this morning. She seemed fine before but then she just had sickness in her stomach again" I said looking confused.

"Was it something she ate?" Emily asked.

"I don't know, I doubt it. I mean she ate the same as me; I'm fine so she should be fine too. I don't know what's wrong with her"

"Maybe she just needs to rest a bit more. It could be the amount of alcohol she had and the phone call all sinking in. She'll be fine by tomorrow my guess" Emily smiled reassuringly. I nodded.

**Bella's POV**

_I was walking to the bench outside my porch and wrapped my arms around my waist. It was a cold and windy day, not that I should feel the cold. _

"_MOMMA! MOMMA! He's gonna eat us!" I heard two giggly voices shout. _

_I looked up from the bench and there were two children running towards the house. One boy, one girl. They looked like twins. They were giggling while running towards me. I looked around to see what they were running away from. I saw two small wolves running after the children playfully. _

_They phased half way and pulled their pants back on. They were too young to be wolves. I felt Paul's presence sit next to me and wrap his arm around me. I instantly snuggled into him and sighed. _

"_Momma! Momma!" I heard them squeal as they stumbled up the porch steps. I looked at Paul and he looked at them with so much love. Who were they? Were they our kids?_

_I looked back at the children just in time; they jumped up and cuddled into me. I grabbed them and sat them on my lap. _

"_Momma" the little girl sighed as she planted her small hand on my cheek. _

_I leaned into her hand unconsciously. She was at least two years old. She had a small body but had a slightly chubby face. She had wavy dark brown hair and dark brown eyes, she had Paul's eyes. _

"_Momma!" I heard a little boy whine, as he pulled my short hair. _

_I looked at him and he was a baby version of me, he had lighter brown eyes like me. But his nose was the same as Paul's. I smiled and ruffled his hair; he wrinkled his nose in dislike. _

"_Colin, Brady" I heard Paul greet the two boys. I looked at them and I could tell that they were twins. They looked about fifteen. So they would be younger than Seth. What was going on here?_

"_Hey Paul, Bella. Your kids are so energetic for their age" they beamed at me. _

_I froze. They were really my kids. Was I dreaming? When would this happen? Oh shit. _

"_Well, it's only fair that my wife gives me kids since I married her. Maybe they get their energy from her" Paul winked at me. I looked at him shocked. "Swan are you okay?" I nodded before I fainted._

I jolted up in my bed, knocking Paul out of the bed in the process. I gasped for air and looked around cautiously.

"Hey Swan. Are you okay?" Paul asked rubbing his hand up and down my arm to sooth me.

"Yeah. Just a weird dream" I answered before heading to the bathroom and locking the door behind me. I leaned against the door and sighed. What did that dream mean? Was it just a dream or was I looking into the future?

I just leaned against the door; I took a deep breath and exhaled trying to relax. It's just a dream I thought to myself. I shook my head clear and began to freshen up. I hopped into the shower and stood under the shower head, letting the water spray all over my body.

I just stood under the spray, thinking what it would be like if I was pregnant with Paul's baby. But wolves can't get pregnant, can they? Maybe I need to have a chat with Leah to see what she knows.

I sighed and turned the water off. I wrapped a towel around my body and dried my hair with a towel. I unlocked the door and headed to my drawers to pick something out. I decided to go for some black shorts that hugged my figure and a dark purple tank top. I threw on a leather jacket, grabbing my keys and phone.

"Swan. What's wrong?" Paul was standing in front of the door, refusing to let me leave the room. I side stepped and he followed.

"I'm fine. I'll see you later" I simply said, pecking him on the lips before opening the door.

I pulled my phone out when I closed the front door behind me. I sent a text to Emily and Leah, telling them that I was going to walk to Leah's. It didn't take long to walk to Leah's house, well my speed anyways.

I smiled when Emily's car pulled up just as I got to the path outside Leah's house. She smiled at me as she walked up to the house with me. I knocked on the front door and Sue answered the door.

"Hello Bella, Emily. It's good to see you girls. Leah's in her room" she smiled.

"Thanks Sue" we chorused before heading up the stairs to Leah's room, saying hello to Harry on the way.

"Hey Swan. Emily" she smiled warmly at me and nodded stiffly at Emily. "So, what do you want to talk about? Weird you coming over here, not that I mind it" she grinned at me.

"Well I was thinking of wedding planning. I can't do this on my own, so yeah I thought I would ask you two to join me and help me plan. If that's okay with you two" I smiled thinking about my own wedding.

"Sure Bella, if that's okay with Leah" Emily looked at Leah, Leah shrugged in response.

"Right here we go then" I beamed. We all sat on Leah's bed and had notepads jotting down ideas. Beach wedding, church wedding, types of cake designs, invitation designs.

I was doodling in my notepad and day dreaming about walking down the aisle towards Paul, my soul mate. I snapped out of it when I heard yelling. I looked up to see Leah and Emily standing up and glaring at each other. They looked ready to fight each other. Oh shit.

"Why can't you just be happy for her?" Leah growled.

"What does that mean? I am happy for her Leah. She's getting married to the person she loves. Her imprint!" Emily snapped back. Oh shit. Imprint is still a sore spot for Leah, even if she has imprinted on Jasper.

"If you are happy then why the hell are you all sulky? Is Sam not being good enough to you? Do you want to steal my Jasper too just like you did with Sam? Is that it? Huh?!" Leah snarled taking a step closer to Emily with fire in her eyes.

I rushed towards them and stood in between them, I wanted this fight to end. I didn't see this coming. I heard it before I felt it. I heard a crackling slap; if I was human it might have dislocated my jaw.

My hand flew to my cheek as I looked at Emily with anger. She had a hard book in her hand and glared at Leah.

"Wtf Emily?" I growled at her before my world went black.

**Ooh! Emily with a book is lethal! hope you guys like it! until next time ^_^**


	47. Chapter 47

**Here we go guys. Quite crappy and quite rushed "/ but hope you kinda like it. Nothing much happens though**

I groaned and sat up straight away. I groaned again before I flopped back against the bed. Wait, bed? I looked around and I was at the rez clinic. How did I get here? Why does my head hurt so much? The last thing I remember is Emily smacking me across the head with a book.

I rubbed my sore head as the door opened and a male doctor walked in with a clipboard.

"Ah Bella, you're awake I see. How do you feel?" he asked softly as he continued to look at his clipboard.

"Erm… I don't know. I've got a pounding headache. What happened? Where am I?" I slowly sat up, still rubbing my head.

"You're at the rez clinic right now Bella. My name is Dr. Alaric Egan. Your friends brought you in, from what they told me you were knocked out cold by a hardback book. Wow. Do you feel any other pains other than that headache? I'm afraid I can't give you any painkillers for that"

"Well I can just go and buy some at the store right? Am I free to go now?"

"Well Bella you can, your friends are outside waiting for you. But there's something I have to tell you, something you might not actually know yourself it seems" he looked at me before looking back at his clipboard.

"What? What's wrong with me? I don't have cancer do I?" I looked at him panicked.

"No no Bella. You are health, you don't have cancer. Just relax" he soothed.

"If I don't have cancer then what it is?"

"First, I would advise you to take it easy and rest well. Second, I'm going to give you some vitamin tablets just to make sure you have your vitamins especially in your condition" he started scribbling down onto his clipboard. I rolled my eyes.

"Wait… my condition? What condition?" my eyes widened.

"You're pregnant Bella. You're about 4 weeks along" he smiled at me. My eyes bulged and my jaw dropped to the floor.

"What?! I'm pregnant? I can't be pregnant. I thought wolves couldn't reproduce! Take my blood and test it again. Just be sure of it before you tell me I'm pregnant"

"Bella, we've taken the test twice. Both tests came back positive, you are pregnant. I have a theory about you being pregnant. I think it's because that you are a marked wolf, so that means that you can reproduce now. You have been one of those few marked females wolves chosen to carry on your bloodline"

"Oh my god" I couldn't find any other words. My hands flew to my stomach and caressed it softly.

"Go to the reception and get your vitamin tablets. I want you to come back for a regular check in one month's time Bella. Remember take it easy. Now run along now. I'm sure your friends are dying to know if you are okay" he smiled before he helped me off the bed and opened the door for me.

Leah and Emily were waiting outside the room. Emily was sitting down looking at her hands; Leah was leaning against the wall and with her arms crossed. Leah's head snapped up as she heard the door open. She was by my side in a flash.

"Swan. You okay? What did he say?" she fussed at me. I grinned at her.

"Chill out Clearwater, I'm fine. I just have a headache from being whacked across the face with a hard book" I huffed crossing my arms and pointing a glare at Emily. She looked at me and smiled at me sheepishly.

"I'm really sorry Bella. I didn't expect you to come between us like that"

"Are you serious right now? Why did you start a fight with Leah anyways? Do you have a death wish or something?" I growled at her.

"Swan chill. Let's get your vitamins and get the hell out of here. I hate this place" she pouted.

"Wait how did you know I needed to get my vitamins?"

"You forgot my super hearing huh" she smirked at me knowingly.

"Oh… so you know then?" she knew what I was hinting at and she nodded. "Just keep it a secret until I tell him okay?" she nodded again.

Leah and I headed towards the reception to grab my vitamins, leaving Emily behind. I wasn't happy with her and I made that clear to her. She got the message because she followed but headed out the door.

"So what was all that about back at the house?" I questioned her as I waited for my vitamins.

"She's jealous Swan. She has already taken Sam from me; I'm just worried she wants to take Jasper away from me. It killed me when she took Sam from me, but I healed over time. If she takes Jasper from me, I don't think I can live without him" she sighed.

"Oh come on Clearwater, you know that she's not gonna be able to steal Jasper from you. You got him wrapped around your fingers. Why can't she just be happy that you have finally found your happiness after what she put you through?"

"Honestly, I don't know Swan. But if I were you, I would watch out. Just because she has Sam, doesn't mean she won't go after the other guys. I saw her ogle at Paul a few times you know" she frowned.

"No way! She's not going to get my Paul and she knows it" I growled.

"We know Swan. Now chill!" she snapped at me. Hardly anyone sees the soft side of her, everyone else just thinks she's a cold hearted bitch but she's not really. I thanked the nurse at the reception and walked out with Leah.

"So what do you want to do now?" Leah turned round and asked me.

"Well I was thinking we should go dress shopping. I know we still haven't set a date yet but I want to find my dress already. I don't want to wait, I'll get fat soon and my wedding dress probably won't fit" I sniffled.

"Swan you won't get fat. You're just pregnant. Don't go all stressy on me now Swan. Let's go wedding dress shopping okay? You know, you might not actually gain any weight being pregnant. Some people usually keep their figure. You might just be one of those lucky ones" she winked at me.

I couldn't help but smile at her. She smiled in satisfaction that she cheered me up a little. We walked towards her car and headed towards Port Angeles. I turned on the radio and relaxed in my seat, Leah drove slower than usual. It was as if she knew I needed time to relax, so she drove slower.

I felt my eyes grow heavier and I felt asleep against the window. I felt someone nudge me gently to wake me up. I slowly opened my eyes and we were in Port Angeles. I looked over at Leah and she was smirking at me.

"Wake up sleepyhead"

"Oh I didn't mean to fall asleep. I bet you were bored out of your mind" I smiled at her apologetically.

"Nah I wasn't too bored. The radio kept me company while you were snoring away" she teased.

"Hey! I wasn't snoring" I pouted. She just smirked and shook her head. My phone rang just as I left the car. It was Paul.

"_Swan? Where the hell are you?" he growled down the phone._

"_Paul don't you growl at me. I'm fine. I'm with Leah in Port Angeles" I hissed._

"_Port Angeles? Right I'll come get you"_

"_What? Why Paul? I'm fine. Leah and I are going wedding dress shopping. We need to set a date for the wedding too. We'll talk about it when I get back. I love you" I smiled._

"_Just be safe Swan. I love you" he sighed in defeat before we hung up the phone. _

"Always the over-protective one" I groaned.

"Yeah yeah. Just wait til he finds out that you're pregnant. He'll be ten times worse you know. Don't you think?"

"Nah he won't. I won't let him control me like that. I know I'll need bed rest but that's it really. Come on Clearwater, let's go for food. I'm starving!" on cue my stomach growled and I blushed, she laughed at my embarrassment.

"Right. Come on Swan. I'm starving too. But you will be even more hungry than usual, you are eating for two now" she smiled dragging me towards the mall.

We looked around the mall for something good to eat, but we had lack of options so we just settled for a McDonalds. Leah and I grinned at each other before we headed in for food. Leah ordered at least four meals for herself and the person at the counter looked at her with widened eyes.

I rolled my eyes. Just wait til you get my order I thought to myself. Leah grinned as she went to find us a table, giving me a look as if to say 'hurry up I'm starving'. I took a deep breath and went to order. I ordered at least eight meals, not to forget my dessert.

I ordered two McFlurry's too. I tapped my foot on the ground impatiently. I watched in amusement as they scurried back and forth to put my order together. They had to put my food onto two trays; they were nice enough to carry them for me so I didn't have to.

I smirked at Leah and sat down opposite her. She grinned at me happily; she wanted to eat as soon as possible. The employees placed my trays down and ran away as if they were scared of me. I laughed before I started to dig into my food. I was famished.

We ate and had a right laugh about everything. I was enjoying my ice cream when I heard my phone beep. I raised an eyebrow to see who it was. It was a text from Paul.

**Swan. We need to have a pack meeting when you guys get back. I love you. Be safe – P**

"What is it?" she frowned, noticing the worried look on my face.

"Paul just sent me a text saying that we need to have a pack meeting when we get back. I wonder what that's all about"

**We'll be back in a few hours. I love you – B **I typed back to him.

"Let's go wedding dress shopping Clearwater. We can worry about them later" I gave her a half smile.

"Oh come on Swan. Chin up, we need to find the perfect wedding dress before you gain a few pounds" she teased sticking her tongue out at me. I rolled my eyes and laughed as she dragged me towards the first bridal store.

I instantly walked towards the wedding gowns and ran my hand through the fabric. Some were too rough, some didn't feel comfortable. I randomly grabbed some and headed to the dressing room.

I closed the door and stared at myself in the mirror. What would I look like when I was further along my pregnancy? I looked at my stomach and rubbed a soothing hand over it. I shook my head and started to undress. I tried on the dresses, but they didn't feel comfortable. Some of them didn't look right on me.

I sighed and got changed back into my own clothes. I opened the door and shook my head before putting the gowns on the hangers. We walked out and stopped in front of another bridal shop. I grabbed Leah's wrist as she went to enter. She looked at me and frowned looking confused at me.

"Sorry Clearwater, but I don't like the feel of that shop. It feels kind of eerie" she nodded and we walked around.

We walked for a couple of hours, going in and back out of the bridal stores. None of the shops had anything decent. This was frustrating.

"Leah, can we sit down and have a drink? My feet hurt" I whined. She rolled her eyes and pulled me towards a Starbucks.

Leah ordered a hot chocolate while I ordered something cold. I ordered a chocolate and cream Frappuccino and I asked them to add a few marshmallows on to be awkward. I bought a chocolate chip cookie and caramel shortcake. I had a sweet tooth. Leah laughed at me when I sat down with my snacks.

"Hungry again Swan?" she teased.

"Just a little. But I have a sweet tooth. I don't have any weird cravings like pickles yet, so I think I'm okay at the moment" I grinned at her.

"So Swan. We were jotting down ideas earlier but what kind of wedding do you want? A wedding in a church? On the beach? How did you want Paul to propose to you anyways?" she loved gossip.

"Well I kind of expected Paul and I to walk across the beach hand in hand. Listening to the waves washing against the sand, waiting for the sunset. Maybe have a picnic and just chat until sunrise. Then when it's sunrise he would get down on one knee and propose. It's romantic don't you think?" I whispered dreamily.

"Aww Swan that does sound romantic. But Paul doesn't really do romantic now does he?"

"Well he can be when he wants to. I make him soft and he doesn't like it. He has a reputation for being a cold hearted guy but I changed him. I want a beach wedding"

"A beach wedding? Why the beach? Why not be traditional?" she asked cockily her head to the side curiously.

"The beach is where Paul and I met really. It's special to me and Paul" I smiled.

"Oh! That seems reasonable, that's cute" she smiled before taking a long sip of her hot chocolate.

"So how are you and Jasper doing?" I asked nibbling on my cookie.

"Things are okay. Sometimes I just think I'm not enough for him and that he will find someone so much better than me" she sighed dejectedly.

"Leah come on. He's your imprint for one. Yeah you guys haven't been together for very long but hey you guys are happy together. He makes you smile so bright and when you look at him your face lights up. He's a gentleman and he treats you the way you deserve. You are a fire Leah. He's drawn to you; he can't really leave you even if he really wanted to because of the imprint. You don't have to worry because he's not going to leave you. He won't think twice about it. You both deserve each other. You have been through so much pain, the both of you. You guys deserve to be happy" I nibbled at my cookie before taking a sip of my drink.

"Aww thanks Swan" she smiled with teary eyes.

"Now now Leah, don't go all teary eyes on me. You know, pregnant girl over here. Pregnant means hormones all over the place" I smiled at her, causing her to crack a smile.

"Thanks Swan. You really are special" she grinned at me.

"Erm… thanks Clearwater"

We started talking about random things. Sharing funny stories about our guys and childhood. I finished my snacks and my drink before I clutched my head a little. I drank that Frappuccino too fast.

"Damn brain freeze" I cursed.

"You did drink it a bit fast. Though I'm surprised you didn't have brain freeze before when you were eating your ice cream. You had two and you were fine. But you have a Frappuccino and you get brain freeze? Now that's weird" she laughed.

"I don't have a clue. Ice cream is meant to be colder than an iced drink right? Why am I getting brain freeze now? Talk about late reaction" I groaned. We sat there waiting for my brain freeze to go away before we continued our mission to find the perfect wedding dress.

We walked round more stores and were just about to give up when I looked to the side and saw a beautiful wedding dress. I pulled Leah towards the store and stared at the dress in the window. I grinned and pulled Leah into the store.

I looked through the wedding dresses and found three that I really loved. I bounced towards the dressing room feeling happy after searching for so long.

I undressed and shimmied myself into the first dress. It was a strapless dress that had flowery lace patterns on the top half of the dress. The bottom half was net material and it flared out like a puffy skirt. I twisted left and right and stared in the mirror. It was beautiful. I unlocked the door and stepped out for Leah to comment.

"Wow that's pretty Swan. One of the best so far" she said looking up from the magazine.

"Really? You think so?" I looked down and smoothened the dress down.

"Hell yeah. It's really pretty. Now go and try the other dresses on so we can compare" she replied before she turned her attention back to the magazine.

I locked the door and stepped out of the dress. I reached for dress number two. This dress was more elegant. It was a V-neckline dress and it had flower patterns all over the dress. I stepped into it and it hugged my hips perfectly. It reminded me of a mermaid. The bottom of the dress flared like a mermaid tail. I stepped out of the changing room and cleared my throat.

"Well, this dress is more elegant. I love the way it hugs your hips but don't you find it hard to walk? It looks like you have lack of leg room. You don't want to waddle down the aisle. I prefer the other one" she shook her head.

I nodded and headed back in. I sighed, hoping this next dress was the perfect one for me. The straps of the dress clung to my shoulder blades. The straps were laced flower patterns. The dress made my chest look good and it fitted my waist perfectly. The dress flared out like a princess's dress and there were beads that led from the middle to the hem of the dress. I took a deep breath and stepped out.

I exhaled and waited for Leah's verdict. She looked up and did a double take. Her jaw dropped to the ground. I looked at her before I played with the material of the dress.

"Do you like it?"

"D-do I like it? Swan seriously? I love it! It's beautiful! You look like a princess. Absolutely gorgeous. It fits you like a glove. Paul is going to faint when he sees you walk down the aisle in that dress. It's the perfect dress" she smiled, her eyes shining with tears.

"It does look gorgeous doesn't it?" I turned and looked in the mirror behind me. I twirled and admired the dress even more. Wow.

"You are definitely getting that dress Swan. Now we need to find the perfect shoes and some accessories to go with it" she beamed at me. I grinned at her before I skipped back towards the dressing room. I didn't want to take it off.

I admired myself in the mirror before I undressed and put my own clothes back on. I stepped out of the dressing room and hung the other two dresses on the hanger. I walked up the counter with my dress.

"Hello. I was wondering if I could put a deposit down for this dress. I'm not sure when my wedding date is yet and this dress is perfect for me" I smiled at the woman behind the counter.

"Hello. Of course. You can put any amount down for a deposit. Just got engaged huh" she smiled at me knowingly.

I nodded my head at her with a shy smile. I rummaged for my purse and put my money down for the deposit. I wrote down my number and my name too.

"Here is our business card, just call back whenever you find out the wedding date. We'll keep the dress for you. Is there anything else you need?" she handed me the business card with the number on it. I slipped it into my purse.

"I need some accessories to go with the dress and I think that's about it" I beamed. She nodded and I walked back over to Leah who was still sitting down looking at the magazine.

"Planning to make use of that Clearwater?" I teased.

"No. No way. I was just bored" she covered, but her eyes told me a different story. I shrugged and walked towards the accessories.

I didn't fancy a necklace for my dress, I just felt like it wouldn't go nicely with the dress. I looked at the bracelets. Some were too thin; some were too bulky and big. I was ready to move on when I saw something glitter from the corner of my eye.

I looked in that direction and saw a beautiful bracelet. It had pale blue and clear crystals and it wasn't too thick or too thin, it was perfect. I found some white opal teardrop dangle earrings to go with my bracelet and dress. I headed back towards the counter and thanked the woman before pulling Leah out of the store with a grin on my face.

"So home now Swan? I'm bored" she pouted.

"Yes Leah, home. Just drive back to mine, the pack will be there and I want to know what this fuss is about" I said pulling out my phone and texting Paul that we were on our way home.

It didn't take us long to get back home, there were a few cars in our drive. Not that the pack really needed them, but they still used them every now and again if they were giving the elders a lift over. Must be something serious I thought frowning to myself.

"Swan" Paul breathed as he opened the door before we got to the porch steps.

He stumbled down the stairs and pulled me into his arms. He wrapped his arms around my shoulders tightly and breathed in my scent to calm himself down. Whoa must be very serious.

"Paul? What's going on?" I pulled back from the hug and looked in his eyes. He looked pained and my heart dropped.

"Let's go inside. They'll tell you once you go inside" he said keeping me close to his body as we walked up to the house. I looked at Leah and she rose an eyebrow questioning.

"So what's going on?" I asked as I sat on Paul's lap with his arms wrapped at my waist protectively. I looked around the room and the elders were there and the whole pack. Sam looked strange, but I couldn't put a finger to it.

"Sam broke the imprint"

**Ooh! A bit of a naff chapter… working on the next chapter but still busy with assignments _**

**Bella's dress: . **

**Earrings:** ** media/catalog/product/cache/1/image/295x/9df78eab3 3525d08d6e5fb8d27136e95/s/i/silver-opal-teardrop-d angle-earrings_ **

**Bracelet: Web_GB/en/1106363/product/Fidelity_Blue_ **

**Option one dress: . **

**Option two dress: . **


	48. Chapter 48

**Hey guys… sorry for the long wait… been busy with assignments but that's second year over! I'm gonna try and focus on doing more chapters for y'all soon. Hope you like it **

"Sam broke the imprint" Billy told us. My jaw dropped to the floor and my eyes widened. I automatically looked at Leah but she masked her emotions. I wonder what is going through her head.

"What? H-how is that p-possible?" I stuttered looking at them for answers.

"It just broke Bella. I don't know how. I'm no longer bound to her, she pushed me to my limit and it felt like the thread between us just snapped. I…" Sam trailed off, looking down at his hands.

He looked so lost, like he didn't know what he was doing. I wouldn't be surprised, he imprinted for a few years and now he no longer has an imprint. He feels the earth again; the imprint is not the centre of the earth anymore. No longer the gravity anymore.

But if Sam can break the imprint, would that mean Paul could? I felt sick to the stomach and wriggled away from Paul before running towards the nearest bathroom.

I threw open the door, sinking to the floor and heaved. I leaned over the toilet seat and flushed the toilet. I felt the hot tears roll down my cheeks. I let out a heart-breaking sob. I felt a pair of hands rub soothingly against my arms. I looked up and it was Leah.

"What do we do Leah? If Sam can break it, can't the other wolves do that? What is Paul breaks the imprint? What if he leaves me? What if he doesn't want me anymore? He has a way out now" I sobbed.

She sunk to the ground and wrapped her arms around me. I buried my face into her shoulder and sobbed. She didn't speak; she just rocked me back and forth.

"It's going to be okay Swan. Don't stress too much, you know you can't" she whispered.

I just nodded and pulled back wiping the tears away with the back of my hand. I looked at Leah and she had tears in her eyes but she blinked them away. She rose from the floor and pulled me up slowly with her, she led me back to the living room with a comforting arm around me.

"I'm so sorry Sam" I whispered walking over to him and hugged him tightly. He slumped against me and wrapped his arms around me.

"It's not your fault. She's changed Bella" he sighed.

"What happened?" I asked him pulling away from him and sitting back on Paul's lap.

"She came back looking all upset about something. She told me that you guys were at the clinic because she knocked you out with a book. How the hell did that happen?" he looked at me confused.

"Well I was in my own little world when the three of us were talking about wedding ideas; you know that kind of stuff. I zoned out and snapped out of it when I heard them two arguing. I don't know what they were arguing about but I knew Emily was going to smack Leah. I got in between them, I didn't even think Emily was going to attempt to hit Leah with a book but she did. Well technically she hit me. I managed to say 'what the fuck Emily' before I passed out. I woke up and I was at the clinic" I missed out the most important part; I didn't want them to know yet.

"Shit, you okay babe?" Paul asked me softly while rubbing circles on my stomach with his hand.

"I'm fine. I had a headache but I'm fine now. Don't worry"

"Then what happened Bella?" Sam asked.

"Well I was angry with Emily for attempting to smack Leah. Leah and I just left her and I assumed she went back to your house Sam. I haven't really said anything to her. She said she was sorry but I'm not sure if she was or not. There's something wrong with her, mental I think"

"Really? You fucking think so?!" Leah snarled sarcastically. Paul growled at her angrily, I patted his hand and he calmed down slightly but still growled at Leah. She rolled her eyes and ignored him.

"What makes you say that Leah?" Sam spoke to her softly and lovingly, what the hell?

"She's jealous that's what. She stole you away from me a while ago because of the god damn imprint. She's jealous that I've imprinted Sam. She wants Jasper or any fucking wolf she can get! She fucking eye fucks Paul all the time when Swan isn't looking. I was arguing with her because she wouldn't be fucking happy that Swan has finally got the happiness she deserves. It's like she fucking wants to ruin everyone's fucking happiness. I'm not fucking having it Sam. You better do something, or I'll do something I'll fucking regret" she snapped at him.

"You won't do such a thing Leah" he barked an order at her. She glared at him and huffed crossing her arms angrily.

"Fuck you Sam" she growled at him.

"You already have. What? You want more now?" oh shit. All you could see was her storm up towards Sam and the next minute you know, his head was to the side. You heard the sickly crack when she slapped him.

"You bastard! How dare you?!" she screamed at him thumping her fists against his chest angrily. I noticed something sparkle and I realised that she was sobbing.

He just pulled her into his arms, she protested at first but she finally slumbered in defeat and sobbed against his chest. He wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tightly whispering sorry softly in her ear. I looked away to give them some privacy, they needed closure.

"Swan? You sure you're okay? You seem a bit shaky lately" Paul questioned me.

"I'm fine. I'm just recovering from the alcohol I had the other night" I whispered leaning into him and pressing a kiss to his neck.

"That's good. I can't wait for you to become my wife Swan. I can't see myself being with anyone else. I love you so much. I fell in love with you way before the imprint and I will love you for as long as I live" he whispered.

"I love you too Paul, more than you know. I don't want to lose you again; it nearly killed me the last time you left me. I can't wait to be your wife, I can keep you all to myself" I grinned at him with watery eyes. His little speech made my heart soar.

"Swan? He's ready to tell you what happened when she got home" Leah half smiled at me before settling back down on the couch and pulled her knees up hugging them to her chest.

"When she came home, it was like she was a different person but she was herself at the same time. She was pissed off and yelling at me like it was my fault for everything. She told me that she didn't love me anymore and that she was only with me because of the imprint. She felt like I had forced her into the relationship. I gave her the choice ages ago about what she wanted me to be, she made her choice and she blames me for it all" he sighed.

"But then she started crying and was the loving Emily again. I don't understand what happened or how it happened. She tried to attack me with a knife, again saying that it was all my fault and that I ruined her happiness. My heart broke and she ran outside. I ran after her and watched as she pulled a random guy. She started kissing him and took him somewhere to do Taha Aki knows what. It was then that I didn't feel the pain, I felt numb. I felt like the ribbon that tied me and Emily together just snapped"

We all sat there quietly absorbing the information, figuring out how it actually happened. How was it possible to fight the imprint? How could a wolf break it? I felt insecure; I don't want Paul to break the imprint. Sam is putting on a brave face, but he is hurting inside. He's just lost his other half, it's understandable. I dread to think what I would be like if Paul had broken the imprint. Would I survive it?

"I won't leave you Swan. Never again. You light up my life" he whispered in my ear and hugged me tightly as if he knew what I was thinking.

"Good, because you are stuck with me forever" I faked a smile, he frowned and planted a sweet kiss on my lips.

We heard a knock on the door and looked at each other confused. Who could it be? I got up off his lap and pulled him towards the door. I opened the door and instantly tensed as I watched her walk up towards Paul.

"Hello Paul" she purred running her hand down his chest. How dare she?!

"Wtf do you want Emily?" I growled at her.

"Why you know what I want don't you? So why ask? I want Paul and you are going to give me him" she grinned at me.

"Fuck off Emily. He's mine and you know you can't go for an imprinted wolf, not to mention a marked wolf" I snapped at her.

"Well if I can't have him, I can always go for another wolf in the pack since I'm not imprinted anymore. God he was such a bore" she yawned sarcastically. I narrowed my eyes at her and slapped her knocking her off her feet.

"You absolute heartless bitch! Don't you feel anything for Sam? You were the one that made the choice to be with you. You loved him, how could you just drop him like that? It's not fair. You just can't do that to somebody!"

"The hell I can! I can do whatever the fuck I want. I didn't want him anymore. He was boring me; I can't help it if he's boring"

"You crazy bitch! How can you do that to someone who gave you his whole heart? You don't just drop someone in the dirt like that" I snarled at her shaking slightly.

"He gave me his whole heart huh. How about the amount of times that he's moaned about the imprint and the amount of times he's moaned about how much he still loves Leah. How do you think I feel?!" she spat brushing herself off.

"Can you blame him? If it wasn't for the imprint you and Sam had, he would still be with Leah. She wouldn't have her heart ripped out and stomped on by YOU. You just ripped out Sam's heart and stomped on it too. How could you?! He's been there. He's supported you. You shouldn't even be on the rez, you aren't from here! You're from Makah. You need to leave before I do something I regret" I snarled turning my back on her.

I started walking towards Paul and didn't notice his terrified expression. The next thing I know, I feel a sharp stab and I gasped in shock. I looked down shakily and saw a stain soak through my top. It was blood. My blood. I looked up at Paul and my eyes rolled back as I sank to my knees.

"Paul" I whispered before I fell to the ground knocked out cold.

**Paul's POV**

I watched with pride as my girl fought back at Emily. Emily deserved anything bad; I mean how could she just move on to someone else just like that? Poor Sam.

I watched as my soon-to-be wife walked back towards me, I could feel her eyes on me but I looked behind her and Emily had a knife in her hand. How did I not notice that before? I went to tell her but nothing came out of my mouth.

She gasped and looked down. The knife went straight through to the other side. Oh shit. What do I do? She looked up at me before sinking to her knees.

"Paul" she whispered before she fainted to the ground.

I stood there shocked with what I had just seen. I was frozen. What do I do?

"LEAHHHHHHHH!" I screamed finally being able to move my legs towards Bella.

I ran towards her and pulled her towards me. I cradled her and tried to get her to wake up. I looked down at the wound and felt sick to the stomach. I winced as I leaned over and pulled the knife out. I sobbed, brushing her hair out of her face.

"LEAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! GET OUT HERE NOW! PLEASEEEE!" I sobbed.

"What Paul?! What do you…. Oh shit! SAMMMMMMMM!" she screeched as she ran from the house towards us. "What happened?" she whispered softly.

"Emily happened. She started shouting at Emily because she was flirting with me. She pushed Emily and started yelling at her more. She turned her back on that bitch and she stabbed my girl. WHAT DO WE DO LEAH?!" I cried rocking Bella back and forth.

"What's going on?" Sam ordered.

"Your ex-imprint of yours happened. I swear I'm gonna kill her Sam" Leah snarled angrily.

I ignored them. I sobbed, rocking Bella back and forth. I heard shouting and Sam trying to sort something out, but he was yelling. I shakily looked up and saw Leah straddling Emily. She was punching Emily with anger. I was surprised she hadn't phased.

"Leah that's enough" he growled. But he didn't Alpha order her. Not yet. "Damn it Leah. Cool it!" he snapped grabbing her off Emily. Leah was kicking and screaming, trying to throw a punch at Emily. Emily was curled up in a ball in agony.

"Paul, we gotta get her to the hospital. NOW!" Jared growled shoving me.

I looked up at him and saw the pack was standing outside. I looked down at my girl and back at Jared. I nodded. I shifted my position and shakily got up with my girl cradled to my body. I ran to the hospital, it was the fastest I had ran in my life. It took what seemed like forever to get to the hospital. _Please be okay. Please be okay_, I kept whispering in my head.

"HELP! SOMEBODY HELP ME! PLEASE!" I yelled as I kicked open the door of the hospital.

"Sir, please calm down" a nurse said trying to calm me down.

"You're telling me to calm down?! She needs to see a doctor! NOW!" I bared my teeth at her. She squeaked in fright and ran off down the corridor. She came back with a doctor running behind her.

"Please come through to this room right here. Hurry" he snapped before running into one of the closest rooms. I jogged after him and placed her on the hospital bed.

"You have to step outside" the nurse scolded, trying to push me outside the room. I didn't budge.

"Sir, please outside so we can help her" the doctor glared at me.

I nodded looking at the doctor before looking back at Bella. I slowly took a step back, one at a time. The nurse closed the door and I looked through the window. The nurse closed the blinds and I pressed my hand against the window. _Please be okay_ I prayed.

I sat down on the bench outside the room and hung my head in my hands. I sobbed. What if she doesn't make it? What will I do? How will I survive?

"Paul!" I heard Leah yell for me. I felt her sit next to me and she placed her hand on my shoulder offering me comfort. I looked up at her and she pulled me towards her in a hug. I gripped her and sobbed in her neck. She slowly rocked us back and forth, stroking my hair comfortingly.

"What do we do Leah? What will I do if something bad happens to her? I don't think I can survive Leah" I whispered.

"She'll be okay Paul. She has to be" she spoke. She wasn't just reassuring me, she was reassuring herself too.

We stayed like that for a while until I heard the door open. My head snapped up and the nurse stepped out. I leaped up from the seat.

"Nurse! Is she going to be okay?" I grabbed her shoulders and shook her gently.

"I don't know. Just wait for the doctor to come out. He will know more details than me. I need to get something to help the lady in there" she gasped, wriggling out of my grasp and scurried down the corridor. She came back soon enough and slipped back into the room.

"Paul, come sit down. We just have to wait for the doctor to come out and tell us. We have to be patient" she sighed, pulling me down to sit down.

"I'd never expected this to happen. Not from Emily. She was a sweet girl, always loving. What do you think happened between her and Sam? What broke the imprint?" I sighed lacing my hand with Leah.

"I don't know Paul. She's got split personalities. Bipolar or Schizophrenia maybe. I'm glad I landed a few punches on her. I didn't punch her just for Swan. But for you and Sam" she squeezed my hand.

"Thanks Leah" I sighed. Our heads snapped up when the door opened again. This time it was the doctor.

"Doctor, how is she?" I panicked.

"Are you family?" he questioned.

"I'm her fiancée"

"Right. Well she's got a stab wound to the pancreas and we've managed to clean the wound. We've stitched it back up. She needs to stay in overnight. You're lucky the stab wound was in her pancreas"

"Why? What do you mean?" I questioned him confused.

"What? You don't know?" he looked at me with a weird expression.

"Know what?"

"She's with child. She's four weeks along. So you don't have to worry. The babies are fine" he answered.

"Thank you doc. Can I go and see her?"

"Sure, but she's sleeping at the moment. Don't stress her out too much. It's not good for her, especially with the wound and being pregnant" he said before walking away. I nodded and looked at Leah.

"Go ahead. I'll stay out here until the pack gets here. I'll fill them in" she smiled. I gave her half a smile before I walked into the room closing the door gently behind me.

I slowly walked towards the bed. She lay there with her arms by her sides. I pulled up a chair and sat beside the bed. I leaned over the side of the bed and lifted up her hand, wrapped my hands around hers. I planted a kiss on her hand and nuzzled my cheek against her hand. I watched and waited. She started to stir a little. She shifted and winced in pain.

"Baby? Are you okay? Try not to move"

"Paul?" She whispered.

"Yeah I'm right here Swan. I'm right here" I soothed her. "Hey" I stood up and brushed her hair out of her eyes.

"Hi" she smiled weakly.

"Do you remember what happened?"

"I remember shouting at Emily and turning my back of her. I was walking back to the house. Oh my god! She stabbed me" she looked at me alarmed.

"Calm down Swan. You can't stress. Don't panic. You're going to be okay" I soothed, rubbing soothing circles on her cheek.

"But…"

"I know Swan. The doctor told me. Why didn't you tell me?" I could feel the tears in my eyes.

"I… I was scared to tell you. I wanted to tell you. I… I just didn't know how to tell you" she whimpered.

"Baby, you're pregnant. You are having my babies. I couldn't be happier. It's good news. You shouldn't be afraid of telling me anything" I leaned over planting a kiss on her forehead.

"I know it's great news. But I didn't know how to put it into words to tell you that I was pregnant. Wait did you just say babies? As in more than one baby?" She looked at me with widened eyes.

"Yeah, that's what the doctor said. Now you need to rest. You need loads of rest. You can't phase while you're pregnant. I don't want anything to happen to you and the babies" I frowned.

"Oh my god. I'm having your babies. Not one, but more than one" she looked shocked. Damn I love this girl.

"Paul what's going to happen? I mean with Emily and everything…" she looked up at me with tears in her eyes.

"She isn't going to hurt you again. I won't let that happen" I growled.

She opened her mouth to say something but the door burst open. The pack rushed into the room with Leah lingering behind them. They started fussing about Bella and I could tell that Bella was getting frustrated.

"GUYS! Chill out!" I roared at them. They immediately stopped and looked at me with widened eyes as I glared at them.

"Paul, it's okay" she whispered to me.

"But it's not good for you… you know that" I pressed. She smiled softly at me.

"What's not good for her? What the hell is going on?!" Jacob roared.

"Well we have something to tell you guys. Just promise me you guys won't freak out" she calmed looked at the pack. They looked at her puzzled but nodded their heads anyways.

"Well… here goes. I'm pregnant…" she trailed off.

"YOU'RE WHAT?!" I heard Charlie's booming voice as the door swung open. Oh shit.

**Oopsies! **


End file.
